Leave Out All The Rest
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: After one night of tourmenting a babysitter together Trunks and Pan became close friends. When Pan is ten years old she goes with her Grandpa to New York where she soon lands herself in big trouble. Years pass and Pan is now sixteen with physical and emotional scars from her past and a stalker with a secret. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! COMPLETE!
1. Allies

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story! I know most of you guys are thinking 'she's starting another one?' Well the answer to that is yes! This is the story that I had voted with my other story 'The Future Unknown.' I hope everyone will enjoy it! Also I have a Goten and Bra story planned out that I plan to start writing sometime soon. I hope everyone will like it too. **

**IMPORTANT IFNO:**

**1. Pan is Goku and ChiChi's daughter.**

**2. Goku did NOT die when fighting Cell and their was NO Buu.. Sorry if you like the pink blob. I do too!**

**3. The rating will go up as the story continues.**

**4. This will be TrunksxPan and a GotenxBra so if you don't like these couples no one is forcing you to read this.**

**5. I OWN NOTHING! **

**_Full Summary: After teaming up to prank a babysitter one night Trunks and Pan become best friends. Years go by and the two seem close as ever. When Pan is ten years old her Grandfather (Ox King) invites her to go to New York with him for a few years. After a misunderstanding with Trunks, Pan agrees to go to New York. Trunks and Pan work out the problem and agree to stay best friends. It isn't long before Pan meets a boy named Tony who is bad news, and then it's not long before Tony gets Pan to start doing some very bad things. After something horrible happens The Ox King and Pan return back to Japan. Trunks is determined to find out what really happened to Pan and to help her heal... It's just a shame that a person from Pan's past doesn't want to let go of her and he has a big secret up his sleeve._**

**One- Allies**

"We don't need a babysitter!" A stubborn Trunks told his mother as she was getting ready to walk out the door.

Bulma crossed her arms as she looked at her ten-year old son, "Last time I left you in charge the house almost burned down, and I was only gone for ten minutes."

"That was dad," Trunks told her crossing his arms as well.

"Trunks I don't have all day," Bulma told him fixing to walk out. "Goku, ChiChi, and your father are all waiting on me."

"But Mom, i'm the oldest; I can watch everyone!"

"Oh really?" Bulma asked, "You can keep an eye on Pan and Bra?"

Trunks looked over his shoulder to see Bra playing with her dolls as Pan watched her.

"They're five years old," Trunks said turning back to his mother with a shrug of his shoulders. "How hard can they be?"

Bulma sighed, "Maybe another time Trunks when we won't be gone for so long. For now though I would feel better to have someone here with you."

"But we're Saiyans! We-"

"Come on Woman!" Came Vegeta's voice from outside.

"Maybe I should go tell Goten and Pan goodbye one more time," said ChiChi.

"They're fine Hun," Goku told her.

"Woman," Vegeta said again.

"I'm coming!" Bulma shouted out before turning towards Trunks, "Sorry honey. I'll see you later." Bulma kissed the top of his head and then was gone.

"Can you believe that?!" Trunks asked as he turned around to face Goten who was eating a handful of cookies.

"Believe what?" Goten asked confused.

"She just left us with a babysitter! We can take care of ourselves!"

"We're only ten," said Goten.

"Still we could do a better job than that girl; she's not even watching us! She's has been in the living room watching TV and talking on her phone since she got here!"

"Who are you guys talking about?" Pan asked as she walked over to them.

"Go away Pan," Goten said frowning at his little sister.

"I wanna know who you're talking about," said Pan.

"Our babysitter," Trunks said crossing his arms. "I can't believe our mothers don't trust me to watch you guys."

"I don't trust you to watch us," said Goten.

Trunks looked at his friend dully, "I would do a lot better job than that girl!"

"Macy," said Pan.

"What?" Trunks asked confused.

"The girl's name is Macy," explained Pan.

Trunks scoffed, "I don't care what her name is."

"We should do something about it," said Pan. "Make her freak out by pulling a prank on her or something."

Trunks looked at Pan in surprise before smirking, "That's a wonderful idea!"

"What are you going to do?" Goten asked eating his last cookie.

"Oh you'll see," Trunks said rubbing his hands together. "Are you in?"

Goten frowned, "No way; you always get me in trouble."

"Can I help?" Pan asked looking up at Trunks with wide eyes.

Trunks looked down at her unsure. He really didn't know much about Pan except that she was Goten's little sister and she played with Bra. He didn't know if he could trust her; yet again it was her idea to pull a prank.

"Okay," said Trunks.

"Yay!" Yelled Pan.

"Shh," Trunks told her placing a hand over her mouth. "If we do this we have to be quiet; understand?" Pan nodded her head as Trunks removed his hand from her mouth.

"You two are going to get into trouble," warned Goten.

"Well then maybe this will prove to my mother to not hire a babysitter."

Goten just shook his head; he knew there was no stopping Trunks. When the lavender haired boy had an idea there was no stopping him. Now that his little sister was helping Trunks... Goten felt sorry for Macy.

"Okay," Trunks said once him and Pan were in the bathroom looking for supplies. "We can do a classic; putting Vaseline on the door handle. My mom has a controller that can make the doorbell go off. Once Macy touches the handle she'll get Vaseline all over her hand and have to wash it."

"Couldn't we put something in the soap to turn her hands green or something?"

"Food coloring! You're a genius! We can use food coloring; she go wash her hands and the coloring will stain them. Now for another prank; I'll turn the thermostat way up, and Macy will start to get hot. When she's washing her hands i'll put baby powder on the ceiling fan. To do this though I'll need you to watch her and let me know when she's done washing her hands."

Pan nodded, "How will I let you know?"

"Can you whistle?" Trunks asked before whistling himself. Pan placed her lips together to whistle. It wasn't very good, it started off low then went high.

"That's good enough," Trunks told her before leading her out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "What color dye do you want?"

Pan thought about it for a second, "Blue," she said with a shrug.

"Blue it is," Trunks said grabbing the coloring. He then handed Pan the Vaseline, "As quietly as you can go put a lot of this on the door knob while I do the soap."

Pan nodded as she took off into the living room. Macy was sitting in the recliner watching TV but her eyes sometimes wondered to her phone to reply to a text message. In the corner of the room Bra had moved there to play with her dolls; Goten it seemed was laying on the ground beside her sleeping. Bra was talking advantage of it and using his back as a place to lay her dolls. Pan got down on her hands and knees so Macy couldn't see her. As quietly as she could she crawled over to the door. Grabbing some of the Vaseline she smoothed it over the door knob. When she was satisfied with her work she crawled back into the kitchen using one hand.

"Here," Trunks said as he used a damp towel to get the vaseline off of her fingers. "You can talk you know; just be quiet."

Pan just smiled at him not having much of anything to say. Trunks looked at her; he didn't understand how Goten could think she's annoying. So far she had been a great partner in crime.

"I have the remote in my hoody," Trunks told her. "We will go in the living room and then I'll push the button for the bell to ring. When she goes in the kitchen follow her."

"Then I whistle?" Asked Pan.

Trunks smiled, "Yeah then you whistle, but only when she's coming back."

"Okay," Pan said grabbing one of his hands as she lead them into the living room. Trunks looked down at their hands his eyes wide with shock. No one was allowed to hold his hands especially girls! For some reason though he didn't pull away from Pans, it wasn't gross or icky. It was soft and warm. He would never admit it anyone but he liked it.

"Where have you two been?" Macy asked raising an eyebrow when she saw them.

"Training," lied Trunks.

Macy rolled her eyes, "Grow up."

Trunks just shrugged; training was apart of life for him. He had been fighting just about as long as he could walk. His father had made sure of that. Trunks looked down at Pan to see she was pretending to watch TV. Slowly she looked up at him and smiled slightly. Trunks nodded before she nodded back to tell him she was ready.

A few seconds later the doorbell went off. Trunks waited for Macy to get up but she never did. Trunks gritted his teeth as he pressed the button again making the doorbell go off.

Macy huffed as she turned to look at Trunks, "Do you guys have a butler or something?"

"If we did then why would you be here?" Asked Trunks.

Macy rolled her eyes, "One of you go answer it."

"We can't," said Pan. "We're just kids and there could be a stranger at the door. You have to answer it."

"This is stupid," grumbled Macy as she got up. "AH! What is this crap?!" She shouted when her hand touched the Vaseline. She yelled loudly before stomping into the kitchen. Pan let go of Trunks' hand before following Macy. Trunks watched them go with a smirk; the plan was going along perfectly.

It was only a few seconds before Macy started screaming about her hands turning blue. She grabbed a paper towel and violently tried to get the blue off of her hands with no luck.

"Do you know how to whistle?" Asked Pan.

"No," Macy grunted as she now was trying water to get the color off.

"I can whistle," Pan told her.

"That's nice," Macy said not really caring. Deciding it was useless she started heading into the living room again.

"Watch," Pan said stepping in front of Macy and whistling her weird call.

"Nice," Macy said stepping around Pan. The two walked back into the living room to see nothing new. The TV was still playing, Bra was still playing with her dolls, Goten was still sleeping, and Trunks st ill n the couch.

"Woah, did you choke a smurf?" He asked when he saw Macy's hands.

Macy narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you have anything to do with this?" She asked him holding her hands out in front of him.

"Did I do what?" Trunks asked playing confused.

Macy huffed before checking her phone, "It's 8:30 time for you guys to go to bed."

Trunks shrugged as he hopped off the couch. He kicked Goten awake and sleepily the Goku look-a-like made his way up the stairs. Bra was following behind him carrying all of her dolls. Trunks and Pan took the longest as they stopped beside the stair case and turned up the thermostat from 74 degrees to 90. It was about to get hot.

Goten easily fell back to sleep and with her dolls cuddled up around her Bra did too. Trunks and Pan changed but they didn't go to bed. They hid on the stair cases waiting for Macy to turn on the fan. After fanning herself for a while she finally did.

Baby power came falling down everywhere. Everything was covered including Macy. Pan let out a bell-like laugh and Trunks couldn't help but laugh with her. Macy heard them laughing and glared at the two.

"I knew you brats were behind this!" She yelled before running towards them.

"Come on, I know where we can hide," Trunks said grabbing Pans hand as they took off.

Trunks took them to the third floor in a small closet where old clothes hung. Games were filled up on the shelves along with old blankets his Grandma Bunny had knitted years ago. It was very dark and although Trunks could see just fine thanks to his Saiyan genetics but Pan was still young.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he sat down.

"Yeah, it's just really dark," she said sitting down as well.

"It's okay, I'm here. Give your eyes a minute and they'll adjust to the darkness."

"Macy was mad," said Pan.

Trunks smiled slightly, "Yeah."

"Do you think she'll find us?"

"No, I doubt she even come up to the third floor."

Minutes passed as it soon became cold. So cold that Pans teeth were chattering together.

"She must have turned the thermostat back down," said Trunks. He stood up and felt around for a blanket before pulling one down. He wrapped it around himself before sitting next to Pan and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Pan leaned on Trunks more as she pulled the blanket close to her. Trunks felt weird; he felt stupid too. Stupid for not realizing how cool Pan could be. Although the little times the Sons and the Briefs have met up he had been so busy playing or fighting with Goten to really notice her. She was the first girl other than his mother and sister that he didn't think was gross.

"We make a good team Trunks," said Pan.

Trunks smiled, "Yeah we do Panna."

"Panna?" Pan asked scrunching her nose up a little. "What's that?"

"Your new nick name."

Pan tilted her head to the side to think about it, "No one calls me Panna."

"Well I do," Trunks told her still smiling.

"Like a name only you can call me? Like how my daddy is the only one who calls me Panny?"

"Yeah," said Trunks. He liked the idea of being the only one allowed to call her Panna.

"Well if I have a nice name then you need one," said Pan.

"No I don't!" Trunks told her quickly. He could only imagine what she would come up with.

"Trunksie!" Pan said smiling at him.

"No way Panna!" He told her, "You can't call me... Trunksie," he said with a frown.

"Pookie? Fluffly? Snugg-"

"No, no, no!" Trunks said shaking his head. All those names were ridiculous to him.

Pans eyes became large as she poked out her bottom lip, "But you gave me a nick name..."

"Don't cry..." He said seeing her eyes water.

"I want to give you a nice name," said Pan.

Trunks sighed, "Fine, but you can't under any circumstances call me it out in public or when we're around other people!"

Pan nodded her head in understanding, "Okay Trunksie!" She said before hugging him tightly. Trunks sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes; maybe she would forget about it.

Hours later when the adults arrived back they were not happy to see the mess Trunks and Pan had made. That did not compare though to how mad they were at Macy. She had lost Trunks and Pan, the two had been missing for three hours. After searching for thirty minutes Goku found them sleeping in a closet. Macy was never hired again and Bulma knew better than to hire another babysitter; Trunk and Pan would just do something worse.

**Well this concludes the first chapter of this story. I hope everyone likes it so far and the summary caught your attention. I'm not sure when I will be posting the first chapter of the Goten and Bra story, but it is Christmas break so hopefully sometime soon. Also I might be taking a short break on 'Butterflies the re-write' but never fear i'll start on it again soon. **

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! :)**


	2. Belonging

**Two-Belonging**

Ever since that fateful night three years ago there has never been a more mischievous pair other than Trunks and Pan. The two became fast friends, surprising their parents at first, but after the first few pranks they realized what had brought the two Saiyans together. It might of started off with just pranks, but it was so much more than that now. Pan was now eight and Trunks was twelve.

"Hey man, we're about to go catch a movie wanna go?" Asked a boy named Willie, who was in Trunks' grade. It was Friday and school had just let out.

"No thanks, I'm walking Panna home," Trunks told him.

"Who?" Willie raised an eyebrow.

"Pan..."

"Oh, isn't she Goten's little sister? She's like in third grade right?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you walk her home then when you're in seventh grade?"

Trunks shruged, it was only four years. It wasn't that big of a difference... "Goten's got himself his first girlfriend and he follows her around like a puppy. Since Pan is so young her parents don't want her walking home by herself." It was partly true; the other part was that he just liked spending time with Pan.

"He's dating that hot eight grader, Stacy, right?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. Stacy had asked him out many times before asking Goten. "Yep."

"Man he's lucky. Anyways, I guess it's nice of you to walk his little sister home."

Trunks shrugged. "I guess."

"Later man," Willie waved before leaving.

"Later," Trunks nodded as he stopped in front of Pan's school to wait on her. Since it was Friday it meant that it would only be Trunks and Pan since Bra had skating lessons. Pan was one of the last kids out... She kept her head down letting her hair that came down to her shoulders cover her face as she walked over towards Trunks. She stopped in front of him and looked up, trying her best to hide her emotions.

"Ready?" she asked.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, knowing something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Nothing Trunksie, now let's go," Pan started walking away.

Trunks groaned loudly. "You're lucky no one heard that!"

"What ever you say," Pan smiled lightly.

Trunks soon caught up to her as the two walked on the sidewalk. It wasn't long before they entered the woods leading to Pan's house. She didn't live too far away from the school, and for that she was thankful.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Asked Trunks.

Pan huffed. "I told you nothing is wrong."

"I call bull crap," Trunks crossed his arms. "I know something is wrong with you Panna."

Pan's mouth became a straight line as her eyebrows knitted together and she stared at the ground. No matter how hard she tried, she could never hide anything from Trunks.

"Just kids at school being stupid," Pan finally whispered.

"What did they say?" Trunks asked, already having a feeling he wouldn't like it.

"Does it matter?" Pan waved her hand, trying to not let the other students petty words bother her. "Just stupid stuff like calling me weird, short, and different. It's not my fault I can run faster than all of them or how my eyesight and hearing is above theirs."

"Don't listen to them Panna, they're just jealous."

"What they say is true though," Pan stopped, still looking at the ground. "I'm weird, short, and different. I'll always be a freak to them! I'm never going to belong anywhere Trunks!" Most of Pan's hair was covering her face, but Trunks could see a tear roll down her cheek.

Trunks took a step closer to her before wrapping her in a tight hug. He wasn't sure how to deal with the problem; he didn't like handling crying girls. So he did what his mother would do to Bra when she cried or what his father did to his mother when she cried.

"You do belong," Trunks told her. "You belong with me, see?"

Pan stopped her silent tears then. She belonged with Trunks...? She did feel warm and safe in his arms. He had never thought anything was wrong with her; he liked her for her. He was her best friend.

Pan looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I see."

"Good. Now anytime someone tells you something that makes you feel like you don't belong just remember that you do with me. Okay?"

"Okay," Pan nodded.

"That's a girl."

Pan pulled away from the hug and held Trunks hand as they continued to her house. "Are you staying for dinner?" Pan asked, hopeful that he would.

"Probably not-" Trunks began.

"Please Trunksie," Pan poked out her bottom lip. "For me?"

Trunk sighed before smiling, "Alright."

"Yay!" Pan said, walking faster than she had yet. It wasn't long before the two arrived at the Son household.

"Afternoon you two," ChiChi greeted with a smile.

"Hi Momma!" Pan greeted happily.

"Hey ChiChi-San," greeted Trunks.

"Let me guess," ChiChi said to Trunks as Pan ran up to her room to put her stuff away. "Pan's forcing you to stay for dinner?"

"Something like that," Trunks said, scratching the back of his head. "If it's not to much trouble of course."

"Of course not dear," ChiChi laughed lightly. "You're practically family."

Pan soon came trotting down stairs, humming a tune with a few books in her arms. She grabbed Trunks arm before pulling him towards the door.

"Now Pan, dinner will be ready in about an hour!" ChiChi called after her.

"Yes Ma'am!" was Pan's reply.

"Mom!" Goten rushed in the kitchen not ten minutes later with his girlfriend, Stacy. "Is Pan home?! I didn't see her anywhere at school," the boy looked around frantically.

ChiChi sighed as she continued her cooking. "Yes dear, your sister is here. Since you've been so busy with that girlfriend of yours I asked Trunks to walk her home. They're outside now as we speak."

"Trunks is here?" Stacy asked looking out the kitchen window but seeing him anywhere.

ChiChi, not expecting a female voice turned around to see Stacy. She wasn't like anything ChiChi had expected... This girl had long blonde hair with pink and blue streaks in it. Her face was covered in layers of makeup. She almost looked like a Barbie.

ChiChi faked a smile though. "Hello, you must be Stacy."

"Yeah," the girl nodded, not making any attempt to shake hands or be polite.

"Mom, I was wondering if it would be okay for Stacy to stay for dinner?" asked Goten.

"Sure," ChiChi said, although she wasn't sure if it was a good idea before turning back to her cooking.

"Come on," Goten told Stacy as he lead her to the back door. He opened it before stepping half out side. "Trunks! Pan!"

"What?" the two answered simultaneously.

"Why didn't you guys let me know you were walking together? I was worried sick about you Pan!"

"And here I was thinking you didn't care," Pan said sarcastically.

"You've been busy with Stacy, so your mom asked me to walk Panna home," said Trunks. "I don't see what the big deal is Goten, we walk the girls home everyday."

"I just didn't know," pouted Goten.

"Is someone feeling a little left out?" teased Pan.

"No!" Goten said quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" Trunks asked, laughing with Pan.

"Haha you two are such comedians!" Goten said sarcastically, "Oh well I got Stacy here, so I don't have to hang out with you two!" he said before leading Stacy to the living room.

"Trunks and your sister..." she began. "They're close?"

"Oh yeah," Goten nodded. "They've been that way for years."

"Don't you think it's a little weird?" Stacy asked, almost wanting to cause trouble. Was she the reason why Trunks wouldn't go out with her? He couldn't like an eight year old more than her...

"Why would it be weird?" Goten asked as they sat on the couch. "They're friends."

"If you say so," Stacy said trying to get Goten to think. Goten, of course, was so much like his father he didn't give it a second thought as he turned his attention towards the tv.

Trunks and Pan were about ten feet into the woods, surrounded by trees. Pan had her back up against a big old oak tree as sunlight shined between the shade so she could do her homework. As she worked, Trunks climbed up the tree before he started walking on the branches and being a pest to Pan. He was currently on a branch only a few feet diagonally right from her head as he bounced on it slightly.

"Will you stop it Trunks?" huffed Pan, "You'll fall."

"Awe, is Panna worried I'll hurt myself?" he smirked.

Pan looked up at him dully. "If you was to fall I would laugh."

Trunks did a fake gasp as he clutched a hand to his chest, "I feel the love Panna."

Pan rolled her eyes at him as he did a back flip off the branch. He then walked over to her but didn't sit down.

"I better be going," he said.

Pan looked up from her homework, "But you said you was staying for dinner."

Trunks sighed, "I know, but Stacy is here."

"Who cares about that Bimbo?"

Trunks smirked slightly, "I can't stand her Panna. I'll be honest with you; she asked me out three times before asking Goten out. If I stay for dinner it will be extremely awkward for me and you know I'm not good with awkward situations."

Pan looked at him in some what shock; she didn't know anyone had asked him out. "Why didn't you go out with her?"

"I already told you, I can't stand her. You saw how she dresses- how she acts. I'm constantly surrounded by people who put on these facades and act greater than they are. That's why I like you so much Panna, because you are always yourself."

"Why wouldn't I be myself?" Pan raised an eyebrow.

Trunks smiled at her, "Remember that Panna. Don't let anyone or anything change you."

Pan crossed her arms. "I'm staying the way I am."

Trunks laughed lightly, "Good. I'll see you later Panna."

"Later Trunksie," she called after him as he flew off. It was a few minutes later when Pan heard familiar foot steps letting her know her mother must be close to being done with dinner. "Papa!" The eight year old said, attacking the Saiyan in a hug.

Goku laughed as he hugged his daughter back, "Hey Panny! Did you have a good day at school today?"

Pan thought about her day; it wasn't good at all, but Trunks had already fixed everything. "Yeah it was okay, did you just get done sparring?"

"I did," Goku smiled. "I flew to Kame's place and spared a bit with Krillin."

"I bet you smelled Momma's food," Pan crawled onto his shoulders.

"My mouth is already watering!" Goku told her as he walked them inside. "Hi Hun!" He greeted ChiChi as he gave her a small kiss.

"Welcome home Goku," she greeted her husband before looking at her daughter. "Where's Trunks?"

"He had to go home," Pan said simply, jumping off Goku's back.

"Why'd he have to go home?" Goten asked nosily as him and Stacy walked into the kitchen.

"Vegeta," lied Pan.

Goten did a face and Stacy looked confused, "Who's Vegeta?"

"Trunks' father; he's terrifying," Goten said dramatically.

"Ah Vegeta's not that bad," defended Goku.

"I love Uncle Veggie," Pan said, calling the Saiyan the nickname he hates.

"Alright, enough talking about Vegeta," ordered ChiChi. "Set the table."

Minutes later the table was set and everyone was sitting. Goku and ChiChi were of course at the heads of the table. Goten sat by his father as Stacy sat beside him and Pan sat on the other side right in between her parents. She looked up from her food, a slight smirk on her face. Stacy was why Trunks didn't stay... Pan was going to have some fun with Stacy.

* * *

Monday came around and soon the kids were all back into the routine of school. Trunks and Goten were currently at their lockers when Stacy passed by them. Goten went to smile at her, but she cringed slightly before walking away.

"What's up with that?" asked Trunks.

"I blame Pan!" Goten banged his head on his locker.

"Why?" Trunks asked, leaning his back against his locker as he crossed his arms.

"You know how Stacy was over for dinner Friday?"

"Yeah."

"You also know how terrified of spiders I am."

"Yes..." Trunks motioned for him to continue.

"Well, my dear little sister thought it would be funny to point out that a spot on the wall behind me looked like a spider. I freaked out... Knocked Stacy's water all over her making her makeup run. Then I clumsily tried to clean it off of her. Pan was laughing the whole time."

Trunks started laughing so hard that most people in the hallway turned to look at him. He should of figured Pan would do something to her.

"Trunks, it's not funny!" Goten tried to tell him, but it only made the Saiyan laugh harder.

"I wish I could have seen it," Trunks said between breaths.

Goten huffed before starting to walk to class, "Come on or we'll be late."

Still holding his gut Trunks followed his friend to class.


	3. Misunderstood

**brokenXangel15: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Da Kurlzz: I just had to do it! :)**

**Ivette: Thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: You'll see!**

**emikot316: Thank you! I think Trunksie is cute too!**

**Pam: Haha of course she would!**

**Treasure: Yeah she kinda is!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha thanks!**

**Zailz-101: Thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha yeah! Poor Goten!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Three- Misunderstood**

"Grandpa!" A ten year old Pan yelled when the Ox King came through the Sons door.

"Pan honey, be careful," ChiChi warned.

"Oh ChiChi really; I'm not that old yet," the Ox King said laughing slightly. "You're getting so strong Pan!" He told her when she gave him a hug.

"Grandpa!" Goten said noticing he was there before hugging him as well.

"How are my two grandchildren? Where is that older brother of yours?"

"Right here," Gohan said walking in with Videl. "Hey Grandpa, nice to see you!"

"Now it really is a party!" The Ox King said gathering the three Son siblings into his arms before squeezing them tightly and letting go.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Asked Pan.

"Yep and I have some important news to tell," said the Ox King.

"What?!" Pan asked bouncing up and down.

The Ox King laughed as he placed a hand on Pans head, "Don't worry sweetheart you'll find out soon enough."

Pan could hardly wait to hear the news as dinner started. Knowing her grandfather she knew it would be something good and her mind wondered to ideas. Finally dinner was done and the table was cleaned before the Ox King began.

"I got invited to go to New York the other day," said Ox King. "Now I've talked to your parents and they both agreed that I could take you two with me. That is if you would like to go," he finished talking to Goten and Pan.

"New York?" Pan said in awe. She had always wanted to go to New York, although Trunks had always told her it wasn't much different than West City.

"Thanks for the offer Grandpa, but I think I'm going to stay in good ole Japan," said Goten.

"Panny, what about you?" Asked Goku.

"Well..." Pan began as she thought about it. To go to New York would be incredible, but there would be so much she would leave behind. "How long would we be staying there?"

"At least a few years," said the Ox King. "If you do go we'll have to hurry up and pack. I'm suppose to be leaving in the next few days."

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Asked Pan.

"Of course honey," said ChiChi. "This is a big decision and you need time."

"Thank you," Pan said standing up before making her way to the door.

"Pan, honey be back before dark okay?"

"Yes Ma'am," Pan told her mother before flying out the door. New York was a big decision, and she knew just the person to go talk about it with.

Trunks would help her decide. A smile lit up on Pans face as she thought of an idea that maybe he could come with her.

Pan had been to Capsule Corp many times before so she immediately went to Trunks window. After giving it two taps she waited a few seconds before Trunks opened it.

"You look nice," Pan told him smiling. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black buttoned up shirt.

Trunks smirked at her as she made her way to his bed. "I always look good."

"What's the special occasion though?"

"I got a date," Trunks said before continuing to get ready.

"Oh," Pan said in a small voice. Jealousy was building up in her but she pushed it to the side quickly. _What am I thinking? Trunks is years older than me of course he would date someone his age..._ It wasn't her fault though, she had been crushing on the lavender-haired Saiyan for the past two years.

"You'll never believe what Goten did last night," Pan said wanting to change the subject.

"Mm?" Trunks asked from his spot in front of his mirror where he was getting ready.

"He saw a spider on his arm and freaked out so badly he threw it on Papa. I've never seen my dad scream so loud in my life. Then today my Grandpa-"

"Listen Panna, I would love to hear about all the pranks you've pulled but I don't have the time at the moment. I'm running late as it is and I don't want to make Jasmine angry," Trunks said interrupting her. "You can tell me all about your pranks later okay?"

Pan felt like her heart just got ripped out of her chest. Trunks had just pushed her aside for a date... Didn't he even care what she had to say? Slowly Pan got off of his bed keeping her eyes down so he couldn't see how badly they were watering.

"Yeah, I'll just tell Bra," said Pan.

"Awe please don't be mad at me Panna, I'll listen all about them later when I have more time," Trunks said putting on his jacket.

Pan nodded her head as hand touched his doorknob, "Goodbye Trunks."

"Later Panna...?" Trunks said looking at the door to see her already gone. "That was strange..." he told himself. _Panna always says later Trunksie. We've never told each other goodbye; it's always been later so we know we'll see each other again..._

Trunks thought about running after her but then he figured she was just mad at him. A smile came to his face as he thought of a gift to buy her so she would no longer be angry at him. He didn't have time to think about it much more as his watched started beeping letting him know it was time for him to leave for his date.

"Pan?" Bra asked when she saw her friend standing in front of her door.

"Hey Bra," Pan said faking a smile.

"Come in," Bra said grabbing Pans arm and leading the girl in her room. Both girls sat on the bed when Bra spoke again, "What's new?"

Pan took a deep breath, Trunks wouldn't listen to her but she could tell Bra. "I'm leaving to go to New York with my Grandpa in a few days."

Bra eyes widened, "New York? Wow... How long are you going to be gone?"

Pan shrugged, "He said at least two years."

"Two years is a long time. Have you told my brother?" Asked Bra.

The hurt came back to Pan as she tried to push it to the side again. It was useless; her eyes were already watering. "I tried to tell him, but he was busy getting ready for his date."

"I can't believe him!" Bra said mentally cursing her brother. She knew how much he cared for Pan and now he's was going to feel like a real jerk when he finds out she was gone.

Pan shrugged, "He's growing up Bra, I can't expect him to always have time for me anymore."

"Pan..." Bra said shocked.

"I just had to tell someone," Pan said standing up and wiping her eyes dry. "I'm going to miss you B-Chan."

"I'll miss you too Pan-Chan," Bra said standing up before hugging her friend. "You had best call and keep in touch!"

"I will," promised Pan.

"Before you go I have a question."

"What?"

"If Trunks had told you to stay- would you?"

"Yes," Pan said with a small sigh. "It's getting late I really must be getting back home."

"Be careful Pan-Chan," Bra said as he friend crawled out the window.

"I will," said Pan before flying off.

Bra watched Pans retreating form until she could no longer see it. It would be strange not seeing Pan at school when summer was over. It would be even stranger to not see Pan at her house every other day doing something with her brother. Her brother... He had no idea of what he just lost.

"Have you made up your mind honey?" ChiChi asked when Pan walked in.

Pan looked at the Ox King and smiled. Her tears were long gone by now, "I would love to go to New York with you Grandpa."

**I hoped everyone enjoyed that chapter! Next chapter Ox King and Pan head off to New York!**


	4. Leaving

**Princess Porsha: Yeah:(**

**brokenXangel15: Thanks! I hope you'll like it.**

**Da Kurlzz: Yeah it would.**

**Zailz-101: Awe I'm sorry! It is sad huh?**

**Countrygirl19: Oh I'm sure he will too.**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war: Here you go!**

**Ivette: Haha here you go!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Don't worry you'll find out!**

**Msanimegeek: Yeah he will!**

**emikot316: Yeah... Everything will work out though.**

**NaRcIsSiStIcAlLy In LoVe: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Guest: Oh I'm not skipping Pan being in New York. There will be A LOT of chapters with Pan in New York because a lot of stuff has to happen. I will skip a few years at a time though.**

**Dbzlover500: Oh I planned on letting you guys see Trunks' reaction. Can't keep that away from y'all.**

**Prisci99: D'awe thank you!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Four- Leaving**

It was the day of departure for Ox King and Pan to go to New York. The rest of the Sons were at the air port to send them off. ChiChi had hugged Pan a million times and checked her bags almost as much to make sure her daughter had everything. She was now talking to her father giving him strict instructions that Pan must call at least every other day, and many other things.

"Goodbye Pan-Chan," Gohan told his little sister giving her a hug. "Have fun in New York, and don't grow up too fast!"

"I'm sure you will have fun!" Videl told Pan now hugging her. "I went one time when I was nine with my dad. We had a blast."

"Aren't you two going to come visit with Momma and Papa when they come aroud Christmas?"

"We sure are," Gohan told her with a smile. "So don't grow up too much till then okay?" Pan nodded before hugging her brother and sister-in-law again before moving to her other brother.

"Be careful out there Pan-Chan," Goten told her without looking her in the eye.

"Are you crying?" Pan asked with a slight smirk.

"No!" Goten said quickly as a light blush came to his cheeks.

"I'll miss you goober," Pan told him hugging him tightly.

"I'll miss you too sis," Goten said hugging her back. "I'm being serious though; be careful out there."

"You worry too much, I'll be fine," Pan told him before letting go. She then turned to her father before hugging him tightly.

"What am I going to do without my Panny around?" Goku asked as he picked her up in his arms.

"It will be pretty boring, huh?" Pan told him smiling.

Goku smiled at his daughters humor, "Panny if you ever, ever feel like coming home all you would have to do is call me and I would Instant Transmission over there as soon as I could to come and get you."

"Whenever?"

"Whenever," agreed Goku.

"Even of its really late at night?"

"Yes, even of its late at night. If you want to come home no matter what time, I'll come and get you."

"Thanks Papa, I love you."

"I love you too."

It was now time for Pan to hug her mother again who was already in tears. ChiChi held her daughter tightly, it would be the last time until she saw her around Christmas. "Now I already told your Grandfather this, but you have to call at least every other day. I don't care what time it will be in Japan, I want to hear from you."

"I'll call Momma, I promise."

"Be careful my darling, and if you ever want to come home; remember we're only a phone call away."

Pan smiled slightly, "I will Momma."

"I love you," ChiChi said kissing Pans forehead as she let her go.

"I love you too!" Pan told her before running to the Ox King. She grabbed her Grandfathers hand before looking back at her family and waving to them one last time before she was off to the plane.

The plane was huge, well to Pan that is, as she looked all around it. She sat in a nice first class seat next to the Ox King. Pan looked out the window when the plane started, and when it took off the ten year old thought about what she had done. She had left her home... It was official now, and there would be no turning back. Pan had a horrible feeling in her stomach, and somehow she knew had something to do with Trunks.

The next day when the plane finally arrived in New York, Pan was bouncing in her seat from excitement. She could see the Statue Of Liberty, and all the skyscrapers. New York was definitely bigger than West City. Pan looked all around the air port with wide eyes as the Ox King lead the way until he stopped in front of a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello! You must be the Ox King, my name is Jessica, I'll be your tour guide you could say. Who's the cutie you got with you?"

The Ox King smiled down at Pan, "This is my granddaughter, Pan."

"Nice to meet you Pan," said Jessica.

"Nice to meet you too," said Pan.

"Are you ready to see the city?" Jessica asked smiling.

"Yeah!" Pan said getting excited again.

Jessica lead the two to a limo that soon took off deeper into the city. Pan had never seen so many stores in all of her life, or museums. They finally arrived at the hotel they would be staying at. There were 21 floors and the room the Ox King and Pan were on the highest floor in room 2114. There were two stories, the up stairs only being a bedroom and bathroom. Pan of course claimed it as her own. It was a few minutes later when the Ox King found her to give her, her belongings.

"So Pan, what do you think?"

"It's so big," Pan said from her spot on the window seat as she looked out of it.

"It sure is," the Ox King said smiling as he came over to her. "We could get lost."

Pan smiled up at her grandfather, "I don't think you could ever get lost somewhere."

The Ox King held his gut as he laughed heartily, "No, I don't guess so! We still have a lot of stuff to do; unpacking, we have a dinner with the mayor tommorrow, you need to call your mother so she'll know we're here, and I got to get you signed up for school-"

"I have to go to school?" Pan asked frowning.

The Ox King laughed, "Your mom would kill me if I don't sign you up."

"Yeah, you're right," Pan told him smiling. She stood up on the window seat before looking around her new room, "Alright, time to start decorating!"

The day Pan arrived in New York, a different story was happening at Capsule Corp in Japan. Trunks laid on his bed completely bored out of his mind. It was unusual for him to be this bored, Pan normally came around and they would cause trouble together. Speaking of the raven-haired girl, Trunks hadn't seen her in days. She normally didn't stay this mad at him, she still couldn't be that mad... Could she?

Trunks jumped off his bed before heading to sisters room to see if she had any news on Pan. After knocking and receiving an okay Trunks opened his sisters door to see her brushing her Yorkie puppy that their parents had bought her the other day.

"If you keep brushing him, his hair will fall out," Trunks told her.

"Mr. Fluffs likes it when I brush him," Bra informed her brother.

Trunks looked at his sister dully, "You named him Mr. Fluffs?"

Bra nodded, "He's fluffy and he likes the name."

"Whatever," Trunks said with a roll of his eyes. "Have you heard anything from Pan? She's hasn't been around in a few days."

"She won't be coming over a few years."

"What?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow utterly confused. "What do you mean she won't be coming over for a few years? I know she can't be that mad at me."

Bra stopped brushing Mr. Fluffs and picked the puppy up as she continued, "What I mean is, Pan isn't even in Japan anymore. She went with Ox King to New York for a few years. She left yesterday."

Trunks looked at the ground in shock. Confusion was soon replaced with anger as his blood began to boil. "Why didn't she tell me?!" Trunks demanded, "Did she not think I deserved to know?! Did she not care enou-!"

"SHE TRIED TO TELL YOU!" Bra yelled; interrupting her brother, and causing him to freeze. "The other day when she came over, she tried to tell you! You didn't listen to her because you were too busy getting ready for your date! I hope that bimbo was worth it!"

Trunks blood ran cold. Pan did try to tell him... And he just pushed her aside. He was such an asshole to her that day, he wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to talk to him again. No date was worth losing Pan, but it was a little too late for that.

"You know... If you would of told her to stay, she would of," said Bra.

Trunks closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth and shook his head trying to clear his mind of Pan. She was gone, and it really was his fault. Why did it feel like a huge hole was now in his heart? He opened his eyes, and Bra could swear they were watering. "I need some air... I need to take a flight," said Trunks. He could fly 500 times around the world, but he knew Pan would still be on his mind.

Trunks walked right out of Bra's room only to run into his father. "Trunks, time for a spar," said Vegeta.

"I'm not training today," Trunks said walking off.

Vegeta stared after Trunks in shock. Did his son just say he wasn't training?! With the spare arm that wasn't holding Mr. Fluffs, Bra grabbed her fathers left hand. Vegeta's eye started twitching before he followed after Trunks.

"What did you say?" Vegeta asked Trunks once he followed him into the kitchen where Bulma was.

"I said I'm not training today," Trunks told his father defiantly. "I'm going out, I'll be back later," he said walking out and slamming the door. It was a few seconds later before everyone in the kitchen could feel his Ki spike as he took off into the air.

"What's wrong with him?" Bulma asked truly worried.

Bra, who was still holding her fathers hand and her puppy looked up at her parents. "Trunks just found out about Pan leaving to go to New York," she told them.

Vegeta scoffed lightly before looking down at Bra, "Do you want to train?"

"Dad," Bra said giving the Prince of all Saiyans the 'you've got to be kidding me' look. Vegeta groaned loudly as Bulma laughed.

An hour later Trunks floated above the shinning lights of NewYork. The city seemed alive, and he knew Pan was down there somewhere. He had no idea where she was at, her Ki was lowered. Trunks had his lowered himself, he figured Pan probably wouldn't be too happy to see him. He just had to come new York though... There was no telling when he would see Pan again. How much would she grow since then? He wished he could see her...

His phone ringing in his pocket got his attention before he answered it. "Where are you?" Came his mothers voice.

"Floating above New York," was Trunks' reply.

"He went to go see Kakarrot's brat," Trunks heard his fathers voice in the background.

Trunks gritted his teeth, "Her name is Pan, and I can't see her because I have no idea where she's at. I'll be home soon," he said before hanging up. He made a face at his phone as he put it in his pocket; hanging up on your mother... Not the best move for most. Trunks looked down at the city lights again with a sigh. He would never find her like this.

"I'm so sorry Panna," he said before rising his Ki slightly as he flew off.

Pan froze from her spot in her room where she was making her bed. As quickly as she could she ran to her window before opening and going out on the small railing on the outside. She looked into the sky with wide eyes. She could of sworn she had felt Trunks' energy, or maybe that was just hopeful wishing.

**-I hoped you guys liked it! Next chapter Pan makes a friend and she calls home! Guess who else is over at the Sons and wants to talk to Pan? ;)**


	5. A New Friend

**Msanimegeek: Haha yes do many questions! They will be answered!**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war: Yeah:(**

**briannap0122: Thanks!**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**Prisci99: He'll get her again eventually!**

**emikot316: Yeah they'll work it out.**

**The truth: That is your opinion that you have the right to have. I however have the right to my own opinion, and I love Pan. True GT made her out to be pretty horrible... But I am still a fan of her.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha you'll see!**

**Superblueowl: Haha thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Pam: Yeah I'm making Pan act a bit young, because right know she has no worries... But she will.**

**brokenXangel15: Thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: I'm glad you think so!**

**sharpshooter909: Thanks! Here you go!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Five- A New Friend**

It had been a very long week of getting use to New York for Pan. So far she has had meals with some of the most important members of the state, or so said her grandfather. It had took her working everyday day during the day to finally finish her bedroom and bathroom in a way she wanted it.

Her bedroom was a nice cream color with a queen sized bed that had blue sheets. On the nightstand beside it laid a picture Pan had brought of her family and an alarm clock to wake her up. Across from her bed was her white dresser that was barely shorter than her. It was already packed with clothes and the top of it was filled with small objects. Above it hung a mirror that Pan frowned in when seeing her messy hair. Beside her dresser was a desk the Ox King had moved in there for her so she could write letters home, and for when she started school. Beside her window seat on one side of the wall was a bookshelf that would soon be filled up with books. On the other side of the room where her closet was, it was already filled up with clothes as well. The door beside her closet lead to her bathroom.

Pan walked down the stairs, and sighed at the happy thought that her and her grandfather were finally free of having to go eat with 'someone important.' She rubbed her eyes slightly before glancing at the clock in the living room, it was only 5:00 pm. If she was still in Japan it would be seven in the morning. A Fourteen hour difference was a lot to get use to, and the first few nights were horrible.

"Hey Grandpa," Pan called to see him watching what looked like some kind of fighting on tv.

"Look Pan!" The Ox King said with wide eyes, "These are American tournaments! It's called wrestling."

Pan looked at the tv turning her head to the side. After watching less than ten seconds she shook her head and looked back at her grandfather. "How can you watch that stuff? That is nothing compared to a real tournament."

"It's fun to watch though," said Ox King.

"Can I go explore the apartments?" Pan asked sticking out her bottom lip, "Please."

The Ox King smiled at her slighty, "Okay but be back in an hour, and don't cause any trouble."

"I would never cause trouble," joked Pan as she slipped on her shoes. It made her feel sad for a moment, because causing trouble was something her and Trunks use to do. "I'll be back in an hour!" She called to the Ox King as she closed the door.

Pan turned in the hallway and was surprised to see a boy with shaggy black hair sitting on the floor. He had pale skin and was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. He was sitting across from room 2113. He looked up and smiled at Pan showing his hazel eyes and shinny white teeth.

"You must be the new neighbor," he told Pan.

Pan took a step closer to him as she shrugged, "I guess. My Grandpa and I moved in a week ago."

The boy nodded, "I know. I saw them moving stuff into the room."

"Oh," Pan said not sure of what else to say.

"I'm Tony Selders, and I'm twelve. Who are you?"

"I'm Pan Son, and I'm only ten."

"Pan Son?" Tony said tilting his head to the side. "And you moved from Japan, right?"

"Yes..."

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Goku Son, the world class martial artist would he?"

"How do you know of my dad?" Pan asked her eyes wide.

"My father was a fan of his before he died," said Tony.

"Oh, I'm sorry that he died."

Tony shrugged, "It's okay he died when I was nine."

"Not to be rude, but why are you sitting outside?" Asked Pan.

"I don't like my moms new boyfriend," said Tony. "He's in there now with her so I normally just come out here and chill. What are you doing out in the hall?"

"I was wanting to look around the hotel," said Pan.

A smiled crossed Tonys face before he stood up. "If you want to look around the hotel then please let me be your guide. I've lived here for two years now." Pan looked up at him her eyes wide, "What?" Tony asked confused.

Pan shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Nothing, you just remind me of a friend."

"What friend would that be?" Tony asked as he began walking down the hall.

"His name is Trunks," Pan said as she followed him.

"As in the famous Trunks Briefs who's mother is Bulma Briefs and runs Capsule Corp? Dang Pan, you know some very high up people don't you?"

Pan shrugged, "I know they're famous, but to me the Briefs have always just been normal people."

"I guess," Tony said looking down at her. "Say... I've watched some tournaments that your dad has fought in... He was able to do all those neat moves where he would blast stuff. How does he do that? Can you do that?"

Pan knew what Tony was talking about, "Well its an ancient Japanese art. My grandfather taught my dad, and then my dad taught my brothers, and yes he taught me too." She wasn't excally lying, her Grandpa Gohan who found her father did teach him many things. Of course Goku learned more things as he grew older, and there was the helping factor he was a Saiayn... But Tony didn't new to know that.

"That's amazing," Tony said in awe. Then he smiled, "I know very little martial arts. My dad taught me a bit before he died."

"That was nice of him," Pan said smiling softly. "Do you miss him?"

Tony shrugged, "Yeah, I guess sometimes I do. To be honest my dad wasn't a very nice man. He did some pretty horrible things and he didn't come around a whole lot. Still..."

"He was still your father," Pan said speaking up for him.

"Yeah," sighed Tony. "It's okay now though, my mom is pretty cool."

Pan smiled slightly at thinking about ChiChi, "Do you like New York?"

"Oh yeah, I love it," said Tony. He opened up a door that had stairs behind them, "Come on," he said climbing up them. Pan followed him up the short stairs before he opened another door leading them right on top of the hotel building.

Pan ran to the side of the building. A supporting stone came up to Tonys waist that Pan laid her hands on palm up. "This is beautiful!" Pan said at the sight. She could see the sun above the ocean and several other sky scrapers. The hotel had 21 floors, but it was 42 stories high because each floor had two stories.

Pan closed her eyes with a smile as a breeze blew by. Tony looked at her before a small smile crossed his face, "Yeah it really is beautiful."

An hour later Pan returned back to her apartment dragging Tony in with her. The Ox King was thrilled that his granddaughter had made her first friend in America, and he even invited Tony to stay for dinner. After eating Tony and Pan made their way to the living room, it was there that Tony showed the Ox King many more channels. Around eight Pan glanced at Tony, "I hope you don't mind, but I need to call my parents. They like for me to call every other day."

"Oh not at all, I understand," Tony told her. "I'll keep showing your Grandpa the channels."

"Just please don't show him any more wrestling channels."

"Hey I like those," the Ox King said. "Tell your mom I said hi and I'll talk to her next time."

"Will do Grandpa," Pan said as she made her way up to her room so she could call home.

It was 9:30 in the morning in Japan when the Briefs arrived at the Son household. It was one of those days where Bulma and ChiChi got their families together just because. It was strange for Trunks as he sat on the couch beside Goten playing video games. It was a little strange for everyone, because Pan wasn't there.

"How's Pan liking New York?" Asked Bulma as her and ChiChi sat down at the table.

ChiChi shrugged with a small frown, "Okay I guess. She claims to love it, I don't know if she'll ever feel homesick. She should be calling soon actually."

True to ChiChi's word around ten the phone began to ring. ChiChi jumped up to grab it, but Goku was faster, "Hi Panny! Ready to come home now?"

Trunks head shot up from the tv when he heard Goku say Pans nickname. He was talking to Pan, and maybe... Just maybe he could talk to her too. Goku laughed at Pans response before he walked back to the guest bedroom to talk to her in peace. Trunks was hardly paying attention to the moves he was making on the video game as he waiting for Goku to come out. Ten minutes later Goku walked out, but the phone was stolen right out of his hands by ChiChi.

"Hi honey! I've missed you so much!" She said as she walked into the bedroom.

"How's Pan?" Goten asked his dad when he walked by.

Goku smiled, "She's doing good. Her and Ox King are finally done eating out with all those 'annoying important people.' She did tell me she made her first friend though, he's her neighbor."

"Come on Kakarrot," Vegeta said as he stood by the door impatiently. "Are we going to spar or not?"

"Yeah, yeah," Goku told Vegeta as he followed the other Saiyan outside.

Goten turned to look at Trunks raising an eyebrow, he noticed how he had been distracted in the last few minutes. "You haven't talked to Pan since she's been in New York, haven't you?" Trunks shook his head and Goten continued, "Well when my mom gets done talking to her, you should."

"Don't you want to talk to her?" Asked Trunks.

Goten shrugged, "I talked to her last time, and I can just talk to her next time. It's no big deal."

Thirty minutes later ChiChi walked out of the room, Trunks went to stand up to get the phone but Bra beat him to it. "Hey Pan-Chan!" She said happily as she made her way to the bed room. Trunks' eye twitched slightly as he sat back on the couch. Goten laughed at him lightly, "Maybe after Bra then."

"Hey B-Chan!" Pan said happy to hear her friends voice.

"How's New York?" Bra asked as she began to walk around the guest room.

"It's huge!" Pan said from her spot on her bed where she was laying down. "It's more than I ever expected that's for sure. How's everything back home?"

"Eh it's the normal, Trunks found out about you leaving though."

Pans eyes widened as she swallowed hard before speaking again, "Oh? How did he- what did he-?" Pan couldn't finish the sentences.

"He was confused at first, and then he got mad. He thought you just left without telling him, I of course had to yell at him to make him come to his senses. He got really sad after that and flew off somewhere."

"He flew off somewhere?" Pan said her eyes wide. The other night... Maybe that really was him.

"Yeah, I dunno where he went, but he came back an hour later. So tell me Pan-Chan, is there any cute boys over there?" Pan laughed at her friends question, leave it to her to ask something like that.

Trunks watched Goten play the video game as his mind was in another place. He was trying to think of what to say to Pan, but everything he had came up with so far sounded stupid. He heard the door open and he stood up to get the phone. He didn't know what he would say, but it would be something.

"Ask her if she feels like talking to me," Trunks asked Bra.

"Hey, Pan wanna talk to Trunks?" Bra asked her friend.

Pan froze for a second as her heart beat quickened, "Sure," she finally spoke.

"I'll talk to you later Pan-Chan," Bra said before handing the phone to Trunks.

Trunks took the phone carefully and placed it up to his ear as he walked to the guest bedroom. He waited till the door was shut before he said anything, "Hey Panna."

Pan closed her eyes as she sighed. It was amazing how much she had missed his voice. "Hey Trunksie."

Trunks smiled slightly at the old nickname as he sat down on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair before he began, "Panna, I am so sorry about what happened the last time I saw you. I honestly had no idea about the New York thing, If I would of know... I would of... I would of listened."

The hurt from that night came back at Pan, but she pushed it to the side. "It's okay..."

"No it's not," Trunks said shaking his head. He wished so much he could just see her in person. "You're my best friend Pan, I should of listened to you. I just hope you can forgive me, but I'll understand if you don't."

"I forgive you Trunks," Pan told him.

Trunks sighed, "Good. Now can we pretend like this whole thing never happened? If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here."

Pan laughed lightly, "So we're still best friends?"

"Of course Panna, don't you know you are my best girl?" Trunks said with a smile as he listened to Pans laugh.

"Thanks Trunksie, and you'll always be my best boy."

It was Trunks turn to laugh now, "I sure hope so. I'm not going to have any competition now am I? Your dad told me and Goten about your new friend."

"Tony?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow, "Nah, he's just a friend."

"Panna, I have a few favors to ask while you're over there."

"What?"

"Well first off, don't forget about me," he said.

"I could never forget you Trunks," Pan said with a smile. "Don't you know I'll probably be calling you as much as I call my family?"

"And I'll call you too. I have another favor though, have you cut your hair since the last time I saw you?"

"No," Pan said confused. "It's still down to my shoulders."

"Okay, will I don't want you to cut your hair until you come home again. I want to see how long it can get, you never leave it long."

"Hmm... That's might be a hard promise to keep. It always gets in my way and that's why I cut it, but for you I suppose I won't cut it."

"Thanks Panna."

"Pan!" Came Tonys voice from down stairs, and Trunks frowned when he heard it. "I'm about to leave."

"Wait a minute!" Pan yelled to him, "I'll walk you out."

"So that's Tony huh?" Trunks said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, he's really nice Trunks. You would like him."

"I bet," he said sarcastically.

Pan laughed lightly, "You will call, right?"

"Of course," promised Trunks.

Pan couldn't of been more happier, "Later Trunksie."

"Later Panna," he said before she hung up. Trunks stared at the phone after he hung up, a strange feeling growing in his stomach.

_You're jealous_, said a small voice in the back of his mind. Trunks eyes widened, he wasn't jealous! Why would he be when he only saw Pan as a friend. He did only see Pan as a friend... Didn't he?

**-Well I hope you guys liked it! I don't know if any of you guys have a twitter but I decided to get one. My user name is the same as this- KaitAstrophie95, so I guess you guys can follow me if you want. I'll follow back.**


	6. Rush

**Da Kurlzz: Ha, yeah I would try to change him, but he's a stubborn ass.**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war: Oh he does seem cool... For now.**

**Countrygirl19: Hehe I think we're a sucker for a jealous Trunks.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Awe I'm sorry that you're sick! It's Tony...**

**Ivette: Thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Ha, no I won't tell you anything! I don't want to ruin or give anything away! Thanks!**

**Blackrose10198: Here you go!**

**emikot316: Thanks! You'll see about Tony!**

**D-man133: Thanks, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Pam: Pan won't be returning until she's 16, and about her and Tony... You'll see!**

**iheartanime434: Thanks, I'm glad to hear that!**

**Dbzlover500: Thank ya! Thank ya!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Six- Rush**

It had been two years since Pan had last seen her home. She was now twelve and growing more as the days passed. She still called home every other day, and she called Trunks almost as much; that is unless he beat her to it. She was keeping her promise to him by not cutting her hair, it was now almost passed her shoulder blades. She was now in seventh grade, and although she had many people who she would consider friends, Tony was still at the top of them. But not even Tony could compare to Trunks who Pan still saw as number one.

"I don't think this is a good idea Tony," Pan said following the now fourteen year old.

"Don't be ridiculous Pan, of course it is," Tony said as he opened the door to lead up to the roof.

"I don't think any of your friends like me, they never talk to me at school. The only one I know is Victor and that's because he lives in the building."

"They just don't talk to you, because they don't know you," Tony said before opening the roof door. Pan groaned silently as she followed behind him and onto the roof to see Tonys four friends.

There was Victor who lived on the 19th floor of the building. He had shaggy blonde hair, and a very outgoing personality. Pan enjoyed being in his company because he reminded her a lot of Goten. There was Frank and Sabrina who were cousins. Frank had a house by the ocean, and Sabrina had family issues Pan didn't know of so she was staying with her cousin. Both of them had dark brown hair and brown eyes. They looked more like siblings rather than cousins, the only thing really sitting them off was that Sabrina had freckles across her nose and cheek. Frank was the quite one, while Sabrina was the one who does all the talking. Lastly was Jaylee, a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. She almost always had a camcorder in her hands because of her dream to be a directer when she's older. To Pan, she seemed a lot kinder than Sabrina and Frank.

"Hey guys," Tony said walking up to them.

"Hey! Asian Princess is with you," said Victor.

Pan huffed as she rolled her eyes, Asian Princess was a nickname Victor had given her when he found out the Ox King was her grandfather. She had told the blonde many times that her grandfather wasn't a real king, just a descendent of Nobles. It didn't help because he still called her the nickname every time he saw her.

"Hello Pan," Jaylee greeted with a smile.

"We were wondering when Tony was going to be bringing you around," said Sabrina.

Pan smiled slightly, "Here I am."

"Tony here tells us that your Dad is a fighter," said Frank.

"Yeah, one of the best in Japan," said Pan.

"I've seen him fight, he was in that tournament a year ago right?" Asked Jaylee, "He made it to the final round with another guy who was shorter than him with spiky hair-"

"Vegeta," Pan said with a nod.

"They destroyed that stage, and then they just forfeited like it was nothing."

Pan smiled slightly, "Vegeta and my father fight all the time. They don't need a stage to do that, all-in-all they joined the tournament to have some fun and to fight against each other. As you saw though, they both forfeited. They knew if kept fighting someone could get hurt."

"That's cool," Sabrina said just wanting to be apart of the conversation.

"Did you see them when they were flying?" Victor asked, "I wish I could fly, now that would be epic. Can you fly?" He asked turning is attention towards Pan.

"Yeah, my father taught me when I was four."

"I don't believe it," Sabrina said seriously. "Prove it."

"Alright that's enough," Tony said placing his arm in front of Pan like it would stop her. "Did any of you guys finish Mrs. Anderson's project on Romeo and Juliet?"

"Your kidding right?" Sabrina asked with a pop of her gum.

"I finished it," said Jaylee.

"Of course you've finished it," Victor said with a smile. "You always do you work."

"And you're the one who always waits to the last minute to do his," Jaylee told him.

"Only because I know you will help me."

"Oh yeah?" Jaylee asked crossing her arms, "Not this time."

"Awe come on Jay!" Victor said trying to warm her up.

"I'm about half-way done with mine," said Frank.

"I'm not doing it," said Sabrina. "Romeo and Juliet is stupid. Why on earth would they kill themselves? So what if Romeo thought Juliet was dead, move on and get over it."

"They were in love," said Pan.

Sabrina snorted, "They knew each other for three days. Tell me how can you fall in love that quickly?"

"Have you ever been in-love?"

"Well... No."

"Then you wouldn't know either now would you?" Asked Pan. "Love isn't something to take for granted, it's special. If I had a strong connection with someone like Juliet did with Romeo, and I woke up to find him dead; well I imagine I would kill myself too."

"That's a bit ridiculous since your only twelve," said Sabrina.

"I still know what love is, it knows no age," said Pan.

"Well," Tony spoke up again trying to keep the peace. He began to talk as Pan let her mind wonder. How could Sabrina say that? It was as If she was suggesting that Pan didn't even know what love was just because she was twelve. True, Pan didn't know what it felt like to be in love, but she sure as hell knew what love was. She could already tell that her and Sabrina were probably not going to get along. The girl had been testing her from the start, claiming she couldn't fly. Pan was letting her temper get the best of her... She'll show her she can fly.

Pan stepped away from Tony as she started running to the edge of the building. Everyone looked at her confused as to what she was doing and Jaylee let out a blood curling scream as Pan stepped on the ledge and disappeared over the side.

"PAN!" Tony yelled as the group of teenagers ran to the ledge. Right before they made it there Pan floated up, a slight smirk on her face as she looked at Sabrina.

"Y-you're flying," she said shocked.

"Yeah, my dad taught me," Pan said before doing a back flip in the air and flying off.

"She showed you," Victor told Sabrina.

"Shut up!" She hissed punching him in the arm.

Pan flew up high in the clouds as she closed her eyes. She had always loved the free feeling that flying had brought to her. The coolness of the clouds rushed over her bare arms giving her goosebumps. Pans smirk now became a smile, she hadn't flown since she had came to New York, and boy had she missed it. The only thing that would make this better is if her family were with her.

Pan turned around so she could see the ocean, then she let her self fall. The wind flipped her hair around frantically and she could feel her eyes watering but she didn't care. She loved the rush. About five feet from the water Pan caught herself before flying off again. It was a good thing ChiChi wasn't there... She couldn't stand it when Pan done that, because it gave her a mini heart attack.

Later that night when Pan was getting ready for bed, she was talking to Trunks. "So Panna, did you do anything fun today?" He asked.

"Well I scared some of Tony's friends."

"How'd you do that?"

"I jumped off a 42 story building."

Pan heard Trunks laugh, it was contagious as she started laughing as well. "I bet you sure surprised them," he told her.

"Oh yeah," she said with a smile. "This girl called me a liar when I told her I knew how to fly, so I of course had to prove her wrong."

"That's a girl," Trunks said with smirk.

"What about you, Trunksie? Did you do anything fun today? Or should I say tomorrow?" She asked since it was two in the afternoon over there.

"Nah, I'm a boring person. I don't do much," he told her.

"Well then I'll have to come back for a while to make you fun again," joked Pan.

_I wish you would_, Trunks thought. "Oh please, I'm the one who made you fun!" He told her.

"Yeah right Boxer Boy! I'm younger than you, so therefore I'm the one suppose to be full of energy."

"Hey now, I'm not that much older than you! I'm only 17! Plus since I'm the oldest it makes me the influencer! "

"You don't have to be the oldest to cause the influence," Pan told him with a slight smile.

"Ah, crap you got me," he told her. Pan laughed, this is why she loved talking to him. She could stay up all night and he wouldn't tell her to go to bed like her parents would. He wanted to talk to her just a long as she wanted to talk to him. And so talking on the phone all night is what they did.

**-Sorry that the chapter is kinda short!**

**Next chapter, Tony asks about myths and just guess what myth Pan tells him about? I'll give you a hint it has seven magical balls in it ;)**

**ALSO TRUNKS HAS A SURPRISE FOR PAN! Now guess what that is! :)**


	7. Myths

**Da Kurlzz: I know :( hope you like this one!**

**emiko316: Yup, yup!**

**Pam: Haha you'll see!**

**Ivette: Hehe... You'll see!**

**Msanimegeek: That is so true! The Son's will kick butt! It's just Tony she tells the secret to.**

**Karin: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Yes...! Lol**

**Iheartanime343: Awe thanks! I'm glad I did a good job on her flying, I tried!**

**blackrose10198: You asked, at just the right time! ;)**

**Dbzlover500: Haha thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Six- Myths**

Another year passed by Pan quickly. She had now been in New York, for three years, and she was thirteen years old. She still called home and talked to Trunks on an almost daily basis. Tony who was fifteen, was at her apartment almost daily as well. He would always say something along the lines of, 'Got in a argument with my moms boyfriend.' Pan didn't mind that he was over so much, she enjoyed his company, and sometimes even Victor would come over as well. Jaylee had been over a few times, but Pan had not invited Frank or Sabrina. She knew she should be nice to them, but their attitudes made it hard.

"Pan," Tony said one day when it was just him and Pan in the kitchen working on school work.

"Mm?" Pan asked not looking up from her drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Tony asked grabbing her sketch book.

"Nothing," began Pan before Tony grabbed it out of her arms.

"Woah, is that a dragon?" He asked, "Pan this is amazing."

"Thanks," she said blushing.

"Does this dragon have a story?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's actually a Japanese Myth, I was thinking about home, and I kinda thought of him."

"What is it?" Asked Tony.

"Well, to start off with his name is Shenron. He is the keeper of the seven mystical dragon balls."

"Dragon balls?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

Pan smiled slightly, "Yeah. Their seven orange balls, and each one has a different number of red stars on them. It is said that if all seven balls are placed together, and the person awakens Shenron from his slumber they are granted any one wish they desire."

"Wow," said Tony as he looked at the picture. "You did a great job. It's almost as of you had seen him before."

Pan laughed lightly, "Thanks, but i've never even seen a dragon before." She knew Shenron was real, but she had never seen him before. She only knew of him because of what her father had told her.

"Wouldn't it be neat to find all seven dragon balls, and make a wish?"

"I suppose so," Pan said with a light smile. "But my father, and family friend, Bulma Briefs went looking for the dragon balls when they were younger and didn't find any." Now Pan was lying, but she could not let Tony know the dragon balls were real.

"Well, we should look for them," said Tony.

Pan laughed to cover up her slight worry, "They're just a myth Tony. Really, if they were real, my dad would of found them by now."

"He's really into that kinda stuff huh?"

"Uh-huh," Pan said nodding her head right before her cell phone started ringing. "I bet it's Trunks!" She said jumping up and running to the counter to answer it. Tony rolled his eyes, he did not know Trunks personally, but he already could care less about him! "Trunksie!" Pan greeted happily.

"Hey Panna," he greeted just as cheerfully.

"I can't believe you called, isn't it like seven in the morning over there? I thought you would be sleeping in since you graduated last night."

"I wanted to talk to you, is that a crime?"

"No, of course not!" Chirped Pan, "I still can't believe you and Goten graduated high school! I wish I was there to celebrate with you guys," she said sadly.

"I've got something even better," said Trunks.

"What?" Pan asked confused.

"Go to the roof," said Trunks.

"Huh?" Pan said again still confused.

"I've got a surprise for you on the roof," said Trunks.

"Where are you going?" Tony asked when Pan opened the apartment door.

"To the roof, I'll be right back," she told him. _Not if I can help it, you won't be_, thought Trunks. Tony, of course not wanting to be left behind followed quietly behind Pan.

"You know you're the one graduating, you should be the one getting a present," Pan told Trunks.

"Oh, it'll be a present for me too," Trunks told her and she could tell he was smiling.

"Oh really?" Pan asked almost at the door, "I'm almost afraid to see what it is..." She opened the roof door before walking out on the roof. She stoped dead in her tracks when she saw the back of someone with lavender hair.

"Surprise," Trunks said turning around with a smirk on his lips.

Pan looked at him in shock, before a huge smile lit up on her face. "TRUNKS!" She screamed before running to him, jumping into his arms, and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"Panna!" He said spinning around as he held on to her tightly.

"I have missed you so much!" Pan said resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you crying?" Trunks asked with a slight smirk as he stopped spinning.

"Maybe a little," Pan admitted. "It's only because I'm so happy to see you."

"I've missed you too," Trunks told her. Pan sighed and let go of Trunks before placing herself in front of him. "Look at you, you've gotten a little taller," Trunks teased.

Pan had gotten taller, but that was far from the only thing Trunks noticed about her. The short shorts she was wearing showed off how long her legs were getting. The tight dark purple shirt she wore showed that she was getting curves, and her breast were growing. Her facing was filling out, she looked less like a child, but like a young lady. Trunks smiled when he saw her hair that was as long as he had ever seen it.

Pan looked up at Trunks smiling as he took her in. He was still a great deal taller than her. She noticed how the muscles on his triceps fit tightly around the sleeve of his shirt. Pan wondered what he looked like underneath the dark grey Capsule Corp shirt. _No Pan!_ She ordered herself, _get your mind away from that! Think about his hair!_ His hair was a mess as it came down to his ears, and some of his bangs fell in his eyes. _His eyes_, Pan thought, _they're still so blue_. Pan saw Trunks smiling at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. Her face blushed lightly when she felt her heart race pick up.

"Do you have any time for an old friend?" Trunks asked her raising an eyebrow.

Pan smiled, "I alway have time for you silly."

Trunks smirked, not only because Pan had time, but because she had forgotten all about Tony. "Well let's go eat. You're the one who has been living here; what is good to eat?"

"Trust me, I still get lost. Hm... There is a good burger place that has amazing milkshakes if you want some."

"Burgers and milkshakes for breakfast? Sounds good to me," said Trunks.

"I hope Bulma-San doesn't get mad at me," Pan teased. Trunks laughed as he took her hand and lead her to the ledge on the roof. Pan blushed at the touch before she stepped on the ledge talking about the diner as Trunks looked behind her. Standing at the roof door was a boy he had never seen before in his life. _That must be Tony_, he thought. A slight smirk crossed Trunks' face before he left with Pan.

"Panna, do you really like it here?" Trunks asked around thirty minutes later when they were eating.

Pan smiled sadly, "It's not home, but I do like it."

"I would never imagined you as a city girl," Trunks told her.

"Weird huh?" Pan asked smiling, "How's home?"

Trunks shrugged, "It's boring. It's not the same without you."

"I'll be back before you know it," said Pan.

"When will that be?"

"I don't know," Pan said with a slightly sad tone. Suddenly her phone began going off just like it did earler, "Hello?"

"Pan!" Came Ox Kings voice that sounded panic. "Where are you? Are you okay?! I got home and Tony was here, he said you went to the roof, he went to check on you and you were gone! Did somebody-"

Trunks growled slightly as he heard what the Ox King was saying. Tony had saw them, and now he was pretending like he didn't just to get Pan home. Trunks was beginning to hate him more and more.

"No, Grandpa, I'm okay! I'm okay! Really, no, Trunks showed up. Grandpa I'm okay, I'm eating. Don't call the cops!" Pan said trying to calm her grandfather down.

Trunks looked at her, he didn't have much time, but if Tony wanted to play a game then a game he would play. Trunks took out his wallet and laid a few twentys on the table before standing up and reaching out his hand towards Pan. She looked up at him confused before he smiled, "I'll take you home so your Grandpa will stop worrying."

Pan sighed, "I'll be home in a few minutes Grandpa. Yes, I promise," she said before hanging up and taking Trunks hand.

Five minutes later Trunks and Pan walked into her apartment building. "Pan!" Ox King said squeezing his small granddaughter in his massive arms. Trunks took a step back so he would not get caught, but the Ox King patted him on the head. "Nice to see you Trunks!" He said before hugging Pan again. Pan giggled at the face Trunks made as he sighed up at his hair.

"Pan!" Tony yelled coming into the room with a red drink. Right before he got to Pan he 'accidentally' spilled the drink on Trunks' shirt. "Oh I'm sorry!" Tony said as Pan gasped and Ox King let her go.

Pan looked in horror as the red dye was seeping into Trunks' shirt, "Oh no," she said.

"It's okay Panna," Trunks said through gritted teeth. He would not do anything to Tony as long as Pan was around.

"I can wash it for you," Pan told him.

A thought came to Trunks' mind as he smirked slightly so only Tony could see it. As he took his shirt off, Pan ran to go get him a wet rag. When she came back, it took all of her will power to not stare at Trunks muscled chest and abs. "Thanks Panna," he said looking her in the eyes as he gave her his shirt and she handed him the rag. A pink blush lit up on her face, and Trunks smiled as Tony glared at him.

Pan held Trunks shirt tightly, and she could smell his colone on it strongly. "I'll- Umm.. Go put this in the washer now. And I'll, Um- get you one of my grandfathers shirts," Pan said nervously.

Trunks who had not taken his eyes off her smirked now, "Panna, we both know that your grandfathers shirts would look ridiculous on me. I'm just fine like this."

"Y-You sure?"

"Yep," Trunks said with a nod.

"Okay then, I'll be right back," Pan said before hurrying away.

_Trunks is shirtless! Trunks is shirtless!_ Pan said in her mind as she walked to the washing machine taking deep breaths. It had took everything in her to not stare, but she saw. _He is so perfect! I wonder what it would feel like to trace-_ "Ah!" Pan said screaming lightly into Trunks shirt. "What's wrong with me?!" She asked with her head still in his shirt. She took a deep breath, her crush on him had not of gotten any better- it had gotten worse.

"You boys hungry?" Ox King asked, "I'll order Pizza!" He said before walking in the kitchen leaving just Trunks and Tony.

Tony looked over at Trunks, "So you're the famous Trunks that Pan has told me so much about. I'm Tony."

"Good for you," said Trunks.

"Still sour about the shirt?" Tony asked with a half smirk.

"Listen here, I'm only keeping the peace because of Pan, okay? Don't cause trouble, because I'll end it," Trunks told him.

"It's such a shame you live so far away, Pan's getting older. She's beginning to want a relationship-"

"You better not try anything you little son of a-"

"I'm back!" Pan said walking into the living room and seeing the boys. "Oh good you two are getting along!"

Trunks looked at Pan, "I have to go." He did not want to leave Pan, but to keep himself from punching Tony and maybe causing her to yell at him, he needed to.

"What?" Pan asked frowning, "Why? I just put your shirt in the washer..."

"Hey, it just means i'll need to come back to get it again," he said smiling at her. "It's getting a bit late here, and I promised my dad I would spar with him later. Walk me out?" Trunks asked slinging an arm over Pans shoulders and bringing her to his side.

For what seemed like the thousand time that day since Trunks had arrived, Pan blushed. "Grandpa i'm walking Trunks out!"

"Okay!" Was Ox Kings reply.

"I'll be right back," she told Tony.

"That's what you said last time," he said crossing his arms.

"Awe don't worry," Trunks told him. "I'll have her back before midnight," he said with a wink before turning around. He walked out with a giggling Pan, who was still under his arm, as Tony glared at him.

"Thanks for coming to see me today Trunks," Pan said hugging him tightly when they were on the roof.

"It wasn't a problem I told you it was a present for me too," he said with a slight smile.

Pan smiled up at him sadly, "I'll miss you. "

"And I'll miss you too Panna," he said. He really did not want to leave, but he knew he needed to before Tony came up. He leaned his head down, and Pans eyes widened slightly at not knowing what he was going to do. Her heart started pounding fast as Trunks lips barely touching her right ear. His left hand reached up as he ran his fingers through her hair softly.

"Remember your promises. I'll see you soon, _my_ Panna." Trunks whispered before lightly kissing her ear, and running off the ledge before flying off.

Pan stared after him in shock before touching her ear. She could still feel Trunks' warm lips on then. "GAH!" She said wiggling her whole body in an attempt to clear her mind. "That boy drives me crazy!" She told her self with a smile before walking in the building.

Later that night after Tony had left, and the Ox King was in bed Pan was doing laundry. Her Grandpa had thrown some clothes in the washer a hour before he went to bed, and since she was still up, Pan was drying them for him. Pan opened the dryer to see a shirt in it, confused she took it out.

It was Trunks shirt, and she did nothing but look at it for a few seconds. It had the warm fuzzy feeling that all clothes had when freshly took out of the dryer. Pan sniffed it with a smile, it smelled like fabric softener, but she could still faintly smell Trunks' cologne. She looked around carefully seeing no one around; using some of her Saiyan speed she quickly tossed her Grandpa's clothes into the dryer before running into her room where she shut the door quickly.

Before she changed her mind Pan pulled off her shirt and shorts before slipping Trunks' shirt over her head. It was still warm, and Pan loved the way it felt. It was big on her, coming down to almost her lower thighs. Pan did not mind, though a light blush came to cheeks as she thought about what Trunks would think if he ever found out she wore it. With a shake of her head, Pan figured he would never find out. She looked at her self in her mirror with a slight smile before turning off her lights, and going to sleep.

**-You know, I do not think Trunks would mind Pan wearing his shirt. ;) I hope you guys liked it**.


	8. Nicotine

**Da Kurlzz: That's for sure! Trunks does not take kindly to people trying to take what he thinks belongs to him.**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war: D'awe! I love making Trunks jealous!**

**Ivette: It's not exactly something that Pan does... Thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Haha well, they will talk on the phone many times, but I do not know if they will see each other again until Pan comes home. Cause then, it makes her homecoming more special.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha me too! Thanks, and here you go!**

**Princess Porsha: Yes he is!**

**Countrygirl19: Ah don't worry, Trunks will get Tony soon enough. I'm glad you like Pan with Trunks shirt. :3**

**Iheartanime434: Haha thanks!**

**Prisci99: She will be back soon enough.**

**Pam: Haha, how is he a pedophile? They have know each other forever, and he hadn't seen her in years. He was just noticing how she had changed from the last time he saw saw her.**

**emikot316: Lots of it...**

**blackrose10198: I'll tell you what- if you make an account, I'll PM you about it. Sound like a deal?**

**angela: Here you go!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha of course he did!**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior: Thanks :)**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Eight- Nicotine**

Pan sat on the ledge of the roof on her apartments soaking up the the last bit of sun before it disappeared. A light breeze brushed by her tickling her hair. A strange feeling had overcome Pan in the last few months since she had saw Trunks. She was not sure how to place it, but to her the most part of it seemed like it was homesickness. Home... Pan missed it dearly. She was fairly sure she was ready to go home whenever her Grandfather was. Of course there was the factor that her father could use Instant Transmission, and just come get her. Pan had told Tony, about her thoughts of going home. A side of Tony, Pan had never saw came out that night, he got very angry, and it was almost as if he was about to explode with him hitting his head. He yelled that Pan was leaving him all on his own. It put Pan on a massive guilt trip, and the only reason she probably was staying now was because of him.

Pan honestly did not know how to feel about Tony anymore. He was still a great friend for her, and one of the best in America, but ever since the day Trunks showed up he began to act differently. He had this mood that when they hung out with his friend, like he owned Pan. He was all the time making excuses to touch her somehow. And not all of his touches were gentle. Pan gently pulled down on her right sleeve over her slightly bruised wrist. She did not understand how Tony's touch could hurt her so much, she was a Saiyan! She was not suppose to be so easily wounded. Pan heard the door to the roof open and her back tightened up as she pulled her shorts down a little and fixed her top. Here lately she could never be too careful around Tony, and she knew that's just who it was that came out.

"Your grandfather said you was out here," Tony said resting his arms on the ledge right beside Pans leg.

"Yeah, I was watching the sunset. Is it not beautiful?" Pan asked looking at the vibrant horizon.

"I guess," Tony said not thinking much about it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette before lighting it and starting to smoke it.

The smoke got Pans attention as she breathed it in before coughing, "Since when do you smoke?"

"Since now," Tony said with a shrug. He held it up towards Pan, "Want to try?"

"I'm good," Pan said pushing it away.

"Awe come on Pan, stop being a baby and just try it," he said holding it up again.

"I'm not being a baby, I just don't want to smoke."

"Just do it," Tony said placing it in her hands.

"Tony, I said I don't want to," said Pan.

"I don't care, I bet everyone at school will get a kick at how babyish you're being right now."

"Why are you being so mean?" Pan asked him as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I'm not being mean, I just want you to try something I like. That is what friends do right? Try the things their friends like," said Tony.

Pan didn't respond as she looked down at the cigarette. With a sigh she placed it in between her lips before inhaling. As soon as she did it she retreated it, her whole throat felt like it was on fire, and her lungs felt like they were being squeezed. Quickly Pan handed Tony the cigarette before she jumped off the ledge and running to the other side of the apartment coughing. Her coughing soon turned to puking. A few minutes later Pan stood up straight she felt sick to her stomach, and her face had a green tint to it.

"So I'm guessing you did not like it," Tony said with a slight smile.

"Good guess," Pan muttered as she begain walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tony demanded.

"To my apartment, incase you did not just see, I'm sick!"

"Stop being a baby," said Tony.

Pan looked at him before huffing, "You know what Tony? You're starting to be a real ass! Go ahead and tell everyone that I'm being babyish! I. Do. Not. Care!" Pan said before slamming the door behind her. Not wanting to be bothered with Tony anymore for the day Pan ran to her apartment, before locking the door as many times as she could.

"Pan are you okay?" The Ox King asked his granddaughter when he saw the sick look on her face.

"I'm not feeling well... I think I'm going to go lie down."

"Okay sweetheart, get to feeling better," Ox King said as he watched her go up the stairs.

The first thing Pan did when she got to her room was brush her teeth. Never had she brushed her teeth so much at one setting. After that her stomach was still feeling queasy, so she took a quick shower before crawling into her bed. She didn't understand what was up with Tony lately, but it was worrying her a little. Pan shook her head, not wanting to think about him. Instead she wanted to talk to someone she much rather see. She grabbed her cell before dialing the numbers.

"Trunks Briefs speaking," came his voice.

"Wow Boxer Boy, you sound so official," Pan said with a smile.

"Panna," Trunks said smiling into the phone. He was always happy to hear from Pan.

"Ah crap, I forgot it is like nine in the morning over there, you must be at work."

"Yeah, but I'm not doing anything," said Trunks.

"Slacker," teased Pan.

"Now, if I was a slacker, I would not be the boss. Now would I?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

"I suppose so, is it hard?"

"Nah. It's a bunch of paper signing, and listening to idiots argue."

Pan laughed, "Then you must really fit in, huh?"

"That's why I'm the boss," said Trunks.

Pan laughed lightly before he quieted down, "Trunks, have you ever done anything stupid?"

Trunks' heart began to race, what in the world could of Pan done? _Please Dende, don't let it be anything with Tony_. "Yeah, I've done many stupid things I should not have done."

"I did something stupid," said Pan.

Trunks throat felt dry, as he dreaded Pans answer. "What did you do?"

"I took a puff of a cigarette, did you know those things are gross?!" Trunks silently sighed in relief as he listened to Pan ramble on about how gross cigarettes were. He felt like jumping up and down that Pan had not done anything with Tony.

"Wait a minute," Trunks said thinking about it. "Why did you even try a cigarette, Panna?"

"Tony had one, and he wanted me to try it," said Pan.

"And you just do whatever Tony tells you to do?" Trunks asked not feeling so happy anymore.

"Easy for you to say, you wasn't there. It was just a puff Trunks, then I gave it back to him, and went home."

"Panna... Tony isn't making you do things you don't want to do, is he?"

_Yes!_ Pan's mind screamed, the cigarette was definitely not her choice. She knew she couldn't tell Trunks that though, he would harm Tony, or worse kill him. "No," lied Pan, "I smoked the cigarette on my own."

"Promise me you won't do it again," said Trunks.

"Trunks, the thing made me sick, I don't think-"

"Promise me," Trunks said cutting her off.

"I promise," Pan told him. "It was a mistake, that's all."

"Please be careful Panna, I don't know what I would do of something happened to you," said Trunks.

Pan smiled slightly, "Nothing is going to happen to me Boxer Boy." But even she wasn't so sure of it herself.

The next morning Pan was awoken by a knocking on her door. Groggily she opened her eyes before throwing her covers off of her and sitting up on her bed. She stretched before standing up and making her way across her carpet floor to her door. When she opened her door she was greeted with Tony's face. He smiled at her and attempted to wave, Pan frowned and started closing her door before Tony caught it.

"Please Pan," he told her. "I'm sorry for the way i've been acting. You was right, I've been a real ass. You know how bad my moms boyfriend gets under my skin, and I guess I've been taking all my frustration out on you. Please Pan, don't stay mad at me, you're all that I have."

Pan hated it when he said that. How could she be all that he had, when he still had a mother? Either way, him saying that never failed to make Pan feel horrible. In truth it made her feel like she should be the apologizing.

"I forgive you Tony," Pan said with a sigh.

Tony smiled brightly, "Thanks Pan. Are you hungry? Your Grandpa is fixing some pancakes."

"Yeah, lets go eat," Pan said following him down the stairs.

**I hoped you guys liked it. I know it was kinda short, but I'm just trying to show you how Tony is starting to act. Too bad the next thing he gets her to try, she becomes somewhat addicted too.**


	9. Sparta!

**Da Kurlzz: Well, it's not going to happen yet, but soon.**

**Iheartanime343: Lmao! I wish I could!**

**Countrygirl19: Let's just hope it won't be too late.**

**Ivette: You'll hate him even more soon...**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war: Lol you'll find out soon enough!**

**Pam: That's the way a lot of bad guys do. They get you to like them and trust them before the bad stuff happen.**

**Prisci99: Haha you'll find out!**

**Msanimegeek: Lol, I'll let Trunks deal with him later.**

**D-man133: Thanks! :)**

**Super Pan-Chan: It get's worse.**

**PrincessPorsha: Yeah, I can't be around anyone who smokes either.**

**emikot316: Me either, but Pan is like her father. She has a good heart, and she wants to give everyone the benefit of the doubt.**

**Dbzlover500: That would be a sight to see, but he'll be clueless, until it's too late.**

**Sierra: He will do something soon enough!**

**jessicawooley53: Thanks! I plan on Trunks and Tony having a run in soon!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Nine- Sparta**

"Grandpa, are you sure you are okay with all of those bags?" Pan asked the Ox King as they rode the elevator up to their apartment floor.

Ox King smiled brightly, "Yes, I'm sure. You shop just like your mother."

"Sorry!" Pan said with a smile as she wrapped her jacket and scarf around her more tightly. "I had to get everyone's Christmas present."

Finally the elevator dinged, Pan and the Ox King made their way down the long hall to their room. It was now the middle of November, and quite chilly in the city. Just like every year, the rest of the Sons would be coming over for Christmas. Pan was enthusiastic, she had missed her family so much! She hummed to herself happily, until they passed Tony's door. Faintly Pan could hear her friend yelling, and another male voice yelling a few curses. The Ox King couldn't hear it, because it was so faint through the heavy door. Pan had only met Tony's mother once, and she seemed like a very sweet, and kind lady. Her fiancé however, did not seem friendly. Pan was thankful she had never met him.

Quickly, Pan unlocked the door for her grandfather, before going in. With a a sigh the Ox King release the bags on the floor before stretching his back. "Thanks for carrying mine for me Grandpa," Pan said kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go put them up now," she said gathering the bags and going up the stairs.

Not feeling like wrapping the presents just yet, Pan placed then in her closet with a sigh. She pulled out her cell phone, and saw the bright numbers read eight o'clock at night. She was trying to make up her mind on what she should do. She knew Tony hated his moms fiancé, and could not stand to be near the guy. Pan had never experienced the kind of home life Tony did, she grew up in a stable home environment. It was true that she use to get into the causal arguments with her brothers, and there were times where her father annoyed her mother. At the end of the day though, they were all still family, and they loved each other very much.

With a sigh Pan dialed a number on her phone, and listened patiently to the dial tone. "Hello?" Came Tony's voice when he answered, Pan could still hear screaming in the background.

"Wanna sleep here tonight?" Pan asked softly. Tony had slept on the couch a few times before when things got a little too out of hand.

Pan heard the boy sigh, "That would be great. Thanks."

Pan poked around in a closet, in the down stairs hallway and got Tony a blanket and pillow. He took it gratefully with a smile. Around twelve at night Pan's cell phone buzzing woke up Tony. He waved his hand around till he hit it, and then he answered it. "Hello?" He said his voice heavy with sleep.

"Who is this?!" Demanded a deep male voice.

"Who is this?!" Tony shot back.

"Tony?!" Trunks asked his voice clear of shock, before he growled slightly, "What are you doing with Panna's phone?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tony said with a smirk.

"That must be Trunksie!" Pan said running into the living room with a waterbottle. She grabbed her phone, "Hey Trunksie, wait a minute," she said before looking at Tony. "Sorry my phone woke you, I was just getting a midnight snack. I called Trunks a few minutes ago, so he was probably calling me back. Anyways, goodnight!" Pan chirped before making her way up the stairs. "Still there Trunks?"

"What's he doing staying the night with you?!" Demanded Trunks.

"He has a few family problems so I offered to let him sleep on the couch. Nothing is happening, he is just a friend."

"Lock you bedroom door," said Trunks.

Pan laughed trying to be funny, "Honestly Trunks-"

"Please Pan, I know you trust him, but I don't. It would just make me feel a whole lot better."

"Okay," Pan said walking into her room. She shut the door, and locked it, making sure Trunks heard it. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you. I got a little worried at first when you called me so late, and then someone else answers your phone."

Pan laughed lightly, "Sorry, but I wanted to be on the phone with you when you get your gift."

"My gift?" Trunks asked confused.

"Yep," Pan said as she fell onto her bed. "Your mom told me you moved out, right?"

"Yes..." Trunks said unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Well its an early Christmas present, and so you won't be lonely."

Just then Trunks' door bell rung, and he sighed. "Should I be scared?" He asked.

"Trunks!" Pan said with a light laugh, "Go get it."

"Fine," he whinnied. He opened the door to see a delivery man with a box that had many holes in it and clipboard. Trunks signed his name quickly before the man handing him the box carefully. "What is it?"

"Open it!" Chirped Pan, acting like she would burst with excitement.

Slowly, Trunks sat on the ground before placing the box in front of him. Suddenly the box moved, making Trunks jump slightly. "I swear Panna, if something pops up and bites me, I will fly all the way to New York, just to make you pay."

Pam laughed, "For Dende's sake Trunks! Open it!"

Slowly Trunks peeled off the tape and opened the lid. A puppy poked his black head, and blue eyes out over the box and barked at Trunks, as he panted happily. "You got me a puppy..." The lavender-haired hybrid said.

"It's a Golden Retriever and Labrador mix," Pan chirped.

"I don't know how to take care of pets," Trunks said as he watched the puppy tip his box over and start to walk around. He already had a blue leash on.

"Well, it's about time you learned Boxer Boy," said Pan.

"I had a pet once, it was a fish. It died the very next day after I got it."

"Well, you had best not kill the puppy, because you have to share him with me."

"How do I take care of it?" Trunks asked grabbing the puppy and holding him up in front of him. The puppy barked happily before liking Trunks' face.

"First, you need to go get him so food, and bowls for his food and water. You'll need to get him a few toys to play with, so he wont chew your things. You'll have to play with him, and love him. Teach him tricks, and potty train him."

"It's like he's a baby," Trunks said scratching the puppy behind his ear.

"He is a baby Trunks," Pan told him. "He's just not a human baby."

"I can't believe you gave me a baby, I thought it was suppose to be the other way aroud," teased Trunks.

Pan felt her cheeks burn slightly, "Haha," she told him sarcastically. "But you will have to take good care of him, and name him."

"Scooby Doo was a lab, right?"

"No, Scooby was a Great Dane," said Pan. "You could name him-"

"Nuh-uh, Panna," Trunks said.

"What?" Pan asked confused.

"You will give him a girlie name or something. He needs a good strong name." Trunks gasped slightly, "SPARTA!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Pan sighed as Trunks bursted into this loud long laughter.

"Well, I would name my son that, but I have a felling my wife won't let me. So I'm naming my dog that!"

"You are something else Trunksie," said Pan.

"You still love me though."

"That I do," Pan said with a smile.

Thirty minutes later Trunks was off of the phone from talking to Pan. She was falling asleep on him, so he ordered her to bed. He looked at his black and sliver coated puppy with blue eyes. He wondered if that was why Pan picked him out, because his blue eyes were similar to his own. He stood up and Sparta ran over to him barking playfully. Trunks picked him up before grabbing his keys, "Time to get you some supplies."

An hour later, Trunks had everything Pan had told him to buy. He even got a white name tag for his color that had the name Sparta across it. After dropping the supplies off at his house, and letting Sparta eat for a bit, he decided to go to Capsule Corp. He walked in to see his father, eating of course, as his sister talked to his mother. "My dog is going to eat yours," Trunks told Bra with a smirk. Sparta barked happily in his arms when he saw Mr. Fluffs, Bra's old yorkie, who was still fluffy as ever.

"Where did you get a dog?" Asked Bulma.

"Panna," Trunks said simply.

"She spoils you too much," Bulma said with a smile.

"Maybe he'll run away, like your pet fish did," Vegeta said snickering.

"No," Trunks said looking at his father dully.

"What's his name?" Bra asked playing with Sparta, as Mr. Fluffs begged for her attention.

"This?" Trunks asked holding his puppy out a little. "THIS IS SPARTA!" Trunks said holdinghimself puppy all the way up lion king style as Sparta barked happily. Bra looked at her brother like he had a mental problem, and Bulma face palmed.

**-I just had to do the Sparta thing... I just had too! :)**


	10. Family

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war: I just had to do it!**

**Karin: Me too!**

**Ivette: Thanks!**

**emikot316: Eh, I think we're all a little messed up in the head. :)**

**Super Pan-Chan: That's what I based it on! ^-^**

**Msanimegeek: Yeah she is getting nervous, and I foreshadowed! It's fun! That might give you a slight hint.**

**blackrose10198: Thanks!**

**xXGrayGuitar14Xx: Awe thank you for the compliments! ^-^**

**iheartanime434: Thanks! :D**

**briannap0122: Thanks!**

**Rappy Yo-Yo: Lol I'm so naming my dog that whenever I get one.**

**Sierra: Thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Ten- Family**

Loud knocks on the front door woke Pan up from her peaceful slumber. With a groan she turned to her clock to see that it was five o'clock in the morning. Her Grandpa could answer the door. Seconds later as the banging on the door got louder and faster, Pan realized her Grandpa was probably in a dead sleep, and not going to get the door. Still half-asleep Pan threw off her bed covers before stumbling her way down the stairs. "I'm coming!" She yelled so the person would stop knocking, it did not help though. The person just knocked harder. "Stop the knocking! People are trying to sleep-" Pan said opening the door.

The fourteen-year-old did not a second to think before she was grabbed by two strong arms and pulled into a hug. Pan recognized the scent instantly. It smelled of nature, and home. Tears filled Pan's eyes as she flung her arms around the person's neck. "Papa!"

"You have gotten so big, Panny!" Exclaimed Goku.

"My Baby!" ChiChi said entering into the hug. She grabbed Pan's head into her hands before hugging her tightly.

Once Pan was released from her parents hug she was grabbed in a head lock from behind. With a sigh Pan grabbed Goten's arm before flipping him over. "Nice one Shorty!" Her brother commented with a laugh.

Pan looked towards the door, "Where is my new niece?"

"Ah, not even wanting to see me?" Gohan asked walking through the door.

Pan smiled at her older brother before attacking him in a hug. "Of course I want to see you too, Gohan-Kun!"

Gohan laughed as he hugged Pan tightly and lifted her up. When he sat her down, Videl walked with a small three-month-old baby in her arms. Her name was Rinji, but most everyone just called her Rin. She looked mostly like her father, having midnight black hair, and coal eyes. Her facial features favored her mother. "She is beautiful!" Pan told Videl with a smile as she still hugged Gohan.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Of course!" Pan said excitedly before Videl placed the baby in her arms. Pan looked at the baby in her arms, and could not help the sad pang that was felt in her heart. She would not be there to see Rin, sit up by herself, learn to walk, or her first words. She would be stuck in America. Thing was, Pan honestly did not know how much longer she could stay here without her family. She looked up at them faking a big smile, "I thought you guys were not suppose to arrive until tomorrow."

"We wanted to surprise you and come early," Goku said with a smile.

"I'm glad you did," said Pan.

Two hours later, the Ox King was woken by loud laughter. Confused he tumbled out of bed before walking into the living room. Rubbing his eyes, there he saw all of the Son's in his living room, laughing and having a great time. "Hey Grandpa!" Goten and Gohan said standing up to hug their grandfather.

"About time you got up Dad," ChiChi told him with a playful smile.

The Ox King blushed slightly before smiling, "Oh boy how wonderful that you are all here!" Suddenly there were a chorus of stomach growls coming from the Saiyans. "Who is up for some breakfast, and sight seeing?" Asked Ox King.

"I am in!" Goku said immediately.

"Wait!" Pan said handing Rin to Videl before jumping up. "I have to get ready first!" She said before running up to her room.

"Hurry up!" Goten yelled after her, "I can not possibly survive another hour."

After Pan had tangled the knots out of her hair she slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans before putting on a blue long sleeved shirt. She slipped on her boots before grabbing her black jacket and scarf and heading down stairs. The family spent the whole day together, making Pan the happiest she had been in a very long time. It started with breakfast before they went sight seeing. At every hotdog vender Goku and Goten got at least two hotdogs each. The two still had room for a massive lunch. They were feeling the bloating sensations though, when everyone went to museums. After arriving back at the apartment everyone took a nap. Later on ChiChi cooked dinner for everyone, Pan was so happy. She had missed her mothers cooking.

The next morning, was just as jolly. Everyone sat on the floor laughing and having a great time. Goten who had gotten a paintball gun from Pan looked under the tree again. He turned to look at his sister, "Where's my dog? You got Trunks a dog, and he's al the time saying 'This is Sparta!' I want a dog so I can do stupid stuff like that too."

Pan laughed before she nudged her brother with her elbow, "Well maybe if you move out, I will give you one."

Goten thought about it, "Nah, I got stay home so when you get back, I can bug you."

"That reminds me Dad, when are you two coming back?" Asked ChiChi.

There was a knock on the door making everyone jump. "I will get it," Pan said standing up. She opened the door to see Tony, who did not look to happy. Pan looked over the door hallway wall slightly to see her father who looked like he was trying to solve the rubix cube she had bought him. She could shut the door now, and not have to deal with Tony at all, but she knew she had best not. Holding her head up high Pan walked out into the hallway where Tony was at before shutting the door. She walked to the wall across from her door before crossing her arms and looking at Tony.

"Have you been ignoring me?" He asked her.

"No, my family is visiting. They came here earlier than planed," said Pan.

Tony smirked, "Good. I thought you were ignoring me, I couldn't have that now could I?"

Pan swallowed hard, she did not know what to say to that. "I had best get back in there. They will be wondering where I am at," she said starting to walk off.

Tony grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back onto the wall, "You can not go yet."

"Why not?" Pan asked, not wanting to be alone with Tony. He had a strange look in his eyes, and she did not like it one bit.

"There is a mistletoe," Tony said pointing upward. Pan followed his gaze, and her mouth became dry. How did a mistletoe get there? Why would there be one all the way at the end of the hallway? She did not want to kiss Tony. He was attractive, that much was true, but Pan just did not like him like that.

Suddenly the door opened, and Goku stuck his head out the door. "Panny, oh sorry, I did not know that you were talking to a friend."

"It is okay Papa," Pan said using this opportunity to get away from Tony, and walk over to her father. "He did not know I have family visiting."

"Son Goku?" Tony asked politely and Goku nodded. "It is a honor to meet you. My father was a big fan of yours before he died, and I have seen all of your tournaments."

Goku smiled brightly, "Thanks!"

Tony smiled back, "I must go now, my mother is waiting. See you later Pan!" He said before walking off.

Pan wrapped an arm around one of Goku's before looking up at him, "Wanna go to the zoo?"

"Do I ever!" Goku said smiling brightly as he lead them inside to get ready.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and fun. Although the day was freezing, the zoo was fun. Even though Goku tried to crawl into a few cages with the animals. At the end of the day, Pan was sad to see her family go. She faked her smiles though as she kissed them all goodbye and made promises to visit. It was not long before they were all gone. For Pan, the time flew by. Her family had just arrived, and then they were gone. With a small smile she kissed her Grandfather goodnight before heading up to her room. Not even bothering to change out of her clothes, Pan crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**-In the next chapter you guys find out the bad thing Pan starts doing! I really hope you guys will like it. Anyways, review!**


	11. Warmth

**Super Pan-Chan: You will see!**

**Sierra: Inuyasha is part of it, and Spirited Away. It is short and simple, I love it.**

**Ivette: It is one of them.**

**Guest: Haha maybe.**

**Treasure: Thanks!**

**iheartanime434: Trunks will be in this chapter. I PROMISE!**

**Dbzlover500: Don't worry it makes sense, because he is!**

**Msanimegeek: Don't worry, you will find out in this chapter!**

**Countrygirl19: Don't worry, Trunks will get him soon enough.**

**Da Kurlzz: Don't worry, you'll find out soon!**

**Karin: More Trunks and Pan you say? MORE TRUNKS AND PAN YOU SHALL HAVE! :)**

**xXGrayGuitar14Xx: Lol how do I do what?**

**Pam: I might use part of that idea later...**

**emikot316: You would think so, huh?**

**Jonna xd: Umm ... Gracias?**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Eleven- Warmth**

"So, you plan to just stay here all night?" Jaylee asked Pan on New Years Eve.

Pan shrugged her shoulders from her spot on the couch, "That is the plan."

"Come to Frank and Sabrina's New Year party," Jaylee suggested.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Like they would really want me there."

"You don't have to talk to them; Victor, Tony, and I will all be there. Talk to us."

"I don't know..." Pan began.

"Please Pan, I really don't want to go by myself... Plus I already told Tony and Victor to pick us up at nine."

"Well then, how can I say no?" Pan asked with a small smile.

"Thank you so much Pan! Did you hear that Ox King?" Jaylee asked turning towards the man who was at the table doing a word search. "Your granddaughter has finally decided to get a life!"

Ox King looked at Pan confused, he wasn't sure what to do in these situations. "Um... Should I wait up?"

"Nah," Pan told him, "I am sure I will be home by one. I have a key," Pan said getting up and going to her room with Jaylee.

At nine o'clock sharp Tony and Victor were both at Pan's apartment to pick up the girls. It was a typical New Years party that Frank and Sabrina were hosting, so the dress code was casual. Even so, girls were girls, and they would take all the time they needed to get ready. A quarter after nine, Pan and Jaylee made their way down the stairs.

"About time," Tony said standing up.

"We were getting worried about you two," teased Victor.

"Haha," Pan said sarcastically before kissing her grandfather on the cheek. "I'll be back later," she told him as Tony held the door open for everyone.

Frank and Sabrina lived in a nice big home by the ocean. Pan was quite surprised by it's beauty. By the time they had arrived there, there was already a great crowed of people. Everywhere you went people littered the rooms. Dancing, making out, drinking, and in one room there were some kids shooting up. It all made Pan feel quite uncomfortable, she was not use to this kind of thing. No, her kind of thing was enjoying the night with a good book.

"Here," Tony said handing Pan a drink a hour after they had arrived at the party. "It will help you loosen up."

"What is it?" Pan asked as she took a sniff of the drink. She scrunched up her nose, "It smells horrible."

"It's Volka," Tony told her. "Don't worry, it will just help you enjoy the party. I won't let anything happen to you."

Somehow Pan wasn't sure what he was saying was completely true. With a deep breath she gulped down the warm liqud, and it burned her throat going down. She stuck her tongue out when she was finished, "That was the grossest thing I have ever drunk." Then she felt it... A little warm sensation in her stomach. It felt fimillar and foreign to her all at once. "I need another one," she said not even looking at Tony as she trotted off. A slow smirk crossed Tony's face as he watched her go.

"Hey guys," Pan said swinging an arm over Jaylee's shoulder.

"Pan, have you been drinking?" Asked Jaylee

"Maybe just a little," Pan giggled as she held up her fourth glass.

"Maybe you should stop drinking for a while, your words are starting to slur," said Jaylee, only wanting to look out for her friend.

Pan downed the rest of the liquid that was in her cup. She blinked a few times to clear her normally perfect vision that had became blurry. "I'm not slurring!" She told Jaylee, "I am talking her cursive!" She said before walking off slightly shakily.

"We should take her home, before something bad happens," said Jaylee.

"Come on," Tony told her waving his right hand at her. "Let the girl have some fun. It's not going to kill her."

Jaylee just huffed, "Fine, but if she drinks any more and starts falling down, she is going home."

"Pan!" Tony said running towards the girl when there were only minutes till midnight. The drunken girl looked at him in shock, narrowed her eyes, and then shook her head. "What?" Tony asked confused.

"Your eyes looked really blue, I thought you was Trunks at first! Well minus the hair," Pan said with a small giggle.

Tony rolled his eyes, "It's getting close to midnight."

"What happens then?" Pan asked looking around.

"It's New Years, people kiss," Tony told her with a smirk.

"I don't feel so good," Pan said holding her stomach. She wasn't even listening to what Tony had said. The countdown was getting closer. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..!

"I'm sick!" Pan said running outside as fast as she could, before Tony could do anything. She passed Jaylee on her way out, who followed her friend and held her hair. The blonde huffed in annoyance at Tony. He was suppose to have been watching Pan, but instead he let her drink herself into sickness. "I wanna go home," Pan said weakly when she was done.

"Okay," Jaylee told her softly. She looked up at Victor who was standing in the door frame. Once he nodded Jaylee looked back at Pan, "Victor and I will take you home."

When the three arrived at the apartment, Victor unlocked the door while Jaylee helped Pan in and up to her room. He took the keys out of the door before placing them on the kitchen table and waiting for Jaylee to come back down. "Okay Pan, go brush your teeth and take your clothes off. I'll find you something to wear."

Pan nodded as she stumbled her way into her bathroom. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights as she brushed her teeth quickly. Her head was spinning so fast it was pounding. The warm feeling had left her and now she felt cold and sick. Waddling out of her bathroom she clumsily slipped out of the jeans and shirt she had worn to the party before Jaylee helped her slip into an overgrown shirt. Her friend lifted up her covers for her as she crawled into her bed. "Feeling okay?"

Pan nodded, "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem. I'm sorry Pan, I shouldn't of pressured you into going."

"It's okay," Pan said already drifting off into slumber.

"Call me or text me when you wake up," Jaylee said as she made her way to the door.

"Kay," Pan called out to her before she was out.

Around eight in the morning Pan's phone started going off. Feeling the sick feeling in her stomach again, Pan slowly made her way off her bed and to her jeans that she wore the other night. Her head felt worse than it did last night, and she wanted to do nothing but sleep. She picked up her phone and immediately regretted it. The light about blinded her eyes, and made her head pound more. "Hello?" Pan answered, her voice cracking.

"Panna? What's wrong?" Trunks asked instantly knowing something was not right.

"I'm not sure," Pan told him. "I went to a New Years party last night and I must of drunk something bad. I feel like crap." Pan remember entering the party, Tony handing her a drink, then Jaylee taking her home. Everything in between was a blur.

"Panna, I gotta go. I'll call you right back, okay?"

"Okay," Pan said before she heard the dial tone. Opening her eyes slightly she stood up to make her way to her bed. She placed her phone on the nightstand before crawling back into it.

"Panna," Pan heard a soft voice say five minutes later. She opened her eyes to see Trunks' face just a few inches from her own.

"Trunks?" She asked trying to focus her vision.

The male stood up straight and smirked, "The one and only."

"How are you here?" Pan asked confused.

"I flew, and then Ox King let me in," Trunks said simply.

"I mean why are you here?" Pan asked scooting over so Trunks could crawl in with her.

"You said you was sick, so I figured you could use a best friend," he said laying down beside Pan. He opened his arms out to her as an invite and she smiled before laying in them. "I'm glad you came," Pan told him before going back to sleep.

Trunks smiled as he watched Pan sleep. He had been planing to visit her soon, but when she said she was sick it gave him an opportunity. So he flew out of his appartment window, and here he was. Holding a girl he thought grew more beautiful each time he saw her. It wouldn't hurt for him to take a little nap himself, he thought as he closed his eyes.

The front door shutting woke Trunks up half-past ten. Pan was still sleeping soundly in his arms. Straining his ears, Trunks heard a voice that made him growl. The sound and rumble of his chest made Pan tighten her grip on his shirt. Carefully as to not awake her, Trunks removed her hands from his shirt before getting out of her bed. Checking over his shoulder to make sure she was still sleeping he quietly walked out of her door.

Walking up the stairs to Pan's room, Tony was greeted by Trunks who stood in front of Pan's door like some type of body guard. Tony made a iterated noise in the back of his throat, "What are you doing here?"

"Pan is sick, so I have come to take care of her," Trunks told him.

"Well, I am here now, so you can leave," Tony told him as he made his way to the top.

"I don't think so," Trunks told him giving his shoulder a push back, and almost making the boy trip down the stairs. "She doesn't want you."

"That's not what she was saying last night," Tony said with a slight smirk.

Trunks couldn't control his anger as he rammed Tony's back into the wall beside the stairs. His arm was placed tightly over the boys chest making it impossible for him to escape. Trunks breathed heavily as a dark aura starting surrounding him, "I don't know what happened, but I do know you are behind it. I swear, if I ever find out you have made Pan do something she doesn't want to do, I will find you. Then I will kill you with a death so painful you will wish you were never born. It would be wise for you to just leave her alone."

"Is that a threat? I could call the cops," began Tony.

Trunks chuckled darkly, "Who would believe you? A pathetic little seventeen year old, against me, the President of the worlds biggest and riches company." Tony didn't say anything, he knew what Trunks had said was true. Metaphorically speaking, he did have the whole world in the palm of his hands. No authorities would believe him over Trunks. The man continued: "I mean what I say Tony. I am not a liar, and I do not plain to start being one now. I told you when we first met not to start this shit, because I would finish it. If finishing it means killing you, then I would do it. No matter what though, I would do whatever it takes, till there's no more breath left in my body to make sure Pan is safe."

"Trunks?" Came Pan's muffled voice from her room.

"I'm coming!" Trunks said raising his voice so she could hear it. He looked at Tony before letting the boy go. He watched him until he walked out the door, and then did he return to Pans room. He saw her siting up on her bed as she rubbed her eyes. When she saw him, she smiled.

"I thought you might of left."

Trunks smiled slightly, "I would never leave without telling you first."

"Who was you talking to?"

"Tony," Trunks said sitting on Pan's bed beside her. "He had came to see you, but I told him you were sick so he left. Hungry?" Trunks asked changing the subject.

"No thank you," Pan said doing a face.

Trunks watched her as she tried to tame her hair. The covers had fallen down off of her, and he let his eyes roam. The shirt she was wearing looked awfully familiar... Pan bent her left knee up, yanking it from under the covers. Trunks looked at her long leg, but really got his was the fact Pan was not wearing any shorts with the shirt. He could see all of her outer leg until she shirt covered the rest up with the help of her blue panties. Trunks blushed slightly at a few thoughts that crossed his mind. His heart was starting to beat fast and he had no idea why. He knew he needed to say something to distract himself, and soon!

"Is that my shirt?" He asked.

Pan looked down in horror to indeed see that she was wearing Trunks shirt. She cursed her friend for picking out that shirt as she laughed nervously to Trunks. "Well... I had a friend take me home last night, because I was so sick. She picked this out, and I have been keeping it for you until you came back."

"And it was just laying on the top of your other pajamas?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk. Pan blushed red as she tried to think of a responce to say. Trunks laughed, "It looks good on you," he told her with a wink. It only made her blush more. "This reminds me, I got you a present. I was waiting to see you in person to give it to you."

"What?" Pan asked with a slight smile. It was amazing how good she felt at the moment. And she knew it was all because of Trunks.

"Close your eyes," he told her. Pan raised an eyebrow, "Just do it," he told her. With a roll, Pan closed them. Trunks looked at her for a few seconds. He was very tempted to kiss her lips, but he couldn't do that. There would be no telling on what Pan would do. And he did not want to scare her off. So instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box before opening it. He took the necklace out, which was a metal shaped bluejay, no bigger than a quarter, that even had blue diamonds sparkling on it. He wrapped it around Pan's neck before clasping it. Pan opened her eyes to look at the necklace and her eyes widened.

"It's beautiful Trunks," she said gently picking it up with her right palm.

Trunks smiled slightly, "I remember the first time we worked together to pull a prank. I asked you of you could whistle, and when you did you sounded just like a little bird."

Pan smiled slightly, "I remember that. That poor babysitter, we really were hellions."

Trunks rolled her eyes, "If she had not of been such a bitch, we would not have been. You know you should feel lucky, you were the first girl I ever let hold my hand."

"I am flattered," Pan said over dramatically standing on her knees and placing a hand on her chest.

Trunks laughed a bit sadly, "I had best get going. I can't leave Sparta alone too long, he'll freak out."

Pan smiled, trying not to show how badly she was truly hurting. "You'll come back though wont you?"

"Of course I will," Trunks said walking towards her window. "I have to get my shirt back sometime, although I might just let you keep it," he said with a smirk. Pan blushed as he opened the window and got on the window seal. "Later Panna," he said with a small smile.

"Later Trunks," she told him before he flew out. Her heart pounding, Pan ran over to the seal. "Trunks!"

"Yeah?" He asked turning around mid-flight.

"Never mind," Pan said blushing red.

As red as Pan was blushing, Trunks knew it had to be good. He smirked as he flew back to the window and rested his hands on the outside of it. "What is it Panna?"

"It's nothing," she said shaking her head. "Silly, really," she said standing on her knees on her window seat.

"Tell me," Trunks told her with a grin.

Pan frowned as her blush deepened. She knew there would be no getting around it now that Trunks' curiosity was sparked. He was worse than a cat. She looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. Trunks raised an eyebrow, wondering what had her so embarrassed to do so.

"Well... I was wondering... I don't exactly know when I will see you again... And well... I still have never had my first kiss," Pan said slowly. Then she took a deep breath, and all in one, big, rushed voice she spoke again. "I was just wondering of you would give me, my first kiss before you left, and for the last time I will see you for however long. It was stupid and silly, sorry!"

Trunks looked at her in shock. Was she a mind reader? Had she been reading his mind? Kiss her... He wanted too. He saw tears of fustration and refusal fill up in her eyes. Did she honestly believe that he would not want to kiss her? "You had best get home, Sparta is probably wondering where you are at."

Trunks grabbed her left hand that was fixing to push her window down with his large right one making her look at him. "Not until I get a kiss first," he said. Pan looked at him, her eyes wide as he cupped her face with his left hand. With the softest smile she had ever seen on his face he slowly leaned down before gently placing his lips on hers. Pan's eyes fluttered shut immediately as she leaned into the kiss. A warmth spread all over both Trunks and Pan, as their hearts pounded frantically. It was a small kiss, but it was sweet. They pulled away and Trunks smiled down at Pan, "I hope that can last you until next time." With that he did a back flip before flying off with laughter. Pan watched him go as she touched her lips softly, she could not get the goofy grin off of her face.

**-Now that Trunks is gone again, Pan will turn to the one thing that brought her temporary warmth.**


	12. Disappointment

**Da Kirlzz: She's not going to get addicted to drugs, just drinking.**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**Serena: Haha thank you!**

**emikot316: I feel sorry for her too.**

**Dbzlover500: Pan is fourteen. I was half asleep when I was checking over the chapter, so I did not catch all of the grammar mistakes. Lol**

**Countrygirl19: You will hate him more. Trust me.**

**Msanimegeek: No she wasn't reading his mind lol. She just wanted to kiss him as badly as he wanted to kiss her.**

**Sierra: Lol thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Yes they will!**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Prisci99: Lol yes they did!**

**xXGrayGuitar14Xx: Yeah, he really is.**

**Karin: Yep!**

**whoooop1: Yes, it is illegal. But, if she does not get caught then there is nothing the cops can do.**

**Treasure: I wouldn't doubt it!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twelve- Disappointment**

Cold wind blew in threw the open window causing Pan to shiver. She lay silently on her bed, laying on her back staring blankly at the ceiling. Beside her was a water bottle full of something that was not water. A few loose strands of her hair danced around her body and face tickling her. A few minutes passed once again, and Pan shivered. Quickly she opened the water bottle and took a big sip before letting the substance slip down her throat. Tears filled her eyes as the aftertaste filled her mouth.

"What have you done to yourself, Pan?" The sixteen year old asked herself. "You have turned into a monster, that is what," she answered for herself. With another shiver she thought about the past.

She was fourteen when she first tasted vodka. It was warm, sweet, and her own piece of heaven. It filled her with a warmness that Pan could not place. After her first hangover, she had sworn to herself to never drink again. But, weeks later Tony brought a glass up to her room. Pan was weakened in a moment of temptation- she just wanted the warmth back.

It was not till a year later when Pan realized what the fake warmness was- her family's love. That was what she was trying to replace! She could not be with her family, so the best she would have to do was vodka. Pan did not mind as much as she should of, the drink was alway there for her- just like he family would have been.

Pan soon bought a mini fridge to keep in her room where she hid her secret stash from her grandfather. Most of the time she kept it secretly and safetly in water bottles. She never drunk enough to get her drunk- just enough get the warm fuzzy feeling. Once her eyes started to blur she would stop, but all too soon the cold harshness of reality would hit her stripping the warmth from her. The marks on her arms were the results of that.

Pan turned to face her window, since the day Trunks' had come to visit her when she was fourteen she had left it unlocked. Sadly, the lavender-haired man had not come to visit her again. Without even thinking about it, Pan touched her lips thinking about her first kiss that Trunks had given her. And oh what a kiss it had been for her! Many nights she had gone to sleep to dream about the other things Trunks could do to her. She would always wake up panting and sweating after those sweet dreams.

To her own resentment, Pan hated herself. Her family still called faithfully at least four times a day, and Trunks almost as much. Over the years, with the parties and then sleeping in, Pan had called less and less. However, she was proud that she kept Trunks' promise; never has she picked up any kind of cigarette, pills, or needles. Never had she snorted any crushed up substance- although she had been pressured to do so more than once. No, for her the only thing was vodka. If she could not have her family, then she could at least have it.

It was a boring cold Thursday in October as Pan stood in the lunch room of her American high school. She held an open water bottle in her hands as she stood in a lunch line with Jaylee. Tony, Victor, Frank, and Sabrina were already at the table eating. Jaylee knew what was in Pan's water bottle, she had tried to warn her many times to stop. The girl was stubborn though, and Jaylee was not the one to tattle.

Just then, Jet a senior, rudely, cut in front of Pan and Jaylee. He had no respect for anyone- espically not girls. He accidently hit Pan's arms causing her to spill her water on her shirt, and causing her to shierk slightly at the coldness. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to see the commotion, they realized what had happened when they saw Jet. Poor, Pan had become a victim.

Poor Pan... That's what they thought.

The raven-haired Saiyan had her head tilted towards the ground as her eyes looked straight up at Jet. A strange rage was boiling up inside of her. "Say your sorry!" Pan told Jet loudly causing everyone to be silent. No one had ever stood up to Jet before.

Jet looked down at Pan as smirked, "No," he said before turning around.

Pan gritted her teeth, and before she could even control herself she grabbed Jet's arm and flipped in on the ground. "Say your sorry!" Pan yelled making her voice boom.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jet said looking at the fire in Pan's eyes. She was short, but the effect she had at the moment made her seem higher. Her hair seemed to be floating in some invisible wind, and everyone close to her felt the hair on their arms rise.

Pan placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at Jet with a superior look. "There are these things called 'morals', why don't you grow a pair of balls and learn some!" Pan yelled at him before turning on her heels and storming off. She had to go home and change, no way could she stay at school with a vodka stained shirt.

"Pan!" Jaylee said seeing her friend later that afternoon. She had went to the younger girls apartment, but the Ox King had told her that his granddaughter was on the roof. And there the girl was, swinging her legs off the ledge. "Are you not cold?" Jaylee asked as she wrapped her jacket around herself tightly.

Pan shrugged, she was only a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt. She patted the spot next to her and Jaylee walked over and gave her a look, "You won't let me fall?"

"Of course not," Pan said before helping her only true friend in New York to sit beside her.

Jaylee looked at Pan, "What was wrong with you earlier? You have never snapped like that before, and everyone is now honestly scared of you."

"Good," Pan grumbled, "I don't want them talking to me anyways."

"You have been drinking already haven't you?" Jaylee said more as a statement then a question.

Pan shrugged, "A little."

"Pan you need to stop-"

"Please do not start this crap. I have tried to stop- trust me, I have tried! It does not work!" Pan said grabbing her head and digging her long hails into her scalp. After taking a few calm breaths, Pan lowered her hands and held herself. She looked down at the city below as she spoke slowly. "You know... Sometimes when I am flying and I let myself fall, I wish would not catch myself."

"Pan!" Jaylee yelled horrified, "You do not mean that!"

"Oh but I do. You remember the night I got drunk for the first time and I told you I wanted to go home? I was not talking about this building, I was talking about my home in Japan."

"Pan, I you miss your home so much then why not go home?" Jaylee asked feeling sad for her friend.

"No, I can not do that," said Pan.

"Is this because of Tony-" Jaylee started.

"It is not about Tony- not anymore," said Pan. "I am not staying because of him, I am staying because I have become a disappointment."

"A disappointment?" Jaylee asked confused, "To who? Your parents? Pan, your parents love you! They will not be disappointed in you, they would want to help you."

Pan smiled at her friend sadly, "Not to them." Pan turned her direction towards the west and saw the sun sitting in the ocean. She spoke quietly letting the wind whisper for her, "I have become a disappointment to... Myself."

"Oh Pan..." Jaylee said in hushed voice. She was watching her friend making herself suffer, and she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

**-Next chapter: The horrible thing that causes Pan to go home, happens! Things are going to start happening, and quickly!**

**This chapter is short and I apologize! I just wanted you guys to see how Pan has changed. Anyways, I hoped you liked it.**


	13. Force

**Da Kurlzz: You will see!**

**Karin: I had to make her do it!**

**D-man133: Thank you! ^-^**

**Ivette: Soon! Trunks and Pan will be together soon!**

**Msanimegeek: Yeah... It probably will.**

**emikot316: Yeah, that's how I would feel too.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Here you go!**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war: I know! It was kinda dark, huh?**

**Treasure: I suppose... A lot of people want him dead.**

**Blackrose101: Do not worry, Trunks will be back soon!**

**ynallesh: Lol yes, I made Blake's personality very similar to his fathers. Thank you! I'm glad you loved you!**

**iheartanime434: She need a big ole hug from Trunks!**

**Prisci99: Sad thing is, it is not just New York- it is all over**

**Sierra: Trunks is busy taking over the president role of Capsule Corp. do not worry- you will see him soon.**

**xXGrayGuitar14Xx: He certainly is.**

**jade2rp: Thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Thank you! I am glad you liked it!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Thirteen- Force**

Three knocks on the door woke Pan from her mid-day nap. Groggily she stumbled off the couch before opening the door to reveal Tony. He walked past her without waiting for an invitation and plopping down on the couch.

"Where's your Grandpa?" He asked looking around to see no signs of the man.

Pan shrugged as she shut the door. "He left this morning to go shopping or some crap like that."

Still half-asleep she made her way over to the couch before sitting next to Tony. She sighed as she put pressure on her temples. Her head was pounding, she had a little too much to drink before taking a nap. Only one thing would make it better. Pan hopped off the couch and walked up to her room before walking back down with a water bottle.

"Already drinking?" Tony asked her with a smirk. Pan choose not to answer as she sat down on the couch again, she only have him the finger. "I would gladly," Tony told her with a stretched smirk. Pan rolled her eyes as she turned on the tv.

A hour passed by the two quickly, and slowly Tony kept making his way more and more closer to Pan. "You know..." he began. "You owe me."

Pan looked at him like he was stupid, "And what do I owe you for?"

"I have been buying you, your drinks have I not?"

"Correction, you bought them for me at first. I have been buying them for the past six months."

"Only because of the fake ID that I made for you," said Tony.

Pan placed her water bottle on the table beside her before looking at Tony and crossing her arms. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Only one little thing..." he said in a husky voice. It made Pan shiver in a uncomfortable way. She leaned back into the corner of the couch, but Tony was faster than she thought and was hovering over her. "I want you Pan," he told her. Pan had no time to open her mouth before Tony had his mouth on hers and his tongue shoved down her throat.

Pan grabbed his shoulders before shoving him away from her, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I am collecting your debt! Just shut up and relax," Tony said before he was all over her again like some wild animal.

Pan stroked him on his left cheek, and his response to that was to hit her back. There was a deathly silence as Tony looked at Pan in an almost shocked expression and the girl held her red cheek. With some of her strength Pan pushed Tony off of the couch making him crash on to the floor.

"Pan, I am-" he began.

"Leave," Pan told him in deathly whisper.

"Pan-"

"LEAVE!" The Saiyan shouted making the whole apartment shake. Tony jumped up in a quick motion before running out of the door. As soon as he was gone Pan ran up to her bathroom and stared at her mirror in shock. On her right cheek was a red mark from where Tony had slapped her. She did not understand it one bit! She was a Saiyan! A hit from a human should not be hurting that bad, or be this red!

Pan had tried her best to cover up the mark with foundation, but Ox King noticed it when he came in. Lying skillfully, Pan told him she had saw a giant spider when walking down the stairs and it made her trip. It made her grandfather mumble something about calling someone out to check the apartment for bugs. Around seven, Pan's cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Asian Princess!" Victor said excitedly.

"Victor, what have I told you about calling me that?" Pan asked him dully.

"To not call you it," said Victor.

"Then why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because, I like teasing you!"

"Give me that!" Jaylee's voice came from the background before she was talking to Pan. "Hey, there is a party at Frank and Sabrina's tonight, you in?"

Pan thought about it for a moment, a party was just what she needed. "Is Tony going to be there?"

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Pan said with a sigh. "But, I don't want to see him. So if he is there- I will probably leave."

"Okay," Jaylee said. "If he is there, we can just ditch the place and hang out at McDonalds."

"Sounds great to me," Pan said with a laugh. "Hey, would be alright if I crashed at your place after? I hate coming in so late, plus yours is closer."

"That's not a problem. Just don't get too drunk so we can talk!"

"Yeah, yeah," Pan told her with a slight smile. "I'll see you and Victor at the party."

"Alright, don't be too late," Jaylee said before hanging up.

Pan got ready quickly. She was wearing a dark blue knitted dress that came down to above her knees. It hung loosely around her shoulders and was long sleeved. She slipped on a pair of short black boots before running a brush through her hair and swiping on some mascara. After thinking twice about it, she left her cell phone on the nightstand before walking down the stairs.

"Hey Grandpa, I am going to go stay the night with Jaylee. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that is fine. Be careful, and try to be back early tomorrow."

"Okay!" Pan chirped happily before kissing her grandfather and running out the door.

When Pan arrived at the party it was already in full swing. She found Jaylee quickly and gave her friend a wave to let her know that she was there before going to find her other friend- vodka. Pan found the drink table quickly, and was soon in a peaceful bliss of warmth. Little did she know, all of the drinks had been dowsed with LSD. And, it was not soon after that Pan began to feel the side effects. Her arms became tired, and she started feeling sleepy. She was seeing doubles of a few objects, and she could not understand a word some people were saying. It was almost as if they were speaking another language.

"Panna," someone said calling her a name she was all too fimillar with.

Pan turned around quickly to see a man wearing a blue baseball hat. In her confused state she saw hazel eyes as blue. "Panna," the man said again with a smile.

There was only one person who could call her that, "Trunks?" She asked confused. "What are you doing here?" She asked with a yawn.

"To have fun with you of course. Don't you want to have some fun?" He asked grabbing her hand and beginning to lead her somewhere.

"What kind of fun?" Pan asked as he helped her stumble up the steps.

"The wildest kind of fun," he said with a smirk as he opened a door. As soon as the door was shut he threw Pan up against it before his lips were on hers forcefully.

Pan stood there her head pounding. She knew immediately that the person was not Trunks. She had kissed Trunks before, and that was not how he kissed! Her head hurt more as she began to solve the puzzle, "TONY!" She said pushing him away and knocking the hat off to reveal midnight black hair.

Tony grabbed the top of Pan's arms hardly making her yelp in surprise before dragging her to a bed that she had not noticed that was in the room. He threw her on to the bed before climbing on top of her. Pan tried to fight, really she did, but the LSD had made her so weak. Tony grabbed both of fist and held them tightly in his left hand and he grabbed Pans face with his right hand and force her to look at him.

"So, I am not your precious little Trunks. If I was would you enjoy it if I did this?" Tony asked letting go of her face and caressing her breasts.

Pan made a noise of discomfort that seemed to only make Tony more excited. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to cry. She refused to let Tony have that satisfaction. He leaned his face in so it was only a few inches away from hers, "I got to get your debt somehow, don't I? I mean, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have any friends or anything. You wouldn't belong anywhere! You don't belong anywhere, but here with me!"

Tony pressed himself against Pan as she closed her eyes and tried to go somewhere else. Anywhere else but where she was at. She wanted to die. Oh how she wished that that the Kai's would just strike her down and let her go.

_"I'm weird, short, and different. I'll always be a freak to them! I'm never going to belong anywhere Trunks!" Pan said as most of her hair covered her face, but Trunks could see a tear roll down her cheek._

_Trunks took a step closer to her before wrapping her in a tight hug. "You do belong. You belong with me."_

Pan's eyes shot open from the flashback as Tony's right hand slipped up her dress. She did not belong with him. Not now. Not ever. She belonged with Trunks.

Finding some inner strength Pan ramed her knee into into Tony's gentiles. The boys gasped for pain as he went to hold himself. Pan used this opportunity to push him off of her before jumping off the bed herself. As fast as she could she ran to the window before flying out of it. Landing in a alley a few streets away, Pan puked everything horrid that had happened that night. She was tired, shaking, terrified, and angry. With a quick glance around she shot up into the sky.

She wanted to go home, and she could of if she wanted too. All she would have to do is fly across the ocean, but she was not going to leave New York like that. If she just disappeared, that would make it seem like Tony won, and she was not about to let him do that. Pan shivered, Tony had just tried to rape her, and he would of succeeded if she had not came to her senses. Anger bubbled inside of Pan. It was not just his fault, it was hers too. It was hers! She was so stupid! Stupid for taking the first glass of vodka Tony had handed her, stupid for becoming his friend when she was ten, and stupid for coming to New York in the first place. She should of stayed home.

"I'm sorry!" Pan sobbed out to no one. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as electricity surrounded her. She was so angry at herself. How could she had let all this mess happen? "I'M SORRY!" Pan screamed loudly. Her hair flashed a streak of golden before turning into her normal raven color. It was time for her to go home.

Less than five minutes later Pan came running through her apartment door. Ox King, who was up enjoying a midnight snack looked at her in shock. "Grandpa!" Pan said attacking him with a hug as she sobbed into his arms.

"Pan?" Ox King asked confused, "What is wrong honey? I thought you was staying with Jaylee tonight?"

Pan shook her head, "I want to go home! I don't want to live in New York anymore Grandpa, I miss Japan. I miss home!"

Ox King rubbed his daughters back, trying to comfort her. "You know... I think we have over stayed our welcome too."

Pan looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, "Really?" She asked with a sniff.

"Really. I miss home too."

"So we can leave tomorrow?" Pan asked getting hopeful.

"We can start packing tomorrow!" Ox King told her happily. "First though, why don't you go clean yourself up and get a goodnights sleep okay? Then we can ready first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Grandpa!" Pan said before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

As fast as her legs could carry her Pan ran up to her room. The first thing she did was hop into her shower. She let the warm water wash over her and she scrubed every inch of herself, wanting nothing of Tony left on her. She scrubed until she was numb. After she was done she walked straight up to her mini fridge and emptied all the bottles of vodka inside of it. She was quitting, for good this time. Now that she was going to be with her family she did not need any of that fake warmness. Before crawling into her bed, Pan called Trunks. She only got ahold of his voice mail so she left him a message, half-crying and half-laughing, telling him that she was finally coming home and that he would see her soon. Finally, the exhaustion from everything caught Pan, and she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Hours after Pan had fallen asleep her unlocked window was slowly lifted up. A tall shadow entered into it before walking over towards Pan bed. He took A needle out of his pants before removing the cap and sticking it into Pan's arm. He watched as he saw all of her muscles relax. That's what Succinylcholine would do to you.

"If I wanted to, I could have you right now," Tony said watching Pan. Slowly he sat on her bed, "But, what is the fun if you are not awake to enjoy it with me?" Carefully he removed a piece of hair out of Pan's face. "You are probably wondering how I got into your room are you not? And that bruise on your face, you are probably wondering how I- a simple human caused it.

"I know your secret Pan. I know your whole families plus the Briefs secret. You guys are all aliens. Apart of a destinct race called the Saiyans. Wondering how I know this too? I told you my father was a big fan of Goku- I wasn't lying. Really, my father was a little obsessed with yours... However, I failed to mention that my father worked with the late Dr. Gero. He was with the mad scientist when he sent out the 'bugs' to spy on your father and his little friends. That is when my father learned about you Saiyans, power levels, and yes- even the dragon balls. I already knew all about them the day you explained them to me, but I could not help myself.

"Like I had mentioned, my father was a bit obsessed with yours. After I was born, he took it on himself to teach me all their was about energy levels and all those nifty tricks your father could pull. Hence how I entered your window- I flew. Also how I was able to leave a bruise on you- I am stronger than I look. Just like how you are stronger than you look. If my father was still alive... Wow. He would be so amazed by you... Just like I am. I guess I do take after my father more than I had hoped for. Just like how he was obsessed with your father... I am with you.

"I can't get you off of my mind Pan. You are all I think about. I've been in love you since I first saw you. I know there is no one else out there for me- which is why I have to do this. If I can't have you then why should Trunks? I love you! We will be like Romeo and Juilet, I promise. I'll go to my apartment and do myself next. I can't live without you."

Slowly Tony got up from Pan's bed. He bended down and kissed her lips softly before gathering both of her fist in his left hand. He turned them so her palms were facing upward and her wrist were in plain sight. With his right hand he reached into his pockets, "Don't worry Pan. We will be together," he said before in one quick sweep he sliced both of her wrist.

"Pan!" Came the Ox Kings voice as he ran up to her room. A strange feeling had woken him up, and he just knew something was wrong with his granddaughter. Tony cursed under his breath, his plan just backfired. With a silent snarl he ran to the window before flying off. "PAN!" Ox King yelled when he opened his granddaughters door to she blood covering her sheets and her pajamas. Quickly he scooped her up into his arms. He knew it was time to use some of his old power he had not used since he went to the Turtle school taught by Master Roshii all those years ago. Dire times caused for drastic motions. Using speed he had not used since he was a boy, Ox King bolted out of the door and towards the nearest local hospital, Pan in his arms the whole time.

**-Next chapter: ChiChi and Goku are in New York with Pan! Trunks finds out 'some' of what happened! Things will probably be chaotic! But I hope you will still like it!**


	14. Can Not Be

**Da Kurlzz: Yes she is!**

**Ivette: Tony slit Pan's wrist trying to kill her while she was too drugged up to fight back. You will see everyone's reaction this chapter.**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war: Oh darn, but you know what I meant lol.**

**Countrygirl19: No, he didn't. He's going a bit crazy.**

**Iheartanime434: Yeah, I know Tony does kinda seem like the typical bad boy/ villain. I did try to make him a bit different though with him dressing up as Trunks and who his father is. I debated over it for a while, rather to make Broly his father. After a while I decided not to.**

**Super Pan-Chan: You'll see!**

**blackrose101: Awe, thank you!**

**dianaloveanime: Here you go!**

**Sierra: He's going to be mad.**

**xXGrayGuitar14Xx: Tony is just evil like that. He knew Pan would never be his, so he was going to kill her before killing himself- hence why he said they would be like Romeo and Juliet in his sick mind.**

**Msanimegeek: You will find out! All you guys will need to know about Tony's father- he said. There's not much to him, it's Tony that you'll have to worry about. Trunks is definitely going to hunt down for Tony.**

**emikot316: Yeah I know what you mean.**

**Prisci99: It will get better... For a while.**

**Karin: He will soon enough.**

**D-man133: My plan? To make Tony try to rape Pan? Yes, I had that planed from the beginning. To make you hate a chapter? No, that was not the plan- although I figured most of you would not like it because of what happened. Or, at least I hope that's why you hate it. I hope you still like my story though! :)**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Fourteen- Can Not Be**

It was five in the afternoon in Japan, and quite peaceful. Vegeta, Bra, and Bulma were over visiting at the Son household. Goku and Vegeta were getting ready to go for after-dinner spar, Goten was still eating and talking to his older brother, and the girls were all talking together. The phone ringed and ChiChi hopped up to answer it with a smile.

"Hello," she said happily. A rushed voice came out of the phone and everyone saw as ChiChi's face became a sick yellow-pale color. The phone slipped right out of her hands before she started screaming hysterically. Goku was over by his wife in a instant as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Hun, what's wrong?!" ChiChi couldn't answer as tears fell out of her eyes. "ChiChi, what happened?!"

"PAN!" ChiChi choked out in a sob. "She tried to kill herself! We have to go to New York, Goku! I have to see my baby!" ChiChi said crying hysterically.

Other than ChiChi's sobs, the room was silent. Goku was finding it hard to breath; tears filled his eyes, but he stayed strong for everyone. "We will contact you as soon as we hear something," he said before wrapping an arm around ChiChi tightly and disappearing.

Bra started crying, and Goten who had suddently lost his appetite wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. Silently he cried too. Gohan had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, he was shaking dangerously. Videl was trying to stay composed as she rubbed his back softly. Vegeta sat down down by Bulma, who instantly laid her head on his shoulder and held his hand for support. No one spoke; there was nothing to say. They were all feeling a bit of mix feelings. Despair, fury, loss, love, hope, but most of all- shock. Why would Pan try to kill herself? This is how Trunks found them...

"Pan!" ChiChi yelled running through the halls of the hospital, Goku was right behind her. She spotted her father and made a run for the door before he stopped her.

"They're working on her ChiChi," Ox King told her. "She's lost a lot of blood, and there is a lot of alcohol in in he as well. They said something about pumping her stomach," said the Ox King. His normally cheerful happy voice was bleak and sad. His eyes were red from where he had been crying.

ChiChi stared at the door before releasing one of the worst sounds ever, a mothers heart-broken sob. Goku held his wife in his arms tightly as he watched the door. He hated hospitals, but he was not leaving until he knew his daughter would be okay.

"Hey, did you guys know that-" Trunks stopped mid-sentence once he saw everyone. He had rushed over to the Son's house as soon as he could after hearing Pan's voicemail. She was coming home! So, why was everyone so sad? "Someone mind telling me what happened? Where's Goku and ChiChi?" He asked looking around.

Bulma wipped her red eyes, "I might as well tell you," she said with a sniff. "Goku and ChiChi are in New York with Pan... Trunks, honey... She tried to kill herself," Bulma said before breaking into a sob again.

Trunks' eyes widened as his heart stopped. Pan tried to kill herself? No, she could not have! She had left him a voicemail saying she was coming home! She would not of done that! Trunks pressed his hands over his ears and clinched his teeth as to stop his mind from thinking. His head was starting to pound, and he was feeling the rage building up inside of him. Before anyone could say anything he ran out the door before shooting into the sky.

It did not take Trunks long to reach Pan's apartment. He made it to her window, which he still remembered from years ago. This was all some sort of dream or a messed up joke! Pan was fine, she had to be! He would open up her window and see her sleeping peacefully in her bed. What he saw was not Pan... It was something much worse. Dried blood was splattered across Pan's sheets, and Trunks feel to his knees beside her bed. "No," he said hoarsely. He could not talk, right now he could not even feel. He felt numb all over, and the longer he stared at the dried blood on the sheets the more his eyes burned with tears. Finally, Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He hung his head in his hands and sobbed.

It did not take long for something to click into Trunks' mind. Pan had almost died... But she did not try to kill herself. Trunks knew she would not do that. She would not leave him a voicemail like she did only to try to kill herself. No... Someone tried to kill her, and Trunks knew just who that was.

Silently Trunks stood up. His body was tense all over as electricity started to surrond him. He kept his body calm while on the inside he was going crazy. The man walked out of Pan's room and down the stars, his lavender hair flashing blonde. By the time he was in the hallway it was a full golden color and Trunks was out for blood. With his right foot, Trunks kicked Tony's apartment door off the hedges. He walked into the pitch black room looking around for the scum. What Trunks found, however, was nothing. With his Saiyan sight, Trunks literally saw nothing. No furniture, pictures- nothing. It was as if someone had not just been living in it. Trunks was livid, just what the hell was Tony? What was he playing at? Had he even lived in the apartments or had he lied about that? Trunks was going to find out though, and then he was going to find Tony, and when he did... He planed on making the boy suffer more excruciating pain than Pan ever had. And then, he would kill him, and he would enjoy it too.

When Trunks arrived back at the Son house, everyone was still as they were when he had left. The phone ringed, and Gohan answered it this time. "Hello? Thank Dende. Are they sure? Why- how?" He asked and it was obvious at what was being said it was hard for him to hear. "Okay, thanks Grandpa."

"What did he say, Gohan?" Asked Videl.

Gohan sighed before he sat down next to her. "Pan is okay. She had lost quite a bit of blood. They stitched up her wrist, and she'll always have scars. She had a lot of alcohol in her system... And she had LSD and succinylcholine in her blood. Which means, someone had more than likely tried to rape her. The doctors are puzzled. They way it seems is that Pan tried to kill herself, but the way her wrist were cut and by how drugged up she was- it all points to that someone tried to kill her..."

"Who ever the son of a bitch is needs to die before I get a hold of him," said Goten.

Trunks leaned on the nearest wall before sliding down it and sitting on the floor. He knew who the son of a bitch was, it was Tony. And he planed on making him suffer. Trunks would make sure of that.

Goku and ChiChi sat on each side of Pan's hospital bed as she slept. She had been sleeping for hours, and the doctors had told them that she would wake up on her own. ChiChi constantly was petting Pan's hair or something to touch her daughter. Her eyes were still red from all the crying she had done. Goku held Pan's small right hand in his large one. He could not believe that he had almost lost his Panny. He did not understand... Why would anyone want to harm her? The thought alone made his blood boil. Someone was after his daughter, and he would be a dead man before he let anything like this happen to her again.

Pan started to moan as she began to wake up. She felt like hell, and she figured that maybe that's where she was at. Maybe she had died, and now she was in hell. Her arms felt sore and she whimpered slightly when she moved them. Distantly she could hear Tony's voice- he was telling her something, but she could not make out what he said. Blinking her eyes open slowly she was saw a familiar figure. He had gravity defying hair and coal black eyes, he was watching her carefully. "Papa?" Pan whispered hoarsely.

"Hey Panny," Goku told his daughter softly.

That's all it took for tears to gather in Pan's eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed as she say up. ChiChi soothed her by petting her hair and telling her everything was alright. Goku held his wife and daughter tightly as tears filled his eyes. He was so happy that Pan was okay. Pan removed her arms from their necks and looked at wrist in confusion. ChiChi and Goku shared a look, from the look on Pan's face it was clear that she did not try to kill herself. Pan knew who slit her wrist, but she kept quite. She wouldn't have to worry about Tony anymore.

"Can I go home?" Pan asked looking up at her parents.

"Of course you can!" ChiChi said, "We can leave with your father right now."

"No," Pan said. "I need to arrive home on a plane. If I just left it would cause people to talk, I don't want anyone to know."

ChiChi nodded as she tucked a piece of Pan's long hair behind her right ear. "We'll be getting everything ready for you." Pan smiled slightly before she leaned into her parents embrace again. She was finally going home and that's all that mattered.

**-Pan is finally going home! So that means next chapter, everyone see's her!**


	15. Welcome Home

Dbzlover500: Yeah, he's on the run! And he better hide somewhere good.

emikot316: You're not the only one!

Treasure: I bet he feels pretty bad.

Da Kurlzz: He will soon enough!

Msanimegeek: Thanks! Tony did live there... At first. Obviously, not anymore.

Ivette: That is his plan.

dianaloveanime: He is still around but we won't be seeing him for a while.

Sierra: He will be.

Super Pan-Chan: Lol here you go!

Karin: Yeah! Lots of Trunks/ Pan moments!

blackrose101: Lol he will be very happy!

Pam: Yeah, Tony is pretty messed up. Glad to see you back! :)

Prisci99: That is whenever he finds him.

*I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE UP!*

**Fifteen- Welcome Back**

It had been five days since Pan's incident. With hesitation and ChiChi yelling at them the doctors agreed to release Pan. They had said out of their own mouths that it had looked like someone had tried to kill Pan, yet without any proof they had to say it was an attempt at suicide. They ordered that she be monitored closely, that no sharp object should be given to her, and that she should not have a lock on her door. Listening to them angered ChiChi and Goku even more. They knew their daughter better than any doctor ever would. ChiChi finally told them in a very curtly manner, "Thank you, but we must be leaving."

That was two days ago and now the Son's and Briefs stood at the airport waiting for the Ox King and Pan to arrive. Everyone was excited to see Pan and was thrilled that she would finally be coming home. Trunks especially, his heart was starting to pound so hard at the thought of seeing the raven-haired girl that he afraid that everyone else could hear it as well.

In a way, everyone was nervous as well as happy. Pan claimed she did not remember anything that happened the night she almost died, making it hard on the ones that did not know who did it to her. It angered Trunks even more and made him more determined to find Tony and kill him. One thing was for sure- they would not treat her differently. It would be as if she had never left.

"I wish they would hurry up," Bra said blowing her bangs. "I want to see Pan-Chan."

"It is 5:15," said Gohan. "The plane was suppose to have landed at 5:00."

"Well then, where are they?" Bulma asked looking around. "You Saiyans have good vision, start looking around."

"We are," Goten said with a whine.

"Wait," Goku said with a slight smile. "There is Ox King."

Everyone perked up as they walked over to the large man quickly. They were hoping to see Pan, but smiles turned into frowns when they did not see her. "Where's Pan?!" ChiChi asked her father frantically.

"What?" Ox King said puzzled as he turned around. "She was just right behind me! We must of got separated ."

"Hey Trunks," Goten said turning his head to look at his friend. "I bet you five bucks that I'll find Pan before you."

Trunks smirked slightly, "You're on."

Goten narrowed his eyes as he began to carefully scan his eyes around the airport. He was using a great deal of his Saiyan scenes to help him. Trunks smiled at his friends antics. He could find Pan easily without the help of his Saiyan side. Trunks began to walk away from everyone as he whistled loudly. From around the area there were many whistles chorused back, but one in particular made Trunks turn his head to the left. The whistle that sounde like a little bird. A gigantic smile crossed Trunks' face as he began to run towards Pan.

"Hey!" Goten yelled after him, "No fair!"

"You boys hold up!" Bra yelled as she ran after them.

Trunks saw Pan standing in the middle of an area with her back turned away from him. He couldn't see her wrist because of her long sleeves and for that he was thankful. He was not sure what he would do if he saw them He smiled at seeing her long hair that came down a little passed her hips. She had kept her promise to him. Quickly Trunks walked over to her before turning her around and hugging her tightly.

Pan gasped when someone first grabbed her before she recognized the warm scent of freshness and cologne. It was all mixed in with a natural smell that Pan had missed tremendously. Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck tightly as he picked her up and spun around happily. Pan's laughter filled Trunks' ears making his heart pound even more as he laughed too.

"I've missed you, Trunks," Pan whispered as he started to slow down.

"I've missed you too, my Panna," he whispered back.

"My turn!" Goten said finally finding the two.

"Goten!" Pan yelled happily as Trunks sat her down.

"Shorty!" Goten yelled as he picked her up in a similar way as Trunks did.

"I know you have not even forgotten about me!" Bra said as she ran up.

"B-Chan!" Pan said happily.

"Pan-Chan! Look at you! You're all grown up!"

"So are you!" Pan said with laughter before she hugged her friend tightly as the other adults came up.

"Welcome home Pancake," Gohan said cracking a smile.

"Panny!" A two year old Rin said happily.

Pan sent a playful glare at her brother for the old nickname before tickling her niece happily. She then gave Bulma a hug happy to see the woman again.

"Now you listen to me Pan Son, don't you ever go off for that long again!" Bulma told her with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am!" Pan said with a laugh before she hugged Vegeta. "I missed you too, Veggie!"

Vegeta grunted lightly, "Must you call me that?! I am the -"

"Prince of all Saiyans, yes I know," Pan told him with a smile. "But to me, you will always just be Veggie. Oh! Papa that reminds me!" Pan said picking up her forgotten backpack that had been on the ground. She opened it up before reaching into it and throwing her father a packet of jellybeans.

Goku's eyes went wide as he looked as if he were in heaven. That was until ChiChi took the bag out of his hand- then he looked heartbroken. "Don't look at me like that Goku, just take us home and then you can eat them."

Once Pan had her backpack zipped back up, Trunks took it from her so he could carry it for her. She smiled at him slightly as Goten looked around, "Is that your only luggage Pan-Chan?"

"Yeah," Pan said looking down at the ground slightly. "Most of the backpack is filled with Capsule's full of clothes and toiletries. There wasn't a whole lot that I cared to keep." It was true... Most of her stuff Pan had just thrown away.

"Well," ChiChi said changing the subject. "Who is ready to go home?"

"Me!" Pan chirped happily causing everyone to smile.

"Then let's go!" ChiChi said happily as she started to lead everyone out of the airport. Once outside Goku would use Instant Transmission to get them home. Trunks looked down at Pan before offering her his left arm. She smiled at him with a light blush before she took it.

Everyone arrived at the Son's peacefully. The Briefs were going to stay for a while and so was the Ox King. Pan was practically jumping up and down with excitement as she held onto Trunks' arm tighter. Rin laughed at her aunt before reaching out for her. With a smile Pan let go of Trunks' arm before taking Rin out of Videl's arms. She looked around her home thankful that it looked the same.

"Can I go up to my room?" Asked Pan.

"Of course Honey," ChiChi told her.

Pan smiled as she ran up to her room, Rin was laughing the whole time. Everyone listened to Pan's footsteps but they were confused to not hear her door open. Trunks, who still had Pan's backpack decided to investigate. He walked up the stairs to see Pan staring at her door.

"You know, to open the door you have to turn the handle," teased Trunks.

"I know!" Pan told him with a smile, "I'm just taking my time."

"And here I thought you had forgotten how to open a door," Trunks said with a smile.

"Haha, you're such a comedian."

"Well are you going to stare at it all day or are you going to go in?"

"I'll go in when I'm ready," Pan said holding Rin with one arm as she touched her door handle with the other.

"Oh, so are you ready now?"

Pan took in a breath, "As ready as I'll ever be." She looked at Trunks and smiled slightly, "Is it silly to say that I'm a little nervous?"

"Nervous about what?" Asked Trunks.

"I don't know," Pan whispered. "I'm just afraid everything has or will change."

"Panna," Trunks said placing one of his hands on Pan's hand that was on the knob. She blushed lightly as Trunks continued: "You are still Pan Aya Son and you always will be. Nothing has changed or will change. No ones opinion of you has changed, it's like I said- you're still Pan. And, to me you know you'll always be my Panna."

"Pan-na?" Rin asked looking up at her aunt confused.

"Yes, Rini," Pan told her with a smile.

"Ready?" Trunks asked her. Pan took a deep breath before she nodded. Trunks removed his hand as she opened her door.

Pan walked into her room slowly. Tears stringed her eyes as she saw that it still looked almost the same. Her walls were still a pale blue and her mother must of dusted because everything was so clean. Pan sat Rin on her bed as she walked around her room reminiscing about old memories. Trunks sat down on Pan's bed by the now bouncing Rin. He watched Pan carefully. It had been two years since he had last saw her... And the last time that he did he kissed her. And, at the moment he wanted to kiss again. She was even more mature and grown out before. She really was turning into a beautiful young woman.

Trunks pushed his sexual thoughts aside as he took off Pan's backpack and walked up behind her. "Panna, will you tell me what happened?" He whispered inches from her ear.

Pan froze as a series of goosebumps ran down her spine. How had Trunks' gotten so close without her knowing it? And, why did he have to ask her a question she could not tell him? "I don't know what happened- I can't remember," Pan told him daring to not turn around.

"You're a horrible liar," Trunks told her still close and in a very serious tone.

"Please Trunks," Pan said bowing her head so her hair would hide her tears. "I don't want to think about it. I made a horrible mistake and I- I... Please don't make me tell you. Not now."

"Will you tell me when your ready?" Asked Trunks.

"When I'm ready," promised Pan. "Please, just give me some time."

Trunks didn't answer her but instead turned her around before gathering her in his arm. Pan held onto him tightly and laid her head on his chest as a few tears ran down her cheeks. Shyly Pan looked up at him to see him watching her. His gaze made her blush as he smiled down at her.

"Thank you for keeping your promise," he told her before running his long fingers through her hair. Pan could not believe how good it felt, and how she did not want him to stop.

"Your hair has gotten pretty long too," she told him with a smile as she twirled a piece of his shoulder length hair around her finger.

"Panna," Trunks purred as he bent his face closer to hers. Pan watched him with wide eyes wondering what he would do next. Excitement rippled through her and she wanted him closer. "I'm really happy you came home to me."

"I'm happy I came home too," she breathed out.

Trunks' face was so close to her own that he could taste her breath. Pan closed her eyes waiting for the kiss when laughter broke it. Pan quickly turned her head blushing red and Trunks looked up with a slight pink tint to his cheeks. On Pan's bed Rin was laughing hysterically as she opened the Capsules inside of Pan's bag and made the clothes come out.

"Look!" Rin said with a giggle as she opened a capsule before exploding in laugher. The three year old was very proud of herself since she just learned how to open Capsules one week ago.

"Rini!" Pan said with a smile as she walked over to her bed. On it was a pile of clothes, "Look at the mess you have made!"

"Rini, come on!" Trunks said holding his arms open for her. "Panna is a monster!"

Rin looked at her aunt who raised up her arms as if to tickle her. With a half-laugh and half-scream Rin ran into Trunks' arms. "Panna monster!" She said with a laugh as Trunks ran out of Pan's room.

"Don't worry ChiChi," the Ox King said downstairs. "Pan is happy."

"How are you sure?" Asked ChiChi worriedly. She wanted nothing but the best for her children.

"She has laughed more in the short period that she has been back than the last two years we have been in New York."

Just then as if to prove his point a laughing Trunks ran down the stairs with a laughing Rin, who was hanging half-way off his shoulders. She was yelling, "Panna monster! Panna monster!"

"Get back here you two!" Pan said laughing as well as she chased them. "You have to clean my room!"

"Panna monster!" Rin said.

"No!" Trunks said stopping in the middle of the room before grabbing Rin and holding her in the air. "Rini is the monster! Ah!"

Rin playing along screamed as well, "Ah!"

"Here Goten, you take the monster baby!" Trunks said throwing the Saiyan his niece.

"Are you a monster?" Goten asked with a smile.

Rin giggled before yelling, "RAWR!"

"Well Pan," Gohan told his sister. "Looks like you found out Rin's favorite game. She could play this for hours with Trunks and Goten." Pan laughed as she watched Goten running away from Rin who was pretending to be a monster. Gohan walked away after a moment when his stomach growled.

Suddenly Trunks picked Rin up in his arms before spending her around and around causing the two year old to laugh. Pan could not believe how good Trunks was with Rin, he really was like an uncle. The older girl watched the two play with a slight smile before Trunks whispered something in Rin's ear. The girl giggled before running up to her aunt. Pan happily picked the girl up and before she could even speak, Rin kissed her on the lips. Pan couldn't stop herself from looking over at Trunks, and their eyes held each others. Somehow she knew the kiss was from him.

-I hope you guy enjoyed it!


	16. Magic Words

**Ivette: Pan's secret is that she knows who tried to rape her and kill her. Trunks knows too, he just wants the whole story.**

**iheartanime434: Thanks!**

**Da Kurlzz: Haha I tired! Thanks!**

**Treasure: Lol yeah it's sweet.**

**emikot316: Haha I'm sure Pan will!**

**Msanimegeek: I enjoy writing her! She is based off my own two year old niece!**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**PrincessPorsha: Little kid kisses always are!**

**Pan-dbgt: More Trunks and Pan moments are coming up!**

**blackrose101: Don't worry, Tony will be back.**

**D-man133: Trunks will find Tony, just not for a while.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Thanks!**

**Pam: I'm not really into those kinds of shows lol.**

**Karin: Thanks! I thought it would be cute!**

**Free-as-a-bird1000: Here you go!**

**Dbzlover500: Haha yeah when he wants to be!**

**Jade2rp: Thanks! :D**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Sixteen- Magic Words **

The weeks that passed by were truly the happiest Pan had been in years. She still could not believe that she was home and with her family and friends too! She had been giddy and unable to keep the smile off her face which made it impossible for the others to keep the smile off of their faces too. Right before Christmas, Pan had to get the bandages on her wrist removed. They were fully healed, but on each wrist there would always be a pale-pink scar. It made Pan uncomfortable and everyone knew it so they had to remind themselves not to stare.

Trunks came over often, though not as often as Pan wished. He had been very busy lately with paperwork, or so he told her. Ever since the night she had came home there had been no more almost kisses, and they did not speak of it either. In a since, it really frustrated Pan. Every time Trunks came around her her stomach became a whirlwind and her heart rate would pick up. She wanted nothing more than to feel his lips on her, it did not matter where at on her just as long as they were.

Now, it was the end of her first day back at school. She attended Orange Star High with Bra. At first she was nervous but by the end of third hour, her nerves vanished. Only the kids who had moved after Pan left did not remember her and everyone welcomed her back warmly. Because of her great marks and perfect studying traits she had taken up from Gohan she was easily placed in the same class with Bra. Anything she did not quite understand she always knew she could ask Gohan.

Pan sighed as she looked out at the text books scattered in front of her on the table. She grabbed her pen and notebook, it was time to do some work.

Bruce was a careful man. He had been his whole life, which is why he had such a high-paying job. He was very good at using his invisible seventh-sense which was why he was a little nervous about meeting his new boss. He had his hat on carefully to hide his face.

That was the first rule of his business. He did not need the people that he worked for knowing his face, for they could tell on him. Then what would he do?

Hearing a snapping noise behind him Bruce sped up his pace. His new boss was already suppose to be here, so where was he? He breathed out a cold puff of hair as he entered an old Capsule Corp ware house. How his boss got access to it was beyond him.

There was a gush of cold wind before Bruce felt his hair fall down around his face messily. His hands shot up to his head to feel no hat. Looking up he saw someone wearing a blue hoody with the hood pulled up to hide his own face- perched on a rail up above. On his right pointer and middle finger he lazily swung Bruce's hat as he held it out from him.

"Give me my hat back!" Bruce demanded.

"Or you'll what?" The man drawled, "I had to make sure that you were not an intruder before we began our business."

"You're my boss?" Asked Bruce looking up at him.

"I am the one who is hiring you," was the mans only reply.

"Well, as you can see, I'm no intruder. So can I please have my hat back? And before we begin, I need money."

The man in the hood slipped his hand into his hood pocket before putting a wad of money into Bruce's hat. In a frisbee like motion he threw the hat back to him. Bruce took the money out before placing the hat on his head. Counting the money his eyes widened. He was a lot of things, and he was proud to say that an honest man was one of them.

"You do know that you gave me $100,000 more dollars than I'm asking for?!"

"I know," the man in the hoody spoke. "But that's because I have a special demand to make."

"What would that be?"

"When you find the man I want you to find, do not kill him. Bring him to me, and he had best be alive."

"Woah," Bruce said. "I'm an assassin. I find people and kill them for other people- you know- I do it quick and easy and never get caught. I never bring my victims back alive."

"Well you are now," the man in the hoody said with authority. "Here, catch," he said holding up a key before throwing it to Bruce. "Go to the bank that is here in town. Go to locker number 152. Open it. Everything you need to know about the man you are looking for is in there. If you do good, I'll pay you even more."

"I don't know..." Bruce said.

"I would find the son of a bitch and kill myself but I have too many things to do. I am paying you good, am I not? And I'll pay you even more. All I'm asking for is that you bring him back alive."

Bruce nodded, "You want to kill him yourself. That's understandable. What did he do that made you so mad?"

Right then Bruce knew he should of kept his mouth shut. An electrical feel came about in the room and the hair on his arm rose. He did not know who he was dealing with but he knew not to double cross them.

"How will I reach you?" He asked trying to calm the man.

"My number is in the locker as well. Call me when you find out something or you have him," the man in the hoody said after he cooled off.

Bruce nodded, "When do I begin?"

"Now," the man said simply.

Bruce nodded swiftly before walking out quickly. The faster he got the job done the better.

Trunks lowered his hood after Bruce left before placing his head into his hands with a sigh. He had been looking for Tony for weeks; everyday he would fly to New York walking the streets in hope to see him. He had too much to do to keep that up- paper work and Pan. He was not about to stay away from her when she had just gotten back. He had been lying to her and telling her that he had paper work when really he was looking for Tony. Trunks still wanted to kill him, and now with someone else looking for him he might get his chance.

Trunks jumped up from the rail so he was floating in the air. He knew exactly what he needed. With a smile he flew out a broken window and headed to wildness.

The Son's back door creeped open, and ChiChi turned to see Trunks. A smile lit up on her face and she was fixing to welcome him when he placed one finger over his mouth. The woman knowing what he was planing just pointed into the dinning room with a smile. Trunks smiled in thanks and stole a cookie before heading off that way.

Trunks saw Pan sitting at the table looking over books with a dead stare. She had not sensed him yet, so it was time to have some fun. "Good afternoon beautiful!" He said as he wrapping his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

Pan yelped in surprise before Trunks slid into the seat beside her with his right arm on the back of her chair. "You scared me," she told him with a playful glare.

Trunks smiled at her seeing her blush from his earlier actions. "Will a cookie make it up to you?" He asked as he held the cookie up.

"I guess," Pan said with a smile. She went to reach for the cookie but Trunks yanked it back. She reached for it yet again only for Trunks to yank it back. Next time Trunks yanked it back Pan continued to follow it. Without her knowing she had practically climbed onto Trunks' lap as he held the cookie all the way up away from her reach.

"Trunks, gimme my cookie," Pan told him.

"What's the magic word?" He asked clearly enjoying himself.

"Please?"

"No," he told her with a smirk.

Pan looked him in the eyes as she became still. She still did not realize that she was on his lap. "What is it then?"

"Trunks is awesome!"

"Trunksie is awesome," Pan repeated.

"Panna..." he whinnied. "Don't call me that. No cookie until you call me by my proper name."

"That's no fair!" Pan told him, "You call me Panna all the time!"

"Panna is not an embarrassing name."

"You think Trunksie is an embarrassing name?" She asked him crossing her arms.

"Kinda," Trunks told her looking around slightly. He loved where she was at and how it was making him feel, but it would be best if none of the male Saiyans walked in and saw them. They would think something that was not true.

"Well too bad, because to me you will always be Trunksie. Now, Trunksie is awesome. Give me my cookie!" She said before reaching up for it.

Trunks moved it before she could reach it, "Nuh-uh. That's not all of the password. Say I'm the strongest."

"You're the strongest," Pan said with a roll of her eyes.

"The cleverest."

"Trunksie, is the cleverest."

"Number one."

"Trunksie, is number one," she said trying hard to control her laughter.

"The sexiest," he whispered with a smug smirk.

Pan stoped laughing as a blush rose up to her cheeks. She held Trunks' eyes, "Trunks is the sexiest," she told him.

"Here," he told her handing her a cookie.

"Yay!" Pan said happily as he placed the cookie in her hands. It was then when she realized that she was sitting on his lap. Her eyes went wide and her whole face turned red before she jumped off of him and landed back into her own chair.

"Awe my lap is cold," teased Trunks.

Pan just tried her best to hide the blush as she bit into her cookie. Trunks laughed at her, he enjoyed seeing her blush. It really was quite beautiful. He wrapped an arm around the back of her chair again and sat up straight as he leaned over towards her a bit.

"Whatcha failing?" He asked looking at the table.

"I was doing- hey! I'm not failing anything!" Pan said lightly hitting his chest.

"Okay then what was you doing?"

"Math," Pan said with a frown.

"Don't like it?"

"Not my best," Pan said truthfully.

"Trunks are you staying for supper?" ChiChi's voice called out.

"N-"

"Yes!" Pan answered for him before he could finish. He gave her a dull look and she just smiled at him.

"Good!" Said ChiChi, "Pan honey, would you please come set the table?"

"Yes ma'am!" Pan said standing up before looking at Trunks, "Will you please go put my books up? You can just lay them on my bed," she said before walking into the kitchen.

Trunks stacked the four books and notebook up before lugging them to Pan's room. He sat them on her bed like she asked him too. Looking around her room he saw minor changes from the last time he was there, only big thing being that there were pictures pinned up everywhere of everyone. Her family, herself, friends, he saw quite a few that was of him and her.

A big book on her nightstand drew his attention. It did not look a diary so he opened it. It was a sketch book that had tons of pictures in it. There were many of her family and nature, and Trunks felt a little hurt to find none of him- that was until he saw the last page. It was him. He had a smirk on his face with his eyes shining brightly.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked him causing him to flip a few pages back by accident.

"Looking through your sketch book."

Pan's eyes went wide as she ran over and snatched it out of his hands. "What's wrong Panna? Got something dirty in there?" He teased.

"No!" Pan said quickly, she just did not want Trunks knowing she drew a picture of him. "Supper is ready," Pan told him.

Trunks laughed lightly as he went down stairs. Pan sighed before throwing the sketch book on her bed and heading down stairs. That was a close one.

**-Next chapter! Pan turns seventeen and she meets Sparta! Her and Trunks almost kiss again... Or will they?!**


	17. Arms

**Woohoo: Yeah, I don't know why is was not working at first! After your first review I went back and looked at it. I removed it then posted it again. I guess that worked. Lol**

**Karin: Yeah! I hope you like it!**

**dianaloveanime: He will show up again. But, it will not be until later chapters.**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**angelnieves1656: Awe thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**emikot316: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**iheartanime434: No problem! :p I love fluff!**

**Ivette: Not for a while.**

**Msanimegeek: Trunks was the one talking to Bruce, and the guy he wants him to find is Tony. We will be seeing Bruce again in a few chapters, I'm just not sure when.**

**Super Pan-Chan: Hehe and it really doesn't help that Trunks loves to tease her.**

**Pam: Haha they will soon!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Seventeen- Arms**

"Panny wake up!" Rin said climbing onto her aunt's bed. "Panny! Panny! Panny!" Rin repeated over and over as she jumped up and down.

Pan let out a groan as she turned over, and pulled the covers over her head. "It's too early Rini."

"Panny has to wake up!" Rin said pulling the covers off of the older girls face.

Pan popped an eye open, "Who sent you up here?"

"Grandma!" Rin said with a laugh.

"I thought so."

"Is Panny up now?"

"Yeah, I'm up," Pan said sitting up. She stretched before throwing the rest of the covers off of her. Rin jumped into her arms as she made her way down stairs.

A smile crossed Pan's face. It was May the 17th, her 17th birthday to be precise. It would be her first birthday she would spend at home with her family and friends for six years. Entering into the dinning room she saw that her family was already there.

"About time you got up," Goku said with a smile when he saw his daughter.

"Oh Goku can you believe it?" ChiChi asked standing up as she walked over to Pan. "Our baby girl is 17!" She said hugging her daughter and granddaughter tightly.

"I don't remember you acting like this when I turned 17," complained Goten.

"Yeah me too. Ours was more like 'what are you two still doing here?'" Teased Gohan.

"Yet you two are still here," Videl said with a smile as Pan sat down with Rin. "Happy birthday, Pan."

"Thanks," the teen said happily.

The meal went by with laughs and family bonding. There was always plenty of enough food since there were four Saiyans, five counting little Rin. After breakfast Pan helped clean up the kitchen with her mother and Videl.

"You had best go get ready," Goten told his sister as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"There's a party for you at Capsule Corp tonight."

"Momma," Pan started.

"Oh Pan, we haven't thrown a party for you for so long. Please just let us do it. Plus, the Z-Fighters are coming, they haven't seen you since you were just a little girl."

"Okay," Pan said with a sigh.

"That's my girl," ChiChi said with a smile.

Pan rushed up to her room where she quickly took a shower. She used her ki to dry her hair as she got dressed. She slipped on some light tight-fitting jeans with a line green v-neck t-shirt. After slipping on some flats and brushing her hair out she hummed to herself as she made her way down the stairs.

"About time," a voice said startling her as she walked outside where her family was. Pan turned her head to see Trunks and a smile lit up on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Kidnapping you," Trunks told her.

"Wait... Huh?" Pan said confused. "Why?"

"Because I can," Trunks said with a smirk.

"No you can't," Pan said crossing her arms. She turned her head to look at Goku, "Tell him Papa."

Goten and Gohan were snickering as Goku scratched the back of his head. "Uh... Have fun!" He said before grabbing ChiChi's hand and using Instant Transmission to take everyone other than Pan and Trunks away.

Pan looked at the spot where her family use to be in shock. When she turned her head to look at Trunks he had a smug look on his face as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Not a word," Pan told him.

Trunks let out a small laugh before he grabbed Pan's right hand with his left one. "Come on, Panna."

"Is this the old trail we use to walk when you would take me home from school?" She asked as they started on a path.

"Yep," Trunks said with a smile.

"Where are we going?" Pan asked as they entered the city.

"I'm taking you to meet someone," Trunks told her.

Pan knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, "Who?"

"Well, they kinda came into my life a few years ago. I didn't think they were very special, but they've actually became really important to me. I think you two will get along great."

Pan was feeling her heart break. Was this special person a girl? She looked at the ground as she felt tears gather in her eyes. Of course Trunks would find someone to date. That kiss he gave her when she was 14 was just that, a stupid kiss. Pan wanted to run away, she did not want to meet any girl who stole Trunks' heart.

The two made their way to Trunks' apartment and Pan was still nervous. "They live with you?" Pan asked a bit shakily.

"Yeah," Trunks told her a little concerned before he realized what was wrong.

Pan thought he was taking her to meet a girl! As if he could ever date a girl after kissing her. He will admit that he did kiss a woman after his kiss with Pan. It was horrible, because the whole time all Trunks could think about was Pan. That's when he knew that she was the only one for him. In a weird way, it was like he had always known it just took him forever to figure it out.

Trunks unlocked the door and lead Pan in as he placed his hand on her lower back to guide her into his living room. Pan took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the heartbreak. "I'm home!" Trunks called loudly.

There was a woof before the sound of claws on the floor. Before Pan knew what was coming a dog that was almost as big as she was was ran up to her. He had blue eyes and fuzzy black coat. He got up on his hind legs an placed his paws on her shoulders as he began to lick her cheeks.

Pan looked at Trunks confused as he laughed at her expression. "Panna, this is Sparta!"

Pan looked at the dog as she started to laugh. "I haven't seen you since you were a puppy!" She said as she fell onto Trunks couch. Sparta followed right behind her before he plopped his head on her lap silently asking her to pet him. With a smile Pan did so. All of her worries about meeting a girl were long gone.

"I see how it is," Trunks said crossing his arms as he still stood in the middle of the room. He looked at Sparta as he spoke, "The first beautiful girl you ever meet and you forget about me."

Pan laughed as a light blush covered her cheeks, "Somebody is jealous."

"You were mine first," Trunks said with a pout as he sat on the other side of Pan. Sparta crawled his way over so he was laying on both of them. "Lazy dog," Trunks told him. He turned towards Pan, "So birthday girl, what do you want to do?"

Pan shrugged, "I really didn't have anything planed for the day."

"I know what will cheer you up."

"What?"

Trunks jumped off of the couch making Sparta a bit uneven, but the dog didn't move. Pan watched as Trunks walked down a hallway and disappeared. He came back less than a minute later carrying a small box wrapped in paper.

"Is that what I think it is?" Pan asked with a smile.

"Well, that depends on what you think it is," Trunks told her with a smile. He picked Sparta up as he sat back in his spot and placed the box in Pan's hands. "Open it," he told her with a smile.

Pan smiled as she opened the box carefully. When she saw what was inside she froze. It was two silver bracelets, one for each arm. They were big enough that they would cover her scars. Trunks moved Sparta out of the way before he slowly took a bracelet out and put it on her right arm. He then took the other one out and placed it on her left. The bracelets fit firmly around her wrist. In a way it felt as if they were comforting her.

"I know it bothers you when people stare at them, now they wont," Trunks said speaking about her scars.

Pan looked at Trunks her eyes full of tears. She laughed happily and she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly as well. This was one of the many reasons why Pan loved him. He understood her, and he always knew just what she needed. When she let go she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you, Trunks."

Trunks smiled brightly, "Anything for my Panna-Chan."

Sparta barked loudly making Pan jump slightly and Trunks sigh. He glared at his dog for ruining the moment as Pan looked at him confused. "He needs to go outside," explained Trunks.

"Oh, do you normally walk him?"

"Normally," Trunks said with nod.

"Then let's walk him," Pan said as she sat on her knees.

"Sparta, go get your leash," Trunks told his dog. The dog barked before running off. Less than a minute later he was running back with a blue leash.

Pan laughed, "What a smart dog," she told Sparta who licked her cheek happily.

"He really likes you," Trunks told her as they started to walk out as he held Sparta's leash. "He growls at Goten, and don't get me started about Bra's old dog. You would think that the damn old thing would just die."

"Trunks!" Pan said lightly slapping his arm a they left the building. They started making their way to a nearby park as Sparta lead the way. "I remember talking to Bra one time on the phone and she told me about what Sparta did one time. She said Sparta attacked Mr, fluffs and almost gave him a heart attack."

"Hey, in Sparta's offense- he was just trying to play."

Pan laughed lightly, "Poor baby. He doesn't have anyone his size to play with. You know... I bet Rini could ride him."

"She would probably try," Trunks said with a smile.

"Probably," Pan said with a smile as she grabbed Trunks' left arm. He was holding the leash with his other one. They walked about in the park like that, it felt right.

The two stopped for something to eat before heading back to Trunks' apartment. There they dropped off Sparta and Trunks talked Pan into ridding on his motorcycle that he got for his birthday last year.

"I would tell you to put on the helmet, but you won't will you?" Trunks said as he got on the motorcycle.

"Nope," Pan said with a smile. She climbed on behind him before wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

Trunks laughed at her nervousness, "Scared?"

"No!" Pan said quickly; truth was she was pretty nervous. She had never rode on a motorcycle before.

Trunks laughed as he geared his motorcycle up and took off as fast as he could just so Pan would yelp and hold on to him even tighter. The chilly air blew her long hair back and she kept her eyes closed tightly as her head rested on Trunks' back. She could feel the bike making turns and she honestly had no idea as to where Trunks was going. Slowly she opened her eyes and watch the landscapes go by. A slow smile tugged on her lips as she lifted her head.

Trunks' hair which was newly cut swooshed around his head. Pan let go of his waist with her left arm as she leaned back a bit and laughed. She had no idea that it was this nice; it was almost as if she was flying. She did not stay like that for long before she wrapped her arm back around Trunks' waist with goosebumps on it.

"Cold?" Trunks asked turning his head.

"A bit," Pan told him. Just then Trunks raised his ki and his body became warm. With a sigh Pan laid her head on his back again.

Hours later Pan stood in the Briefs living room looking around at the crowd. As soon as her and Trunks walked through the door Bra had took her away to get ready for the party. Now, Pan was wearing a light blue dress and her long hair was put up with a clip. She had greeted most of the Z-Fighters already- all of them finding it hard to believe that she was little Pan.

A smile spread across her face when she thought that no one had stared at her wrist all night. And, it was all thanks to Trunks.

"What are you smiling about?" The lavender-haired hybrid asked as he walked up to her.

"What is there to frown about?" Pan asked him as her smile stretched.

Trunks smirked, "Nothing."

"I want to thank you again for the bracelets, and for today. I loved Sparta, I knew you would love him too when I got him for you."

"Hey, I told you earlier- anything for my Panna-Chan," he told her with a soft smile. "You look lovely," he told her as he leaned his head down slightly.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," Pan told him with a wink.

Trunks reached an arm behind Pan and undid the clip holding her hair up so it fell down around her. He smiled, "I am surprised that you have kept it this long. I figured you would cut it as soon as you got back."

"I've grown use to it," Pan said before blushing, "And, you like it long."

"Panna?" He whispered as his face was only a few inches from hers.

"Yeah?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Can I-"

"Pan!" Goten said running up towards them. Trunks stood up straight his right eye twitching as he willed himself to not punch his friend. Goten continued: "Mom is looking for you. It's time to cut the cake- come on you two!" He said as he happily lead the way.

Pan looked at Trunks who faked a smile. He will still trying to not blast Goten. She gave him a small smile back before they walked towards the cake.

That night the Son's stayed over at Capsule Corp. It was a little past one when Pan could not take the tossing and turning any longer and got up from her bed. As quietly as she could she could she made her way to the living room. She was so busy looking over her shoulder that she did not even notice that someone else was up as well. When she ran into them she stumbled back slightly alarmed before she recognized Trunks.

"Panna, what are you doing up?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same thing," she told him stubbornly.

"I asked first," Trunks said with a smirk.

"I couldn't sleep," Pan said with a sigh.

"Me either," Trunks said before heading into the living room. Pan followed and when he sat on the couch she sat down beside him, but still left a good few inches between them.

Pan had never had trouble talking to Trunks, but now she was almost nervous as to what to say to him. Had they almost kissed earlier or was that just hopeful thinking on her part? Without even realizing what she was doing she started playing with her bracelets.

"Panna," Trunks said softly as he looked straight ahead. "Will you tell me something?"

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"The night the accident happened-" he said. Pan took a deep breath and subconsciously tears began to fill her eyes. "It was him wasn't it?"

"Please, Trunks-" she began.

Trunks turned around and grabbed her face carefully in his hands, "You don't have to tell the details, I don't want to know the details until you're ready for me to know. Just tell me, it was Tony wasn't it? Please Panna, tell me that. I have to know."

The only thing Pan could do was nod her head as tears leaked out of her eyes. Trunks dropped his arms as he he looked ahead again, "That bastard. I'm going to kill him, Panna. I promise," Trunks said as anger began to boil up inside of him. "I'm not going to let him get away for what he tried to do to you. I'm not going to let him get away with trying to claim you as his when you are mine!" He said looking at her and not even realizing what he had just said.

Pan stopped crying as she looked at Trunks in shock. "I'm yours?" She asked.

"Damn right you are! And that bas-" suddenly Trunks stopped as his eyes shot all the way open. He just realized what he told Pan, and now she was just looking at him. He was screwed, he knew it. She would jump up and run away from him and never come back. Instead though, she whispered something shocking in a soft voice.

"Kiss me," she told him.

"What?" Trunks asked confused.

Pan did not repeat, but rather she wrapped her left arm around his neck before pressing her lips onto his. Trunks immediately started to kiss back as he placed his hands on her hips and sat her on his lap. It was just like the first time all those years ago. Pan felt this joy inside of her that felt as though it was fixing to bust through. Trunks was no longer shaking with rage, but calm.

Pan pulled away, her eyes wide and no longer filled with tears as she looked into Trunks' eyes. "I'm yours," it was not a question this time.

"Damn right you are," Trunks said softly as he placed his left hand on the back of her neck before bringing her head down and kissing her again.

As his tongue slipped inside of Pan's mouth he unknowingly fell back on the couch taking Pan with him. His left hand stayed in its place as his right hand roamed up and down, down her back and then up again. Pan was running her hands through his silky hair. Trunks sticking his right hand up her night shirt made her pull away with a gasp.

"I'm sorry," Trunks told her mentally cursing himself. He took his hand out and placed it back on top of her shirt.

"It just surprised me- that's all," Pan said slightly embarrassed as she blushed.

Trunks stroked her warm cheek with his thumb. "There's no need to be embarrassed. I won't do anything you are not ready to do. I never want you to feel uncomfortable in my arms."

"That's just it, I don't," Pan told him with a smile. "I feel the safest when I'm in them."

"I'll never hurt you on purpose Panna."

"I know," she told him softly. "It really did just surprise me."

"Okay, but if I start going too fast for you- just tell me to stop or move my hands. They have a mind of their own sometimes," he said with a smirk.

Pan giggled, "Sounds like a plan," she told him with a wink.

"Now, where were we?" He asked as he brought Pan's face down and started kissing her again. Trunks' right hand sneaked it's way back into Pan's shirt but it did not try to move up any.

The new couple was so busy making-out that they did not even realize it when Bulma came down the stairs. Hearing noises coming from the living room she flickered on the lights, "Bra and Goten, I swear I told you two time and time again to find somewhere else to do this! Vegeta could walk in," she hissed. Pan and Trunks both shot up. Pan blushing a dark shade of pink at being caught and Trunks a bit annoyed because they were interrupted.

"Oh, oh!" Bulma said looking at the two. She did not know what to say really. She did not even know they were going out until just now!

"I was just getting a glass of water," she said walking into the kitchen. Trunks and Pan stared after her until she came back with a glass. "You two had best head off to bed!" She said turning the light back off and heading up the stairs.

"Did that just happen?" Pan asked Trunks.

"Yep."

"And, hey- wait! She called us Bra and Goten at first! They're dating?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her, "They have been for like half-a-year now. You're just now noticing?"

"Yes!" Pan said before getting off of his lap. "Just Bra wait! She'll hear it from me tomorrow!" She said as she walked to the stairs.

"Panna, where are are going?" Trunks whined as he tried to use the force to make her come back.

"To bed," Pan said simply as she turned to look at him. "I think I can go to sleep now," she said before blowing him a kiss and heading up the stairs.

"Panna! Come back," Trunks half-whined as he called out to her.

"Go to bed Trunks, you can kiss me in the morning," was her reply.

**-Trunks and Pan are finally together! Yay! Next chapter: A PRANK WAR! Guess who it's between! It's gonna be hell of a fun to write! ;)**


	18. Pranks

**Msanimegeek: Haha don't worry there will be plenty of Trunks and Pan kisses to come!**

**Karin: They just want grandkids! Lmao!**

**Emikot316: He is a Lab and retriever. :)**

**Free-as-a-bird1000: Awe thank you!**

**BurgerHat: Haha yeah poor Trunks!**

**Ivette: Yes they are!**

**Blackrose101: Thanks!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha hopefully!**

**Serena: Thanks! :3**

**Dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Da Kurlzz: Yes they did! :3**

**cherLloydfan: Thanks!**

**angelnieves1656: Haha thanks! I hope you like it!**

**D-man133: Haha thanks! I did not want to rush it too soon! Glad you liked it! ;)**

**Treasure: I know! Did you get my PM?**

**NaraMorris: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Dbzlover500: Thanks!**

**jade2rp: Awe thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Eighteen- Pranks**

"Bra!" Pan said waking her friend up early the morning after her birthday.

Bra let out a short scream as she fell off of her bed. Mr. Fluffs was not bothered from the movement but instead walked over to Bra's pillow and laid down. The blue-haired girl looked up to see Pan standing beside her bed with her arms crossed. "Shit Pan!" She said standing up, "Way to wake a person up!"

"How could you!" Pan told her.

"How could I what?" Bra asked confused as she raised an eyebrow.

"Not telling me that you and Goten were dating!"

"I thought you knew!" Bra said defending herself.

"You know how clueless I can be. Hold it, Trunks!" Pan said pointing towards the door when she saw the man staggering pass it out of the corner of her eye. Trunks placed his head on the door frame before closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep.

Bra smiled slightly, "I honestly thought you knew. How did you find out?" Pan blushed lightly as Trunks started snickering. "What?" Bra asked confused.

"Your mother told me," Pan said crossing her arms.

"And me," Trunks added with his eyes close.

"Am I forgiven? I'll take you to go get a smoothie," Bra said with a smile.

"Is that a bribe?" Trunks asked.

"Hush," Pan told him as she smiled at Bra. "I'm in!"

"Alright! Be ready in half an hour!" Bra told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Pan said as she started walking out of the room. She grabbed Trunks' arm making the man open his eyes and start walking with her. She reached down to held his hand, "Finally go to sleep last night?" She asked with a smirk.

"Pft," Trunks said with a pout. "Only because you left me."

Pan laughed, "I told you that you could kiss me in the morning."

Trunks stopped as he smirked down at Pan, "And, it's morning time." He leaned his head down to kiss her when a voice stopped them.

"And you talk about me not telling you!" Bra yelled as she poked her head out the door.

Trunks growled slightly, "Why does this always happen?!"

"Hey, this just happened last night!" Pan defended.

Bra walked out of her room with Mr. Fluffs in her arms. "There has been a change of plans! Pan, you are getting ready in my room! Trunks, here take Mr. Fluffs outside," she said handing her brother the dog.

"What do I look like the dog keeper?" He asked as he held Mr. Fluffs out.

"Just do it," Bra told him as she began to drag Pan away.

"I'll feed him to Sparta!" Trunks called after her.

"You had better not!" Bra yelled after him before going in her room with Pan and shutting the door.

"What's going on?" Goten asked walking up the stairs.

"Here," Trunks said throwing Mr. Fluffs at Goten. "Take him outside."

"Awe," Goten said in a baby voice as he began to scratch the dog behind his right ear. "Good morning Mr. Fluffs!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow at his friend, "I don't know you," he said before walking away.

"Okay Pan, spill!" Bra said after sitting her friend down on her bed.

"I don't have anything in my hands," Pan said with a shrug.

"Stop being an ass, you know what I mean," Bra said standing in front of her with her hands on her hips. "You and my brother, start talking!"

"It happened last night!" Said Pan, "I don't know, we were talking and then it just happened!" She said wiggling her arms out in front of her.

"How did it happen?" Bra asked knowing better.

Pan took a big sigh, "He asked me about the night of my accident. We briefly talked about it... He got so mad... And then I kissed him... And then your mom walked in on us and called us you and Goten!" She said pointing a finger at her friend, "That's how I found out!"

Bra did a half-smile, "That's why you were blushing."

"Oh shut up," Pan muttered as she crossed her arms.

Both girls were now on good terms with each other. All the secrets were out- even Trunks' and Pan's. Although, it was not a secret at all as Goten claimed it had been. A week had passed and everything was calm and peaceful. Bra and Pan just arrived at Capsule Corp from a day at school to see the boys playing video games in the living room. The girls made their way to the kitchen to grab a snack and when Pan turned on the water she let out a short scream. Trunks and Goten ran into the kitchen to see what the problem was. Pan turned around and everyone saw the front of her uniform soaking wet.

"Someone taped the sink so when the water was turned on it would come out of the hoes!" Pan said her eyes instantly shooting to the person who she knew was responsible for it, which of course was Trunks.

His lips were pursed together in a smile as he tried to not laugh. "It was meant for Goten, I swear," he said holding his hands up.

"Hey!" Goten said crossing his arms.

"No offense," Trunks told his friend with a shrug. He then turned towards Pan, "Really, it wasn't meant for you."

Pan let out a sigh, but on the inside her mind was turning with ideas. "Okay," she told Trunks.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked her.

"I guess," Pan said with a smile. "But you have to buy me ice-cream sometime this week."

"Deal," Trunks told her with a smile before walking back in the living room with Goten.

Pan and Bra raced up stairs to change before skipping down the stairs. Quietly the sneaked their way down towards Bulma's lab. "Bulma-San," Pan greeted with a smile.

"Mom!" Bra said at the same time.

"Oh, look! My two beautiful girls have decided to visit me!" Bulma said from her desk when she saw them.

"I know this may sound off the wall, but do you happen to have a spare key to Trunks appartment?" Asked Pan.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "I do..." she said waiting for an explanation.

"Can I have it? I have to pull a prank on him."

"I see," Bulma said. She reached into her desk before holding up a pair of keys towards Pan.

"Thanks Bulma-San! By the way, can Bra spend the night?"

"Please Mom!" Bra said leaning on her mothers desk. "I have to see Trunks' reaction!"

"Okay," Bulma said with a smile.

"Thank you!" The girls chimed before they each kissed one of her cheeks.

"Later boys!" They called out when they were fixing to walk out the front door.

"Stop camping!" Trunks yelled at Goten as they were engrossed in their video game.

"You're just mad because you keeping dying!"

"Well, if you would stop fuc-"

That was the last thing the girls heard before they shut the door. Pan and Bra snickered as the raven-haired girl held the keys out in front of her. "I hope you know that I'm not getting involved in this," said Bra. "I'm just here to watch and see my brothers reactions."

"I know!" Pan chirped, "Come on!"

"PANNA!" Trunks' voice was heard from the outside of the Son's house early the next morning. It was a Saturday and everyone was just waking up. Slowly they all turned their heads towards Pan who did not seem bothered as she ate her toast. Trunks opened the front door before stomping into the dinning room. "You!" He said pointing towards Pan.

"Me!" Pan chirped, "Nice hoody," she said smiling into her toast as she looked at blue hoody.

"You ruined my hair!" He said with wide eyes.

"Pish-posh," Pan said waving her hand.

"What did she do?" Asked Goten.

"This!" Trunks said removing his hood to reveal his still wet... Green hair?! The room was quiet for less than a second before laughter filled it. Goten was laughing so hard that he fell off of his chair. "Prepare yourself Panna, it's on," Trunks told her with a smirk.

"I'm shaking," Pan told him trying to hide her nervousness.

"You will be," Trunks told her with a smug look before walking out.

"Is it just me or does everybody else feel as if a war might begin?" Asked Goten from his spot on the floor.

The next morning, Pan was sleeping soundly in her warm bed. She was dreaming nice, peaceful things and nothing could bother her. That was until someone shaking her softly woke her up. Sleepily she opened her eyes to see Trunks.

"Trunks, what?" She asked wanting to go back to sleep.

Trunks looked at her with wide eyes, "It's Monday, and 7:45. I'm taking you to school today, remember?!"

"Oh my Dende!" Pan said jumping up. "I can't be late again, I'll get detention!" She said rushing off to her bathroom.

Trunks watched her go with a smug smirk before he kicked off his shoes and laid down on his stomach. He counted down from ten waiting for Pan to come out. When he got to three the raven-haired girl walked out of her bathroom glaring at her boyfriend.

"That was so mean!" She said walking up to her bed where he now was laying. "It's Sunday, I really thought it was Monday."

Trunks laughed before he gently grabbed her right wrist and pulled her onto the bed beside him. He turned on his side and wrapped an arm around her waist as Pan crossed her arms with a huff. "I hope you know that I'm thinking of something right now," she told him.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he told her with a smirk.

"It's going to be good too, but right now I'm going to cuddle with you," she said turning to her side and burying her head in his chest.

Trunks kissed her forehead with a light laugh as he closed his tired eyes. "You are something else Panna, that's why I like you so much."

Pan smiled as she looked up at him, "How did you get the green out?" She asked seeing his lavender hair back to normal.

"I went Super," he said with his eyes still closed. "Turns out no dye can overcome that."

"I knew it would be easy for you to get out," she told him.

"I'm glad it was. I would of hated to go to work with green hair."

"Awe, I would still go out in public with you."

Trunk laughed lightly making his chest grumble, "That's nice to know."

The real Monday came, and Pan's alarm clock went off just like it should have. But, when she reached up to turn off her alarm something was holding it back. Thinking about it... Her whole body felt like something was holding it down. In a frantic motion Pan sat up on guard, and her eyes widened at the sight of her room. There was toilet paper wrapped all around her bed and the rest of her room. It was everywhere! Pan slammed her alarm clock off before grabbing her phone and calling someone.

"You TP'ed my room!?" She hollard at them when they answered.

"I think it suits it. Have a nice day, Panna," Trunks said with a laugh before he hung up.

"Ugh!" Pan said looking at her phone before making her way off of her bed. She stood around in the middle of her room looking at the toilet paper and thinking of what to do to Trunks next.

On Tuesday when Trunks arrived at apartment he noticed it was extremely muggy. Without even thinking about it he turned on the ceiling fan. That was a mistake... Confetti fell down from the blades as it spun around. Trunks looked around in shock to see everything covered in it. Sparta was jumping around trying to catch some in his mouth.

"Panna," Trunks said as his mind was thinking of his next scheme.

The week passed by, and Trunks and Pan saw very little of each other as they planned pranks. On Friday Pan arrived home from school, she was exhausted from a day of exams and headed straight to her fridge to grab a coke. When her lid came off something fell into her drink, she did not have time to think about it before coke fuzzed everywhere. ChiChi let out a scream of surprised before looking at her daughter frantically.

Pan spit some coke out her mouth as she kept her eyes closed. Her whole face, front of her shirt, and a lot of her hair were soaked. "Trunks was over earlier wasn't he?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes," ChiChi said grabbing a rag and trying to wipe Pan's face. "He said he was dropping off something of yours that you had left at Capsule Corp."

"I thought so," muttered Pan.

"Go take a shower," ChiChi told her. "The coke is everywhere."

Pan ran up the stairs and to her room where she took a fast shower to remove all the stickiness. After finishing she helped her mom finish cleaning the kitchen before telling her she had forgotten to do something. She flew to Trunks' apartment quickly and walked in at feeling the door was unlocked. Sparta barked at her once before realizing who it was and running to her happily. He greeted her with slobbery kisses and demanding to be pet by barking. Trunks rushed out of his bedroom as he just finishing changing out of his work clothes, when he saw it was Pan he relaxed.

"Coke and mentos, really?"

"That'a what you get for putting confetti on my fan. I'm still finding stuff!"

Pan let out a small smile as she pulled one from Sparta's thick coat. "I can see that. Anyways, I have come to make an agreement with you."

"Giving up?" Trunks asked with a smirk as he sat down on his couch and placed his hands behind his head.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Not exactly. We should not be pulling pranks on each other. We should be pulling pranks on others- together..."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "What do you have planned?"

Pan let out a smirk, "So your in?"

"I'm in as long as you don't do anything to my hair again."

"Well then Trunksie, let's get to planning."

Later that night, Bra and Goten were sleeping on the couch together. They had fallen asleep watching a movie and Trunks and Pan saw this a perfect opportunity. They poured some cool-whip on their hands before using a feather to tickle their noses. It was classic, but still funny. The two slumbering hybrids fell for it and woke up to a cream covered face. Standing only a feet away were a laughing duo of Trunks and Pan.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Bra yelled touching her face and looking at her hands.

"Is this cool-whip?" Goten asked before licking his hand. "It is!" He said happily.

"I thought you two were in a prank war with each other!" Yelled Bra.

"We were," began Trunks.

"But, we make a even better team," Pan sad with a smile.

"You two are SO dead!" Bra yelled as she jumped off the couch.

"Run?" Pan whispered as she leaned over towards Trunks.

Trunks nodded once, "Run," he told her. He grabbed her hand before running out of the building and blasting off into the sky with her.

"You two had best run!" Bra yelled after them before walking back inside. "Goten..." She said looking at her boyfriend who has eating the cool-whip.

Goten let out a laugh, "At least it wasn't shaving cream."

"Come on!" Pan said flying in front of Trunks. "I want you to meet some people."

Trunks' raised an eyebrow as he followed her. He was more than curious as to who Pan was taking him to go meet, especially since they were headed towards New York. Pan had not been to New York since her accident, and Trunks thought it was very brave of her to come back; yet, he did not want her too. They passed by her old apartment that she stayed in with her grandpa.

Trunks found himself growing even more curious when she landed in front of a small duplex. She smiled up at him before grabbing his left hand and leading him up a flight of stairs. Once they were on the sixth floor she stopped and went to a door before knocking. A girl with blonde hair opened the door. She looked at Pan with wide eyes before screaming loudly. A man came running up behind her with a worried look on his face.

"PAN!" Jaylee said as tears filled her eyes as she threw her arms over the raven-haired girl.

"Asian Princess?" Victor asked in shock.

Pan pulled back from Jaylee's hug with a light laugh. "Yeah it's me."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU?! COPS WERE AT YOUR APARTMENT! COPS! THEN BAM! YOU'RE NOT EVEN LIVING THERE ANYMORE!"

Pan looked at the ground as a sad look crossed her face. "I'm sorry for not telling you goodbye. That night a lot of bad things happened and it got pretty messy. I got to go home though," she said looking up with a smile. "That's not why I came though. Guys, I want you to meet Trunks," she said motioning towards the lavender-haired man who had been standing there politely listening. "Trunks, this is Jaylee and Victor."

Jaylee glanced at Trunks and Pan's clasped hands before smiling, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Trunks said with a smile.

"So little Pan wasn't lying," Victor said with a goofy grin. "She really does know the president of Capsule Corp."

Trunks smirked, "She really does."

"Well come on in!" Jaylee said happily opening the door more. She took Pan's arm as Victor and Trunks went to go get some drinks. "That's him isn't it?!" Jaylee asked Pan in a loud whisper.

"Who?" Pan asked confused.

"The guy, you have been in love with for years! The reason why you would never date anyone! It's him isn't it?" She asked still whispering loudly.

"Yes," Pan said with a blush as she tried to quiet Jaylee down even more. She knew with Trunks' advanced hearing had heard every word Jaylee said. She risked a sneak glance at him, and instead of seeing a smirk like she thought she would- she saw a smile.

An hour and a half later Trunks and Pan were growing tired and decided that it was time for them to go back to Japan. As they walked out of the building Pan wrapped the arm of the hand she was holding of Trunks over her shoulder as she leaned on him slightly. "Thank you for meeting Jaylee and Victor. I think I could truly call them my only real friends of New York."

Trunks smiled softly as he kissed her forehead, "Anything for my Panna-Chan."

**-Well... I hoped you guys enjoyed it! NEXT CHAPTER: Trunks takes Pan out on a date! I already have it planned out, but do you guys have any suggestions? If I like it, I'll try to add it to the chapter or somewhere else in the story. **


	19. Fall

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**BurgerHat: Haha I just had to do it!**

**Msanimegeek: If it's the guy I think you are talking about- don't worry. He'll show up later.**

**Blackrose101: Umm... I guess it really depends on what you call BIG. Lol**

**cherLloydfan: Thanks!**

**Karin: Thanks!**

**Ivette: I planed on a bit of jealousy lol.**

**emikot316: Thanks!**

**Treasure: I will see!**

**iheartanime434: Thanks!**

**dianaloveanime: I'm glad you liked it! ;)**

**NaraMorris: He's always a cutie! Lol**

**Super Pan-Chan: Thanks!**

**Xxcandylover23xx: Here ya go!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Nineteen- Fall**

"You know what I just realized?" Trunks asked Pan as he walked her home one day. It was a daily routine for them, Pan would wait at Capsule Corp after school until Trunks got off of work, and then he would walk her home.

"What?" Pan asked curiously.

"I haven't taken you on a proper date yet," Trunks said as they walked up to the Son's door. "So, I'm taking you on one tomorrow."

"What if I don't want to go?" Pan teased as she leaned her back on her front door.

Trunks rolled his eyes with a smile, "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow, Panna?"

"Yes I will," Pan said with a smile.

"Good," Trunks said kissing the hand he was holding before letting it go. "Be ready by five and wear something casual," he said before kissing her.

"Where are we going?" Pan asked as she pulled away.

"I don't know," Trunks said with a smile as he started walking backwards.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Trunks shrugged, "Just what I said. I don't know yet," he said with a laugh before he flew off.

Pan watched him go as she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Where would he take her that would be casual? With a shrug of her shoulders she gave up and went inside. She would just find out when he picked her up.

The next day came and at five sharp Trunks arrived at the Son's house. Goten opened the door and Trunks slipped in. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Pan will be down in a minute," ChiChi told Trunks with a smile.

"You're taking Pan on a date?" Asked Goten.

"Yeah," said Trunks.

"Why?"

"Jeez, I don't know. Isn't that what people do when they're dating? They go on dates?" Asked Trunks. "About time," he said when Pan walked down the stairs. She was wearing dark jeans and a nice light blue shirt. Her hair was down as she let it flow around her.

"It's five," she defended. "I'm ready," she said with a smile before kissing her parents cheeks. "Let's go."

"Have her back by ten!" Goten said watching them carefully.

"It is Thursday," Goku said before looking at Trunks. "I trust you to have her back at a reasonable time."

"Thank you, Goku. I will," Trunks said before taking Pan's hand and walking out.

"Okay, now where are we going?" Asked Pan.

"It's killing you that you don't know. Isn't it?" Trunks asked as he laughed.

"Trunks, tell me."

"You'll see," he said kissing her pouting lips softly.

Ten minutes later they walked into an ice skating arena. Pan's eyes widened as she smiled, "Ice skating?"

"I remember this seven-year old whose dream was to become a professional ice skater."

Pan laughed as she grabbed his arm, "I can't believe you remember that!"

"You only told me it about 50 times... Per day back then," he said with a crooked smile. "Here," he said taking off his dark grey CC jacket and placing it on her shoulders as she put it on. It left him in a long-sleeved black shirt and faded jeans.

Entering into the skating arena Pan saw why Trunks gave her his jacket. It was freezing, but then again they had to keep the ice frozen somehow. The two got on their skates and Trunks was the first one on the ice as Pan stood by the door cautiously.

"Scared?" Trunks asked with a light smile as he skated backwards slightly.

"And if I was?" Pan asked, "You're not going to let me fall are you?"

"Well if you do, I'll fall down with you," he said holding out his right hand.

Pan laughed, "Okay," she said taking his hand.

"Attention everyone, the rink is now closing. Please be finding the nearest exists and leaving," came a woman's voice from the intercom.

Pan looked up at Trunks confused as he kept skating. "Shouldn't we be leaving too?"

"Nope," he told her with a smile as he turned around so he was skating backwards. "The rink normally does close at 5:30, but I happened to sweet talk the manager. So we're staying for a while, just us."

Pan smiled at him, "Awe you're so sweet."

"I can be," Trunks said with a wink.

People around who had previously been skating saw that Trunks and Pan were not leaving. They noticed Trunks was the president of Capsule Corp and the majority of the woman felt a pang of jealously towards Pan. Two girls who were no older than thirteen rudely ran into Pan. She let out a slight yelp before Trunks caught her around the waist.

"Thanks," she said blushing lightly. "Looks like your fan club isn't a big fan of me."

"Oh? And are you a fan of mine?" Trunks asked as they started skating again. The rink was now empty as people gathered their belongings and started to leave.

"I was a fan of yours before you were famous," Pan told him with a grin.

"That's what makes you so special," he told her with a smile. He grabbed her hand before making her spin. Pan wiggled her way free before she started skating in front of him. "What are you doing?" He asked her, clearly amused.

"Practicing for when I become a professional skater," Pan said with a laugh. She did a spin, only to land on her butt. Trunks busted out in laughter as he stopped in front of her. He reached down his hand to help her up, but Pan had other plans. She smirked as she pulled him down with her. "Hey, you said you would fall with me," Pan told him with a grin.

Trunks laughed, "I did, didn't I?"

Around seven the two stopped their skating and headed to nearby restaurant. It was nothing too fancy, but it was not a typical burger joint. First thing Trunks noticed that he did not like, their waiter, Jim- Tim, whatever his name was staring at Pan over up. He wrapped his arm around Pan's waist tightly as she smiled up at him unaware of what was going on. To her, it let all the women know that he was with her. The waiter, whose name was actually John pretended to not notice as he led them to a nearby table. Trunks, however was thinking of another idea as he led Pan to a booth where they sat next to each other, John was fixing to complain when the manager stopped him. The Briefs were known to leave good tips, very good tips.

"What can I get you two to drink?" John asked the two.

"Water, what do you want?" Trunks asked Pan.

"Water is fine," she said with a smile.

"And do you two know what you would like?"

"No, not yet. Come back in a few minutes, Jim," said Trunks.

"It's John," he said before walking away.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Pan asked with a light smile.

"A bit," Trunks said honestly as a light smirk crossed his face.

"He's probably going to spit in your drink."

"Then I'll just drink yours," Trunks told her.

John came back with their drinks and then they were ready to order. His eyes widened when he saw how much food they wanted. He could not believe it... How could anyone eat that much without exploding? But, to his surprise when he brought the food out, Trunks and Pan ate all of it. Trunks and Pan were getting ready to leave when Trunks placed a tip on the table. He had come to like John, for one thing he stopped staring at Pan, and that was pretty much good in his book. "Good job, Tim," he told him.

"It's John," the waiter said desperately. That had to have been the fifth time he had told Trunks his name.

"Yeah, yeah, later Johnny," Trunks said as they left. John huffed annoyed before he saw the tip on the table. With his eyes wide he thought, Trunks could call him whatever he wanted.

Trunks and Pan walked through a park before stopping by a bench and sitting on it. Up above a silver full-moon was casting light on the world. Pan looked up at it with wide eyes as Trunks placed his left arm on the bench behind her. He could stare at her all night, and just like this.

"Do you ever wish that you could go back in time?" Whispered Pan.

"All the time," Trunks told her softly.

"I would have told my Grandpa no," she said softly as she leaned back on him before resting her head on his chest.

"I would have told you to stay," he told her honestly.

"There's nothing we can do about it though," Pan told him. "We can't change what happened in the past, but we can move on."

"Then that's what we'll do," Trunks told her.

"You're birthday is coming up," Pan said with a light smile.

"Don't remind me," said Trunks.

"You'll be 22."

"Don't remind me," repeated Trunks.

"What would you like?" Pan asked as she sat her head up.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, there has to be something. What do you want?"

"Just what I said- nothing."

Pan glared at him, "You're not making this very easy."

Trunks laughed lightly, "The one thing I could possibly want, I already have."

"And what's that?" Pan asked curiously.

"You," he told her simply.

Pan blushed lightly, "I can't very well mail myself to you."

"Well... You could," Trunks said with a smirk.

"Trunks... Stop being stubborn."

"No," he said with a smile.

"Trunks," she said again.

"Panna," he said with a laugh. "No," he said lowering his head.

"Please?" Pan asked as she turned to face him.

"You."

"You already have me," Pan muttered before Trunks kissed her.

Their kiss started off softly as their lips moved together. Pan wrapped her left arm around his neck as he right hand grabbed the front of his shirt. Every time she kissed him she felt like she was falling, that was until Trunks would wrap an arm around her waist like he was now. He picked her up slightly and sat her on his lap. Trunks' right hand made its way up Pan's shirt, and that's when she pulled away.

"We're in public," she told him with a soft smile. "And how did I end up in your lap?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she tried to look serious.

Trunks raised his right hand, "Bad hand," he told it. He looked at Pan with a smirk, "I told you that they had a mind of their own. And, you don't want to give passersby a good show?"

Pan blushed, "I'd rather do it somewhere more private. Plus, if we do 'give passersby a good show' they will see everything you do."

"Touché," Trunks told her. "I don't like to share."

"I know," Pan said with a smile. "You're my stingy Prince."

"Now that's a nickname you should have given me from the start."

"As if you need to be called a Prince all the time, your ego is big enough as it is," joked Pan.

"If you got it, you got it," he said before looking at his watch. "It's 10:30, I should be getting you home since you have school tomorrow."

Pan made a face as she climbed off of Trunks. "Yay, school," she said sarcastically.

Trunks laughed as he stood up beside her. "You and Bra don't have much longer."

Pan smiled, "Thank Dende!"

After a kiss goodnight Pan walked into her house. Her father and mother were nowhere around letting her know that they were probably already in bed. Her brother was a different story... He sat on the couch eating a huge bowl of cereal. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked her.

Pan glanced at the clock before looking at her brother. "It's eleven, is that a problem?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Oh no," Goten said not wanting his sister to get angry at him. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah, I really did," Pan said with a smile before she headed up to her room.

**-Next Chapter: Rini is back!**


	20. Blue Monster

**Da Kurlzz: Haha awe! I'm happy you did!**

**Karin: I love her too!**

**Ivette: That's Trunks for you! ;)**

**Blackrose101: I love making him jealous!**

**Treasure: Haha you know it!**

**Msanimegeek: She knows what happens, she was just teasing with Trunks lol.**

**emikot316: Haha she's a cutie!**

**xxcandylover23xx: Here you go!**

**NaraMorris: Thanks!**

**cherLloydfan: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**animefreaklover143: I'm not really sure. Right now probably around 40-50.**

**PrincessPorsha: Thanks!**

**D-man133: Awe thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Here you go!**

**Pam: Lol I wouldn't be disgusted, I would just think that they needed to go somewhere... More private.**

**Nando the Animelover26: Lol thanks! My thing is I I re-read over it when I'm tired so I don't catch all the mistakes. Lol I need to stop doing that! Bruce will actually be appearing soon!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty- Blue Monster**

It was a warm, May day as Pan and Bra walked out of school. The girls were more than excited that school was almost to an end. In less than a month they would be graduating. "Want me to walk with you?" Bra asked Pan.

"Nah," the raven-haired teen spoke. "I know you have a date with my brother, so you can go ahead and go get ready for it. I'm just heading home, it's not that far."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Pan-Chan!"

"Later, B-Chan!" She said with a laugh as they split ways.

A warm breeze freed a few strands of Pan's hair that she currently had up. With an annoyed sigh she pushed her bangs out of her face. She wished she could see Trunks, but he had a meeting that he had no idea of when it would be over. He had told her that he would try to come over to her house if it was not too late.

Pan's mind wondered to various things as she walked. School, her family, her friends, and Trunks. A bright smile crossed her lips at the last thought. Trunks had always been her best friend, and although she had hoped, when she was younger she use to think they would be nothing more than friends. But, who knew that Trunks wanted to be more than friends as well? It just took some time to see it. He still liked to tease her occasionally, but he was also very over protective. Pan was not complaining though, she loved it that he was so protective.

"Miss?" A strained male's voice came from her side. Pan turned her head towards the voice and she froze. Sitting on the sidewalk was a homeless man with ragged clothing. He was holding out a cup with his right hand that had a few spare changes in it. It was the bottle of vodka in his left hand that made her freeze. "Do you have any spare change?" The man asked as he held out his cup.

Pan took a shaky breath as she took a step back. "No, I'm sorry," she said quickly before walking away. She moved her legs like she was running a marathon until she arrived home, only then did she slow down to take a few deep breaths.

Upon entering her abode, Pan saw her mother sitting down in the living room. The woman smiled brightly at seeing her daughter, "Did you have a good day?"

Pan nodded once with a light smile. She leaned down and kisses her mothers cheek before standing up straight again. "I have a lot of homework to do, so I'm going to go ahead and go do it."

"Okay," ChiChi told her with a smile. "I'll call you down when supper is ready."

"Thanks, Momma."

Pan did have the attentions to do her homework, but once she saw her bed it changed. She took off her backpack and let it fall to the floor before slipping off her shoes, taking her hair down, and getting into her bed. She did not want to think of the homeless man, but her throat burned at the memory of the horrible substance she use to drink. Since she had been home she had not even thought of the depressant since now. But, even now she had no desire to taste it. She had drunk it to give her temporary warmth, and now that she was with her family she did not need it. Still... Memories caused by drinking made her shiver.

Pan curled herself up into a tight ball as she clinched her fist tightly. A face that she had not seen in months came into her mind and she forced it out. She could not think about him... Not now. She had been so happy, so why did her mind have to think about that now. It would always be a part of her past; something that she would never be able to change. But, that did not mean that she could not move on. That is what she would have to do- move on. After a nap that is...

* * *

Bruce focused on controlling his breathing as he stepped into the abandoned Capsule Corp factory. He had not been in there for a few months, not since he met his boss and got his assignment. The man did not understand what was so different about this boss then the rest of them that he had in the past. In the past, his bosses were the ones that were intimidated by him, but not this one. No, this one for some reason intimidated Bruce to the core. Maybe it was because he saw first hand that this man was dangerous, even more so than an assassin, and that was saying something.

Bruce saw his boss waiting for him as he sat on the high rail again. His face was hidden yet again making Bruce even more curious as to who he was. He was terrified to tell the hooded man what he found out.

"Well?" The man asked getting impatient.

"I looked up the person that you told me to, but there was no information on him at all."

"What?!" The man demanded as he jumped down from the rail and in front of Bruce. The two men were the same height, and Bruce tried to look into the hood but the lighting was bad. "What do you mean that there is no information on him?!"

"Just what I said! I hacked a national computer so I would know! The man you're looking for, Tony Selders- does not exist. There is no trace of him."

"That son of a bitch," the man said darkly as he raised his power. Bruce took a step back as the hair on his arms began to rise and he could feel the static in the air. The gust of wind knocked the hood back and Bruce was inert. The president of Capsule Corp hired him?! Now he understood why his identity was such a secret. "You sure there was nothing?" Trunks asked as his eyes flashed teal.

Bruce nodded quickly as his words mumbled together, "Nothing. No birth certificate, fingerprints, records- nothing. This man must of known that you would be looking for him."

Trunks snarled, "Of course he knew. He did this to himself though, he's going to pay," the hybrid said mainly talking to himself. He looked up at Bruce, who jumped back slightly at the coldness coming from his eyes. "Your work his done. Go back to the bank and get your last paycheck and then you can turn in your key."

"That's it?" Bruce asked confused as Trunks began to walk away. The thought that he could still work for the the riches man alive felt pretty good. He would not mind if he kept doing it.

"That's it. Don't worry, if I ever need you again, I'll call." Trunks said, not even bothering to turn around. "It's like you said, he knows I'm after him so he'll wait awhile. He'll make a move sooner or later and when he does I'll be there. And I'll kill him," he said before flying off.

* * *

"Panny!" Rin said as she opened her aunts door. The three-year-old walked over to her aunts bed to see the young woman sleeping. With a slight grunt the little girl pulled herself onto the bed before slipping under the covers and laying down beside Pan.

The older woman poked an eye open, "Hello, Rini."

"Hi, Panny!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Daddy brought me over to see everyone! What were you doing?"

"I was taking a nap."

"Why?" Rini asked with a frown, "Mommy makes me take naps, and I don't like them."

"I wasn't feeling good, but I feel a lot better now that my Rini is here," Pan said as she poked her nieces stomach.

Rini giggled, "When I'm sad, I sing! Sing the sunshine song with me, Panny!"

"I don't know-"

"Please, Panny!" Rini said with a pout.

"Oh, okay," Pan said with a roll of her eyes, but smiling no less. Rin cheered happily before taking a deep breath so she could sing with Pan.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are gray.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

By the end of the little song Pan was laughing and Rin was smiling proudly. "What beautiful melody coming from two beautiful girls," a voice said from the window sill.

"Trunks!" Rin said happily when she sat up to see the man. Pan sat up right after her and smiled at her boyfriend as Rin started jumping on her bed.

"What are you two doing in bed?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow as he walked over towards them.

"Panny was sad, but I made her better!" Rin said proudly.

"Is that so?" Trunks asked her with a smile as his eyes glanced over at Pan. "And, why was Panna sad?"

Rin stopped jumping as she looked at Pan. "Why was you sad, Panna?"

Pan and Trunks both cracked a smile. Everytime Trunks was around, Rin changed Pan's name. It was as if she could not make up her mind on what to call her.

"The blue monster got me," Pan said simply.

"What's that?" Rin asked, fully intrigued.

"Oh, it's this horrible monster, who loves to make people feel sad."

"Why would he do that?" Rin asked horrified.

"Because he can't be happy, so taking away other people's happiness makes him feel the joy temporarily."

"Is he away from you now?!" Rin asked Pan frantically.

Pan let out a little laugh, "Yeah, he's long gone. All thanks to you."

"Rini, I saw your father before coming up here, and he looked a little... Blue," said Trunks.

"Daddy!" Rin yelled as she jumped off of Pan's bed. "I'll get the blue monster away from you!" She hollard as she ran down the stairs.

"Finsh your meeting?" Pan asked Trunks as he sat on the edge of her bed.

He nodded once, "Yeah, it wasn't what I hoped it would be. Why were you sad?"

"Just one of those days I suppose," Pan said softly.

Trunks knew she was lying. She could not meet his eyes, which was a big obvious. Another thing was that he could just tell. He did not want to rush her, but he was about to die from waiting to find out what really happened the night of her accident. "Let me guess, you'll tell me when you're ready?" He said trying to tease, but it just was not there.

"I'm sorry, Trunks," Pan said as she looked down. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to scream it to him, but she did not want him to know. She was fearful- fearful that his view of her may change. That he may not want to be with her anymore, or that she really did not belong with him. That petrified her the most.

"It's okay, Panna. Come here," he said softly as he held his arms open. Pan smiled as she crawled out of her covers and into Trunks' arms. Their hips were touching as they sat, each facing the other way. "You must of had a good nap," Trunks told her. The teasing was back in his voice as he twirled a piece of Pan's wild hair around his finger.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Pan said with a smile.

"My Panna, always a dreamer."

"I have a big imagination."

"Hm, must be why the blue monster likes you so much."

Pan laughed lightly, "I can't believe Rini took it so seriously. You know, I think she might have a little crush on you."

"Who doesn't?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

"Do I need to be worried?" Pan asked with a smile as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Trunks told her smiling. "Because you are the only girl for me," he murmured in a breath that seized her lips.

"Panna!" Rin said running back into the room. The young couple stopped kissing as they turned towards the young girl, "I saved Daddy from the blue monster!"

Pan laughed, "Good job, Rini."

"Will you be safe from the monster?"

"Of course she will," Trunks said. "'Cause we'll protect her."

"Yeah!" Rini yelled, "We can all sing together."

"Well..." Trunks started before Pan hit his arm lightly. He let out a sigh, "Sing together... Yay..." he said dully.

Pan laughed as she leaned into his arms more as Rin began to sing songs that popped into her head. There would be no bad memories coming to get her, not when she was in Trunks' arms. Not when she was surrounded by the love of her family. Everything was going to be okay, right?

**-Next chapter: Pan and Bra go out with the boys!**


	21. Dads Night

**Da Kurlzz: Haha that she is!**

**FlaspointLover98: And if that happens, Trunks will have to come to the rescue!**

**D-Man133: Thanks! I try to make her likable and always happy!**

**Da Kurlzz: Haha yep!**

**Ivette: Not for a while. Everything has to be calm for a bit and then he will come.**

**Treasure: Haha I would listen to him! :p**

**Msanimegeek: Haha I did tell my niece that! Every time I get sad she scares him away. :) The homeless guy- the reason why Pan freaked out was because of the vodka bottle that he was holding. That's why she started to have all those bad memories. Tony is a human so his Ki will be naturally lower than the Saiyans. Since his dad worked with Gero he knows how to hide energy levels and that's what he's been doing. That's why Trunks' can't since him, because he's been keeping them low on purpose.**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks! Glad you think so! ^-^ Don't worry! A big Trunks and Pan moment is coming up!**

**BurgerHat: Thanks!**

**Karin: Thanks!**

**Guest: Here you go!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Wait... I'm confused! Lol**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty One- Dads Night**

"Pan, do you think that we hang out with Trunks and Goten too much?" Bra asked one day after school.

"Huh?" Pan asked confused.

"It's just that... We've been going out on dates with our boyfriends so much lately that we haven't spent time with the other guys in our life in a while."

"Ah," Pan said catching Bra's drift. "What time do you want to meet up at and where?"

"Theres a fair over in Bridgetown. Let's meet up at the entrance around five. That sound good?"

"Yeah, it gives me enough time to change and tell my mom. See you then!" Pan said before running off.

Pan made her way home quickly and she smiled at seeing her mother dusting. "Momma," Pan greeted as she kissed her cheek.

"Hi honey," ChiChi greeted back cheerfully.

"Where's Papa?"

"Outside fishing, I believe."

"Okay. Bra and I are going to take Papa and Veggie out tonight."

ChiChi smiled, "That's a great idea. Are you going to go get him?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to change first," Pan said before dashing up to her room. Ten minutes later she made her way downstairs in a pair of shorts and blue Capsule Corp t-shirt. She smiled at her mom before she ran outside, "Papa!" She said when she saw him.

"Hi Panny!" He greeted from his spot knee deep in the pond. Pan frowned, she had hoped that he would be clean.

"Papa, you need to change."

"What? Why?" Goku asked with a frown.

"Because, we're going out!" Pan chirped happily.

"Where are we going?" Goku asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see! Come on," she said pulling her dad out of the pond. "We're meeting up with Bra and Vegeta!"

Bra rushed home, thinking that her father would be in the Gravity Room. Surprisingly, he was not and she almost ran into him. "Daddy!" She said when she saw him in the hallway, "What are you doing?"

"Going to the Gravity Room," he told her suspiciously. He knew when his daughter was up to no good.

"No you're not," Bra said shaking her head. "You're going to go upstairs to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Vegeta asked confused.

"You'll see!" Bra told him with a big smile, "I'll just promise you now, there will be a lot of food!"

"Is the food good?" Asked Vegeta.

"Of course it's good, Daddy. I wouldn't be taking you if it wasn't."

"Hn, okay," Vegeta said as he made his way up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked with an amused look on her face.

"Taking Daddy out tonight with Pan and Goku," Bra said with a smile.

Bulma laughed, "Oh, I bet he'll have a ton of fun."

At five both of the girls met up at the entrance as they held onto their fathers. It was for two different reasons. Pan was holding onto Goku so he would not wander off into the fair. Bra was holding onto Vegeta so he would not fly back home. The girls shared a smile as they led their fathers inside.

"Wow, I never knew these things were so exciting!" Said Goku as he looked around happily.

"So, roller coaster first?" Bra asked after they had entered the gates. They were all wearing bands that gave them permission to ride any of the rides without tickets.

Pan looked up at the sky that was getting darker. "Yeah, it can be our first ride."

The girls dragged their fathers over to the roller coaster and picked a spot that was in the middle. Pan and Goku sat across from Bra and Vegeta before the safety harnesses tightened its hold around their chests. Goku seemed amazed, but Vegeta did not seem too happy. He grabbed the metal part of the harness as he spoke, "What is this mechanical demon?"

Bra face palmed, "It's a roller coaster Daddy, you've seen them on tv before."

"So we ride these rails, kinda like a train?" Goku asked as he looked up and followed the tracks with his eyes, he let his legs swing lazily.

"Pretty much," said Pan. "But we go really fast."

"Why do humans enjoy such stupid stuff?" Asked Vegeta, "Why not just learn how to fly? It's simpler."

"Most humans can't fly," Pan told him simply.

"And it's not stupid!" Defended Bra, "It's fun!"

The ride gave a little jump forward and Goku looked around frantically. "What was that?!"

"Don't worry Papa, it's just the ride," Pan told him with a smile. "It's starting."

The ride started out slowly as hit made small twist and turns before it made its way up it's first incline. It stopped at the top to add suspense and Goku looked around happily. "Wow! I bet we would be able to see our house from here!"

"Papa! Stop trying to get out!" Pan said as she grabbed her fathers arm.

"Idiot," Vegeta muttered as Bra grabbed his arm.

The coaster came crashing down and everyone let out a adrenaline building scream. Everyone except Goku and Vegeta that is. Goku was laughing as his stomach was giving involuntary lurches. Vegeta looked as if he would rather be somewhere else. When the ride was over with the girls dragged their fathers away with laughter.

"Panny," Goku said with a sudden stop. "I smell hotdogs," he said rubbing his stomach. Vegeta's stomach chorused its presence.

"I guess we can take a break to eat," suggested Bra. "I'm getting a bit hungry myself."

After almost a hundred hotdogs ha been demolished; Goku and Vegeta, eating about half each, the group continued on. They came upon a ride called the gravatron, it was a ride were the passengers were strapped to the side while it would spin around quickly. Goku was determined to ride it, although Pan had suggested he shouldn't because of the huge meal he had just devoured. Vegeta, who felt like his pride was being pulled on demanded to go on it as well.

"Are you sure you guys got this?" Asked Bra.

"We got this!" Goku said with a smile.

Pan and Bra shared a look as their fathers entered the ride. "You think they're going to puke?" Asked Bra.

"I hope not," Pan said with a frown.

Minutes later the two Saiyans left the ride. Thankfully, they did not puke, but they were both a little green faced. "I think it's safe to say that we don't need to ride anymore rides," said Bra.

"I would say so," Pan said as she looked at her father closely.

Trunks was at his apartment playing video games as Sparta laid beside him lazily. Goten, suddenly walked in holding ten pizza's in his hands before sitting them on the small table in front of Trunks' couch. "What are you doing?" Asked Trunks.

"Well, as you know the girls are at an amusement park with our dads, so I figured we would eat pizza and play video games. You in?"

Trunks smirked, "Plug up the other controller," he said as grabbed for a pizza box.

The night went by smoothly as the girls refused to let their fathers ride any more rides. Instead they walked around to see the animals and the games. "Hey young ladies!" A man behind a booth called, "How would you like for your fathers to win you a stuff animal."

"Papa," "Daddy," Pan and Bra said with smiles.

Seconds later, Goku and Vegeta were in seats next to each other with three baseballs in their hands. Their goal was to knock three bottle that were stacked up in a pyramid down. Pan and Bra smiled, believing that their fathers would have no trouble hitting the target. They were wrong... Vegeta's throw went too much to the right and Goku's throw went completely over the bottles. Instead of being disappointed, the girls let out a heartily laugh. They could not believe that their fathers missed! The second time however they did not.

Vegeta and Bra entered Capsule Corp later that night. Bra had a huge smile on her face as she carried a huge stuffed turtle in her arms. When Bulma saw the two she let out a light laugh, "Have fun?"

"Yes," Bra said happily. She gave her parents a kiss on the cheek before walking up the stairs to her room.

"Did you have fun?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"It was alright," he said as he started walking up the stairs.

"Awe you did, didn't you?" Bulma asked with a laugh as she followed him.

"I said it was alright!" Huffed Vegeta as he reached back to grab Bulma's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Kinda looks like a little Shenron," Goku said as him and Pan entered their house. She had her green stuffed dragon in front of her.

"That can be his name!" Pan said with a smile. "Thanks for coming with me tonight."

"No problem, Panny. I had fun," Goku said with the famous Son smile.

"Me too, Papa. Goodnight," she said giving his cheek a kiss before going to bed.

Pan placed her stuffed Shenron on her bed as she got ready for her bed. Upon opening her drawer she stumbled upon a shirt. It was the dark grey Capsule Corp shirt of Trunks'. After all these years she still had it. Weeks ago Trunks was being silly and actually sprayed some of his cologne on it so it smelled just like him again. Pan glimpsed at her wrist where she wore her bracelets. She knew it was killing Trunks because he did not know what happened that night, but he had been so patient with her. She needed to tell him... She had to tell him.

**-Next chapter: Trunks sneaks Pan out of school... And Pan tells him what happened the night of the accident.**


	22. The Story

**Da Kurlzz: I think he really did! Lol**

**Super Pan-Chan: Oh I see! Lol I'm glad you liked it!**

**msanimegeek: No the talk isn't going to be a walk in the park... You'll see how it turns out. I hope you like it!**

**dianaloveanime: Haha yes they are!**

**Karin: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**emikot316: Dende help us all if they have a day out! Lmao! They're way too much alike!**

**Prisci99: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**D-man133: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**Ivette: Thanks!**

**iheartanime434: Long story short, Tony has been hiding his power level. He'll come back way sooner than later. :(**

**Guest: Here you go!**

**LastExit: Awe! Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty Two- The Story**

Pan sat at her table trying to not fall asleep. Beside her, Bra was zoning out as she looked at the board. They had just gotten out of lunch and were currently waiting for their teacher to start class. Their teacher however, was the kind that waited until class was halfway over to start. Currently, he was joking around with a group of students.

Pan jumped slightly when she felt her phone going off. She pulled it out of her jacket to see who was calling her. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion before she turned sideways in her seat to answer the phone without her teacher knowing. "Why are you calling me?" She whispered.

"I wanted to talk to you," Trunks said simply.

"Why didn't you call when I was on my lunch break? I'm back in class now."

"Sneak out," he said and Pan could tell he was smirking.

"I can't sneak out!" Pan whispered loudly.

"Yes you can, I've done it many times before. I'm outside of your window actually-"

"Trunks!" Pan hissed, "I can't sneak out!"

"Yes you can," he told her with a light laugh. "If you don't sneak out then I'll come in, kidnap you, and make a big scene."

"Give me a few minutes," Pan said with a sigh. She knew what he said was true.

"You have two minutes," Trunks said before he hung up.

Pan looked over at Bra who was already giving her a knowing look. The bluenette crossed her arms, "You're wanting me to cover up for you while you sneak out aren't you?"

"Yes please," Pan said with a smile.

"You have to go shopping with me," said Bra.

"Bra-" Pan started.

"I'll distract Mr. Jameson," Bra said sweetly. "And a shopping trip will not kill you."

Pan glanced at the clock knowing that her time was running out. "Fine. This weekend I'll go shopping with you."

"It has to be all day, you have to try on all the clothes I ask you to, and you can't whine!"

"Okay, okay," Pan said.

Bra smiled, "Okay." The girl stood up as she smoothed out her skirt and composed herself. She walked up to the front before she started choking and then she promptly fell to the floor. The girl could be an actress if she wanted to be. Mr. Jameson as well as a handful of students ran up to the front and surrounded her.

Pan did not know whether to laugh or cry. Bra's act was really good, but she knew it was an act and it made it comical. Quietly Pan got up and carefully made her way to the window. A few people noticed her and was looking back-and-forth between her and Bra. With a caution she jumped up on the shelf with ease before opening the window. Before it was all the way open Trunks floated in front of her with a breathtaking smile. He reached his hand out to her and Pan didn't hesitate to grab it. Trunks pulled her the rest of the way out of the window before he carefully closed the window.

"Do you not have a bag?" He asked her. Pan shook her head, only wanting to hear his voice again. "How did you sneak out?"

"Bra," Pan said as she pointed at the window. Trunks looked inside the window and when he saw it he cachinnated.

"Ready?" He asked as he turned his attention back towards Pan.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't really know," he told her honestly. "It's somewhere in the woods outside of North City."

"That's reassuring," teased Pan.

Trunks just shrugged with a crooked smile before taking off with Pan.

"Miss Briefs, are you okay?" Mr. Jameson asked frantically after Bra opened her eyes.

"What?" Bra asked confused as the teacher helped her up. "What happened?"

"You were choking and then you fainted."

"Oh," was all Bra said in a weak voice.

"Would you like to go home? I'll call your mother," said the teacher.

"Oh no," Bra said holding her head slightly. "I'll be fine, really. I'm going to go home," she said before she walked out. As soon as she was out she let a smirk cross her face, if Pan gets to be out of class why can't she?

"So, when did you find this place?" Pan asked Trunks as they walked down a trail in a woods not far from North City. It was a beautiful wooded area, and the trail was clear and easy to walk.

Trunks shrugged, "I don't know. I found it one day when I was flying over and it made me think of you," he said as he lightly nudged Pan. "I figured we could find out where it leads to together."

"Awe," Pan said with a smile before she hopped on his back. "What made you pick this day to take me?"

"Work is boring," he said with a whine. "I figured that I could save both of us."

"I'm glad you did," Pan said with a smile before she leaned up some and kissed his cheek.

The trail was not very long, and it stopped at a small pound that had a giant boulder beside it. Pan jumped on the boulder and took in the sun's warmth as rays of sunshine danced in between the tree's. She grabbed Trunks' hand who was standing beside her. "Sit with me," she told him as she sat down herself. Something about the tone of her voice instantly made him obey. Pan rested her head on his shoulder as she held onto his hand tightly. "It started years ago," Pan said quietly.

"What did?" Trunks said confused as he looked at her.

Pan continued: "I went to my first ever house party, and it was there when I got my first taste of vodka. It made me feel warm inside, like how I feel when I'm around you or my family. You remember the day of our first kiss? I was recovering from my first hangover... You flew all the way there to take care of me, and when you kissed me, I felt complete."

"Panna, why didn't you tell me?" Trunks whispered as he got a horrible gut feeling.

"I was afraid to," she said quietly. Trunks held on to her hand tighter, silently telling her to continue her story. "I started drinking vodka more and more because it gave me what I wanted most- warmth. It's silly I know, but vodka was there for me."

"It's not silly," Trunks told her softly. "It comforted you, I just wish you would have told me so I could have been the one to comfort you."

Pan stared at the pond as she began to shake. Trunks looked at worried and was fixing to speak before she beat him. "It was a normal day. My grandfather was out and I was taking a nap when someone banging on the door woke me up. I opened the door to reveal Tony, and he uninvitedly came in. We talked for a few minutes before he started to make moves on me, which he had tried before. But he never succeed... Not until that day. He kissed me and when I hit him, he hit me back. I ordered him to leave and he did so.

"When Jaylee called and told me their was a party I thought that was what I needed. I went there and someone slipped LSD into my drink. I went upstairs with Tony and we had an argument which caused me to leave. When I went back to my apartment I told my Grandpa I wanted to go home and he agreed. That's when I went upstairs to get ready for bed and I called you. I fell asleep and I don't remember what happened... Honestly I don't, but I remember his voice. I know Tony was there, I know he had something to do with it." Pan was shaking badly as her throat felt scratchy and tears burned her eyes.

"Panna, what did you and Tony fight about?" Trunks asked shaking himself. He was shaking for other reasons.

Pam choked out a sob as she took her hand out of Trunks' and held her head in it. "It's when he tried to rape me."

"Why did you follow him, Panna?" Trunks asked weakly as tears gathered in his own eyes.

"I thought... I thought he was you..."

Trunks gathered her in his arms then and held her to his chest tightly. Pan's hands were holding onto the front of his shirt as she sobbed. Trunks' left arm was wrapped around her waist and had ahold of Pan's shirt tightly. His right hand was in her hair as he held her head to his chest. The only thing stopping him from going on a rampage to look for Tony was that Pan needed him more. She had finally told him what happened and he was happy she did- even if he didn't like the story. Tony really did try to rape her... He really did try to claim Pan as his own, and it angered Trunks more than anyone could imagine. Pan was his.

Pan cried until there was nothing else left to cry. She felt her face grow warm when she started sniffing because she knew her eyes were puffy. Trunks reached down and tilted her chin up so she facing him. With his thumb he stroked her cheek before giving her a tender kiss. When they broke away Trunks grabbed Pan's wrist lightly in his large hands. Pan watched him with wide eyes as he took off her bracelets. She tried to move her hands to hide the scares but Trunks tightened his grip on them. He leaned down and lightly kissed her right wrist before moving over and kissing her left one. When he was done he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I will never hurt you," Trunks told her softly.

"I know," Pan whispered. "That's how I figured out it wasn't you."

He began stroking her back with his right hand. "I've been looking for Tony since you came home," he said and Pan tensed up. "I haven't had any luck, but I promise you Panna, I will find him and I'll make him pay for ever hurting you. No body hurts what is mine."

Pan closed her eyes as she started running her hands though Trunks hair. "I love you," she said softly as her heart rate picked up.

Trunks tightened his grip on her, "I love you too."

"Will you always love me?"

"Of course," Trunks told her with a light smile.

"But what if you decided you don't want me anymore? What if you decide that you love another girl?"

"I will love another girl one day," he told her.

"What?" Pan said weakly as her heart broke. She went to jump out of Trunks arms, but he was stronger and forced her to stay in them.

Trunks continued to talk, "She will be younger, she'll look just like you, and she'll call you Mommy."

Pan blushed darkly as she melted in his arms again. She rested her head on his chest with a sigh as he kissed her ear and started playing with her hair. "Trunks, never let me go," she whispered as she closed her eyes in contentment.

"I'm too selfish to do that," he told her with a smile. "I finally got you, I'm not about to let you go." He wasn't going to let her go. He was ready to fight for her when Tony came back. He didn't know what the man had planed, but he was not taking Pan away from him.

**-I hope you guys liked it!**


	23. Uninvited Guest

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**Msanimegeek: Awe! I'm sorry for almost making you cry! I'm glad you liked it though! :) And, I don't think it's possible for Trunks to ever stop loving Pan.**

**Countrygirl19: Yeah, it's a bet cliche, but that's the way I wanted it. :)**

**D-man133: Oh my word! Thank you so much! I really am trying and I'm so happy you liked it. :)**

**Super Pan-Chan: Awe thank you so much!**

**animefreaklover143: Awe thank you! :3**

**Ivette: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Treasure: Awe, I'm glad you thought so!**

**Prisci99: I did get the she'll call you mommy from a pic. I saw it and I just thought that it was so cute. As for him kissing her scars, I just thought of it. Lol**

**NaraMorris: Oh don't worry, a steamy scene will be coming up! You'll see! ;)**

**Karin: I like making them fluffy and cute! :3**

**Miss Kisharoo: Awe. Thank you!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty Three- Uninvited Guest**

"Can you believe it, Pan?!" Bra practically shouted at her friend as they got ready.

Pan laughed lightly, "Yeah, I can. I've worked my ass off, now I'm happy we're finally graduating."

Bra smiled as she took deep breaths to calm her breathing, "I just can't believe that after tonight, we will be done!"

There was a knock on Bra's door and Pan didn't pay much attention to it as she called out, "What?"

Goten popped his head in, "Are you two about ready? We're waiting on you."

"It's your girlfriend," Pan said as she motioned her head towards Bra.

"Sorry!" Laughed Bra, "I'm just so excited!"

"I'm ready for the party tonight," said Goten. "It's going to be double times better because it's your girl's graduation party and Trunks' birthday party."

"Where is Trunks?" Pan asked curiosity.

"At his apartment, I think. He's suppose to meet us at your school," said Goten.

Pan nodded before Goten shut the door. With a sigh she sat down on her window sill and looked out of the glass as Bra finished getting ready. It was May 30th, Trunks' 22nd birthday and also the day that Bra and Pan graduate High School. Pan was happy to be out, finally all of her days could be spent with Trunks and her family. That was something she was looking forward to greatly. She would only have to wait a little while longer and then it would be time.

The ceremony passed in a blur for Pan. Everything happened in a fast speed. Her and Bra both graduated with honors, they were two of the smartest kids in their class for nothing. After the ordeal Pan only got a quick hug from Trunks before her mother yanked her into her own arms and hugged her tightly. Now though... Everyone was at Capsule Corp for the party. It was crowed with Bra and Pan's classmates and other people. Music boomed all throughout the building giving it a dancing vibe.

Pan was now wearing normal clothes as she scanned the room full of people. Finally, her eyes landed on what she had been looking for. She walked over to him quietly before placing her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" She asked with a smile.

Trunks smiled as he grabbed her hands before turning to face her. "Happy Birthday," she was finally able to tell him.

"Look at this," Trunks said with a smirk. "I finally got my present."

Pan rolled her eyes with a smile before she got up on the tips of her toes and kissed him. Trunks wrapped an arm around her waist before bending his head down slightly so he met her halfway. A flash coming from the side of them broke them apart and they turned to see Bra with a camera.

The girl laughed, "Memories!" She said happily before walking away.

"One of these days I'm going to Hirt her," said Trunks.

"No you're not," Pan told him.

"Okay, so probably not," he said with a smile. "But, I'll come close."

"The night is still young, are you ready to party?"

"Not really," he told her dully. "If it wasn't for the fact that my mother would kill me, I would have already left with you."

"And just where would we go?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"My apartment," Trunks said with a sultry smirk. Pan's cheeks flushed red as her heart rate started to pick up. She knew Trunks was teasing, but she wanted nothing more than to scream yes.

"Pan!" Bra yelled catching her friends attention. "Come on, we got to go take some pictures!"

"Awe Bra, do I have to?" Asked Pan.

"Um... Yes!" Bra said before she dragged her friend by the arm.

"Have fun!" Trunks teased as he waved at a glaring Pan.

"I like these!" Bra said minutes later as looked trough her camera.

Pan smiled as she listened to her friend. Her eyes darted around the room as she looked to see who all were there. Her eyes caught something that made her freeze. A male with black hair and hazel eyes, and with a face she would never be able to forget. Pan started breathing heavily and she started shaking as it felt like she had to vomit.

"Pan?" Bra asked her friend with a concerned look.

"I have to get out of here!" Pan said as it felt like she couldn't breath.

"Pan!" Bra yelled as she ran after her friend.

Her yell caught the attention of Trunks and Goten who were standing nearby and the followed the girls. They ran outside to see Pan shaking as she held her head in her hands. Trunks touched her back softly making her jump in surprise. "Panna, what's wrong?"

"I saw him, Trunks," was all she whispered.

Trunks' jaw tightened, "Stay with Panna," he ordered Bra. He looked at Goten, "We have an uninvited guest. He's a few inches shorter than us with black hair and hazel eyes. You search outside and I'll search in." Goten nodded before he took off.

Minutes later the boys came back with no luck. Trunks' jaw was still set and he was shaking with anger at not finding Tony. He believed Pan had seen him, and now he was being a coward by hidding. Trunks wanted to scream. "We didn't find him," was all he said.

Pan didn't say anything as she ran into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Who was he?" Goten asked as he wrapped an arm around Bra's waist.

Trunks just looked at them and Pan spoke softly, "Go ahead and tell them." Trunks took a deep breath before telling Bra and Goten what Pan had told him. By the end of the story Goten was just as mad as Trunks and Bra had tears in her eyes.

"What an evil man," she said quietly. "What can we do?"

"We can find the son of a bitch," said Goten.

"I've been looking for him," Trunks said in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe I was over reacting," Pan said softly.

"Panna," Trunks started.

"No really, that guy I saw probably wasn't even Tony. He just looked like him and I freaked out. I never told Tony where I live so how would he have known? I bet he's still somewhere in New York." Pan took a deep breath, "I have moved on, but I still have some fears to get over. I'll never do that if I don't let myself," she said before she started walking inside. "Rini!" She said when she saw the girl.

"Panny!" Rin cried happily.

"Come dance with me!"

"Okay!" Rin said before jumping in her aunts arms.

"What do you think?" Goten asked Trunks as they watched Pan go inside.

"I think she saw Tony. And I don't think Tony will stop until he gets her. I know Panna is not covering for him, but I think she's trying to push it to the side because she doesn't want to believe it."

"I wouldn't want to believe it either," said Bra.

"What do we do now?" Asked Goten.

"All we can do," said Trunks. "Live normally and keep an eye out for Tony. That's all we can do. Please don't tell anyone, Panna doesn't want everyone knowing because you can only imagine how thy'll freak out." Trunks took a deep breath, "I will find him one of these days, and when I do... I'm going to kill him." With that he turned back around and walked inside.

**-I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter: the summer season grows hotter and the boys and girls make a bet! ;)**


	24. Summer Days

**Karin: I love him too!**

**Ivette: It won't be that soon. It will still be a while before he actually shows up.**

**Prisci99: Haha thanks!**

**NaraMorris: Hehe I know what you're wanting! Don't worry, it will happen! ;)**

**Da Kurlzz: I'm glad you think so! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Treasure: Maybe...**

**Miss Kisharoo: I know! I wish he was real too!**

**angelnieves1656: Haha thanks! Trunks will get Pan alone soon enough! ;)**

**emikot316: Something like that! :)**

**Fluffy: It will probably be a mixture of both of them. I have it some-what planned out how it will happen. I hope you'll like it! ;)**

**LastExit: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**jade2rp: Awe thanks! Glad you think so!**

**Dbzlover500: Awe thanks!**

**Super Pan-Cah: Precious Trupan moments are coming up!**

**dianaloveanime: Awe, thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Those are a lot of questions! Lol Pan actually doesn't know who Tony's father is either. She heard his voice that night, but she didn't comprehend what he said. Bra and Goten know what Tony tried to do to Pan. As for if the guy was really him... You'll see.**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty four- Summer Days**

"This is ridiculous!" Bra said one day as her and Pan were sitting in her floor at Capsule Corp. The air was beyond muggy as Pan fanned herself.

"You're telling me," she said. "Did the air go out or something?"

"I have no idea. No, Mr. Fluffs you can't sit on me, it's too hot," Bra said removing her dog from her stomach.

"It's so hot, they boys aren't even playing video games," said Pan.

"Are you serious?"

"I haven't heard them in 30 minutes."

"Let's go check it out. Maybe it's cooler downstairs."

The girls got up and put their hair up in ponytails. They had stripped down to nothing but their bra's and short boxers. As they made their way downstairs they saw that the boys had similar thoughts. They were laying on the hard floor with nothing but their boxers on. Trunks had his right arm thrown over his eyes. "Mom," he said thinking the girls were Bulma.

"I'm not your mother," Pan said with a smile as she looked down at him.

Trunks removed his arm as he looked at Pan with wide eyes. "You sure aren't... Don't you look tasty," he said with a smirk as he placed an arm around her calf.

"Trunks, it's too hot," Pan told him.

"It's going to get hot," he told her as he pulled her down. Pan laughed lightly before reaching her hands up and putting each of them on Trunks' cheeks. She leaned her head down before kissing him.

Goten lifted his head, "Hey!" He said making the two break apart. "I don't want to see you two making out! This best friend, sister thing, yeah, I don't want to see it."

"Don't be so pissy," Pan told him. She looked Trunks, "Do you know what's wrong with the air?"

"No clue, it just stopped."

"Mom!" Bra yelled from her spot on the floor. She was too lazy to get up. There was no answer and she yelled again, "Mommy!"

"What?!" Bulma asked as he stormed up. Her short hair was soaked with sweat.

"What's wrong with the air?" Bra whined.

"It broke down, I'm fixing it."

"I'm going to die!" Bra said falling back.

"Being a bit over dramatic, don't you think?" Goten asked with a snicker.

Bra rolled her eyes, "I bet Pan and I can last longer than you and Trunks can in this heat!"

"Ha!" Trunks said, "No way!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pan asked stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Nothing," Trunks said lightly. "Just that Goten and I could last in this heat longer than you two can."

"Pft," said Bra. "Bring it on!"

The four hybrids spread out on the floor as the day grew even more burning. Their faces flushed with heat as their hair became wet with sweat. The air was muggy and sticky, and both sides were too stubborn to quit.

"I think I'm getting a sunburn just by the heat," Pan said as she fanned herself.

"Stop whining," said Goten.

"Shut up," Trunks told him.

They were all getting a bit irreparable. Who wouldn't be in such a heat condition? Each minute that passed by it seemed to be getting hotter and hotter. Harder and harder for any of them to breathe.

Around three in the afternoon Yamacha entered into Capsule Corp. He was picking up his car that Bulma had graciously worked on for him. "Hey..." He said looking at the four younger Z-Fighters sprawled out on the ground in their underwear. "What happened?"

"Air conditioning is broke," Trunks told him.

"We're having a bet to see who can stand the heat the longest," said Bra.

"And some of us have been pissy," Goten said as he glanced at Pan.

"How about I shove my foot up your ass?" Pan hissed at him.

Yamacha grimaced, all the kids seemed to be a bit... Cranky. He knew from past experiences that messing with a cranky Saiyan would not be wise. "I'm going to go get my car," he said quickly before leaving.

"You know what you need?" Trunks asked Pan.

"What?" She asked as she blew air out of her mouth to cool her forehead.

"To cool down," he said with a smirk before he jumped up. He walked over to Pan before picking her up over his shoulders.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled as she tried to wiggle free, but Trunks' grasp was like iron.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked as he popped his head up. Bra jumped up to follow Trunks, and the other boy soon followed.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, put me down!" yelled Pan.

"No," he said stubbornly as they walked outside. "You had best hold your breath," he said before running and jumping into the pool.

"You two lost!" Goten told Bra.

"Excuse me!" Bra said as they stood by the edge of the pool, "Trunks forced Pan in the pool with him! You two lost!"

"We both lost!" Pan yelled as Trunks splashed Bra and Goten.

"Get your asses in the pool!" he told them with a smirk.

"Well, since you asked nicely," Goten said with a smile. He ran into Bra, wrapping an arm around her as they fell in.

"Kids!" Bulma yelled three hours later, "The air is fixed. Kids?" Bulma asked confused when their were no answers. When she saw the group a soft smile tugged on her lips, she ran inside quietly before walking back out with her camera. With a slight giggle she took a few pictures. When she was done she walked back inside, letting the kids be.

Laying on the grass a few feet away from the pool lounged the sleeping half-Saiyans. Trunks laid on his back as Pan had her head rested on his stomach. She held his left hand with her right and Trunks had his right hand tangled into her hair. Pan had her legs meshed together with Bra's, who had her own head on Goten's stomach. This is what they had been waiting for... A perfect day.

**-I hope you guys liked it. :)**


	25. Crazy

**Da Kurlzz: Haha, yep! That's happened to me and my cousin before! We forgot all about her pool one day!**

**Princess Porsha: Of course! :3**

**emikot316: I know! I'm so ready for summer!**

**DBZGabster: Thanks!**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Msanimegeek: Yeah I know what you mean... It's coming in the future. Just not yet.**

**Freeasabird1000: Thanks!**

**NaraMorris: You just want a what? Lol**

**Nando: Tony will be here sooner than you know.**

**Karin: Me too!**

**Super Pan-Chan: He's gone... But not for long!**

**D-man133: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**jade2rp: Thanks!**

**Treasure: Something bad will be happening... But a few more happy chapters first!**

**Blackrose101: Don't worry, he will! To post a story you have to have an account and be logged onto it.**

**Ivette: Haha, not yet!**

**MandyBriefs: Haha thanks! Here you go!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty Five- Crazy**

It was the middle of summer, and Pan hummed to herself as she made her way to Trunks' apartment. She figured nothing could be better than spending a day with him. And to make things even more excellent, Trunks was off of work. So she had him for the whole day.

Opening his apartment door, Pan was ran over by not only Sparta, but Trunks as well. He crashed on top of her as Sparta barked madly and ran down the hall. "Hey Babe," Trunks greeted as he kissed Pan before helping her up.

"You mind telling me why you and Sparta ran me over?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"He doesn't want to go to the vet."

"Why is he going to the vet?" Pan asked confused.

Trunks held up his right hand, and with his pointer and middle finger he made motions that were similar to scissors. "Snip, snip."

"Ah. Taking away your dogs manhood. How cruel," said Pan.

"He's a dog; therefore, he doesn't need a manhood. Plus every single time a female dog is in heat he drives me crazy with his constant whining."

"Crazy... Like you," teased Pan.

"I have a reason to be crazy."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"I have to control myself around you." Pan blushed as a light smile crossed her face. "Help me look for my stupid dog?"

"Hey, he's our stupid dog. Remember? I told you that you had to share him with me."

"Oh yeah..." Trunks said before grabbing Pan's hand and taking off.

The two found Sparta, but it was beyond too late. He had already found him a lady friend, and to make matters worse a guy with dreads was standing nearby watching them. Pan giggled at Trunks' defeated expression before trying to cover her giggles up with her left hand. "Is that your dog?" The man with dreads asked Trunks.

"The one on top," he said with a sigh.

"Awesome! My dog is on the bottom; we're going to be like grandpa's or something!" Pan's laughter now flowed out as Trunks face palmed. Why were some people so stupid?

After the ordeal with the dogs, Trunks still took a whining Sparta to the vet. Pan came along clearly enjoying Trunks being the 'daddy' to Sparta. "Poor Baby," Pan cooed at the dog once they were inside the vets office.

Three hours later Trunks and Pan were back at the apartment with Sparta resting on a gigantic pillow in the middle of the floor. "At least he got some before he was fixed," Trunks figured.

"That's true," Pan said from her spot on the couch.

"So what were you doing before coming to see me?" Trunks asked as he sat down beside her.

Pan huffed, "Nothing really. Getting away from Goten, he was being a jerk. He acts like he's my father, and it gets on my nerves."

"Uh-Huh," Trunks said looking at her.

"You're not listening are you?" Pan asked with a light smile.

Trunks smile was mischievous as he leaned his head down closer to hers. "Nope," he said before kissing her.

Pan's eyes fluttered shut instantly as Trunks' arms wrapped around her. Every time he kissed her there was this warmth that came over her that made her feel alive. As Trunks' tongue slithered into her mouth his hands had already crept up underneath her shirt, and his thumbs were moving in lazy circles on her hips. His touch was a mixture between fire and ice, and Pan didn't know which one she liked more.

Trunks' hands inched up a little more and Pan froze. This was normally the time when she would move his hands back down, and Trunks never complained. He was always courteous and never tried to rush Pan into things she was not ready to do. Today, however, Pan was feeling a bit adventurous, and she didn't remove his hands this time.

Trunks made Pan feel safe and complete. With him she knew there was nothing to fear because he would protect her, nor would he harm her. Feeling a bit of bravery, Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck and leaned back so he would come back with her. Trunks was now hovering over Pan as he used his elbows for support. His hands didn't move up any as he was perfectly content on just kissing Pan, he never wanted her to do anything she rather not.

Pan, was actually wanting him to be bit venturous. It scared her and excited her all the same time; the desire of wanting Trunks to touch her. Never had she let him touch her bosoms, although he had tried many times. Today, at the moment, all she wanted was to let him touch her all he wanted... To a certain degree. She still didn't know if she was ready for the big thing, but she was ready for a little foreplay.

Pan started kissing down his jaw and her own hands went under his shirt. Trunks didn't mind, in fact he even helped her out by taking his shirt off completely. Pan smiled at him before kissing his chiseled chest and kissing up to his neck where she nibbled a bit. The low, throaty growls from the back of Trunks' neck let her know that he was enjoying it. Trunks had never seen her like this, and he liked it. He liked it a lot, and it made him wonder about what all she would let him do.

Trunks moved his hands up even more so while Pan was distracted. Her fingers tangled up in his hair playfully as he inched closer and closer. Pan sucked in a air of surprise when she felt her bra unclasped. Trunks froze for a moment afraid that he went too far.

"Panna," Trunks began.

"It's okay," she told him with a smile.

It was Trunks turn to be surprised as Pan brought his lips down on hers the same time she grabbed on of his hands and placed it on her breast. The lavender-haired man kept getting surprised by this new side of Pan, and he liked it very much. Still... He didn't want to do anything too fast. He wanted to keep it at a good pace for Pan, because he didn't want her rushing into things.

Trunks' other hand came caressing up Pan's side causing shivers to run up her spine. This strange jittery excitement built up in Pan as Trunks' hands now had free room to roam, and was they ever. His hands were slightly hard by the callous of training hard with his father, but they felt perfect to Pan. His hands moved over her creamy skin with ease. His long fingers lightly traced around her areola to tease her.

Pan made a sound of protest when Trunks pulled away from her lips. He moved his head downward and smirked as he heard Pan's protest become a surprised moan. His tongue traced one of nipples as his thumb stroked her other one. Pan clamped her mouth shut as she bit her bottom lip to keep the sounds from coming out from inside of her. It wasn't very successful because a loud moan slipped out, and Sparta howled at it.

Pan blushed red as Trunks started laughing lightly. He looked over at his dog with a lazy grin, "Shut up. You already got some." Pan was still blushing as he moved his head back up and kissed both of her warm cheeks. "You look adorable when you blush, and those sounds were absolutely delightful."

Pan rolled her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder and fixed her askewed shirt. "Next time the dog goes in another room."

"That can be arranged!" Trunks said happily.

Pan laughed lightly before kissing his neck, "I love you, Trunks."

Trunks' smile was crooked as he wrapped an arm around Pan's waist. "I love you too, Panna"

**-Okay guys, hopefully that will fulfill your lemony desires until the next chapter! ;)**


	26. Waiting

**dianaloveanime: Thanks! :3**

**Wallart plus Flinx equals war: I did! ;) I love that song**

**Da Kurlzz: I had to let him have a bit!**

**xxcandylover23xx: Here's some more!**

**Ivette: Hehe I'm glad you think so!**

**LastExit: I'm sorry! I'll try to give a warning next time. ;) Ah! Okay I get it lol. Some people are into that though ;) hehe**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha! I love your reviews so much!**

**DBZGabster: Haha that is true!**

**Msanimegeek: There will be a bit more lime in this chapter but nothing big. There's about five chapters left before Tony returns. (Give or take a little) lol.**

**emikot316: Haha thanks!**

**DamonXSalvatore: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**D-man133: Thanks! But ah... To be safe the rating has now changed. Lol**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**-Just to be safe- the rating has gone up! **

**Twenty Six- Waiting**

It was a peaceful August afternoon as Trunks laid on Pan's bed. He was watching her put a few of her clothes up as they talked. They were actually the only ones in the house, ChiChi and Goku had gone to Kami's place, and Goten was out somewhere with Bra.

"Panna, no!" Trunks said with a dramatic whine.

Pan laughed, "Why not?"

"Because I like taking care of you."

Pan looked back at him and smiled, "It's not going to kill me to find a small job to work. Plus what do you want me to be? A loving housewife?"

"Yes," Trunks told her with a pout. "I will take care of you, plus someone has to take care of Trunks Jr and Panna Jr."

Pan turned all the way around and looked at Trunks, "We are not naming our kids that."

"Why not?" He asked her, "Those are great names!"

Pan just shook her head, "No way."

"Well, they have to be different. Can't be anything too common."

Pan smiled as she walked over to him. "Just how many kids are _you_ planning on having?"

"Oh, _we_ are going to have a lot my dear," he said before grabbing her and pulling her down on the bed with him. Pan let out a laugh as Trunks rolled them so she was on her back as he sat up and hovered above her on his hands.

The thought of having kids with Trunks made her shiver. She placed a hand on the back of his neck before leading his lips to hers. Their lips moved calmly together as Pan's hands traveled down his chest. They lingered on his belt for a few seconds before coming back up again. With each passing second the kiss became more and more intense. Trunks was being strangely still unlike his normal self that usually explored. It seemed like the roles were changed this time.

This time when Pan's hands reached his belt they didn't go back up. They grabbed it before slowly undoing it. Trunks broke the kiss in surprise as he looked at Pan, never had she been this... Blunt? She looked up at him with wide eyes as she took a deep breath making her chest rise and fall. A slow smile spread across her face as she looked at him.

"Panna," Trunks said lightly. He had to stop himself now before it would be too late.

"I'm ready," she whispered to him.

"No," Trunks told her shaking his head once.

"No?" Pan said confused as she tilted her head to the side.

Trunks swallowed hard, "Not today," he told her.

"Oh," Pan said as she fought back tears. She felt humiliated and frustrated all at once. She just threw herself at Trunks, telling him to take her, and he more or less turned her down. Her cheeks flushed red as she sat up quickly making Trunks sit up as well. "Okay," she said curtly as she stood up and started walking back over to her closet.

Trunks looked at her confused as she walked away before it clicked in his mind. She thought he didn't want her! Well... He would have to prove her wrong.

-**If you don't like a bit of lime then you should skip this part! ;) -**

Before Pan arrived at her closet she was quickly grabbed from behind. Her breath got knocked out of her as she got turned around and her back got pressed up against the wall with Trunks pressed against her other side as he hovered over her. She went to shove him away, but he grabbed her hands and held them in his large left hand and moved his right leg. Pan's eyes widdend as his leg moved to be between her own and his thigh went up her skirt and it pressed against her covered center. Her fingers curled in his hand as her breathing hitched slightly.

Trunks leaned his head down so his lips were barely touching Pan's ear. "It's not that I don't want to touch you," he whispered gruffly causing shivers to run down Pan's back. "Because, I want to touch you all over."

Pan sucked in a breath as Trunks pressed his lips on hers causing her head to lean against the wall. Trunks moved his leg slightly causing a moan to escape Pan as she tried to grab onto something that would keep her study. Trunks wrapped his right arm around Pan securely as he still held her hands in his left hand. In a swift move Trunks let go of Pan's hands as he turned them around before making them land on the floor. Pan was trying to catch her breath as Trunks' leg was still in a spot that was giving her chills and warmth at the same time.

He broke the kiss and rested his cheek on hers lightly as he whispered to her neck. "It's not that I don't want to touch you," he repeated. "I just don't want you to rush into things too quickly. I want you to be absolutely sure."

"I am sure," Pan whispered stubbornly. How could she not be sure? She was with Trunks. She wanted him!

"Oh you are?" Trunks whispered with a light tease.

He moved his leg as his right hand crept down Pans side. He felt her face grow warm as he slid his hand all the down to her thigh before moving up. Her toes curled up into her carpet as shaky breaths escaped her lips. Pan couldn't form any words only gasps of air as his long slender finger entered her panties. The tip of his finger taunted her growing wetness.

Pan wasn't about to deny him. She let out soft sounds as she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. Her heart was pumping faster than never before as her whole body started shaking in a new wonderful feeling of her swelling ecstasy. Another finger moved in her panties and he grabbed her throbbing clit. "TR-"

Trunks clamped his other hand over her mouth just as Gohan's voice filled the house, "PAN!" Pan quickly placed her right hand over Trunks' with wide eyes. "Did you just scream?" Gohan asked as she heard his footsteps coming up the stairs.

Pan knew she had to do something and fast. She took a deep breath that would control her shaking breaths, and she removed hers and Trunks' hands. "I saw a spider! Don't come up here! I'm fixing to take a shower!" The words flew out of her mouth quickly as Trunks removed his fingers from her underwear.

They could hear Gohan laughing lightly, "Must have been a scary-looking spider. Is mom and dad coming home later?"

"Uh-huh," Pan said quickly.

"Alright. It's just me and my little family. See ya when you come down."

"Kay!" As soon as the words escaped Pan's mouth Trunks grabbed both sides of her face with his hands before kissing her hardly.

When he pulled away Pan stared up at him breathlessly and he smirked. "When you turn 18," was all he said.

"18," Pan repeated with a light smile.

"18," promised Trunks. "And then you'll be all mine," he said before kissing her again. "I'll call you tonight," he said with a wink before jumping out of her window.

He would have to run to his apartment so Gohan wouldn't feel his energy.

Pan laid on her floor with a goofy grin on her face as she tried to control her breathing. She was thankful to have Trunks, really she was. She let out a light laugh as she thought about how she couldn't wait for her next birthday.

**-OKAY! Lemony desires are over with for now-**

"Panny!" Rin said an hour later when her aunt came walking down the stairs freshly clean from her shower.

"Hey Rini!" Pan greeted as she picked up her niece and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Did you see a big spider?"

"Oh yeah," Pan said playing along. "A huge one!"

"You were screaming loud."

Pan fought a blush, "I don't like spiders."

"Me either! They're yucky!"

Pan laughed lightly, "I suppose they are."

**Trunks and Pan are being naughty again! Hehe...**


	27. Festival

**Da Kurlzz: With Pan and the shower? I had her say fixing because she was going to start getting ready for it. To me- if I has her say going it would be like she was already almost doing it. I dunno if it makes since, it does to me. Lol then again I'm strange so there's no telling.**

**Prisci99: Hehe. She has to be eighteen first! ;)**

**Msanimegeek: Hahah! One of those days... Lmao. I try to make Rini cute!**

**Treasure: Haha yeah!**

**Dianaloveanime: Haha that they were.**

**DamonXSalvatore: I know! Spiders are gross!**

**Ivette: He won't show up until after then...**

**Emikot316: They'll be more! :p**

**Super Pan-Chan: Yeah he could sucker punch Trunks... Or faint. Lol**

**Xxcandylover23xx: Haha thanks!**

**Nando: Haha I imagine so!**

**D-Man133: Don't worry there will only be like one more lemon scene and that won't be until chapters away when they mate.**

**jade2rp: Right here!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty Seven- Festival**

It's was late summer and the sun was getting close to setting as Pan made her way to her boyfriends work. People were laughing as they got ready for the Matsuri festival normally set up near the Shinto shrines that we're right outside of West City. It was held yearly in the late summer or early autumn for the rice harvesting. Pan hadn't been to one in years, so of course she wanted to go this year- with Trunks of course. Bra and Goten were going to meet them there.

Pan was going to wear a kimono, but she knew Trunks wouldn't wear one with her so she suited for a white dress to keep the purity of the festival. The sleeves were thin as they came down to her elbows as the front had a sweetheart neckline. The skirt flowed down to above her knees. Her long hair was put up in neat curls with two of them framing each side of her face.

Walking inside of the mega corporation she received several curious looks from a few workers. She ignored them as she made her way down the hallways to the highest office where she knew she would find what she was looking for. There weren't too many workers around so the raven-haired girl figured that most of them were leaving for the festival. Pan passed a a blonde-haired girl sitting behind a desk filing her nails. The woman looked up and followed Pan with her eyes.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked.

Pan stopped at the door of her destination, "Going to see Trunks."

"He's busy," the woman said with a roll of her eyes.

Pan opened the door and peaked in before soft laughter escaped her. "Yeah, he sure seems busy," she said before going inside the office and shutting the door.

Pan let out a giggle when she saw Trunks asleep with his head laying on his desk. His bangs were in his eyes as he took deep and peaceful breaths. Pan smiled as she leaned against his desk lightly as she watched him for a while. Pan honestly didn't know what she would do without him, and it was a scary thought to ever think that anything could ever happen to him.

"Trunks," Pan said softly as she ran her finger on the back of his neck lightly. Trunks gave a lazy smile as his eyes remained closed before relaxing again and going to sleep. Pan was about to have some fun. "Trunks, you're mother is on her way!"

Trunks sat up quickly as his hands started patting his desk his messy desk to organize it. He stopped when he heard Pan laughing and he let out a sigh of relief. "Have a nice nap?" She asked him as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Trunks nodded before noticing what she had on. "Going to the festival?"

Pan nodded with a smile. "I was hoping you would come with me since I haven't been to one in years," she claimed, hopping it would make him want to come.

"How can I tell you no?" He said with a light smile.

"You can't," Pan teased.

"Then I'm in trouble."

"You have no idea," Pan said with a smirk.

Trunks stretched as he stood up and looked at Pan. He, himself was only wearing a nice, white button-up shirt and dark pants. "Ready, Milady?"

"Of course, Milord," Pan said playing along.

Paper lanterns were starting to get lit as Trunks and Pan made their way to the festival. Bright colors were everywhere and booths were set aside for games, food, and entertainment. There were a growing stack of firecrackers getting ready to be lit once it was dark.

"Should have figured you two would be by the food," Trunks told Bra and Goten as he walked up to them with Pan.

Goten looked up with a smile, "You should see some of this food."

"About time you guys showed up!" Bra said, "C'mon Pan, let's go," she said grabbing her friends free hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Around. The boys can get some food."

"Don't leave me with Goten," Trunks said holding onto Pan's hand tighter.

Pan smiled slightly, "Sorry."

"I'm not that bad," Goten defended himself.

"Just remember from last time years ago- you can't buy all the food."

"I won't," promised Goten.

"So," Bra said as she linked arms with Pan.

"What?" The girl asked with a laugh.

"I feel as if I haven't talked to you in forever!" Bra said with a smile.

"I know! It's not the same waking up every morning and heading off to school with you."

"But thank Dende we're out," Bra breathed. "I wouldn't of been able to take it much longer. How are you doing?" Bra said as she glanced at her friend.

Pan gave her a knowing smile. She knew her friend was concerned about her when it came to a certain person. "Honestly, I'm wonderful."

"Good," Bra said with a smile. "You have no idea how happy I am that you came and that you got Trunks to come too."

"Huh?" Pan asked confused, "Did he not go last year?"

"Pan, when you came back- so did Trunks. He was a completely different person with you gone. The only time I saw him truly happy was when he was talking about you or talking to you."

Pan smiled softly, "I sure did miss him. And you too," she said nudging her friend with her elbow.

Bra laughed, "I missed you too. Is it hard to believe that you've been back for almost a year?"

"It's seems like its been so much longer," admitted Pan.

"Home can do that to you," Bra told her softly.

"My lantern!" said a chibi right as a paper lantern floated between the two Saiyaness'.

Pan smiled as she reached up and grabbed the lantern. With a smile she turned to see a little girl with big brown eyes and pink hair that was pulled into pigtails. The little girl looked at Pan in some sort of shock as the older girl held out the lantern. With a blush the chibi took the lantern and murmured a, "Thank you, Sama."

"You are most welcome, Chibi-Chan," Pan said surprised by the girls respectful and formal thanks. "Are your parents around?"

"Over there," the girl said motioning towards a booth where a couple stood looking at necklaces.

"Be careful," Pan told her with a smile.

"I will!" promised the girl.

"It's the boys," Bra told Pan as she spotted them.

Pan who was still looking at the girl gave her a small wave and the girl happily waved back. She watched Pan and Bra go with wide eyes. She had to go find her brother, he would never believe her.

The little girl ran until she saw a boy who was a few years older than her with dark blue hair. "Charlie-Kun!" she called out to him.

"Li-Chan, where have you been?"

"I saw the princess! The princess from the legend of the Dragon Roses!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "That is just a story."

"No, I saw her!" Li said as she shook her head before grabbing her brothers hand. "Come on, I can show you her!"

"Who was the kid?" Goten asked Pan.

She shrugged as Trunks wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. "I'm not sure, I just caught her paper lantern for her."

Trunks smiled at her before holding up two roses. One was a dark red rose they symbolized unconscious beauty, love, courage, and passion. The other rose was white which symbolized; purity, innocence, silence, secrecy, reverence, humility, youthfulness, and heavenly. Given together the two roses signified unity. Pan looked up at Trunks, nothing but love burning in her eyes before she kissed him.

Bra looked at Goten expecting flowers as well. He pretended like he didn't know what she thinking about before pulling a rainbow of colors of roses to her. Bra squealed happily before hugging and kissing him.

The two couples decided to walk around a bit more before they would escape to a roof to watch the fireworks. Bra and Pan were currently enjoying a skit of a forbidden love as Trunks and Goten stayed back and talked. It wasn't long before Goten had to use the restroom and as soon as he left two small children appeared not to far away from Trunks. Their conversation got his interest.

"She's that one!" the girl whispered. "The raven-haired one! Doesn't she look like the princess! And she has the roses! I bet her prince gave them to her!"

"What's so special about the roses again?" the boy asked.

"Charlie-Kun, don't you remember the legend at all?"

"No, not really. How does it go again Li-Chan?"

Li took a deep breath as she got ready to tell one of her favorite legends. "A long time ago in medieval Japan there was a small village that produced the best produce around. One day, a monstrous dragon came into the village destroying it. To save her village from dispair, a young woman agreed to go with the dragon into the misty mountains cold. At first the woman was afraid of the dragon, but as time went on she soon realized that he wasn't a monster- he was lonely. Slowly the woman began to trust the dragon and the dragon began to trust her. Over time, the dragon gave the woman more freedom.

"One day a greedy man saw the young woman and offered her an incredible amount of money if she would tell him where the dragon keep is. The woman had come to like the dragon, and did not want any harm to befall upon him so she lied and told the man a different cave where the dragon would be. The man found out the lie and grew red-hot with anger. To get back at the woman for lying to him he was going to kill her! Before the man could kill her the dragon appeared and fought the man. He killed the enemy, but before the mans downfall he injured the dragon greatly causing it to become close to death. The woman ran over to the dragon, now knowing her true feelings for him. She had fallen in love with the beast. She kissed the dragons nose, and just then the dragon transformed into his orginal form! He was the long-lost Prince from the neighboring kingdom! He had been turned into a dragon after a gental fairy had saw how selfish he was, and only loves true kiss would free him.

"Not long after the spell had been broken the Prince returned to his kingdom and took the woman as his bride. Roses bloomed all over the colors being red and white to unity the prince and princess' eternal love. That's why at festivals like this men give their beloveds roses, to show that their love is like the dragons and woman's!"

Trunks smiled slightly, he had heard that legend plenty of times from his mother. And that little girl thought that his Pan was the Princess? Oh he would definitely be having some fun.

"Where's her Prince then?" Charlie asked.

Trunks now smirked as he looked at Pan who was smiling at the small show. Bra had just left with Goten, the fireworks were about to begin. He walked over to Pan and grabbed her by the waist before spinning her around once. She looked up at him confused, but smiling no less.

Trunks smiled at her before bowing. "Shall we go, Princess?"

Pan blushed as she took his offered arm and let him lead her away. As soon as the two were out of sight a variety of colors shot up into the sky as fireworks. Li and Charlie looked at each other in shock. Their parents would never believe them.

**Yes, I based the legend on Beauty and the Beast. It's one of my all time favorite disney movies. As for Japanese festivals... There really is a Matsuri festival in the Shinto shrines, but I don't know much about their traditions. I tried my best- I hope you guys liked it!**


	28. Time Is Short

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Nando: That is true!**

**Prisci99: Thanks!**

**emikot316: Me too!**

**Msanimegeek: I love many Disney movies... They're awesome!**

**Ivette: The thingy? You mean mate? Lol not for a while**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha definitely crazy!**

**dianaloveanime: Tony will be back soon!**

**LastExit227: Thanks!**

**Treasure: Oh my gosh! It does!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**Twenty Eight- Time is sweet**

"Why did I have to wear a tie again?" Trunks asked Pan as they made their way to Gohan's house.

"Because it's Rini's 3rd birthday and she wanted everyone to dress up like they were coming to a tea party."

Trunks groaned as he pulled at his collar. "I hate ties."

"I know, but can you handle it for Rini?"

"I suppose," Trunks mumbled.

Pan smiled as she wrapped his arm of the hand she had been holding around her shoulders. She kissed his cheek, "Remember the tea parties you had with me?"

"I never had tea parties with you," denied Trunks.

"Oh yes you did, Trunksie," Pan said with a giggle. Trunks let out a sigh, she hadn't called him Trunksie in months.

Gohan's house was decorated with bright pink balloons and other decorations as Trunks and Pan entered the foyer. As soon as they entered they already seen most of their familes there, but some of the Z-Fighters still had to arrive.

Rin popped her head up with a sliver crown that had pink feathers all in it. "Panny! Trunks!" she yelled as she ran over towards them.

"Hey, Rini!" Pan greeted as she picked her niece.

"Where's my presents?" she asked looking around.

"Rinji!" Videl told her.

Pan just laughed, "It's not your party yet."

"Plus you don't want Panna's present, mines better," Trunks said with a wink.

Pan rolled her eyes, "don't listen to him."

The party started with the grown ups forcing smiles in their formal clothes as Rin and a few other kiddies ran about happily. Soon it was time to sing happy birthday, and then cake- which everyone devoured graciously. Then it was present time- Rin's favorite time.

"Here ya go, Rini," Trunks said handing the girl a capsule.

"My very own capsule!" Rin said happily.

"No, it's not just a capsule. Go outside and open it."

Rin ran out happily as everyone followed her eager to see what was. Rin opened her Capsule before throwing it. Out came a miniature hot pink hover car. It was just the right size for the girl and she let out a loud scream as she stomped her feet. She flew into Trunks' arms hugging him tightly and shouting out thank you a million times.

"You're welcome Rini-Chan," Trunks laughed as she flew to her car.

In no time she had it zooming around the yard laughing. Currently she was chasing Goten making Pan and Bra laugh hysterically. "Please tell me that thing doesn't go very high," Gohan told Trunks.

"Nah, only three feet off the ground."

"Rini!" Pan called later on that night when it was getting dark. The now four-year old looked up and smiled at her aunt. "Come on! I'm going to get you ready for bed."

Rini bounced inside happily. Her party had long been over, and now it was just family. She gave everyone hugs and kisses and thanks again before jumping in Pan's arms. The Saiyaness walked up the stairs humming a tune as Rin laid her head on her chest and played with her necklace. "Have a good birthday?" Pan asked once they were in the room.

"Uh-huh! I loved it," Rin said as she started taking her clothes off. She quickly got on a new pair of pajamas and sat on her bed quietly as Pan brushed her hair. "Panny?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go trick-or-treating with me?"

"Sure," Pan said with a smile. I haven't been trick-or-treating in forever!"

Rin laughed as she clapped her hands, "Yay!"

"I have your birthday present, want it?"

"Gimme me! Gimme me! Gimme me!" Rin said quickly as she turned around to look at Pan.

With a smile Pan pulled out a box from her dress pocket and handed it to Rin. The young girl opened the box and smiled, "I got a necklace- just like you!"

Pan laughed. "Not quite like mine. Yours is a locket," Pan said as she took the necklace out of the box. "Look there are pictures inside," she said opening the locket up. "The one on the left is me holding you when I first say you. You were only two months old. The other picture is a picture we took together a few months ago. Do you like it?"

"I love it, Panny!" Rin said giving her aunt a tight hug.

"Good," Pan said as she put the necklace on Rin.

Weeks later it was Halloween and Pan stood with an excited Rinji as she jumped up and down. "Will you be okay?" Gohan asked for the tenth time.

"Yes," Pan told him. "You worry too much Gohan. Rini and I will be just fine."

"Okay, have fun! Don't get too many treats."

"Candy time!" Rini said with a prance. "Thanks for dressing up with me Panny!"

"No problem! Now, let's go get some candy!"

Rin, was little red ridding hood. She wore a long-sleeved white satin shirt with a red and white poka-dot dress over it. She had on a nice dark red cape that had a hood with it. Her hair was out him in two curly pig tails, and a basket was in her hands where she would put her candy. Beside her Pan walked wearing a tight grey dress she had found at a costume store. The sleeves were long and she skirt was short. On the back side it had a tail and she kept the hood up so it looked like she had dog ears. Her hair was in a mess of curls as she walked with Rin, house to house.

After an hour or so Pan looked down at her niece. "Want to go see if Trunks has any candy?"

"Yeah!" Rin buzzed as Pan led her away.

The two girls made it to Trunks' apartment, "knock," Pan told the girl.

Rin knocked loudly and faintly Pan could hear Sparta barking. There was no answer and Rin looked up at Pan confused. The teen smirked, "knock harder."

Rin really banged on the door and she even added her own thought to it. "I know you're in there, buddy!"

Sparta was still barking and Pan could now hear Trunks muttering to him to, "be quite!" The lavender-haired Saiyan opened his door ready to tell however it was that he didn't have any candy, but he froze as soon as he saw Pan... And then Rin.

"You ate all the candy you're mother gave you didn't you?" Pan asked and Trunks could only nod. "Tsk, naughty boy. You're punishment is that you have to go trick-or treating with me and Rin for the remainder of the night."

"Yay!" Rin proclaimed, "and Sparta too!" she added when she saw the dog.

Ten minutes later Trunks was walking the streets of a neighborhood with Pan on his arm and Rin in front of them holding Sparta's leash. "Trunks, can I ride Sparta?" the young girl asked after a minute.

"Go for it," he told her. Him and Pan watched amused as Rin climbed on the huge dog and rode him as if he were a pony.

"Like my outfit," Pan asked him as she hit her hips against his.

Trunks lowered his arm and placed his hand on her hip and pressed her against his side so their hips were touching. "I love it," he whispered huskily.

Pan smiled as she wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned onto him. "Thank you, Trunks."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For belonging with me."

Trunks looked down at her with a soft smile and kissed the top of her head. "Always."

More weeks passed and one day Pan stumbled into the kitchen to see her brother seeming to be in deep thought. "You okay, G'?"

Goten looked a little surprised before sighing. "Yeah, I'm okay. Pan, have you ever been scared to do something in your life?"

"Yes," she answered honestly. Telling Trunks the truth about what happened in New York was scary.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It needed to be done. Goten, why are you asking these questions?"

"I'm about to do something terrifying..."

"What?"

"Ask Vegeta for his blessing..."

Pan looked at Goten with wide eyes. "I will miss you."

"Pan!"

"I'm just teasing! Go, before you lose your courage!"

Goten clumsily got out of the chair before almost falling as he opened the door and flew off. Quickly he flew to Capsule Corp. He was greeted by Bulma who smiled at him lovingly. "Hey Goten."

"Evening Bulma-San, is Vegeta-San around?"

"You know Vegeta, he's in the gravity room."

"Thanks!" Goten called out before leaving in a mad dash. True to Bulma's words he found the Saiyan in the gravity room moving with such confidence in all hits and kicks. "Vegeta-San?" Goten called out trying to sound strong.

Vegeta stopped his movements and looked at him. "What do you want?"

Goten swallowed hard. "I um... I-"

"Well, spit it out," Vegeta said, not the one for stuttering.

"I want your blessing for me to propose to Bra!" Goten blurted out.

Vegeta was still and quite for the longest time. Goten was starting to worried, and then the older male spoke up. "What would you do if I said no?"

Goten straightened his shoulders and stood up to his full height. "I would ask her anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I love her," Goten said looking straight at him.

"So you will protect her?"

"Of course!"

"Do anything in the world for her?"

"Definitely!"

"Then you have my blessing, but let this be your only warning boy- if you ever hurt her, and I do mean in any way- I will kill you."

Goten swallowed hard again. "Yes Sir."

"Now get out so I can train!"

Goten hurried out the door with a big smile on his face. That had gone surprisingly well... Now it was time for the scary part. Asking Bra to marry him.

**-Next chapter, Christmas! Goten won't be asking Bra until Valentines day, so don't worry!**


	29. Mistletoe

**PrincessPorsha: I know! Love him!**

**Woohoo: I love your review!**

**Msanimegeek: You just want her 18th birthday to hurry up and get here! Lmao! Don't worry! All things will be told!**

**Da Kurlzz: At least he didn't shoot him...**

**Ivette: It's getting close! That's all I'm going to say!**

**Treasure: Not for a while :)**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**emikot316: I know... I'm glad I'm a girl...**

**Freeasabird1000: Awe thanks!**

**Prisci99: It is mean, but I would laugh too!**

**D-Man133: Trunks will ask for his blessing very soon. I promise. :)**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Twenty Nine- Mistletoe**

"Your mom really gets into this," Pan told Trunks.

"You have no idea," he told her.

The two Saiyans sat in the capsule corp kitchen watching Bulma throw Christmas decorations all over the place. Vegeta sat down with a huff as he started to stuff his face with food. He hated this holiday because of how crazy his wife got. Bulma clasped her hands together as she looked around the room happily. The Son's as well as most of the Z-Fighters were already at the Briefs household. Sparta was running around happily as he scouted for any fallen food. Mostly by a little Rin Son.

Trunks leaned over and whispered in Pan's ear. "Wanna ditch and go to my apartment?" Pan smiled as shivers ran up her spine. Leave to Trunks to ask something like that. Teasing her was something he loved to do. Bulma spoke up before she could answer.

"Remember guys, if you get caught under a mistletoe you have to kiss someone! I programmed all of them that way! You'll be trapped under them until you kiss someone, and there are ton of them spread out."

"Bulma," groaned many.

Trunks looked down at Pan and winked. He would make it his goal to catch her under a mistletoe. Pan let out a light laugh. "Try all your might Boxer Boy, you're not going to get me under one."

"Oh yes, I will," he told her as she got up to get dressed.

"Someone is whipped," teased Yamacha with a snicker.

"Says the man who hasn't been laid since before I was born," Trunks said coolly.

Vegeta choked on his coffee as it spit out of his mouth and across the table. Loud laughter escaped his mouth as Yamacha's face paled in color. Everyone else was trying their best to not laugh, but Vegeta was letting it all out. Everyone was quite as the Saiyan calmed himself as he still snickered lightly. He looked at Trunks and gave him a thumb up, "I'm so proud!"

The father and son shared an identical smirk and Bulma did a fake gagging noise. "I'm going to be sick."

A while later Trunks could hear Pan's soft footsteps coming down the stairs. He smirked and he stood right out of her reach. There was a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling above the stairs and right when Pan would get stuck, Trunks would jump out. Trunks turned, but it wasn't Pan in the trap, it was Gohan. Pan let out a light laugh as she went around her brother and winked at Trunks. He followed her with his eyes dully.

"Videl! Come get me out of this!" Gohan called out.

Videl walked up towards him as he laughed lightly. "Bulma's first victim," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. Gohan chuckled lightly before lowering his head and capturing his wifes lips.

Later on the younger Son had to rescue his damsel. "I'm really not liking these mistletoes Momma!" Bra told the laughing Bulma.

"Hey, do you think I could eat those?" Goten asked looking at the mistletoe above his girlfriend.

"Oh Goten!" Bra said with a sigh before grabbing his shirt and kissing him.

The day was passing and Trunks had failed to catch Pan every time. He once caught his father who blasted the mistletoe and received a scolding from Bulma. To shut her up he kissed her and told her to stop harping about stupid little plants. The woman still wasn't happy about the hole in the ceiling but she stopped talking.

Goku had gotten caught in one and ChiChi didn't seem to notice it. He surprised her by grabbing her around the waist and kissing her. ChiChi didn't know her husband could be that sweet, but she liked it a lot.

They day was starting to come to an end and Trunks sat in the living room sulking and muttering curses. "Stupid mistletoe, what a dumb plant. Who cares! She's my girlfriend, I'll kiss her whenever I want!" He went to jump up when something stopped him and caused him to fall back in the recliner.

He heard Pan's bell like laugh and she appeared beside the chair. She looked up and Trunks followed her gaze to see a mistletoe. He looked at her with shock in his eyes, "Well played, Panna."

"I had to be so careful today. Honestly I would have been caught in your traps multiple times if it wasn't for Bra and Bulma helping me." She sat on the arm chair and smiled. "I have to say, it's nice catching you once in a while."

Trunks smiled. "Feels nice."

Pan moved her face closer to his before kissing him. Trunks' tongue tickled her bottom lip before she opened it to give him entry. His hands found her hips and he helped her as she climbed onto his lap. Pan wrapped her right arm around his neck loosely as her left hand ran through his hair.

Trunks moved his right hand up and grabbed a handful of her hair as he tugged on it lightly. His left hand started moving up her shirt wanting to feel her bosoms. Pan pressed herself against him all she could as she let out a light moan of content.

Someone cleared their throat and Pan blushed red as she looked down to avoid seeing who it was. Trunks looked up raising an eyebrow. He had forgot all about Yamacha, Krillin, and Roshii being in the room with him. He smirked at the three men and Roshii's glasses were getting foggy as he stared at them with his mouth open and drooling.

"Sorry gentleman," he said standing up quickly with Pan in his arms bridal style. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck tightly. "I forgot that you were in the room, I'm sure you fellas know how carried away it can get," he teased towards the three. Pan blushed even more. "Anyways, we will take this somewhere else," he said with a wink before rushing off with Pan still in his arms.

"Do you think he'll let me watch?" Roshii asked as he started to stand up.

"Get back here!" Krillin said tugging on his shirt.

Trunks raced up to the bedroom he used when he stayed over and laid Pan on the bed softly. He was still firmly set on waiting until she was 18, but he wanted to taste her lips to satisfy his growing need. Pan smiled up at him before grabbing the back of his neck and bringing it close to her face. "I love you," she whispered.

Trunks nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you. Three more months and you'll be mine."

"I can't wait," Pan said already feeling jittery.

"You already are in a way, I just haven't marked you yet," Trunks said. In a way he was talking to himself as he held onto Pan tighter. "He's not going to get you Pan. He's not going to take you away from me! You're mine!" he growled before imprisoning her lips.

Pan had seen Trunks get a bit possessive, but never this far. It scared her and excited her all at once. She knew he wouldn't harm her yet he was shaking as she kissed her passionately. She proped one of her knees up as he fell inbetween her legs. He had done so much for her, and now she wanted to do something for him. She knew he wouldn't take her until she was 18, but she knew he was hurting. She wanted to give him pleasure.

Quickly Pan turned them to where Trunks was on his back. He looked at Pan with confused eyes when she pulled away from the kiss. She moved her hands up and down his toned chest. She smiled up at him as she leaned on him. "Let me please you," she whispered.

***A/N: Hehe... The rest would be lemon, and I promised a friend that there wouldn't be anymore lemon until these two finally mated. I'm sure everyone can guess what Pan did to him. So let's just skip ahead some!***

Trunks wrapped an arm around Pan's torso and pulled her close as he burried his nose in her hair. He took a big inhale and smiled as he thought that she always smelled like some kind of fruit. Pan had her forehead resting on his chest as she entangled their legs. She let out a sigh of contentment as she started tracing Trunks' chest.

There was a loud knock on his door and neither of them responded. The knocking became louder until Trunks grew annoyed. "Go away!" he yelled. Still the knock became louder and louder almost as if someone was trying to beat his door down. Trunks got up off the bed as Pan sat up and rubbed her eyes.

The knocking stopped right before Trunks opened the door and when he opened it a bucket of water poured all over him. From her spot on the bed Pan started laughing hysterically as Trunks hissed. "GOTEN! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

"I suggest running," Bra told her boyfriend who just appeared beside her.

Goten's eyes widened. "I was trying to get Pan!" he said before disappearing away.

Trunks was still glowering when Pan walked up behind him and hugged him. "You need to go take a shower." Trunks started to protest but Pan cut him off. "No buts. Now go, I'll get us some coffee."

"Fine, but if you see your brother down there- kill him for me."

Pan laughed lightly as he kissed her temple. "If he's still down there. He's probably already gone."

Pan walked into the kitchen and saw Bra already drinking some coffee. "He's gone isn't he?" asked Pan.

Bra smiled into her cup. "Of course he is."

Pan shrugged. "I'll let Trunks deal with him later then."

Bra laughed. "Sometimes I feel as if we're dating little kids."

"Trust me, it doesn't change," Videl said walking into the room. Pan and Bra burst out in laughter as the older woman smiled. "Boys will be boys."

"And this is when you show them that we women really do have some power over them," ChiChi said walking into the room.

"These boys are strong, but we all know that they're more afraid of us when we're angry then a villain," Bulma said not far behind ChiChi.

"It's those darn skillets," Pan said with a smile. "You two would of made terrifying Saiyans," she told the two oldest women.

"Dende help Goku and Vegeta if that would be the case," commented Videl causing all the women to laugh.

**Next chapter: SPARTA IS A DADDY! And Goten proposes!**


	30. Puppies and Rings

**Da Kurlzz: I know! Time flys by!**

**Prisci99: Right before... You'll see! ;)**

**freeasabird1000: Thanks! Here you go!**

**msanimegeek: Hehe... I had to bring the skillets in... Just had to!**

**Ivette: I thought it would be a nice twist since he was hunting her down.**

**emikot316: You'll see!**

**Super Pan-Chan: I had to make Trunks say it!**

**Nando: Haha... Sparta's a daddy because of his last quickie he got in... ;)**

**xxcandylover23xx: Thanks!**

**Dbzlover500: Thanks!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Thirty- Puppies & Rings**

"I can't believe it..." Trunks muttered.

From beside him Pan laughed as she watched all the little puppies run around the apartment. Who would of ever thought that Sparta's lucky one last shag would have gotten the female dog pregnant. The dredlock dude, who introduced himself as JD had knocked on Trunks apartment door sometime around Thanksgiving telling the young Saiyan about the puppies. He knocked again just a few hours ago saying that the puppies were ready for a home.

"I got like, three of them sold, but little guy over there still needs a home," said JD. He was pointing to the runt of the litter, which no longer looked like a runt. He looked very similar to Sparta, but with black and brown markings.

"Trunks," Pan said wrapping an arm around Trunks' waist. "Don't you think you need him?"

"No," said Trunks.

"Awe, of course you do."

"Why would I need another dog?"

"Because it's Sparta's son. You can have them both, plus I think he's adorable."

"You think everything is adorable," Trunks told her. Pan just looked at her boyfriend with wide pleading eyes and he sighed. "Fine."

Pan squealed happily as she kissed Trunks cheek before running over to pick the puppy up in her arms. JD gave Trunks a look with a big smile and two thumbs up. Trunks just rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on Pan's back so she could lead them out. Pan laid the puppy down in her arms and started scratching his belly as they walked back towards Trunks apartment. "What to name him," Pan said mainly talking to herself.

"I get to name him," Trunks said as he opened the door for Pan.

"What?" Pan said in disbelief and she was about to fight back before Trunks stopped her.

"You got to get him, so I name him."

Pan looked at the puppy before looking back at Trunks. "What is it?"

"Yoshi," Trunks said with a smile.

Pan just looked at him. "You're not serious."

Trunks nodded. "Don't dis Smash Brothers. It's Yoshi or Dogzilla or Batdog."

"Batdog?" Pan repeated in disbelief.

"You like it?"

"No," Pan said aspirated as she shook her head.

"Then it's Yoshi," Trunks said simply.

"You're not naming our kids," Pan said.

"Why not? I think of great names."

"Sparta and Yoshi," Pan said dully.

"Those are great names," Trunks said with a smile.

"If you say so," muttered Pan.

* * *

"Goten, are you okay?" Bra asked him on Valentines day.

"What? Yeah," he said trying to control his breathing.

"You look a little sick," Bra said from her spot across from him.

"I'm great," Goten said trying to control his breathing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Bra and Goten finished eating and started walking as they made their way to a play. Bra kept glancing over at Goten as she held his hand knowing something was bugging him. "Goten-"

"Bra-" he said the same time she did.

"Go ahead," Bra told him. It was really bugging her that she didn't know what was wrong with him.

Goten looked at his girlfriend and sucked in a big breath. He almost forgot to let it out as he mumbled his question nervously. Bra raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

Goten rolled his head as a fierce blush stained his cheeks. He mumbled again and Bra tilted her head. "Goten, you're mumbling..."

The Saiyan took a deep breath as he looked Bra in the eyes. "Will. You. Marry. Me?" this time he spoke clearly. Bra's eyes were wide and she was quite as Goten placed a ring on her finger. "Bra?" he asked worriedly.

The Saiyaness smiled widely before wrapping her arms around Goten and kissing him hardly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bra said between kisses as Goten picked her up. "Let's just skip the play," suggested Bra.

"Mm, sounds inviting," Goten said with a laugh before disappearing them off.

Somewhere away Trunks and Pan walked towards the formers apartment. Pan was slightly skipping as she held Trunks' hand and swung their hands. "What are you thinking about?" asked Trunks.

"Everything," Pan said softly, and Trunks knew it was true. Pan could think about everything all at once; he's heard her think out loud plenty of times to know. She slowed her pace to a walk as she rested her head on Trunks' arm and wrapped her other arm around the one she was already holding. She spoke as they walked through the park; "You, me, us. My parents, our siblings. New York, Jaylee, Victor, To-"

"Panna, don't." Trunks said as he stopped walking. "I know you're trying to move on and forget and forgive him, but I will never be able to do that. I will never be able to forgive him for what he tried to do to you."

"That's just it..." Pan said softly. "I'll never be able to forgive him either or forget him... He won't let me."

"Panna-"

"You weren't there Trunks, you didn't know what he was like. He's the kind of person who doesn't give up on what he wants until he has it. He always had to have the best grades and be the fastest and strongest; if he wasn't he would get so mad at himself. He's not going to give up until he has me."

"No," Trunks said shaking his head. He ran his free hand through his hair before grabbing Pan and turning her to face him. "I'm not going to let him do anything. He's not going to get you."

Pan just nodded as she leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Trunks leaned his head down and rested his chin on top of her head. She had been home for over a year and Tony still haunted her. Trunks wasn't about to let anything happen her, and he wasn't going to give Tony the chance to get her. She was his and it would be official on her birthday.

* * *

Days before Pan's birthday Trunks landed in the Sons backyard. Pan was out shopping with Bra, her mother and his own. They were all in a craze for Bra and Gotens wedding which would be coming up whenever the two would pick a date. Trunks saw the oldest of the Sons sitting beside the pond and he began to make his way over towards him.

"I was wondering when you would come talk to me," Goku said before Trunks stopped.

Trunks' smile was crooked. "Here I am."

"You kids grow up too fast," Goku said shaking his head with a light laugh. "But I'm happy you have each other."

Trunks smiled. "You think you know what I'm asking."

Goku popped open an eye and tilted his head to the side to look at Trunks. "I thought I did..."

"It's part of it," said Trunks. He bended his knees so he was eye level with Goku. "I want to marry Pan, but I want to mark her as my mate the Saiyan way first. I want you to be okay with it."

Goku looked at the younger man in mild shock. "Why do it that way first?"

"Many reasons. I don't want to take the spotlight off of my sister and Goten just yet. Let them get married first, but I still want Pan to be mine. Goku, I know you don't know much about what happened when Pan was in New York, but I do. There's this man who might come after Pan, and I want to mate her before-"

Goku stood up quickly and Trunks followed his head. The older Saiyan was a good few inches taller than Trunks so he had to look down slightly. "She won't tell me will she?" Goku asked softly as he talked about Pan.

Trunks shook his head. "I shouldn't of even told you what I did. It's not my place."

"But I'm glad you did. You said this man "might" come back?"

Trunks nodded. "Pan believes he will. She knew him better than I did; she knew what kind of person he was."

Goku's face was hard. "What do you think he'll do?"

Trunks' hands clinched up into fist. "I wish I knew."

"Trunks... ChiChi and I almost lost her one time. We can't go through that again."

"I would do anything to protect, Panna."

"I know. Which is why you have my consent and blessing. It was going to happen sometime or another, and I appreciate that you asked. When this man shows up... If he does... You let me know." It wasn't a question.

"I will, Goku," Trunks said with a bow. "Thank you."

Goku nodded before watching the boy fly off. These kids really were growing up too fast.

**Next chapter: Pan's 18th birthday! And it's not going to be what you guys expected...**


	31. Bottoms Up

**Super Pan-Chan: Soon!**

**Da Kurlzz: No, when Pan told him the story she told him that Tony hit her, but she did not tell him that it hurt her.**

**dianaloveanime: I love them!**

**emikot316: I hope you like it!**

**Kim: *evil laughter* You'll see...**

**Becca: Well... I hope none of you expect what's about to happen, because I like surprising everyone! ;)**

**Prisci99: Here you go!**

**Serena: Maybe you're close!**

**Treasure: Lol I think the cake is safe!**

**Woohoo: Well... I dunno about the dark part. We'll have to see!**

**Ivette: You'll see!**

**blackrose101: Thanks!**

**D-man133: Thanks!**

**mystery: I hope you like it!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Thirty One- Bottoms Up**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Panny! Happy birthday to you!" sung Rin as she walked inside of her aunts room.

Pan opened her tired eyes to see Rin holding a small plate with a cupcake that had a candle in it. Behind her were her parents and beside them her brothers and Videl. "Couldn't let the birthday girl sleep in?" teased Pan.

"Panny, make a wish!" Rin said as she climbed on the bed and held up the plate. Pan prompt up on an elbow and blew out the candle lightly. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," Pan said as she sat all the way up.

ChiChi leaned over Rin and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Once you've finished that come down stairs, breakfast is almost ready."

Pan nodded as she took the candle out of her cupcake and sucked the icing off of it. She held her cupcake out towards Rin, and the two girls took turns sharing the pastry until it was no more. "Panny, why do wear bracelets?"

Pan was quite for a moment before finally speaking. "I once did something stupid and got scars from it. Look," Pan said gently taking her bracelets off and showing her wrists to Rin. The two scars weren't as dark as they once were. They were now a light pink, and it felt weird for Pan to have her bracelets off. The only time ever took them off was when taking a shower.

Rin touched her scars lightly with her pointer finger and looked at them curiously. "What did you do?"

Pan smiled lightly. "When you're older I'll tell you."

The little girl laughed as Pan closed her bigger hands trapping her own smaller hands. "I still think you're beautiful."

"Awe thank you, darling!" Pan said in a accent. "You are too sweet!"

"That's why Daddy says I'm made out sugar, spice, and everything nice!"

"You certainly are. Ready to go eat?"

Rin nodded. "I'm as hungry as Grandpa!"

Pan let out a laugh as she stood up. "Me too!"

"Are you going to put your bracelets back on?" asked Rin.

Pan looked back on her bed where her two bracelets laid. She had been wearing them for a year now so people couldn't see her scars... Maybe it was time to let them show. She would never be able to redo what had happened, but maybe letting her scars show would be apart of moving on... "No, I don't think I am."

Pan and Rin walked down the stairs as the younger girl talked her head off. They sat down at the table next to each other and began eating with their family. Although everyone noticed that Pan took off her bracelets no one said a word and pretended like everything was back to normal. After breakfast Pan helped her mother clean up the kitchen as Gohan and Videl had to leave to their house to get ready for this evening. Right as Pan finished putting away the last dish, Bra walked in through the back door.

"Happy Birthday, Pan!"

"Thanks," Pan said with a smile as she helped her friend with a few bags she carried. "How much stuff did you get?"

Bra gave her friend a crazy look. "What do you mean? I got a crap load of stuff. Balloons, streamers, and then plenty of food for all the Saiyans, Z-Fighters, and other people I included."

"Who else did you invite?"

Bra bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. "Our whole class we graduated with, and a few others around our age."

"Bra..."

"By the way, I'm killing my brother," the blue-haired hybrid said to stop her friends complaints.

"Why?"

"She's being a sourpuss," Trunks said as he walked in. He wrapped his arms around Pan from behind and gave her a kiss. "Happy Birthday," he then whispered into her neck.

"Thanks," Pan said with a slightly shaky breath. She couldn't wait for tonight.

"What time is everyone arriving?" Trunks asked Bra as he leaned on the counter and took Pan with him.

"Around five or so."

"I thought I heard you two!" Goten said as he came into the kitchen with Rin.

"Bra! Trunks!" The younger girl said giving them both hugs.

"Hey Rinji, what's up?" Bra asked her with a smile.

Rin shrugged. "I'm ready to party!"

Bra laughed. "Soon enough!"

Rin looked over at Trunks and knitted her eyebrows together. "You're holding my Panny."

"Who said she was yours?" Trunks asked stubbornly.

"She is mine. She is my Panny."

"She's my Panna."

"She's my aunt," said Rinji.

"Hey Rini, guess what? Goten said you could be the flower girl at his wedding," Trunks said to throw her off.

"Trunks! That was suppose to be a surprise!" Bra said before the hyper four-year old attacked her in a hug.

Trunks shrugged. "I won."

"Sparta! Yoshi!" Rin said with a laugh when the two dogs came strolling in. She soon followed them out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Why we're you two in such a rush to leave?" Bulma asked her children as she walked through the door.

"We missed Pan," Bra said simply.

Bulma gave her daughter a dull look before smiling and turning towards Pan. "Happy birthday sweetheart!" she said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Bulma-San!"

"Finally 18?" Vegeta spoke up from his spot behind Bulma. He let out a secret snicker as he walked past everyone and into the living room.

The door bell rung surprising everyone and Pan knitted her eyebrows together. "People can't be arriving already..."

"Go answer it," Bra told her friend.

"Okay," Pan said walking towards the door. As soon as she opened it she was tackled and all she could see is blonde. Blinking a few times she saw Victor with a hand in his pocket and waving at her.

"Hey, Asian Princess! Long time- no see!"

"Victor?! Jaylee?!"

Jaylee leaned back and smiled at her friend. "Your friend, Bra contacted us and we just had to come for your 18th birthday! I hope we're not too early..."

"Not at all," Pan said with a smile. "Come on in," she said opening the door for them. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Alright!" Victor said getting excited.

Vegeta and Goku father were already out of the room leaving a little girl and two dogs. "That's my niece Rinji, and Trunks' dogs, Sparta and Yoshi."

"She looks like you," Jaylee told Pan with a smile as she looked at Rin.

"You guys know Trunks, the blue-haired girl is the one who contacted you, Bra and the guy beside her is my brother, Goten. Guys, this is Jaylee and Victor! Where did Bulma-San go?"

"To find your mother," Trunks explained. "Nice seeing you two again," he told Jaylee and Victor.

"You too," Victor said.

"So you guys are friends of Pan's from New York?" asked Goten.

"That would be correct," Jaylee said with a smile.

"I'm happy you guys could make it," Bra said with a smile. "The party won't be starting till five."

"Hun?!" Goku said sticking his head inside the back door. "Hun?!" he hollered again.

"What?!" came ChiChi's voice from upstairs.

"Is it okay if I go spar with Vegeta for a few hours?"

"What?!" came Bulma's voice. "There's a party tonight you two!"

"Calm down, woman! We'll be back in time," came Vegeta's voice.

"Ask Pan!" ChiChi finally said.

Pan looked over at Jaylee and Victor and smiled. "That was my Mom, and the other lady was Bulma, Trunks and Bra's mother."

"Panny," Goku said as he came all the way into the house.

Victor and Jaylee's eyes widened. They were seeing, Son Goku! They've heard so many stories about him from Pan- not to mention watching him on tv, and now they were meeting him! They just wondered what he was like...

"Yes, Papa?" Pan asked with a smile.

"Will it be alright if I go spar with Vegeta for a few hours?"

"Only of Vegeta says please."

Goku turned his head towards the door where Vegeta now stood up against the frame. He let out a scoff. "Dream on, brat."

"Then no sparring," Pan said with a smile.

Goku tilted in head side to side. "What if I say please?"

"Nope. Vegeta."

Trunks let out a snicker as he looked at his father. "Just say it."

"I'll say it if I want to say it," Vegeta snapped.

"Well, are you?" asked Trunks.

"Please..." Vegeta muttered lowly.

"Please what?" asked Pan.

"Don't push your luck!" growled Vegeta.

"Fine," Pan said with a laugh. "Go spar!"

Goku smiled before kissing the top of his daughters head. "We'll be back soon."

"Wow..." said Victor after the older two Saiyans left. "Do you think I could have your dads autograph?"

Pan laughed. "I don't see why not."

"Jaylee, since the party won't be starting for another few hours would you like to help me get Pan ready?" asked Bra.

"I would love too!" Jaylee said.

"Darn it..." muttered Pan.

"Boys don't get into trouble," Bra yelled over her shoulder as she walked up with the girls.

"We never get in trouble!" defended Trunks.

"Lies!" yelled Pan.

"So..." said Goten. "Play video games?"

Victor smirked. "I can kick some ass."

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he let out a sly smirk. "Interesting..."

The boys spent their time playing video games as the girls got ready. Around 4:30 everyone was soon arriving and it didn't take long for the party to start. Bra was running around in her pretty red outfit making sure everything was okay and everyone was having fun. Jaylee and Victor were being entertained by ChiChi, who they found just as amazing as her husband. Pan came down the stairs in a light blue dress that ended before mid thigh. The straps were thin and the cut was low. It exposed a good portion of her back ending about midway down. Her hair was curled for a change, but even so it was still long- reaching down an inch before her hips.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back against his chest.

Pan tilted her head and looked up at him with a smile. "Mister, you had best unhand me. My boyfriend will get jealous."

"It's not right for a man to keep such a pretty little thing to himself," Trunks said playing along.

"Awe, you think I'm pretty?" Pan asked as she turned around in his arms.

"Gorgeous. Not even natures beauty could surpass you."

"You must stop with the compliments. I am very much in love with my boyfriend."

"He must be a lucky man then," Trunks said softly.

"I'm pretty lucky to have him myself," Pan said with a smile. She reached up and combed her fingers through his hair that ended at his nape. She grabbed a handful of it softly before standing on the tips of her toes and kissing him. Trunks bent his head down so Pan could be flat on the ground again.

The kiss was too short and Trunks rested his cheek against hers as he held her tightly. "I can't wait for tonight," he whispered into her ear with a grin. "You'll finally be mine."

Pan smiled brightly as shivers and excitement ran through her. She had been waiting for this night for months. "I love you," was all she said.

"And I you."

The party was great, and although Pan was enjoying it- she was ready for everyone to leave. Trunks had hardly left her side as he kept his hands either on her hip or her back and running small circles with his thumb. He had been whispering things in her ear all night that made her blush red; enjoyed seeing her blush the most. Pan was thankful he was whispering low enough so no one else could hear him. One time when no one was looking and Pan wasn't paying attention he ran his pointer finger up and down her upper inner thigh. The look of surprise on Pan's face was priceless. He just smiled at her reaction; it was time for him to enjoy himself.

Everyone started leaving after some cake and Pan opening a few presents. The Son's house was getting back to its normal quietness when Jaylee and Victor were leaving. They had rented a hotel inside the city to stay at so they could be tourist for a few days. When most of the Z-Fighters left it was just the Briefs and the Sons. Trunks gave Pan a smirk and she gave him a bashful smile as her heart pounded in her ears.

"Hey, Pan!" Goten said holding up a good sized box wrapped in black paper. "You forgot a present."

"I wonder what it is," Pan said as she took the box. She opened the lid and picked up the card. Everyone saw the color of her face drain and the box dropped to the ground, and out rolled a full bottle of vodka. Pan was shaking as she looked around frantically.

"Panna?" Trunks asked worriedly. He took the card out of her hand just in time for her to bolt out the door. Trunks glanced at the card and growled low and dangerously. Goten took the paper out of his hand right before the lavender-haired man blasted it. He turned around quickly to go get Pan.

"Trunks-" Goten began.

"I'm not leaving her out there when that bastard could be out there too."

Goten watched his friend go before looking at the card. He couldn't help but let out his own growl when he saw what was written. There in neat format: "Happy 18th birthday, my sweet Pan. Bottoms up, my love, I'll see you soon. -T"

Gotens nose was flaring and Goku took the card out of his sons hand. Gohan read it over his fathers shoulder and both men read it quickly. Goku crumpled it up in his palms before sending a small blast out and causing the card to turn to ash. Outside they could faintly hear Pan yelling and ChiChi warily picked up the vodka bottle. "Goku, what's going on?"

"We need to wait until Trunks gets back."

ChiChi looked at the bottle for a few seconds before throwing it across the room. It shattered along a clear wall causing everyone to jump. Glass and liquid were everywhere and Goku turned to his wife who had tears streaming down her face. "I can't lose her, Goku."

"I know, I know," Goku said gently as he gathered his wife up in his arms.

Trunks ran outside to see nothing but darkness. It was a new moon so there was no light to give him help. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision and letting his Saiyan side take over. He took in a strong sniff and followed Pan's scent as fast as he could run. It didn't take him long to catch up to her. "Panna!" he yelled as he grabbed one of her shoulders and causing her to come to a sudden stop. Pan started yelling as Trunks turned her around grabbed her other shoulder. "Panna, it's me! It's me!" he said letting go of her shoulders and cupping both sides of her cheeks.

Pan looked up into his blue eyes as tears filled her black ones. "I hate him, Trunks... I hate him so much!" Pan said before sobbing into his chest.

Trunks didn't say anything as he held her tightly. Tony was back and what he would do to get Pan, Trunks didn't know. The Saiyan just prayed that he would get Tony, before Tony got Pan. He didn't even want to torture him anymore, he just wanted Tony dead and out of his and Pan's life for good.

An hour later, Trunks walked into the Sons house carrying a sleeping Pan in his arms. She had cried herself to sleep and everyone could see the red around her eyes. Trunks didn't say a word, and no one tried to get him to talk. Goten asked him a question with his eyes, and Trunks' reply was to give a curt nod.

Goten let out a rough sigh. "It's time you guys know about what happened the night of Pan's accident..."

... By the end of the story ChiChi, Videl and Bulma were sobbing. Gohan was shooting a death glare at the ceiling and Goku had his head leaned on a wall with his fist clinched by his face. Vegeta started at the table as he let everything set in. Bra, who already knew the story was in the living room patting a sleeping Rin's hair as she listened carefully. Everyone now knew about what happened between Tony and Pan. The girl might be upset that everyone knew, but it was for the better.

Now a real question arrived... How were they going to find Tony?

**-I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think!**


	32. Responsibility

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**Girlie: I hope when it happens you find it surprising too!**

**Nando: It will help him in certain ways.**

**Prisci99: Lol no, they didn't do it yet.**

**Whoop: awe thanks! I'm glad you like it so much!**

**xxcandylover23xx: Here you go!**

**Kim: Here you go! I hope you like it!**

**Becca: No, Jaylee and Victor left before the story. This time, Tony wasn't there he just sent her a gift... But he's been there before.**

**D-man133: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**Treasure: Lol! He gots to take his anger out on something!**

**LoveYourStory: Awe... Thanks! Lemon will be soon!**

**briannap0122: Interesting that you mentioned them, because I'm bringing them up! Lol**

**Ivette: Oh you'll see...**

**dianaloveanime: It will be soon! Lol**

**Karin: Thank! I hope you like it!**

**mystery: Soon! ;)**

**Super Pan-Chan: All in good time little grasshopper! Lol**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Thirty Two- Responsibility**

It had been two days since Pan's birthday, and the girl hadn't moved from her bedroom since. The only time she ever got up was when she had to go to the bathroom or eat. In a way it was good and bad. Good because it let everyone know that she was safe and sound. Bad because everyone hated seeing her like this.

Trunks entered the Son house to already see his parents there. His mom was on her laptop and his dad was eating as he nodded his head every now and again to show he was listening. The three Son males were sitting at the table talking as well.

"Hey son," Bulma greeted.

"She still up there?" Trunks asked softly as he sat on the bench beside Gohan.

ChiChi nodded. "Have you found out anything."

Trunks shook his head. "We've been looking for the past few days," he said talking about him and the other male Saiyans. He had just gotten off a short shift of work and made a quick run to see if he could spot Tony anywhere. "Everyone on the earth has a ki reading whether it be low or high, but not him. It's like he doesn't even exist. It's like he's an Android..."

"Wait... Trunks, what was his name again?"

"Tony Selders. I already had someone search him out and he couldn't find anything."

"Maybe he was looking at the wrong place." Bulma typed on her laptop quickly and a few minutes later she turned it to show everyone a picture.

"Who is that?" Trunks asked as he saw the resemblance to Tony.

"Troy Selders. Worked for Dr. Gero for 20 years. He worked for Gero during the time the bugs were sent out."

"The bugs he used to spy on us to make Cell?" asked Goku.

"Yes," said Bulma. "Troy died years ago, but he still could have told Tony all about Gero, and all about the Saiyans."

Trunks jaw tightened. "That's how he knew where we all lived."

"Do you think he turned himself into an Android?" asked Goten.

"No," said Bulma. "He doesn't have the technology. Gero's lab was destroyed."

"Well he's obviously found a way to mask his ki," Trunks growled.

"Stay calm, Trunks," Bulma said apprehensively.

"How exactly am I suppose to stay calm?" asked Trunks. "That bastard is out there somewhere."

"Pan," Bulma said. "You stay calm because she needs you to. She doesn't need you going on a rampage at the moment and causing more stress."

Pan's door opened letting everyone know that Bra was coming downstairs. Trunks didn't say anything as he stood and started walking towards the stairs. "Trunks!" Rin yelled when she saw him heading up the stairs. "I wanna go see Panny with you," she said grabbing his hand.

Trunks didn't say anything as he nodded his head once. "Is Panny sick?" Rin asked, she was confused about the whole thing.

"No, a monster just got ahold of her," Trunks said tensely.

"Like the blue monster?"

"Worse," he said solemnly .

"Can we still cheer her up?"

"Think you can?"

"Yeah!"

Rin opened her aunts door to see the young woman sitting on the floor underneath her window with a knee propped up. Rin smiled slightly before walking over towards her and giving Pan a big hug. The woman smiled slightly as she wrapped an arm around Rin's back loosely. "What's my Rini doing?" she asked softly.

"Panny, you are my sunshine."

Pan smiled as uninvited tears gathered in her eyes. "And your mine, Rini."

"I want to be just like you when I grow up."

Pan moved a stand of hair out of her nieces face. "Nah, you don't want to be me. All you ever need to be is yourself."

Rin smiled slightly. "I will."

Trunks sat down beside Pan as Rin crawled off her lap. Pan watched him as he leaned his head back on the wall and closed his tired eyes. He hadn't hardly slept since Pan's birthday. Been too busy looking for that bastard Tony. "Trunks..."

"Don't start it," he told Pan softly. He didn't feel like being chewed out at the moment.

"I hate what this doing!" Pan whispered. She looked at Rin consciously making sure the young girl was busy in her own little world. "It's me he wants-"

"Don't you dare finish that," Trunks said sternly. His blue eyes were open and looking straight at her.

"What do you want me to say then?"

"Not that!"

"This isn't just affecting me anymore, it's affecting you too. You're exhausted, Trunks."

"Just a little, I'll catch up later," he tried to explain.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Stop putting yourself through this crap! You don't have to do it! I'm not your responsibility!" Pan half-yelled desperately before looking at the ground.

"You are my responsibility!" Trunks said as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You will always be my responsibility! Even if you were to tell me to go away, I wouldn't be able to. I belong with you; it's just that simple. I'm not going anywhere nor am I going to stop what I've been doing until he is caught."

Pan was crying now. "Why?! Why do you always do so much for me?!"

"Because I love you!" he said scooping her into his arms as she cried. He held her tightly as she cried, and he was thankful that Rin was on the other side of the bed so she couldn't see. The little girl would as a million and one questions if she did.

Pan cried for a while before calming down. Trunks' shirt had a wet spot on it from her years but neither one of them bothered to move. "I'm so sick of crying," said Pan.

Trunks unwrapped one of his arms before reaching his hand out to hold Pan's that was resting on his chest. "Cry all you want."

"Panny, what's this?"

Pan glanced up to see what her niece was talking about and smiled slightly. "It's my sketch book. Haven't drawn in it forever."

"Can I look through it?"

"Go ahead."

Pan watched Rin open up her old sketch book as she rested her head back on Trunks chest. He watched the young girl too as she smiled at each page and proudly pointed out who everyone was. "It's daddy! Grandpa and Grandma... Uncle Goten... Me! Look Panny, it's me! And there's you Trunks!"

Trunks chuckled lightly. "Pretty handsome, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Rin agreed.

"Rini, can I see that for a second?" Pan asked as she sat up.

"Sure," Rinji said handing her the book.

Pan flipped through the page with a weird look on her face. She did this several times and each time going faster and more frantically than before. "Panna, what's wrong?" asked Trunks.

Pan looked at Trunks with wide eyes. "Years ago when I was living in New York I drew a picture of Shenron. Tony saw it... The picture is gone."

Trunks' eyes widened before he shot up and ran out of Pan's room. Pan threw her book to the side before following after him, and Rin not knowing what else to do followed as well. "Mom!" Trunks yelled as he made his way down the stairs quickly. "We need a Dragon Radar!"

"Huh?" Bulma asked confused.

"Tony knows about Shenron," Pan explained.

Bulma's eyes widened before she turned towards Vegeta. "You got to take me home quickly! I have to get a Dragon Radar fixed!"

"Pan, do you think Tony could find them?" asked Goten.

Pan shrugged as Bulma and Vegeta left. "He seemed really interested in it when I told him about Shenron, but I insisted that it was just a myth."

Goku shook his head. "He knows Shenron is real. His father worked for Dr. Gero."

Pan's eyes widdend. "His father... His father was obsessed with you, Papa. It all makes sense now about how he knew so much about you. How he was stronger than what he should have been..."

"What do you mean?" asked Trunks.

"Huh?"

"You said he was stronger than he should have been."

"That time he hit me, it left a bruise."

"That bruise on your face that day was from him hitting you?" asked Goku.

Pan nodded. Her brain was jumping from place to place and thinking a million different things. "He was in my room..." she finally said angrily. "What else of mine did he look at or touch?" she asked herself as she started stomping back upstairs.

"He can mask his ki level and now he has some sort of super strength?" Goten asked around the table.

"If his father really was a worker for Gero then he probably taught him about ki levels," said Gohan. "Pan said that Troy was a little "obsessed" with dad, well maybe Tony is "obsessed" with Pan. He's taking after his fathers footsteps because he doesn't know what else to do."

Trunks shook his head. "Don't care what his daddy issues are. If I see him, I'm killing him." With that he turned around and walked back up the stairs to be with Pan.

**I know you guys are wanting Tony to show up and such, but I got one more filter chapter! Then... I'm going to be quiet now. :)**


	33. Adventures Of Pan

**Becca: I was taking the creepy route. I hope you like it!**

**Treasure: That's because Erik kicks ass!**

**D-man133: I hope it doesn't either!**

**briannap0122: You'll see!**

**Ivette: Yes they do!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks! ;)**

**emikot316: It's going to get worse before it gets better.**

**dianaloveanime: You'll see!**

**Kim: Thanks! I hope you like it!**

**xxcandylover23xx: You could still use it just make it your own idea.**

**Super Pan-Chan: You'll see!**

**AnimeHannah: Here you go!**

**P. Yuken: Glad to see you again!**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Thirty Three- Adventures Of Pan**

**GOHAN**

Another day had come and went and Pan was still laying in her room. Bulma was working hard on the dragon radar, and everyone else was trying to not lose their sanity. Gohan was getting slightly irritated, because Pan was not acting like herself. After debating about it for a few minutes he got up to go pay his little sister a visit.

It was two in the afternoon and Pan was still in her bed! Gohan walked up to her and shook her shoulder a little. "Pan, get up."

"Huh?" she said opening her eyes slightly. She saw her brother and blinked tiredly. "Not now Gohan," she said before laying her head back down.

Gohan crossed his arms. "Are you just going to lay around all the time? This isn't like you Pan."

The girl let out a groan. "What do you want me to do? I can't leave the house or go anywhere alone. Everyone has to be my babysitters," she scoffed. "I'm 18, and I have to be watched like a little child."

"I know you don't like it, but you're going to have to live with it. This is the way it's going to be until we find Tony. Now I'm not about to let my sister lay here and drown in her feelings- that's not like her at all! Get up and get dressed!" he ordered.

Pan looked at Gohan with wide eyes; he had never talked to her like that before. Maybe that's what she needed though. She sat up quickly and gave her brother a tight hug. Gohan patted her back lightly. "I just don't want you to lose yourself. Go get dressed," he repeated softly. "Your coming with me today." Pan nodded before heading into her bathroom.

Gohan walked down the stairs with a smile on his face; Videl smiled at him curiously. "Ready to go?"

"No, Pan is coming with us."

"She is?" ChiChi asked as she she looked at her oldest son.

"Yeah, she's getting ready now."

"Thank you Gohan," ChiChi said softly.

"It's no problem," he said giving his mother a kiss on her cheek. "I know she's going through a lot, but we can't let her get depressed."

Minutes later Pan came down the stairs clean and freshly dressed. "Panny!" Rin said happily as she ran up and grabbed her aunts hand. "You're going with us today!"

"Apparently," Pan said with a smile. "Where are we going exactly?"

"I'm talking my college class to the zoo, and Videl and Rin and now you are coming along as well."

Pan raised an amused eyebrow. "You take your college students to the zoo?"

"Yeah," Gohan said with a shrug. "It's almost the end of the year and everyone likes the zoo right?"

Pan laughed lightly. "I suppose so."

The zoo was buzzing with life, and it was true for most people that it didn't matter the age- everyone loved the zoo. Rin had a tight grasp on her aunts hand as she led her from exhibit to exhibit. So far all they had saw we're reptiles and elephants and the young girl didn't find anything too special about them.

"Look Rinji," Videl said as she motioned her head sideways.

The young girl followed her mothers lead and her eyes sparkled. "MONKEYS!"

"You're a little monkey," teased Pan.

Rin looked up at her aunt. "I want to be a monkey." Pan, Gohan, and Videl all started to laugh. The little girl had no idea of how close to being a monkey she really was.

"Penguns!" Rin shouted when she saw the short black and white animals swimming around.

"They're penguins, Rini," Pan said with a laugh.

"But I like calling them penguns!" Rin said.

"The lions are up ahead," Gohan said leading the group away.

"Daddy, what would happen if the lions got out of their cages and started attacking everyone?"

Gohan chuckled lightly. "The zoo has strong glass walls keeping the lions in their pins, but if that was to happen, I'm sure we could handle them."

"Yeah," Rin said with a smile. "You and Momma and Panny are strong."

Minutes later Rin started getting tired and Pan held her as they finished looking at the rest of the animals. She was happy that she got out of bed today because she had fun with her brothers family. And Gohan was right, laying in bed wasn't like her. She needed to be moving; she had to show Tony that he had no power over her.

**GOTEN**

It was getting to be around seven when Pan walked inside of her house smiling. ChiChi smiled at seeing her daughter; she was beyond happy that Pan was up and running again. "Pan," Goten said walking into the room with a smile. He turned his sister and started heading for the door. "My turn!"

"Where are we going?" Pan asked him.

"Oh, you'll see!" Goten said with a smile. "We'll be back later!" he called to their parents.

"Goten," Pan said with laughter half an hour later. "I can't believe you like this crap."

Goten just smiled. "I think it's funny and entertaining."

"It's fake," Pan pointed out.

"Still, it's a great show," Goten said with a wink.

Pan chuckled lightly as she watched the two wrestlers on the stage. Why some people liked this was beyond her- especially her brother and grandfather. The Ox King had been a student in the Turtle school and knew what real fighting was. Goten had been taught by their father as well as being in fights of his own. Pan just figured it was what Goten had said earlier- it was entertainment.

"Hit him with the chair!" yelled Goten. Pan watched her brother and the show with an amused expression. She may not of liked the wrestling, but she was happy to spend time with Goten.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, do we have any volunteers to take on the duo of Ra and Ta," the announcer said as he stood by two giant men in different color matching masks.

Goten looked at Pan pleadingly as the crowed grew quite. No one in their right mind would go against Ra and Ta since they were the "toughest" in the wrestling arena. Pan let out a sigh, "Fine."

"Alright!" Goten shouted as he stood up with Pan. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she laughed as she wrapped an arm around his waist. If someone didn't know any better they would think the two were twins rather than a few years separating them.

"We have some challengers!" the announcer said as Goten and Pan made their way up to the stage. "Tell us who you are!"

"I'm Goten and this is my little sister Pan."

"We can't fight a girl," said Ta.

"What's wrong- scared?" challenged Pan.

"You two don't actually think you can beat us do you?" asked Ra. "You're runts!"

"There is no thinking because I know," Goten said with a smirk. "You two are going down!"

"You are having way too much fun," Pan muttered to her brother.

"Alright!" the announcer said. "Goten, Pan you have two minutes to take down Ra and Ta. If you win you get $300!"

"Because that's so much," Pan said sarcastically under her breath.

"When the bell dings you may begin!"

As soon as the announcer was off the stage the bell dinged, and Ra and Ta started to make threatening stances. Goten and Pan stood there calmly. "Which one do you want?" asked the oldest sibling.

"Ta," Pan said with a smirk.

"On three?"

"Yep."

"One, two-"

"Three!" they said together.

Goten punched Ra in the stomach knocking the air out of him before kicking him in the face making him fly off the arena. Pan knocked Ta off of his feet before kicking him in the side making him fly off the arena as well. All of this was done in the matter of 30 seconds.

"We win!" Goten said happily as him and Pan did a double high-five. "Nobody messes with the Son Siblings!"

"Taking names and kicking ass," Pan said with a nod. "It's how we roll."

"Hey you two," Goku greeted when the siblings walked into their house later that night. "Have fun?"

"We won a wrestling match and got $300," Goten said smugly.

"Really?" Goku asked as ChiChi's eyes widened. "Were they easy to beat?"

"Way too easy," Pan said with a smile.

"Just where did y'all go?!" ChiChi finally asked. "Going out and fighting! I worry enough..."

Pan laughed lightly. "It was just a wrestling match Momma. Thanks for taking me Goten, it was fun," she said giving her brother a hug. She gave her parents a hug and kiss goodnight before walking up the stairs.

Goku slapped a hand on his sons shoulder with a smile. "Pan's lucky to have you and Gohan."

Goten just smile. "I feel pretty lucky to have her too."

**CHICHI & GOKU**

Pan woke up the next morning to the smell of strawberries baking. She smiled as she carefully got out of her bed and got dressed before sneaking down the stairs. Her smile widened when she saw her mother baking a pie. Carefully Pan sneaked up and stole a strawberry before eating it.

"Pan!" ChiChi said holding her chest when she turned around. "You about gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Momma," Pan said innocently before stealing another strawberry.

"Stop that," ChiChi scolded playfully. "I'm making this for your grandfather."

"Mom," Pan said lightly as she looked at the green stem of her strawberry. "Do you ever wish things could have been different?"

"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked her daughter curiously.

Pan shrugged. "Like Papa being a Saiyan."

ChiChi thought about it for a minute. "Well... There are times when I wish he wasn't. Just small moments when a villain would appear, and I would think- if Goku wasn't a Saiyan he wouldn't want to fight so badly. Then it hit me one day that even if your father wasn't a Saiyan he would still want to fight just as bad. Not because it was in his blood, but because that's just who he is. He loves helping people, and I have never seen anyone else with a bigger heart- except maybe my kids," she said with a smile. "It's true that sometimes you guys heritage habits bother me, but I wouldn't change a thing about any of you. You wouldn't be my weird, superhuman, fantastic, annoying family if I did."

Pan laughed. "You think we're annoying?"

"Only a bit," teased ChiChi.

An hour later Pan and ChiChi walked into the Ox Kings house to find the friendly giant no where to be seen. "Hello? Dad!" ChiChi called.

"I'm coming!" he announced before entering his greeting room. "ChiChi and Pan! What brings my two lovely girls to visit?" he asked as he scooped them both up in his massive arms.

Pan laughed lightly. She visited him weekly and he still always acted like he hadn't seen her in years. "Momma made you a pie."

"Oh she did?" the Ox King asked as he let the two Son women go. He looked at the pie with a smile. "You spoil me too much ChiChi!"

The woman laughed. "Trust me, with my brood I'm use to cooking."

Pan laughed lightly. "That's why you're the best cook I know."

"Now, come share this with me and tell me all about your week!" the Ox King said as he led ChiChi and Pan into his kitchen. "Anything fun happen I left your party Pan?"

Pan composed herself well. "Not at all Grandpa, you know you're the life of the party."

The Ox King laughed jollily as he placed a hand on his stomach. "You kids always make me feel so young again."

"Me too dad, me too," ChiChi said with a smile.

When the two women arrived home Pan went out to the backyard to see her father sitting on the grass in front of the river. In his hands he held a fishing pole and he was as still as she had ever seen him. He was waiting for his prey. Quietly Pan sat down next to him and he looked over at her sideways before smiling.

"It's weird not seeing you in the river catching them with your hands," Pan said softly.

Goku smiled. "I figured I would give them a break. Have fun with your mother?"

"I sure did," Pan said with a nod. "What have you been doing all day?"

Goku placed a hand on his chin as he thought about it. "I spared with Vegeta and then I ate lunch and then I went to visit Krillin and now I'm fishing."

Pan smiled. "Sounds like you had a busy day."

It was quite for a few minutes before Goku spoke again. "Panny, can I ask you a question?"

Pan looked at her father confused. "I suppose so."

"When you were in New York... Why did you never call and tell me to come get you? I would have used Instant Transmission and took you home anytime."

Pan looked away from his eyes and looked at the river as she shrugged. "I don't know. I always thought that if I made you come get me it would be like losing to him. I didn't want to lose to him, but that's exactly what I'm doing now."

"No Panny, you're strong," Goku said as he wrapped an arm around his daughters shoulders.

"You really think so?" Pan asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I know so," Goku said kissing the top of her head.

**BRA, BULMA, & VEGETA**

When Pan woke up the next morning she knew what she had to do. She grabbed her phone and sighed as she dialed a number. When the person answered with a warm hello Pan took a deep breath. "Wanna go shopping?"

"HELL YEAH!" came Bra's quick reply. "I'll be there in ten minutes so you had best be ready!"

Pan no longer got out of the shower and ready before Bra was dragging her out the door. She yelled to Goku and ChiChi that she had Pan for the day and not to worry. They drove in Bra's shinny red sports car to East City to go to it's mall. The girls linked arms as they started walking to the entrance doors. "I'm so happy we're going shopping! We need to find you a Maid of honor dress ASAP!"

"What about your wedding dress?" asked Pan.

Bra smiled lightly. "Actually, I'm going to be wearing my moms old wedding dress and my wedding is in a month..."

"WHAT?!" Pan said as she stopped walking. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

Bra shrugged with a guilty look. "You've been going through a lot and I didn't want to add more stress..."

"Silly girl," Pan said shaking her head before hugging her friend tightly. "I'll never be going through too much to not help you out. How are you going to get wedding stuff ready?"

"Well, we're actually having it in Capsule Corps backyard. Believe it or not I don't want a big wedding. So we're having a small and simple one."

"This is so exciting!" Pan said. "It's closer than I thought!"

"Yeah! After we find you a dress do you want to go over to Capsule and look at my moms wedding dress?"

"Bra," Pan said giving her friend a look. "I'm not trying on any dresses until I see you in the wedding dress."

Bra huffed and rolled her eyes at her friends demand. "Fine. But next weekend you're getting a bridesmaid dress."

"Maid of honor," Pan corrected her.

Pan and Bra made it back to Capsule corp after stopping and eating lunch. Bra ran up to her bedroom and Pan made her way to Bulma's lab. "Hello Bulma-San," she greeted.

"Hey Pan-Chan," the woman said looking up from fixing some sort of robot. "What brings you here?"

"Bra is showing me your old wedding dress since she'll be wearing it."

"Ah I see," Bulma said with a smile. "I fit into it quite well if I do say so myself. I made just having a baby look good."

Pan laughed lightly as she scanned over a few experiments. "Wasn't Trunks a little over a year old?"

"Sure was. Gosh he looked so cute in his little tux," Bulma said smiling at a memory.

Pan smiled. "What are you working on?"

"An invention that will make me young again. I'm tired of looking so old next to Vegeta."

"Awe Bulma-San, you don't look that old."

"Flattery will get you far in life," the woman said with a wink.

"Pan!" Bra's voice came through the intercom in Bulma's lab. "Are you going to come see this dress or not?"

Pan pushed a button on the labs intercom. "Hold your horses Sugar queen I'm coming."

Bulma laughed as she stood up. "I would like to see it again myself."

Bulma's old dress was a sleeveless ballroom gown with pink silk tracing around the beginning of the corset and the end of the long flowing skirt. It was beautiful and Bra had her bright blue hair pinned back slightly in a way he would have it at the wedding. Bulma started crying and hugging her daughter and somehow Pan got wrapped in it as well. Pan managed to escape as the two blue-haired women started talking about trying on more dresses. She made her way down stairs and smiled when she saw a familiar person watching tv. She sat down beside him causally and he looked at her sideways.

"Hello Veggie," she said simply.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"How are you?"

Vegeta snorted. "Don't expect me to talk about my feelings, brat."

Pan sighed. "I forgot you don't have any," she said seriously causing a small smirk to cross the older Saiyans lips. "Seriously though, here lately everything has been about me. It would be nice to talk about somebody else."

"Want to know how I'm feeling?" asked Vegeta.

"Yep."

"Hungry," he said as he stood up and motioned her to follow him into the kitchen.

Pan leaned on the counter as she watched Vegeta make sandwiches. "Veggie, you use to have a tail, right?"

Vegeta grunted. "A long time ago, before that fat ass chopped it off."

"Fat ass?" Pan repeated confused.

"Yajicock or whatever his name is... Stupid fat ass," he muttered.

Pan snorted in laughter. "Yajirobe?! He cut off your tail! I bet he was so scared!"

Vegeta smirked proudly as he handed Pan a sandwich and sat at the table with her. "Damn right he was. I about killed him!"

"Do you ever miss your tail?" Pan asked softly.

"I do sometimes," Vegeta admitted. "You brats all had one yourselves."

"We did?" Pan asked in surprise. "Why did we get ours cut off?!"

"Your mothers were afraid that you would turn into a Oozaru."

It was silent for a few minutes as the two ate. "Was it scary turning into a Oozaru?" asked Pan.

"Yes," Vegeta said without hesitation. "Your body goes through this rippling pain that you know you can't stop. Your skin rips open and you grow. You have all this power but your too out of control to do anything about it. All you know is to destroy."

Pan looked down at the table slightly. No wonder Bulma and her mother cut off everyone's tails- except Gohan's that is. She knew her oldest brother had one when he was little and got it chopped off sometime before going to fight Frezia. Thinking of Frezia always made her think of Planet Vegeta-Sei.

"What was it like living on Planet Vegeta-Sei?" she asked the full-blooded Saiyan. "What was it like being the Prince?"

Vegeta smirked. "Everyone feared me and worshiped me like they should have. They treated me like a Prince rather than giving me nicknames," he said the last part dully.

Pan rolled he eyes. "You were spoiled!"

"Why shouldn't I have been? I was the Prince!"

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked his father as he walked in. "Telling Panna about your glory days?"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta growled.

"He's still in his glory days," Pan said with a smirk.

"You know what, your okay for being Kakarrot's Brat," Vegeta said.

Trunks rolled his eyes as he looked at Pan. "Where's my mother and sister?"

Pan shrugged. "Trying on dresses I guess."

"Wanna go?"

Pan smiled with a nod as Trunks helped her up. "Later Veggie!"

"Bye brats," the man said smirking back.

**TRUNKS (and yes it will be rated M)**

Trunks and Pan were silent as they walked through the city to his apartment. Pan's mind was thinking many different things and Trunks' was mainly focused on one thing. As they opened his door a very happy Sparta and Yoshii came to greet them. Trunks rolled his eyes at how they acted like he hadn't paid them attention in days when in fact he came over here first before ever going to Capsule Corp.

"You're being awfully quite," Trunks commented as Pan pet the dogs.

She smiled with a light shrug. "I got a lot to think about."

"Like what?" he asked as he walked in the kitchen to get him something to drink.

Pan followed him and leaned against the counter. "Planet Vegeta-Sei. What do you think it would be like if we lived there?"

"I would be a Prince," he said with a smirk.

Pan crossed her arms. "You're so spoiled just like your father. If we did live on Planet Vegeta-Sei we wouldn't know each other... You would be a Prince and I would be commoner."

"Nope. You would be with me wherever I'm at," Trunks said with a smirk. He walked over towards her and she looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. He knew what she was wanting because he was wanting it too.

He moved a piece of hair out of her face and left his hand on her cheek. Pan met him halfway as they kissed softly. Trunks slipped his tongue into her mouth as his hand moved down to her hips and pushed her lightly into him. They broke apart and Pan's heart was beating fast with anticipation.

"You know, you've never kept your promise. My 18th birthday was days ago," Pan said softly as a light blush lit up her cheeks.

"Ah, I've gotten a bit sidetracked haven't I? I just didn't want to rush you with everything that's been happening..."

"What do you want?"

"What?"

Pan uncrossed her arm and rested her hands on his chest. "Just what I said. What do you want?"

Trunks smirked, "You."

Pan held out her arms like she was presenting a prize with a big smile on her face. "You got me."

Trunks laughed lightly before he grabbed her face and kissed her hardly. Pan turned quickly and Trunks pushed her up against a wall as his hand slipped up her shirt. The fabric was off in a matter of seconds and to get even Pan took his shirt off. She broke apart from him and glanced in the living room where Sparta and Roshii laid. She knew they were dogs but she still didn't want to do anything in front of them. Trunks laughed at her lightly as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his room.

As soon as the door was shut his lips were on hers again; hot and needy as he moved his hands up her back. Her bra came undone before it tumbled onto the floor. Trunks turned around and backed up to his bed before sitting down on it. Pan raised an eyebrow at him with a erotic smirk as she climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She splurged him with kisses as he leaned back bringing her with him. His hands wondered up and down her bare back, around her breasts, and to the rim of her shorts.

Trunks flipped them over so he was on top and Pan let out a laugh. Mischief was burning in her eyes and Trunks smirked ready for her game. Pan hooked left knee around Trunks' waist before flipping them back over so she was on top. He grabbed her by the waist and turned them again, and this time he removed her shorts. The next roll landed them on the floor, Trunks quickly grabbed Pan and pinned her underneath him.

He smirked showing his perfect teeth. "When will you learn that you'll never beat me?"

Pan stuck her tongue out, "Meanie."

Trunks laughed lightly. "Stick your tongue out again and you'll be punished."

Pan smiled before sticking her tongue out once again. Before she pulled it back into her mouth, Trunks was kissing her again. He let go of her arms and she wrapped one around his shoulder to bring him closer and with her free hand she grabbed a handful of his hair. Trunks slid his fingers over her stomach lightly until he took off her panties. A fingertip touched her wet center and she broke the kiss with a moan.

Trunks chuckled while he kissed her jaw and grabbed her swollen clit. Pan started taking deep breaths as she pushed her nails into his skin. He wasn't lying when he said she would be punished; the things he was doing were pure pleasure and torture. "Please Trunks," she whispered as she pressed her groin into his.

Trunks took of his pants quickly before looking at Pan. "Are you ready?"

Pan nodded. "Kiss me," she told him with a bashful smile.

Trunks lowered his head and kissed her lips lightly as he slid into her for the first time. Pan screamed inside of his mouth lightly as her seal broke and she bit his bottom lip lightly. Slowly Trunks began moving his lips and his tongue and Pan soon joined him as she felt her body relaxing. The kiss got more sweltering as the rocking of their hips became expeditious. Trunks started kissing down Pan's jaw as he could feel her getting closer to her climax and he was getting ready to bust too.

Trunks bit into the right side of Pan's neck just as they reached their peaks. Pan let out a soft scream as she pressed Trunks into her all she could. She could feel her heart thumping where Trunks was bitting her, but it wasn't just hers- it was his too. Her eyes were closed as she never felt more alive and as she opened them she stroked Trunks' neck lovingly. Without a second thought she bit into his neck as well. Their hearts were now thumping together and they were now one. They were mates with a bond that not even death was suppose to break.

When Trunks pulled away he looked at her with a smile. "You're now officially mine."

Pan smiled as they felt each others emotions in a rush. "I still want a wedding," she told him sweetly.

Trunks laughed lightly with a nod. "We can still have a wedding."

"Good."

"I love you, Pan."

"I love you too, Trunks."

Trunks leaned his head down and started kissing her again. Pan started running her nails down Trunks' back lightly, and just like that round two started.

**THREE THINGS:**

**1. Will you guys pretty please go check out my new TrunksxPan story- Forbidden.**

**2. Tony will make his move in the next chapter, so be on the lookout!**

**3. Now you guys can ask me if Pan is pregnant *hint* *hint* And yes there will two and one of each sex ;)**


	34. A Horrible Reunion

DBZGabster: Pan's having twins.

Karin: You'll see!

PrincessPorsha: Thanks!

Woohoo: Thanks!

Ivette: No problem :p

jtibb64: I hope you like it.

dianaloveanime: He's not going to be happy.

Treasure: Nah, I think Trunks has it under control. :)

Prisci99: Haha thanks!

Nando: I'm not sure what twin will come first. :p I got some ideas on the names, but I don't know for sure yet.

Becca: Lol I planned on doing a chappie of their wedding.

Super Pan-Chan: I did see your video! Great job!

Da Kurlzz: Thanks! ;)

LastExit227: Awe thanks!

Zailz-101: Thanks! ^-^

Kim: I'm glad you liked it!

Guest: I had a little brain freeze when typing that part, but there was really no reason for you to be rude. I am not a perfect human being so my stories won't be perfect either. Anyways, thanks for telling me.

xKiraro: Awe thanks!

emikot316: Awe I hope you like it!

*I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!*

-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!

Thirty Four- A Horrible Reunion

Trunks opened his blue eyes lazily as he blinked a few times to see the ceiling. It took him a few seconds to notice a few things; he was laying on his floor naked with nothing but a blanket thrown over him and Pan was laying on his arm making it feel numb. He looked down at his new mate with a smile and he was happy to see her still sleeping peacefully. Carefully Trunks tried to move his arm and not wake her. Pan stirred slightly but she didn't wake as she turned around so her back was now facing him.

Trunks stretched his arm out slightly to get the blood pumping through it once again. After his arm was back to normal he turned on his side and wrapped his other arm around Pan's waist as he pulled her close to him. She took in a deep breath as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed his mark before feathering it with light kisses. Pan started to wake with little moans as she turned on her back.

"Good morning," Trunks chuckled as he watched Pan open her eyes.

Pan smiled as she reached up and combed her fingers through the back of his hair softly. "Didn't we just go to bed?"

"Seems like it," Trunks said honestly. He laughed lightly as she turned her head and he kissed her forehead. "So this is what I'm thinking, I'm going to go let the dogs out right quick and make us some breakfast, and you can go clean up. Sound good?" Pan nodded before he kissed her quickly before getting up.

Later when Pan was showered and dressed she cleaned up Trunks room quickly. When she walked out sometime later she had never felt more alive- other than the fact that she was still sore. Sparta and Yoshi ran up to her happily as they demanded to be pet. Pan treated them to pets before entering the kitchen. She smiled at seeing Trunks in nothing but a pair of sweats and she hugged his naked torso.

He smiled as he grabbed one of her hands. "Hungry?"

"Yep," Pan said as she let go of him and leaned against the counter with her elbows resting on it. Trunks smirked at her resisting the urge to carry her off back to his bedroom. It could wait until after breakfast though.

Trunks and Pan weren't seen much for the rest of week. They spent their time as most newly mated Saiyans would and didn't bother with anything else. Trunks even called into work

claiming that he was sick. Everyone had a hunch at what they were doing, but nobody spoke it out loud. Pan was 18 after all.

It was May 30th, Trunks' 23rd birthday. Pan felt jittery as Trunks had an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she had an arm wrapped around his waist. They were walking up to the Son house when Pan spoke. "Just to let you know- there's a surprise party inside."

"Oh boy," Trunks said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Let's just go back to my apartment and skip it."

Pan laughed lightly. "Sorry Trunksie, I'm afraid we can't. Everyone is already waiting. But come find me after the party calms down a bit okay? I have a present for you."

"What kind of present?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"You'll see," Pan said not giving away any hints.

The two opened the door and mass of people came out yelling surprise. Pan laughed as she slipped away from her mate as he was attacked by his mother. "Really mom?" he asked her.

"Yes," Bulma said with a smile. "You should know me by now Trunks."

The man rolled his eyes with a light smile. "Thanks," he said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Trunks!" yelled an already plastered Yamacha. "How does it feel to be old?"

"I don't know, but tell me- how does it feel to ugly?"

Tein who was standing by his long-time friend laughed. "Why do you two always do this?"

"Do what?" Trunks asked innocently.

"Bicker."

Trunks shrugged. "My parents always did blame Yamacha."

"What?!" the man said in disbelief. "What did they blame me for?!"

"Everything," Trunks said with a smirk.

"That is so unfair," Yamacha said as he slid down a wall.

Pan was standing in her kitchen as she watched people through the door frame. The party was at Mt. Poa and not Capsule Corp because Bulma didn't want it to be too much of a social event. "Brat, what are you doing in here?" Vegeta asked as he walked to the refrigerator.

"I could ask you the same thing," Pan told him.

"Hn. So you and my son finally mated?" Pan blushed as Vegeta smirked. "I take that a yes."

Pan shifted on her feet slightly and Vegeta looked at her strangely. She knew right then that he could tell something was up. He looked at her for a few more seconds before his eyes widened and that's when he realized what was different...

"Hey," Pan said wrapping her arms around Trunks' waist sometime later.

"Hey," he said kissing her forehead. "Where's that present you was going to give me?"

Pan smiled. "You sure don't forget do you?"

"Nope."

Pan opened her mouth to speak but before she spoke Gohan cut her off. "Have you seen Rin?"

"No," Trunks and Pan answered at the same time. "I didn't even know she was here," said Trunks.

"Yeah, she wandered away from Videl sometime ago."

"I'll go check my room," Pan said. "She likes to play in it sometimes."

Gohan nodded his head. "Thanks."

Pan took a deep breath as she climbed the stairs. She was feeling a bit sick so she hoped she found Rin quickly and the party wouldn't last too much longer. Opening her door she didn't see Rin anywhere and her window was opened. A scary shiver rose up Pan's back. Rin knew how to fly, but she couldn't fly that far without help. Slowly Pan went to her desk and picked up a note that was written in neat format. She read it quickly before crumpling it in her hands.

Pan walked to her window sill and placed a foot on it ready to fly off. Her Ki was lowered so no one could feel her, and she flew at a slow pace until she got a safe distance no one would notice. With a shaky breath Pan jumped into the air and caught herself before heading in the direction of New York.

Landing on the roof of her old apartment Pan felt a cool breeze. It was 8 in the evening when she left Trunks' party and now it was 7 in the morning in New York. Pan spotted Rin sitting by the door with a tear streaked face. She ran over to her and the little girl flew into her arms.

"What do you have around your neck?" Pan asked Rin. Before the girl answered something similar to a bracelet was slapped on Pan's wrist. "What the hell did you-" before she finished a shock of electricity ran all through her and Rin's body casing the older one to scream out in surprise and the younger one to scream out in pain.

"Miss me?" a voice said with a light laugh.

"Not hardly," Pan said looking her tormentor in the eyes.

"Awe Pan, I'm heartbroken."

"You have me, now let my niece go."

"I don't know... She looks a lot like you. It would be quite a treat to keep both of you."

"Tony! Stop playing these stupid games! Let her go!"

"No!" he said pushing a button on his watch and shocking the two girls again. This time it was higher up and it actually hurt Pan.

"Stop it!" she told him as she shook. "I'll go."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Not going to fight?" Pan didn't answer... "That's not like you at all. Maybe you've finally learned. Stand up." Pan stood, and Rin was still in her arms tightly. "Come with me, and don't make a scene or you'll be sorry."

Pan walked beside Tony as they walked through the doors and to the elevator. Once inside the apartments car garage Tony walked to a car and opened the door for Pan. She kept Rin on her lap the whole time.

"She really is beautiful," Tony said reaching out to pat Rin's hair.

"Don't touch her!" Pan snapped.

"Honestly Pan, you act as if I would harm you or her."

"Well last time we met you tried to kill me, so I don't know what to think!"

"I was just doing it so we could be together."

"You're fucking crazy that's why," Pan muttered under her breath.

"Everything I've done is so we could be together!"

"We are not getting together!"

"Don't make me hurt you or your niece. I hate hurting you Pan, it hurts me more than it hurts you."

"Whatever Tony," Pan said before looking out the window. She would have to do as she was told. She would have to stay calm for them.

-I know you guys are thinking this is a typical bad guy kidnaps Pan- Trunks gets mad and kills the bad guy and he and Pan live happily ever after... But I got a something in store in for you guys and hoping to surprise you all!-


	35. Missing

**Thirty Five- Missing**

"Hey, did Pan find Rin?" Gohan asked Trunks about thirty minutes after Pan had went upstairs. His sister never did come back down to tell him that she did not find Rin, so he figured that she did. He wanted to make sure first- just to be safe.

"I don't know," Trunks said with a shrug. "She never did come back down. They might still be in her room," he said with a smile as he led Gohan up the stairs. The two men froze when they saw Pan's bedroom window opened. The room had a strange feeling and they shared a look. "That son of a bitch," Trunks whispered.

Gohan stormed down stairs to the middle of the living room. "PARTY'S OVER! EVERYONE OUT!" he yelled.

The music came to a sudden stop and everyone froze at feeling Gohans demeanor. "What?" someone said from the crowd.

"DID I STUTTER? THE PARTY IS OVER! IF YOU'RE NOT A BRIEFS OR SON LEAVE THIS HOUSE BEFORE I-"

"Calm down, Gohan," Goku said placing a hand over his oldest sons shoulder.

Bulma came up in front of Gohan with a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry everyone something must of popped up. Please leave."

Everyone waisted no time in leaving. Gohan's exterior truly looked scary, and Trunks' was just as bad as he came down the stairs solemnly. "What was that about?" Videl asked her husband. "There was no reason for you-"

"Rinji is missing and so is Pan," Gohan said cutting her off.

"Tony," Trunks said as he stood on the stairs. He didn't have any proof, but he could feel it in his bones that it was him. Who else would it be?

Everyone froze for a few seconds. "Where did he take my babies?" ChiChi demanded.

"My best bet would be the old apartments Pan use to stay at," Trunks said. He was acting strangely calm. "It's where they first met."

"Okay," Goku said with a nod. "I can get us there."

Everyone arrived in the room that use to be the Ox Kings and Pan's to see it was still empty. Nothing looked changed or out of place at the slightest. Trunks walked out of the room and down the hallway. Now that he was mated with Pan he could smell where her scent use to be. "They were on the roof," he told everyone. "He took them somewhere- they're not in the building anymore."

"Is there a car garage here?" asked Bulma.

"I think so."

"I'm going down stairs to talk to the office. They have video cameras and can tell us what car they went in."

Trunks nodded. "I'm going to go talk to a few people."

"I'm coming with you," Gohan and Goten said at the same time.

Trunks went to the roof with the two brothers following behind him closely. When he shot up into the air they didn't miss a beat and was right behind him. Trunks landed in front of a small duplex before walking inside and going up some stairs. He knew exactly where he was going. When he got to certain door he banged on it loudly making it clear that it was heard. The door opened to reveal a groggy Victor and his eyes widened when he saw Trunks and Goten.

"Hey guys..." he said insecurely. Him and Jaylee had just arrived back from Japan a few days ago.

"Hey Victor, you wouldn't happen to know where Tony is would you?" asked Trunks.

"No man, sorry," he said shaking his head. "Jaylee and I hadn't seen or heard anything from him since after Pan left to go back to Japan. He told us goodbye and said something about going home- wherever that is. Is everything okay?"

"No. Pan and my daughter are missing, and Tony took them," said Gohan.

"What?" Victor said with wide eyes. "Come in and I'll call the police."

"No," Trunks said quickly. "They'll do nothing but get in our way. We'll be fine. Thanks, Victor."

When the boys arrived back at the apartment Bulma told them that the security cameras were 'broken'. Trunks was keeping his cool on the outside while on the inside he was burning with rage. A hundred different ways to kill Tony had been playing inside of his mind and more was coming. They went back to Japan- this time to Capsule Corp, Trunks had asked Bulma to figure out where Tony use to live before the apartments. If she could find that out then Trunks could go to Pan.

For Pan, the car ride had felt like hours- and maybe it was. She was exhausted and Rin was asleep on her lap. The city life had soon faded and now the outside looked more suburban. Tony stopped the car in front of a two-storied white house with blue-shutters. Pan looked at it curiously but didn't asked any questions. "It's my house. I grew up here when my dad was still alive."

"It's nice," Pan said not wanting him to get angry.

Tony nodded. "I have a lot of good memories in it."

He unlocked the door and the first thing Pan recognized is the technology everywhere. Him and Bulma would have been good friends if he wasn't so crazy. Tony led her up a set of stairs to a room that had queen sized bed and a rocking chair in it. Nothing else.

"You'll be staying her until I get you more stuff so I suggest get use to it. Don't try to escape because I have this house wired like you wouldn't believe. I'll come back later and we can talk."

Pan sat down in the rocking chair after Tony left and looked around the room with a sigh. How was she going to get out of here? Rin looked up at her aunt with big eyes. "Panny, I'm scared."

"It's okay, Rini," Pan said moving piece of hair out of her eyes. She grabbed the necklace around her nieces neck and tried to break it but stopped when it shocked her. Pan smiled at her niece trying to not let her get scared. "We'll be fine."

Rin rested on Pan's left arm as she laid down again. "Will you sing to me?"

Pan rested her right hand on her stomach as she began to rock. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear- how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away." A few more minutes of humming and Rin was asleep and sound. Pan looked down at her stomach and let out a sigh. "Don't worry Rini, I'm going to keep all of you safe."

"Trunks," Vegeta said walking up to his son who was sitting on the back deck of Capsule Corp.

"Did mom find anything out?" Trunks asked his father as he sat down beside him.

Vegeta shook his head. "Tony's harder to find than we thought- but you can find Pan."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You did mate her, correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then you can find her. Mates have a bond, and once you concentrate you'll be able to find it. Then it will lead you to her. Close your eyes," Trunks did as he was told and Vegeta continued. "Now all you have to do is think about her."

"It's that simple?"

"For some, yes," Vegeta said.

Trunks thought about back to the first time he worked with Pan in pulling a prank and a smile lit up his face. His mind went racing onto memories of him and Pan together and he started to feel warm inside. Just as soon as the warm came he felt sadness and fear- that was Pan's feelings. He was feeling what Pan was feeling. He felt a pull in the back of his mind like a wire, but that wasn't the only thing he felt. "What are-"

"Twins," Vegeta said answering his sons question before he asked. "Pan is pregnant and you're feeling the babies."

Trunks eyes shot open. "How could she be so far along?"

"Saiyan's age faster than humans in a womb. A earthling grows in the womb for around 9 months, a Saiyan only takes 7. That's why the twins can be felt. Now do you know where she is?"

"Yes," Trunks said standing up as could still feel the pull.

"Just follow it," Vegeta told him. "Get Pan and Rin, and kill the bastard."

Trunks nodded. "Thanks Dad," he said before shooting into the sky.

**-My, my, the surprise is getting closer. I'm kinda afraid you guys might try to kill me... eek!**


	36. A Saiyan you want, A Saiyan you'll Get

Thirty Six- A Saiyan You Want, A Saiyan You'll Get

Pan was starting to doze off in the rocking chair when the door opened. She instantly opened her eyes as she watched Tony carefully. "You can lay her down on the bed, but you're coming down stairs with me."

Pan stood up carefully and laid Rin on the bed. She followed Tony back down the stairs and a turn of a hallway before they arrived in the kitchen. Pan froze in the doorway. There sitting in the middle of the table was all seven of the dragon balls. "Come on," Tony said holding a chiar out for her. Slowly Pan walked over and sat in the chair before Tony sat down in one beside it. Pan couldn't stop looking at the dragon balls; Tony had all seven of them! She could make a wish right at this moment and wish him away, but then what if he did something to Rin before Shenron arrived? It was too risky.

"Want something to eat?" Tony asked.

Pan shook her head. "How did you get them?" she finally asked.

"I knew about them before you even told me. I just wanted to hear you try to persuade me that they were just a myth. It took a while to find them all, because my dragon radar isn't as good a Capsule Corp one, but I managed just fine don't you think?"

"What are you going to ask for?"

Tony shrugged. "I guess I can wish for anything can't I?" he said now smirking. "We can finally be together."

"Tony, we can never be together," Pan said calmly. Maybe she could talk some sense into him- although she didn't see how.

"I know you don't see that we can, but I can be good Pan. I can be all that you need."

"Tony, you can't," Pan started.

"I don't care that you're an alien! Don't you see that? I love you! I have always loved you!"

"Tony-"

"We can work around-"

"I'm pregnant!" Pan yelled cutting him off. Tony froze as he looked at Pan in shock. "I'm pregnant, and just in case you want to know it's Trunks' children."

"Children?" Tony whispered with a scowl as he tilted his head sideways.

"Twins," explained Pan. "Tony we can never be together. Trunks and I mated."

"You what?!" Tony yelled as he stood up angrily. "Why did you do that Pan? Why didn't you wait on me?" He said banging his hands on the table and causing her to jump slightly.

"What do you mean wait on you?" Pan nearly shouted as she stood up as well. "You tried to rape me! I don't love you, Tony! I never have!"

Tony didn't say anything as he slapped Pan hardly across the cheek. She was silent as her head was turned and her hair sprayed across her face. She let out a few quick breaths as her rage boiled inside of her ready to explode. Something inside of her was telling it was okay to power up- telling her that it might be the only way to save her babies.

"If it's a Saiyan you want," Pan said darkly as electricity flashed around her. "Then it's a Saiyan you'll get!" she yelled as her hair flashed golden. She grabbed the shock bracelet on her wrist and ripped it off before throwing it at Tony. In a flash she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into a wall.

"Pan, Pan, Pan," Tony said shaking his head as he stood up. "You try so hard. You've improved? So have I," he said with a smirk. In a flash he grabbed Pan had her pined to the floor. "Feel familiar?" he asked with a wicked smirk. "Get use to it."

"I don't think so!" Pan said raising up her leg and kicking Tony into the ceiling. He came crashing down onto the table with a loud thud.

"You bitch!" he screamed at her as he sent a minuscule power wave at her. Pan was able to block herself as she got pushed back into the wall. "Rise Shenron!" Tony yelled wasting no time.

Just as the Eternal Dragon was rising Trunks busted open the door. He looked at Tony who had blood dripping from his face. He looked like he was in bad shape. "Trunks!" Pan yelled surprised. He turned to look at her and waisted no time rushing over to her and making sure everything was okay.

"How did you find us?"

Trunks smiled slightly. "I'll always find you," he said before kissing her.

Tony growled as Shenron rose high up. "State your soul desire," he ordered.

Trunks and Pan broke apart quickly, but before either of them could move Tony uttered his wish. "Erase all memory of Trunks from Pan's mind!"

Shenrons eyes glowed red as Pan eyes glazed over and she slid down the wall. "What?" Trunks said shakily as he got eye level with Pan. The dragon balls were already splitting up and going every direction. "Panna?" he whispered moving a piece of hair out of her face. She was not responding as she stared in front of her with glassed over eyes.

Tony started laughing hysterically as Trunks stood up slowly. "Now neither of us can her!"

"She is mine," Trunks growled darkly as his eyes burned Tony. He took a step closer to the man, "I will make her remember me, if it IS THE LAST THING I DO!" he yelled before blasting Tony straight through the chest.

It was a quick death, and Trunks didn't even care about torturing him anymore. He was dead and out of their lives. He looked back at Pan to see her staring at him with wide eyes. "Panna?" he asked softly.

"Panny!" Rin yelled as she ran into the room. Pan stood up quickly and grabbed Rin as she stood against the wall.

"Panna?" Trunks asked again.

"Stay back!" Pan warned.

"Panna, it's me. It's Trunks."

"Who?" Pan asked In confusion as she rose an eyebrow. "I don't know who you are, buy stay-"

"Panny!" Rin yelled as her aunt fainted and Trunks caught her.

"Come on Rin, we need to go back to Japan."

"Why doesn't Panny remember you?" Rin asked.

Trunks shook his head as tears gathered in his eyes. "She's just forgot that's all; she'll remember soon. She'll remember soon..."

-Surprised? I really hope so.


	37. Questions

**Treasure: Good! I like surprising people!**

**Prisci99: It won't be like the Vow- I promise!**

**Kim: Thanks! I'm mega happy that you liked it!**

**Super Pan-Chan: NOOOO! Tonys DEAD! Lol**

**Da Kurlz: I'm going to talk about that so don't worry!**

**Becca: Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!**

**Woohoo: Awe I do like hug! And cake!**

**Darkzhor: That is true!**

**dianaloveanime: You'll see!**

**blackrose101: Thanks! Well if you wouldn't mind checking out my other stories if it's not a big deal lol**

**wpfew: Thanks!**

**Zailz-101: I'm sorry!**

**LastExit227: *wiggle eyebrows* but you love it!**

**Emineminems: Thanks!**

**Ivette: You'll see!**

**emikot316: She'll find out who the father is, the problem is remembering him.**

**Tas: Thanks!**

**xxcandylover23xx: It will take more than a few chapters.**

**Nando: You'll see!**

**iheartanime434: He would have though! D:**

***I OWN NOTHING Dragon Ball Z RELATED! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP!***

**-CHECK OUT THIS FORUM- Capsule Corp Creative Writers! I'm apart of it, and I would love to see you guys there!**

**Thirty Seven- Questions**

Trunks was pacing in the hospital waiting room when everyone came rushing in. Everyone could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. "Panna is fine," he said just to calm everyone.

ChiChi sighed, "Thank Dende."

"Trunks, something else happened," Bulma said. "What happened? And was that Shenron we felt?"

"Mom, please slow down," Trunks said holding his hand up. "I got to Panna on time before Tony did anything to her, and he's dead- I made sure of it. Before- before I killed him he called upon Shenron..."

"What did he do?" Bra whispered in terror.

"He erased Pan's memory of me... She doesn't remember me at all."

"No," Bulma said shaking her head. "Something like that can't happen! Shenron can't grant wishes like that!"

"Why wouldn't he?" Trunks asked bitterly. "We've erased peoples memories before with Buu."

"But just yours... It doesn't seem right," said Goten.

"Tony wasn't right," growled Trunks. "You two should probably go in," he told Goku and ChiChi. "The doctor said she should be awaking soon. And Gohan, Rini is over there sleeping," he said motioning his head to the side where the little girl was curled up in a chair fast asleep.

Goku and ChiChi nodded before heading back to Pans room. Trunks let out a sigh as he sat down in a chair. He wanted to be the one Pan saw when she woke up, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. She would wake up and see a man she couldn't remember... That wouldn't be good. None of this would be good, because if she didn't remember him then she wouldn't remember the twins...

Goku and ChiChi entered their daughters room just in time to see Pan blinking her eyes. Her head was hurting a bit and she couldn't remember why she was in the hospital. "Momma? Papa?" she asked when she saw them. "Why am I in here?"

"Hey Panny," Goku said as he sat down on the bed beside her. "You were in a small accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"I will tell you in a minute, but first I need to answer a few questions for me."

"Okay," Pan said as ChiChi sat down beside her.

"What is the last thing you remember before you fainted?"

Pan thought about it hardly before she gasped. "This man! He said my name weirdly and he killed another man."

"Do you know the man he killed?"

"No," Pan said shaking her head as she knitted her eyebrows together. "I don't even know where I was at. Where was I?"

"In New York," Goku answered.

"Pan, you don't remember Tony?" ChiChi asked.

"Who?" Pan said raising an eyebrow.

"This isn't good," Goku said to himself. "She does't remember Tony or Trunks."

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Pan asked, "Whose Trunks and Tony?"

"Panny, I promise that we'll answer your questions in a minute. First, tell me about Vegeta and Bulma's children," said Goku.

"Children?" Pan said confused. "Vegeta and Bulma only have one child- Bra."

"Have they always just had Bra?"

"Yes," Pan said nodding her head. "She's the only child. What's going on?"

"Pan, Bulma and Vegeta have a son," said ChiChi.

"What?"

"And his name is Trunks, he is the man you saw before you blacked out."

"Bulma and Vegeta have a son? Why didn't I hear about this?! And do they know that they're son killed another man?"

"The other man was Tony," exclaimed Goku. "Do you remember going to New York with your Grandpa?"

"Yes, I had a lot of fun, but I came back home when I was 14 because I missed it."

"No Panny, you didn't. You came back when you were 16, and after Tony tried to kill you."

"What?" Pan whispered with wide eyes. "I don't even know a Tony!" she said frustrated.

"Yesterday Tony kidnapped Rin and made you come save her. Trunks rescued you, but before anything could happen Tony wished to have Trunks erased from you memory. Somehow him doing that also made the memory you had of him disapear as well."

"Wait..." Pan said still confused. "Why would this Tony want to erase Trunks from my memory?"

"Because he's your mate-"

"WHAT?!" Pan yelled.

"It's okay Pan," ChiChi said trying to sooth her daughter. "We will figure something out to make you remember. Are you sure you don't remember him at all?"

Pan shook her head as confused tears filled her eyes. "I don't know any Trunks'. I don't remember him at all, and he's suppose to be my mate?"

"He is your mate," Goku said simply.

"Hello," a old doctor said walking in with a clipboard. "Nice to see you're okay. When Mr. Briefs brought you in he was real worried, where did he go?"

"He's in the waiting room with our family," ChiChi said.

The doctor nodded. "Alright Ms. Son, we did a light scan of your brain but we couldn't figure out why you fainted. Then we took blood and figured it out."

"What is it?" asked Pan.

The doctor smiled lightly. "Congradulations you're pregnant with twins. A new mother can often faint throughout her pregnacy if she doesn't take in enough to take in the right vitiams. Now that we know you are, we'll get you set up with visits and pills."

"Wait!" Pan said holding up a hand. "I can't be pregnant, I've never even had sex!" she said shaking her head.

"Uh-huh," the doctor said unamused and in clear disbelief. "You're pregnant Ms. Son," he said before walking out.

Pan turned to her father as hot tears burned her eyes. "He's the father isn't he? Trunks, the one that suppose to be my mate- he's the father isn't he?"

"Yes," was all Goku said.

Pan started crying in confusion and ChiChi hugged her tightly as she rocked her daughter back and forth in her arms. She could only imagine the pain Pan was going through- finding out your pregnant with a man who you have no memory of.

While ChiChi held Pan, Goku walked out to the waiting room. "She's awake, and Trunks was right. She doesn't know him, but she doesn't know Tony either. To her Bra is the only child, and she came home from New York when she was 14. The doctor came in... and well he told us she's pregnant," he said looking at Trunks. "How long have you known?"

"Since a few hours ago when I was searching for her," he said softly. "How's she's taking it?"

"Not good," Goku said with shake of his head. "We told her who you were, and she knows you're suppose to be her mate."

Trunks nodded his head as he stood up. "Thanks Goku, for asking and for telling her."

"Trunks," Bra said walking after her brother as he started down the hall. "Where are you going?"

Trunks shrugged. "I don't really know."

"You can't leave, I know Pan does't remember you but you can't leave! I know she'll remember somehow- she has too!"

Trunks chuckled without humor. "Trust me Bra, I couldn't stay away from her if I wanted to. I have faith she'll remember me again, but until then I want to keep a safe distance so she's not freaked out by me."

Bra hugged her brother tightly. "Go to your apartment Trunks, go get some sleep. I promise to keep you updated if anything happens."

Trunks patted his sisters head lightly. "Thanks Bra," he said before walking out.

**-How long do you guys think it will take for Pan to remember?**


	38. Start Over

**Prisci99: I don't think I'll make him cry... Maybe lol**

**SonPanssj4: Longer :)**

**Ivette: You would think so...**

**dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Karin: Longer :)**

**AnimeHannah: If only...**

**Treasure: Hehe...**

**Emineminems: Eh... She doesn't remember him, but she won't forget what they do together after the day is over with.**

**Becca: Tony is dead-dead as in NEVER coming back! :)**

**mystery: Se'll remember eventually :)**

**Kim: Haha I'm not hiding anything I promise!**

**emikot316: Haha shock him!**

**Nando: Longer :)**

**D-Mann133: Hmm... Probably ten or so more chapters... Give or take some.**

**Super Pan-Chan: It'll be longer than that!**

**P. Yuken: Not that long :)**

**xxcandylover23xx: Awe there's still a bit left.**

**Matt: They try!**

***I OWN NOTHING DRAGON BALL/ Z/ GT! ONLY THE CHARACTERS, PLOTS, AND IDEAS I HAVE COME UP WITH MYSELF!**

**Thirty Eight- Start Over**

The room smelled just like her. No matter where he went- her smell followed. It was torture. Smelling her and knowing that she didn't remember him or the last days they had together. That she didn't remember him at all. Tony wanted him to suffer, and he was. Sparta and Yoshii knew something was wrong with him too becuase they stayed close by him and whined frequently.

Pan had been sent home from the hosptial a few days ago, Trunks knew this because Bra and Goten were keeping him up to date. He never thought he would be so thankful for the two, but he was. They even came over to his apartment and told him how Pan was doing. He hadn't done much since that day; honestly he probably hadn't even left his house. He hadn't been to work in at least a good soild week, so there would be tons of paper work to catch up on. He would find a way to work through it, he always did.

With a sigh Trunks stood up and headed to the door. Two days without seeing Pan was two days too long. He had to see her or speak to her. He couldn't stand not being so close to her. She may not of remembered him but he remembered her.

Trunks arrived at the Son's house to see Goku and ChiChi being the only ones there. He didn't mind it though, honestly he would prefer it only being them, because if the others were there they would more than likely try to easedrop. "Hey," Trunks said softly. "How is she?"

ChiChi smiled softly. "She's good. She's still trying to get use to the idea of being pregnant and not remembering somebody she's suppose to."

"Do you think it would be okay if I talked to her? Could you ask her if she would?"

"Sure," ChiChi said with a nod.

"How are you hanging in there?" Goku asked the young man.

"The best I can," Trunks said honestly. "Do you ever think she'll remember me, Goku?"

"I hope so Trunks. Gohan and Goten are actually searching for the dragon balls. Pan agreed that if we find them she's okay with restoring her memory. I have a feeling she knows who you are somewhat... Don't ask me how I know, I just do. She's not so much freaked out as she was about being pregnant, she's just a little different than how she was when she first woke up."

"I hope she remembers... Couldn't I send memories to her since we're mated?"

Goku frowned slightly. "You could... If she remembered Wong your mate. You both have to be aware of your bend for that to work."

"I don't know what to do without her," Trunks whispered.

Goku placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "You're dealing with it exceptonally well."

Trunks laughed without humor. "I'm just remember what my mom told me before Tony even kidnapped her. I stay calm for her."

"That's a good moto," Goku said with a smile.

"Pan?" ChiChi said opening her daughters door to see her reading a book at her desk.

"Who came in?" Pan asked curiously.

"Trunks," ChiChi said looking at her daughter carefully.

"Oh..." Pan said unsure of what to say.

"He wants to know if he can talk to you. It's up to you."

Pan looked around her room slightly noticing how messy it was, but if her and Trunks were mates he wouldn't mind. "Okay," she finally said. She had a few questions to ask him herself.

"Trunks," ChiChi said when she came downstairs. "She said okay."

Trunks breathed out a sigh of relief as he nodded his head and made his way up to her room. As he opened her door he saw her watching him as he came in. Carefully he sat on her bed across from her chair and looked at her. She didn't look any different, except maybe glowing lightly. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up in his arm and kiss her. His heart was yearning for her. Pan looked at Trunks carefully. He was indeed the same man she saw before she passed out. He was handsome... extremely handsome.

"So..." Pan said uncomfortable with the awkward silence. "You're Trunks?"

The man nodded. "Indeed I am."

Pan bit her bottom lip slightly. She could see the bags under his eyes indicating many sleepless nights, and she knew she was responsible for it. "I'm sorry for forgetting you."

"It's not your fault," Trunks told her softly. "I'm sorry for scaring you like I did."

"You were killing Tony, right?"

Trunks nodded, "Yep."

"And he was bad?"

"I don't think he was necessarily bad, just messed up in the head. He believed that you and he were meant for eachother. As soon as I met him I didn't like him, and in a way we competed for you back then- all those years ago."

"How old was I when you two jest met?"

"13, I believe."

"I was still in New York?"

"Yes, you went there when you were 10, and went because of me."

"What do you mean?" Pan said confused. She only remembered going to New York becuase she wanted to go.

Trunks looked down shamefully. "We got into a misunderstanding of sorts so you left."

Pan nodded slightly. "Have we always been friends? Well friends before we became an item."

Trunks smiled slightly. "We actually became friends when you were 5, before then I thought you were just Goten's little sister."

Pan couldn't help but smile too. Even though she couldn't remember the memories, she could imagine them and it made her happy to see him smiling. "How did we become friends?"

"We teamed up together to prank this horrible babysitter."

Pan laughed. "Did we get in trouble?"

"Only a bit," Trunks said.

Pan took in a deep breath. "When did we start going out?"

"On your 17th birthday."

"So... Have we been mated for a while or?" she said not finishing the sentence because she was blushing red.

"We mated a few days after your 18th birthday."

Pan nodded as she tried to control her blush. "And now I'm pregnant."

Trunks didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry that it happened the way it did."

"It's okay, I guess. I'm reading books," Pan said holding up the pregnacy book she had been reading. "Although, Vegeta says that Saiyan's grow faster than humans in the first stages. He figures that when I'm at my 4 month mark it will be 6 months for the babies."

Trunks whistled lowly. "That's quick."

"Yeah..." Pan said softly. "I don't remember you, but I want you to know that I comprehend that you're my mate and the father of my babies. Not just because everyone has told me, but because of these dreams I've had a few times."

"What kind of dreams?" Trunks asked curiously.

Pan blushed red again. "Well... Um..." how could she tell him that she had been having R-rated dreams about him and her?

Trunks chuckled lightly having an idea as to what she was dreaming about. "I'm going to make you remember me somehow, Pan. I promise."

Pan knitted her eyebrows together. "Don't you call me something else?"

"Huh?"

Pan shrugged. "Don't you call me a nickname or something."

Trunks smiled. "Panna?"

"That's it," Pan said with a nod.

"I didn't want to call you it and you get freaked out or anything."

Pan played with the bottom of her shirt. "Well... You can call me it if you want." she didn't know how to explain it, but she liked it when she heard him call her that.

Trunks smiled. "Okay, I'm happy you're okay with it. Just saying Pan sounds kinda foreign to me."

"So, can we start over?" Pan asked. "I know everyone is going to try to get me to remember, and I'm going to try hard to remember as well. But I would like it if we could be friends... We can be friends, right?"

"Of course," Trunks said with a nod. If getting her to remember meant being in the friendzone again then he would do it.

Pan smiled. "Will you come visit me?"

"As much as you want me too," Trunks responded.

Pan smiled. "As often as you can."

"Then I'll be here," Trunks promised.

A few days later the Sons and Briefs gathered outside of the Sons house. Although it had only been about a week since Tony wished on the Dragon Balls, Dende stretched the rules and gave the Saiyans permission to use the orbs although it had not been a year. Gohan and Goten had done a great job at finding all of them and they were laid out on the grass as a slight breeze blew through.

"Shall I start?" Goku asked. Everyone nodded and the Saiyan turned towards the balls. "Rise Shenron!"

All seven Dragon Balls started glowing brightly and light shot out from all of them and they joined together to make a single light. There formed the Eternal Dragon, as green as ever. He towered over the Saiyans as the air became magical. Pan had a strange feeling as she looked up at the dragon with wide eyes.

"Wish?" Shenron asked in a deep, rustling voice.

It took Goku a few seconds to shake out of awe. "Shenron, please restore the memory of Trunks into Pan's mind."

"I cannot," the Dragon said immediately.

Trunks and Pan shared a frantic look. "Why not?" Bulma demanded angrily.

"Once I take someone's memory, I cannot restore it."

"But they're mates!" Goku shouted.

"If they are truly mates- then she will remember on her own. If she does not then their bond was never strong," spoke Shenron.

Everyone looked at Pan and she slowly looked down. She had to remember Trunks all on her own? How would she be able to do that!

"Wish?" Shenron asked impatiently.

"No," Goku said softly. "I don't guess so." Shenron didn't speak as he started twisting around before he vanished with the Dragon Balls into the sky.

Pan took a deep breath as she kept her eyes down. Everyone was expecting her to remember, but how could she?

"Panna," Trunks said softly as he drifted her away from her troubled thoughts. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Pan looked at him confused so he explained, "Maybe if I take you on a date and make it similar to our first one you might remember something."

Pan nodded. "There's no harm in trying."

-**Next chapter: Trunks takes Pan out on a date!**


	39. Second-First Date

**I'm sorry for not replying back to reviews! I didn't have the time, but thank you to everyone who did! And if have a question I'll try to answer it in the next chapter when I reply back! ;) I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thirty Nine- Second First Date**

"Momma," Pan whispered as her and ChiChi were in her room. Pan sat on her bed wearing pants that were a little tight and an loose shirt that wouldn't show her already budging stomach. It wasn't very big, but it was still a bump.

"Yes?" ChiChi said as she put a few of Pan's clothes in her closest.

"I'm nervous."

ChiChi turned to smile at her daughter, "there's nothing to be nervous about."

"I know, but for me it's like our first date."

ChiChi sat down beside Pan and smiled slightly. "You were nervous the first time too. What do you know about Trunks?"

Pan shrugged. "He seems like a nice guy, he's Bulma and Vegeta's son, he's my mate and the father of my children... Yeah, that's all I really know."

"Well, maybe you should ask him questions about himself so you'll feel more at ease."

"You think it will work?"

"It's worth a try, and maybe you'll remember something."

Down stairs the door opened and Pan could hear her brothers and father talking to Trunks. With a sigh Pan thought the same thing she thought of a million times everyday-_ I wish I remembered him_. She walked down stairs with her mother and he smiled brightly at seeing her. "Ready?" he asked and she let out a shy nod.

After saying goodbye to everyone and getting settled in the car, Pan asked, "where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Trunks said with a smile.

"How often did we go on dates?" Pan wondered.

"We went out at least every other week. Most of the time we just chilled at my apartment."

Pan nodded, "I see."

"Are you nervous?" Trunks asked her being able to to feel her emotions slightly.

"A bit," Pan breathed out. "To me- since I don't remember you- this is my first date."

Trunks smiled thinking of how cute she was on their first real date. "Then so it shall be," he told her. "I'll pretend that like you're just a beautiful girl I've finally gotten the nerve to ask out, and you said yes. So this is my first date with you too, how does that sound?"

Pan laughed at how considerate he was being. "I like the sound of that."

"So Ms. Son," he said using formal attire to be silly. "What do you think of this weather?"

Pan glanced out the windows, she hadn't paid any attention till just now. The sky was clear blue without a single cloud in sight, and the sun was shinning happily. "Your eyes remind me of the sky," Pan said softly as she looked at him. "So blue and full of life."

Trunks chuckled. "I didn't know you thought so much about my eyes," he teased, feeling some what pleased.

Pan raised an eyebrow, "didn't you ever think about mine?"

"Of course. Your eyes are the color of soft coal, but their far from dark. They always have a sparkle inside of them somewhere, and when you look at me it takes my breath away."

Pan smiled softly as she looked down. She was having a hard time telling if Trunks was being truthful or corny... Or maybe he was being both.

"We're here," he said with a smile as he parked is car. He rummaged in the backseat for something as Pan looked at the building.

"Is this an ice skating ring?"

"Yep," Trunks said handing her a jacket. "This is where I took you on our first date, so I was thinking that maybe you would remember something."

"Okay," Pan said with a nod.

The two got settled inside and like the first time it was just the two of them. Trunks was the first on the ice as he turned around and looked at Pan. "Coming?"

Pan bit her bottom lip lightly. "I've never been ice skating..."

He smiled softly as he held out his hand. "I won't let you fall."

Pan looked at him for a second; she trusted him. "Okay," she said taking his hand.

Pan held Trunks hand tightly as she stepped on the ice. Although she trusted him, she didn't trust herself nor did she want to fall and harm the babies. Trunks laughed lightly as they started skating, "It's alright."

"Was I any good the first time we skated?"

"Better than I was," he told her. "You fell a few times, but I did too."

"I probably brought you do with me," said said feeling a bit better.

Trunks looked at her in slight surprise. "You really did."

Pan looked at him and smiled. She didn't know why she thought she would do something like that, but it felt right. "That's a good sign right? That I would say something like that?"

"I would say so," Trunks said hoping it really was a good sign.

It was peaceful as they skated around the rink a few times. "Trunks, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What made you fall in love with me?"

"Your since of humor. The way you saw the good in everything, and cared about everyone. How strong willed and stubborn you are. The way you laugh and smile. The way your eyes light up, and the way you say my name. The way you bite your lip when nervous, and rub your eyes when tired. The way you talk to yourself when you think no one is listening-"

"Okay," Pan said blushing.

"The list could go on," Trunks told her. "It's endless."

"Now can I ask you some silly questions?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "What could you possibly ask that would be silly?"

Pan shrugged, "They're not really silly; just questions for me to get to know you."

"Oh, okay. Ask away."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Black, and yours?"

Pan looked at him confused. "Don't you already know?"

"What are you talking about? This is my first date with a beautiful girl that I've finally gotten the nerve to ask out. I'm curious too."

Pan laughed lightly. "I would have to say that my favorite color is blue."

"Okay now, what's your favorite food?" asked Trunks.

"Ice-cream," Pan said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Lasagna."

The two asked each other questions back and forth for a while until they had to quit due to Pan feeling ill. They grabbed a quick bite to eat, and then some cotton candy as they walked around West City. "Okay, I got one," said Trunks. "Favorite animal?"

"Monkey!" Pan said with a laugh, "let me guess yours- a dragon or something horrendous?"

Trunks snorted lightly. "Wrong Panna-Cha, it's a hawk. I like how mellow they are."

Pan looked down at her necklace that was in form of a bird and smiled. "Are you the one that got me this?"

"Indeed I am."

The two soon drove back to Mt. Poa and Trunks walked Pan to her door. "You are still going to come and visit, right?" she felt kinda silly for asking it.

"Yeah," Trunks said with a smile. "Whenever I can be or whenever you need me, I'll be here."

"Thank you, Trunks. For this date and for being so patient."

"I would do anything for you, Panna."

"I know," she sighed softly. She leaned up on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Trunks."

"Night," he said softly as Pan entered her house. He smiled brightly as he looked at the door for a few seconds before walking back to his car. Even though it was just a simple kiss on the check, to him if felt like so much more especially since Pan couldn't remember him. He just had to keep trying to get her to remember.

**I hope you guys didn't think that I've forgotten about Bra and Goten's wedding, because I didn't!**


	40. Weddings, Ultra Sounds, & Other Things

**Kim: Thanks, I hope you like the upcoming chapters!**

**Becca: I'm working on it! I promise!**

**Emikot316: Thanks!**

**Prisci99: I think so too!**

**Dbzlover500: Maybe so... If you think Veggie having second thoughts is hilarious.**

**Dianaloveanime: Thanks!**

**Mystery: I'm sure I can work him in somewhere.**

**Super Pan-Chan: I'm thinking... That they will kiss soon!**

**Tas: Awe thanks!**

**Shellsuchiha: Haha! That's okay!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**I also want to give a big thank you to my Beta reader! You know who you are, and you are amazingly awesome! Thanks for being such a good friend and helping me out! :) **

**Forty- Wedding, Ultra Sound, & Other Things**

"Do you think September would be a good time?" Goten whispered.

"No, Pan will still be pregnant. I guess we can wait till sometime after December..." Bra trailed off.

"What are you two whispering about?" Pan asked as she walked into the kitchen to see her brother and friend sitting at the table with their heads together. She wore an over-sized t-shirt and sleeping shorts. They weren't very flattering, but in her condition they were comfortable.

Bra smiled. "We're actually talking about our wedding."

"Oh shit!" Pan gasped. "I totally forgot! You two are still going to have it in a few weeks, right?"

"With everything that has been going on, I think we're going to hold it off for a bit." Goten replied.

"You can't do that!" Pan said frantically. "It's because of what happened to me isn't it?"

"Pan, we just don't want you to get too stressed out," Bra answered.

"I'll get more stressed out if you two don't have your wedding when you originally planned to have it. I'll feel horrible…Please have it when you planned. You have to have it quickly anyways, before my stomach gets any bigger."

"Is it big?" Goten asked.

Pan shrugged. "It's a bump…Back to business, you two have to have your wedding in a few weeks!"

"If you insist..." Goten smiled.

"I do."

**xXxXxXx**

The weeks passed by quickly as Bra and Goten's wedding crept up. It was a chaotic event, because it was some-what short notice and it would be at Capsule Corp. Bra had found a dress for Pan a week ago that didn't show her bump. It was a light-pink, sleeve-less, sweetheart neckline dress that came down to her ankles, and it was made to look loose-fitting - which was a good thing.

Capsule Corp was decorated with flowers, and all things matrimony- Bulma made sure of it. Bra had declared it would be a 'small wedding', but she needed to check up what 'small' was in the dictionary. Most of the backyard was full of people sitting in chairs and looking around at the beautiful scenery. The other portion was sectioned off for the reception.

Trunks leaned back on the wall beside the backdoor as he waited for the program to start. It was hot outside, and he would have to wear a tux... Bra and Goten were lucky that he loved them. When he heard Pan walking up, he perked up. He was happy to see her, even if she still didn't remember him.

"You look handsome," she told him with a smile.

Trunks smirked in return. "Bra and Goten are lucky that I'm willing to do this for them. You look astonishing as always Panna."

"Thank you," Pan smiled. "How many people are outside?"

"Too many," Trunks replied not bothering to look.

"Is Vegeta walking Bra down the aisle?"

"She's forcing him to," Trunks snickered.

"Oh that will be great!"

"But he's not allowed to give her away, because Bra knows he'll say no."

Pan laughed lightly, "probably. Trunks... Did we ever talk about marriage?"

"We did," he smirked. "It was after I marked you- you told me that you still wanted a wedding."

Pan smiled. "So we were going to have one... In the future…?"

"Yes," Trunks replied softly. "In the future…"

**xXxXxXx**

"I don't want to," Vegeta's stated.

"Oh come on Daddy! It's just a walk, and then you can sit down by Momma and pout," Bra coaxed as they walked up.

"I changed my mind, you're not getting married," Vegeta said stubbornly as Bra dragged him to where Trunks and Pan were.

"No take backs!" Bra retorted. "You told me I could get married and you gave Goten your blessing…it's too late. Now, I'm getting married and you're going to walk me down the aisle, and then you will sit by Momma!"

Trunks was having a hard time controlling his snickering as Pan pursed her lips trying to keep the smile off her face. Vegeta started muttering to himself with a scowl- probably cursing for giving his daughter permission in the first place.

**xXxXxXx**

The wedding went by beautifully, and the reception went off without a hitch. Goten and Bra shared the traditional first dance before other people joined in.

Trunks even persuaded Pan to dance with him. "Are you alright?" he noticed her eyes off somewhere in the distance.

Pan smiled as she snapped back into reality and looked at him. "I'm fine, other than being a bit tired. I was actually wondering... I have a doctor's appointment next week; you're more than welcomed to come."

Trunks was quite for a few seconds. He hadn't thought much about appointments or any of that stuff. "Does he know about your condition?"

Pan cracked a smile as she nodded. "You're Mom found him for me, his name is Dr. Shigure... Would you like to come?"

"Yeah," Trunks answered lightly.

Like all things the wedding had to come to an end, Goten and Bra soon left for their honeymoon. After the last extra guest left Bulma kicked off her shoes, grabbed a bottle of wine and started all the cleaning bots. It was a bittersweet moment for her.

**xXxXxXx**

A week had gone by, and Trunks was quite as he walked into a clinic room with Pan. For some odd reason he was extremely nervous, maybe it was because after this he knew everything would be real. He would really be a father of twins, and Pan would still have no memory of him. He had to get her to remember before the twins arrived.

"Are you okay?" Pan asked as she sat in the chair.

"Yeah," Trunks smiled. "But I'll be honest with you, I'm a bit nervous."

"Me too…"

"Hello, you two," Dr. Shigure greeted with a bright smile as he walked into the room.

"Hello…" Pan greeted.

Dr. Shigure checked everything over carefully, making sure both the babies and Pan were in good health. After he left, a nurse came in and the two Saiyans got to see an ultrasound of their growing babes. For Pan, it was a bit strange; because she never remembered Trunks- therefore she never remembered having sex with him. Yet, she knew they had done it, the proof was the babies that were as clear as day in black and white on the screen. She was nervous, especially about how Trunks was feeling.

**xXxXxXx**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Pan asked as they rode back to the Son house.

"Yeah," Trunks smiled lightly as he glanced at the ultrasound picture that she held in her hands. "Just letting everything sink in I suppose. What about you…how are you feeling?"

Pan took a deep breath. "Scared," she answered honestly. "Do you think I'll ever remember you?"

"I have faith that you will," Trunks replied softly.

"It's so frustrating," Pan groaned. "Sometimes I get these snippets of memories, but I can never tell if they are you or someone else. I just want to remember," her eyes were teary, as they pulled up in front of her house.

"And you will…" Trunks told her reassuringly, as he unbuckled them both and wrapped her in his arms.

"How can you be so confident?"

"Because I know you," he kissed her forehead. "You're too strong-willed to let something like this stand in your way."

"Yeah," Pan smiled lightly. She didn't know how long it would take her to remember, but she now had faith that one day she would. All the memories she had with Trunks would return. The good and bad times, she would be able to remember it.

**A girl in my chemistry class asked me: Whose your favorite character from Dragon Ball Z?**

**Two guy friends of mine respond back for me- without hesitation: Trunks, of course! **

**One of my best guy friends (whose gay): Giru of course! Giru-Giru! Giru-Giru!**

**Me: *laughing so hard that I'm crying***

**-Seriously, that made my day! I just had to share it! **


	41. Deal With It

**dianaloveanime: Yep, and the other two will shortly! **

**Kim: That is true... I figured, Pan would want him close since she can feel their bond in a weird way.**

**emikot316: Haha! I love pre-teen/ teen Gohan the most! Him kicking Cell's ass- AMAZING! Plus.. Who doesn't love him as the Great Saiyanman? **

**shellsuchiha: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Super Pan-Chan: Haha of course! B-Chan has Veggie-San wrapped around her pinky!**

**Becca: Gah... Then you're going to be mad at me for a while! *throws hands up* I'm sorry! Yeah I saw that the movies were going to start playing again! I'M SO EXCITED!**

**SonPanssj4: Hahah, that is true, but she's his little Princess!**

**Prisci99: I wish my family was like that! That would be awesome!**

**xxcandylover23xx: Haha, will you be screaming because of me? ;p**

**Da Kurlzz: Thanks!**

**D-man133: Thanks! I hope it will continue to catch your attention! I really enjoy your reviews! **

**Nando: You'll see! ;)**

**Ivette: Thanks!**

**Mystery: I can't help it.. so sexy lmao!**

**This is the last time I'm saying this- I own nothing Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT! Only the thoughts, ideas and themes I come up with!**

**A big thank you to Kim, who had a handful of chapters to Beta, but did them all in amazing time! I could honestly not ask for a better Beta reader and friend. Thanks Kim! **

**Forty One- Deal With It**

"Panna," Trunks whispered as he woke her up gently.

"Trunks?" Pan rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"The one and only," he smirked.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked curiously.

"Well...You know how everyone is at Capsule Corp for the weekend?"

"Yeah..."

"I've decided that we're going to play some pranks on everyone!"

* * *

"I'm so happy you two are back!" ChiChi embraced Bra and Goten firmly.

"Thanks," Bra smiled warmly. "What's been happening here for the past month? Pan remember anything?"

ChiChi shook her head lightly. "No, but we're taking it one day at a time."

* * *

"We actually did that?" Pan asked.

"Yes, and don't look at me like that. You're the one who came up with most of the ideas," Trunks replied as they walked into the kitchen.

"Holy crap!" Goten yelled, spitting out his orange juice when he saw Pan's stomach. She was no longer wearing clothes to try and hide her growing bump, because it was clearly there.

"Holy crap is right!" Bra agreed as she stood up and hugged her friend. "When we left you still seemed so small, look at you now!"

Pan smiled slightly. "I'm just two months along...Well, in Saiyan terms I'm about four."

"Come on," Trunks handed Pan a big bowl of cinnamon oatmeal, leading her out of the room. "We got a lot to do!"

"Talk to you later!" Pan smiled.

"Just because I know Trunks is trying to get her to remember, I won't freak out when they prank me," Bra confirmed.

* * *

Hours passed and there were no signs of Trunks and Pan. Yet, everyone cautiously looked over their shoulders. They had no idea what the two were planning, but they didn't want to risk it.

"Oh donuts!" Goku exclaimed happily as he saw a box on the counter.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "I didn't-"

"Ech!" Goku spat a mouthful out. "There is mayonnaise in the donuts!"

Goten gasped as he ran over and opened each donut. "Why?" he asked dramatically. "Why would Trunks and Pan do such a horrible thing to something so good?"

"Oh, Mom got some new air freshener," Bra smiled as she picked up a can that was labelled 'ocean breeze'.

"I bet it smells like the ocean," Videl smiled. "Spray some."

Bra pushed down, but nothing came out- a loud sound did, that made Bra, Goten, Gohan, and Videl's ears ring. "You know what the worst part is?" Goten asked as he tried to sooth is ears. "I can't hurt Pan, because she's pregnant."

"We can hurt Trunks," Gohan suggested.

"Now you two, he's trying to get Pan to remember him," Videl sighed. "Pulling pranks together is something that they use to do. Maybe it will trigger something in her mind."

"I hope so," Gohan responded as the ringing finally came to a stop.

* * *

"Mm, caramel apples," Rinji saw a batch lying on the counter.

"Rini, no!" Trunks and Pan hollered at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked confused.

"Those aren't caramel apples," Pan explained. "They're onions dipped in caramel."

"Ew!" Rin scrunched up her face. "Why would you two make those?"

"To trick people," Trunks smiled. "Wanna help?"

"What do I have to do?" Rin asked.

Trunks smirked. "Go give some to Yamacha, Krillin, and Tien. Tell them you made them, they'll be sure to eat them."

"Okay!" Rin carefully took three 'apples' away from Pan.

"Hey Rin," Krillin greeted, smiling softly when he saw the young girl.

"Hi Krillin, Yamacha, Tien!" she greeted the three men playing cards in the living room.

"What do you have?" Tien smiled gesturing to her hands.

"Some caramel apples... I made them, here!" she handed each of them one.

The three men shared a look of worry before taking a bite. They scrunched up their faces, but kept eating because of the expecting look Rinji was giving them. "Are they good?"

"Delicious," Yamacha replied, resisting the urge to spit the food out of his mouth.

"Really?" Rin asked confused. She knew Trunks and Pan said it was a joke on the three men, but it must have backfired... "I'll go tell Trunks and Pan you want more."

"What?" Krillin spat the food out.

"Oops..." Rin smiled innocently before running away.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Tien held onto his twirling stomach.

"Yamacha's already there," Krillin said lightly as he pointed to their friend who was hurling over the nearest waste basket.

* * *

The rest of the day was peaceful, and most hoped that Trunks and Pan were done with their pranks. When the next day came they had hoped too soon. Bulma sat down on a toilet that had 'bang snaps' taped under the lid. She was more than irate at her son, and he stayed hidden most of the day- although it was Pan's idea.

"Having fun hiding out?" Pan asked as she slid down the wall in a hallway. Trunks smirked from his spot leaning on the wall across from her; their legs were touching and he wanted nothing more than to run his hand up hers.

"You get me into trouble quite often, Panna." He answered, daring to rest his hand on her thigh. He didn't have to stretch that far because the hallway was so narrow that Pan's feet could touch the other side.

The woman took in a deep breath at the touch that sent tingles everywhere. "Yes, I guess that's just one of my special abilities," she commented on what he had said. Casually she wrapped an arm around one of his legs that were bent slightly, and rested her head on it. "I had fun pulling pranks with you."

Trunks eyes twinkled. "I did too. Did you remember anything?"

"Hm...This may sound weird but something did come up..."

"What?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Well...How do I say this...We were in a closet- well I'm guessing it was me and you- we were in a closet and I was getting cold so you wrapped a blanket and an arm around me? Now why would we be in a closet?" she asked confused.

Trunks just smiled as he replayed the memory inside his head.

"What is it?" Pan asked smiling lightly herself. She really loved seeing him smile.

"That memory... It was after our first prank together. We hid in a closet. It's when I gave you the nickname Panna, and you gave me-"

"Trunksie," she whispered as she sat up.

"Yeah," Trunks sat up straight as well, leaning closer to her. "Do you remember it?"

"Just a bit," she replied softly as she looked up at his blue eyes.

Trunks looked down at her beautiful black orbs and took in a deep breath. One kiss wouldn't hurt... Would it? He started leaning his head down, and Pan knew what he was doing. She was excited and nervous all at once as she closed her eyes and waited for the anticipated kiss.

"Trunks, Panny!" Rin yelled running up and breaking what Trunks and Pan were about to do. "Bulma-San is coming!"

"Oh boy," Trunks muttered. "I had best go. See you ladies later tonight!" he said before dashing down the hallway.

Pan looked after him for a few seconds as she wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

**I hope you guys liked it! **


	42. Sexes

**Forty Two- Sexes**

The months passed by and it was now impossible for Pan to hide her stomach. She was five months pregnant, but in Saiyan terms she was about seven months along. Trunks was no longer a stranger to her, but a friend who she had a growing attraction to. Memories came and went through her mind whenever they pleased, but she still wasn't getting the full picture which frustrated her to a boiling point. She still believed that one day all of her memories would return, though she wanted it to happen before the babies arrived...

"Are you two ready for this?" Dr. Shigure greeted, smiling at the expecting parents on a rainy October morning. "We find out what you're having today!"

Pan smiled as she looked over at Trunks. "Ready?"

Trunks smiled back. "Let's find out."

* * *

A few hours later after telling everyone the news, the expecting parents lay on Pan's floor in a pallet of pillows. They were currently watching TV while doing a mixture of other stuff. Trunks was looking over a few designs for a new model of subways, and making adjustments when needed. Pan was texting Bra about the babies, as well as looking at the ultrasound picture frequently.

"I'm so happy that we're going to have one of each," Pan said in awe as she looked at the picture.

"Me too," Trunks looked up from his work and smiled at her.

"We need to come to an agreement on names."

"You said I wasn't allowed to name our kids," Trunks snickered.

"Why not?" Pan asked confused.

"Because I named our dogs, Sparta and Yoshii."

Pan smiled. She liked the fact that he was using the possessive determiner 'our'. It showed that he already saw he had a family with her, and she really liked that thought. "Well...Here's what I was thinking...I'll name our boy and you can name our girl. Just don't give her a weird name."

Trunks looked at his mate in shock. "I can't believe you're giving me such a hard job; this is serious!"

"Of course it is. Our babies will be stuck with these names."

Trunks frowned. "You can name them."

"No, Trunks! I want you to help me," Pan exclaimed with wide eyes, poking out her bottom lip and pouting.

He couldn't resist her... "Fine," he finally sighed.

Pan smiled brightly. "Okay, now I'll tell you the boy name I like and then you can try to think of one similar for a girl."

"Okay."

"I like the name Orion for a boy."

Trunks smiled, "I like it."

"Now what's a girl's name that you like? I know you must have been thinking of at least some."

Trunks pursed his lips as he tried to remember names. He had been paying attention more closely to when people said their names at work or on TV, but none of them were really sticking out. "Here," Pan handed him a baby name book.

Trunks looked back and forth between the book and Pan a few times. "You're really making me do this- aren't you?"

"Of course," Pan replied sternly. "Naming a baby is different than naming a dog. Trust me, when you see the name it will call to you."

Trunks flipped through the pages of the book as Pan turned her attention to her TV where a rerun of an old show was coming on. At first he couldn't find anything...All the names seemed so bland and boring. His son would have a good, strong name- he wanted his daughter to have one too. Pan was right...When he saw the name he knew it had to be his daughters.

"Ohime," he whispered. Pan looked at him confused and he smiled. "That's her name, Ohime."

Pan smiled. "Orion and Ohime…our twins."

Trunks turned to his side where he was facing Pan, and for the first time since she had been pregnant he placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Pan's eyes widened at the warmth it sent through her and how the babies started moving about. "They like that," Pan whispered.

Trunks didn't answer as he moved his hands around Pan's stomach lightly, drawing designs. She lay down comfortably and scooted closer to him, she closed her eyes sighing contently. It felt so good to have him close and for him to caress her stomach.

Trunks looked at Pan's face and then at her lips. It had been killing him not to kiss them; they were his to kiss after all. He missed her so much- true he had her, but he didn't have all of her. He wanted all of her back, the one that had the memories with him. The one that would run up and give him unexpected kisses!

"Panna...?"

"Mh?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked before stopping himself.

Pan's eyes shot open as a pink tint lit up her face.

Trunks was beating himself up inside; that was such a stupid question to ask!

"Okay," she replied.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"You can kiss me," she told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Pan nodded. "Maybe I'll remember something."

Trunks couldn't stop as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Pan's eyes fluttered shut, and somehow she knew what to do. Her hands came up and grabbed two handfuls of his silky hair as she moved her lips with his. Trunks had missed this so much that he didn't even think twice about slipping his tongue into her mouth. It surprised Pan at first before welcoming it…

She was suddenly feeling hot- very hot. She could remember Trunks hands roaming her body, or maybe it was because that was what he was now doing. She gasped as he stuck his hand up her shirt, recalling a very private memory.

"I'm sorry!" Trunks apologised quickly.

"No…You're fine. We've done this before haven't we?"

"Done what?"

"Make out on my floor..." Pan blushed.

Trunks knew what memory she had seen. He smirked brightly and Pan turned a shade darker. "We've done many things on the floor," he said huskily.

Pan was so red she believed that she was on fire. Before she could respond Trunks wrapped her up in his arms and hugged her; careful of the babies, but counting them in too as he lowered one of his arms to her lower back.

"Trunks," she whispered as her forehead rested on his chest. "Will you still kiss me...? Even though I'm not your Pan..."

"But you are my Pan," he replied as if it were so simple. He looked down and saw frustration in her eyes. He kissed her lips softly, praying that she would remember soon.

**Now you guys know the genders and names!**


	43. Faint

**Forty Three- Faint**

"This is refreshing," Bra chirped as she linked arms with Pan. "Christmas shopping with you and our moms, plus buying baby clothes...Can it really get any better?"

Pan laughed lightly. "It is pretty great, huh?"

"Oh yes," Bra replied. "I feel as if I can forget about all the stress in the world when I'm shopping. It's quite relaxing to me."

"Maybe you should open up your own clothing store," Pan suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Bra exclaimed, thinking about it. "You're good at drawing- you can be my artist! I can tell you what I want, and you can sketch it. Now, all we have to do is find someone who can make the clothes!"

"Bra..." Pan started, at seeing her friend hyped up about something.

"Really! It will be great, there's no need to worry about the money...I'm sure my mom can help us out in that department. Do you think Marron can sew or something? I'll have to give her a call...Oh this would be so great! To have our own clothing store! Can you imagine it?"

"Bra," Pan said again and laughed. "You want me to draw for you?"

"Yes, of course! You will be okay with it...Won't you?" The blue-haired hybrid asked poking out her bottom lip.

"Of course," Pan smiled. "If I was to go into any business, I would be more than happy to do it with you."

"You know what else?" Bra's mind was bouncing with a million ideas. "I bet we could even make some clothes that could go on a Capsule Corp line, so Trunks could help us out as well! We can make uniforms for schools, dresses, regular attires for men and women, baby clothes! The possibilities are endless!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you this excited about anything... Not even your wedding! You were nervous."

Bra shrugged. "I don't know? I'm getting excited thinking about it. Clothes are a strong passion for me, you know? It's something I love, and you know I love shopping for people and helping them out. I would love to sell clothes, and have a chain of clothing stores all over Japan...and then America! We could be everywhere!"

"We have to lay out some foundations first...Like who's going to be working there and their roles...Not to mention...We need clothes!"

"You're right! We need a big space where we can put our clothes too...Momma, ChiChi-San!" Bra shouted happily as she sped up her pace with Pan, walking to where the women were. "Pan and I are going to start our own clothing store!"

"Really now?" Bulma asked, smiling brightly. "That would be great!"

"Absolutely...and please tell us we get discounts," ChiChi gave them a look.

"Of course!" the girls chirped.

"When are you two going to start the business?"

"Well...that's the thing," Bra answered. "We need to find someone who can make the clothes after Pan and I design them...I'm thinking about calling Marron up and seeing what she can do. Then we have to find a place where we can have the store at."

"I'm sure there's a place around here somewhere," Bulma looked around the plazas of West City. There were tons of them.

"Yeah," Bra smiled. "Pan-Chan are you okay?" she asked, seeing her friend who had grown quite.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Pan said, her head was starting to spin and she was feeling a bit nauseous.

"Do you want to sit down for a minute?" ChiChi asked. "We can go into this store here and take a rest."

"Okay," Pan said lightly as they entered the clothing store that was warm.

"Just sit down and rest," Bulma told Pan and smiled.

The young woman smiled back as she sat on a bench and sighed. She rested a hand on her round stomach as Bra sat beside her and talked to their mothers. Pan was currently 6 months along... 8 in Saiyan terminology. Chirstmas was nearing and then soon it would be time for the babies to arrive. That thought scared Pan. She still didn't remember Trunks the way she should, but his apartment is where they would be staying. She had been staying over there the last few nights; nothing serious happened between her and Trunks, just a few kisses here and there...It's not that she didn't want more, at the current moment she wanted to remember more. It wasn't fair to her or Trunks. She closed her eyes as a swirling feeling came over her.

"Pan?" ChiChi called out worriedly as she felt of her daughter's warm cheek.

"I don't feel good," Pan finally confessed.

"Come on, let's get you to Capsule Corp," Bulma said.

"No," Pan took a deep breath. "Give me a minute."

Finally, the dizziness left and Pan opened her eyes, her vision a bit blurry. After a few blinks it was back to normal, and she felt a strange pounding inside of her head. Bra stood up and carefully offered her arm to her friend. Pan stood up slowly, swaying on the spot; something wasn't right. Pain seared through her and she clutched her head as her eyes rolled back.

* * *

Trunks rushed through the halls of the hospital, his heart pounding frantically. He received a call from his mother saying that Pan had fainted in a store and was currently in the hospital; she didn't know much more than that. He was terrified that something had happened to both or one of the twins or Pan. He couldn't lose them; they were his family. He kept telling himself that everything would be fine, but doubts stumbled into his mind. Growling, he defiantly pushed the bad thoughts away until all he could think of was that Pan and the babies would be okay.

"Trunks!" Bra yelled when she saw her brother. "Hold on for a few seconds and let me tell Trunks," she told the person who she was on the phone with.

"Panna? How is she? And Orion and Ohime? How are they?"

"Calm down Trunks," Bra told her brother slightly as she patted his arm. "They're doing fine. Dr. Shigure came in and checked everything. He said Pan has a minor cold, and it put more pressure on her body to produce the things needed for the babies. That's why she passed out, because her body is on over drive. He ordered her to a strict bed rest until she has the twins. And Orion and Ohime? Those names are so cute!"

Trunks sighed as he ignored his sister blabbering about the babies' names. "What room is she in?"

"1405."

"Thanks, now you can continue talking to Goten-" or that's who he figured she was chatting to.

* * *

It took Trunks no time to find the room; he knocked twice before entering seeing Pan sitting up in bed with ChiChi and his mother hovering over her. She smiled the brightest she could when she saw him, and his heart broke slightly. You could tell she wasn't feeling good.

"Did you leave work as soon as I called you?" Bulma asked her son.

"Of course," Trunks replied. "Why wouldn't I have?"

ChiChi shared a look with Bulma before kissing the top of her daughters head. "We'll let you two talk. If you need anything I'll be in the waiting room."

"How are you feeling?" Trunks asked Pan as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm fine," she answered before he gave her a light kiss. "Dr. Shigure ordered me to strict bed rest."

"Yeah, Bra told me. How do you feel about that?"

Pan shrugged. "I don't like the idea of being confined to a bed all day, but if it keeps the twins healthy then I'll do it."

"Don't be mad at me, but I let the names slip," Trunks rested a hand on her stomach. "I was so worried, and when I asked Bra I said their names."

Pan laughed lightly. "It's okay. Everyone will find out sooner or later. Trunks, your mom suggested something. Well, she was thinking that since I'm on bed rest and that it's close to the holidays as well as my due date...She suggested that we stay at Capsule Corp for a while. That way we'll have our families around when the babies are born."

"I'm game if it's what you want to do. I want you to feel comfortable."

"I would feel comfortable around family," Pan smiled lightly. "But I feel the most comfortable around you."

Trunks didn't reply- what could he say if he did? All he did was smile lightly before kissing her gently.

**I hope I didn't scare any of you too much... Sorry Kim! **


	44. Bed Rest

**Forty Four- Bed Rest**

Snow was falling steadily as Trunks entered through the sliding doors to the back porch, connected to the kitchen. His teeth chattered as he slipped off his shoes and hung his coat on a hanger. All the lights were off, letting him know that everyone in the huge house was asleep. He rubbed his hands together as he made his way up the stairs to where his mate was.

When he was younger he used to have a very hard time falling asleep at night. He used to toss and turn, and then late one night he snuck out of bed and went down stairs. His grandfather caught him, but he never scolded him or sent him back off to bed. No, the older man invited Trunks to have a glass of warm milk and some cookies with him. It was moments like those that made Trunks miss seeing his grandfather often. Dr. Briefs and Bunny had moved to the country side around 15 years ago, and it just wasn't the same.

Trunks quietly entered the room him and Pan were occupying, he was careful to not wake his sleeping mate. He stripped down to his boxers in the dark room and made his way to the bed. Without hesitation, he slid under the covers next to Pan and wrapped an arm between her bump and breast. He pulled her close to his chest as he buried his face into the nape of her neck.

"Trunks, you're freezing!" Pan scowled, attempting to wrap the blankets tighter around them.

"It's snowing and I just got home," Trunks whined. "Let me warm up," he held onto her tightly.

Pan giggled lightly. "Maybe if you put on more clothes you wouldn't be so cold, now would you?"

"And give you an opportunity to miss out on staring at my body? I don't think so," he teased.

"Goodnight, Trunks."

"Goodnight, Panna."

"I can't go back to sleep," Pan whined ten minutes later.

Trunks smiled as an idea popped into his mind. "Want to go get something to drink?"

Pan nodded as she sat up. Before she could stand Trunks scooped her up in his arms bridal style and started walking out of room.

"Trunks," Pan said dully. "I can still walk."

"Nope," he smiled. "Bed rest!"

"You're impossible!" Pan smiled.

Trunks carried her all the way to the living room before sitting her down on the couch. "Find something for us to watch, and I'll go get us something to drink."

Pan nodded as she grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned the TV on. She grabbed a blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch and laid it over her legs.

Trunks walked back in the room to see Pan watching reruns of That 70's Show. "Here..." he sat next to her, handing her a mug with warm milk in it.

"Thanks," she took a sip of the drink as Trunks covered up with the blanket. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. She thought that nights like these were the best.

* * *

"Pan?" Gohan called out the next day as he knocked on his sister's door.

"Come in," came Pan's light voice.

Gohan cracked open the door, and his daughter bolted in under him. "Panny, are you just now waking up?" Rin asked as she bounced on the bed.

"Yeah," Pan admitted with a tired smile.

"Are you up for some company?" Gohan asked his sister with a light smile.

"Of course," Pan sat up. She set her pillows up against the headboard before leaning against them. "How are you two this morning?"

"I beat Trunks and Goten eating pancakes!" Rin chirped.

"Whoa, you beat both of them?" Pan laughed. "Rini! You must have a stomach like your Grandpa Goku!"

"That's what Daddy said!"

"It's true," Gohan sat on the end of the bed by Pan's feet. "You should have seen her gobbling down her food... It really did remind me of Dad."

Pan smiled. "Yeah I can remember some mornings when Papa would be eating, Momma would always tell him to slow down. He would... For only a short period before speeding up again, and then you and Goten would start eating fast."

"I never did that," Gohan denied.

"You did too!" Pan laughed lightly.

Gohan glanced at Rin who was watching TV while sitting on the other side of the bed. "How are you Pan-Chan? You're getting pretty close to your due date."

Pan looked down at her stomach and shrugged. "I'm okay. The list of aches is endless," she teased. "But I'm getting ready for the two of them to get here."

"I don't blame you," Gohan smiled lightly. "We're all ready to meet them- especially Rin."

"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed, bouncing her attention back to Pan and her father. "I get to be a big cousin!"

"Yep," Pan nodded her head. "Are you going to feed the twins?"

"Uh-huh," Rin nodded her head quickly.

"And play with them?"

"Yes!"

"And change they're diapers?"

"No way!" Rin scrunched up her nose.

"Why not?" Gohan laughed.

"Trunks and Panny can change their diapers!"

Gohan laughed. "That's something they'll be doing a lot of."

Pan giggled. "I never thought that I would be so excited to change a dirty diaper...Who knew?"

**You guys are getting tired of waiting... Aren't you? :)**


	45. Going About It the Wrong Way

**Forty Five- Going About It the Wrong Way...**

Trunks smiled as he landed on Capsule's porch. He was finally home for the holidays, and he could not wait to spend all the days with Pan...and the babies whenever they would finally arrive. She was due at any moment so everyone was playing the waiting game, more or less.

"Trunks," Vegeta said when he saw his son.

"Hey," he greeted his father and Goku.

"Sit down Trunks," Goku pointed to a chair at the table where he and Vegeta were sitting.

Trunks raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"We need to talk-"

"It's a bit too late for that," Trunks joked.

"It's about Pan remembering," Vegeta ignored his son's joke.

"What about it?" Trunks asked seriously as he sat down.

"Well, I think we've been going about it the wrong way," Goku answered simply.

"What do you mean?" Trunks questioned.

"Well, what have you been doing?"

"What do you mean, 'what have I been doing'?" Trunks asked angrily. "I've been working my ass off to get her to remember me!"

"Yes, for her to remember you, but maybe you should remember her."

"What?" Trunks asked blankly.

"What is she to you?" Vegeta asked.

"She's everything to me!" Trunks was getting angry again. He wished his father and Goku would just get to the point.

"Why is she everything to you?" Goku queried

"Because she's mine! She's my mate!"

"Well, maybe you should remind her who she is to you," Goku stood up. "It's just a suggestion, but maybe that's what Pan needs."

Trunks watched the man walk away with slight shock.

"He's smarter than he looks...I know it's hard to believe," Vegeta commented.

"Do you think it will work...I mean she already knows that she's my mate, but if I mark her again..."

"It's up to you to decide if it's risky enough to try or not," Vegeta replied. "Kakarrot- although an airhead- knows what he's talking about."

* * *

Trunks sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes after his father left- thinking about what had been said. For Pan to remember him was all that he wanted. Maybe Goku was right, this whole time Trunks had been trying to get Pan to see how much he means to her, but maybe he should be showing her how much she means to him.

He stood up from the table and walked down a few halls until he was in the living room. Bra and Pan were laughing on the couch as Goten watched a football game.

"Hey," Goten greeted Trunks.

"Trunks," Pan said happily when she saw him.

"Hey," Trunks sat on the other side of Pan. "What are you guys doing?"

Goten shrugged, "being boring."

"Pan and I were just talking more about our store," Bra said happily.

"Bra," Goten noticed a look on his friends face. "Don't you have presents to pick up?"

"Oh no, you're right!" Bra stood up. "Come on, we have to hurry up and get them before the store closes!" she rushed her husband out of the room with her.

"Welcome home," Pan curled up to Trunks' side after the other two left.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Yes," Pan smiled. "But it's even better now."

"Panna... You are very special to me."

Pan looked up at him and smiled. "You're special to me too."

Trunks smiled slightly. She understood it in one sense, but not the way he wanted it. "I would like to try something that might bring back your memories."

"What is it?" Pan asked curiously.

"I...I- do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then please trust me on this."

"What do I need to do?" Pan asked sitting up straight.

Trunks turned so his body was facing hers. Gently, he cupped her face, "don't move."

He kissed her lips softly, and Pan's eyes fluttered closed. It was one of those soft, sweet kisses that made you feel like you would be floating in the sky if it weren't for the person holding you. Trunks' lips moved to the corner of hers before kissing down her jaw lightly. Pan didn't complain as shivers started rising. The feeling was amazing. Down her neck he went until he came upon his mark. Lovingly, he bit into her soft flesh- only hoping for the best.

Pan gasped loudly as she grabbed Trunks' shoulders. Feelings were swarming all around her and her mind was in a buzz. Puzzle pieces were clicking together and mysteries were being solved. The feeling that was spreading over her body was phenomenal, but it was stopped short by an excruciating pain.

Trunks pulled away quickly, "Panna?!"

Pan was bent over holding her stomach, and he could see the tears falling down her face. "I think it's time."

"Of course!" Trunks jumped up. "Mom, tell everyone that Pan's in labor!"

"What?!" Bulma asked as she rushed into the room just in time to see Trunks pick up Pan, who was having contractions.

"Will you go upstairs and get our bag? The babies will need their things. Meet us at the hospital- okay?" Trunks asked before leaving.

Bulma rushed to the nearest intercom and pushed a button that connected her to the whole house. "Stop whatever you're doing! Everyone come to the living room, pronto! Trunks and Pan just left to go to the hospital- Pan's in labor!"

**Now would be the time to freak... **


	46. New Members

**Prisci99: Thanks! I hope you like the rest of it!**

**dianaloveanime: Yeah, he's dead. Not coming back anytime soon or ever.**

**emikot316: Don't die!**

**DBZGabster: It would be cool... But it would also e awkward.**

**mystery: You'll see!**

**Ivette: You'll see too!**

**Becca: I got a few more! Lmao!**

**Kim: Thanks! I like Goku being wise too!**

**shellsuchiha: You'll see!**

**blackrose101: Awe it's okay! I'm happy to see you again!**

**Day: I imagine it's pretty hard, huh? Lmao!**

**Nando: I can't say!**

**Stickfigure101: Awe, I'm sorry! You as well as a few other people aren't too happy with me lol. **

**-A thank you to my Beta reader! I know she's probably tired of this story already! Lol**

**Forty Six- New Members **

"Trunks," Pan said weakly. She was in-and-out of consciousness.

"I'm here," Trunks replied, sitting on the side of her bed.

Pan groaned as she opened and closed her eyes. Her hospital gown was pulled up, and she had sticky tabs connected to wire on her stomach. Which was linked to a monitor, so the babies' heartbeats pulsated throughout the room. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, they're outside waiting," Trunks gently caressed one of her small hands.

"I'm scared," Pan whispered.

"Don't be. I'm not going to leave your side," Trunks promised.

Pan's contractions were coming fast, and it was excruciating. No matter what she did, she couldn't get comfortable. Trunks tried to help by rubbing her back, but that only helped for a while. As the time grew closer, Pan's screams became louder; giving birth to Saiyans was a painful experience.

"You're okay," Trunks pushed some of Pan's damp hair, from perspiring, away from her face.

"Oh look, the baby is crowning!" Dr. Shigure exclaimed happily.

"It's what?" Trunks asked looking down before freezing and making a face.

"What's wrong Trunksie, afraid of a little blood?" Pan teased weakly.

"Of course not," Trunks retorted with wide eyes.

"You had better not pass out on me!" Pan demanded.

"Psh, that's not going to happen," Trunks huffed, and moved back up towards Pan.

With two painful pushes, Orion was born into the world. Trunks cut the cord; he and Pan got a small glimpse of him as he screamed his head off. They both smiled at seeing his jet black hair. Pan didn't get to rest long before the contractions started again, and it wasn't long before Ohime was born. She screamed just as loud as her brother, and had jet black hair as well.

"They're beautiful," Trunks told Pan with a smile. She smiled at him, but she was too weak to reply. He could feel her power draining and her Ki lowering. Instinct kicked in as he lowered his head, and bit her quickly to give her some of his power. She took a deep breath as her heart rate sped back up to its normal pace. With a sigh she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I agree. They're beautiful," she whispered.

Trunks smiled as he tenderly kissed the mark on his mate's neck. "You can go to sleep, if you like. I'll tell everyone the news."

Pan nodded, and sighed heavily. "Will you and the twins-"

"We'll be here when you wake up," he told her softly. That was all Pan needed to hear before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Trunks!" Bulma hugged her son tightly when she saw him. "So? Tell us some news!"

"Orion and Ohime Briefs are here," he smiled.

"Oh! Can we go see them?" ChiChi asked, hugging Trunks tightly as well.

"Yeah, just follow me and I'll lead you to where they're at."

"Where's Pan?" ChiChi asked worriedly when they entered a room, and she was nowhere to be seen.

"She's asleep. Giving birth took a lot out of her, so she's resting. Don't worry, I'm keeping very close tabs on her Ki," Trunks reassured.

"They're so cute!" Bra cooed, as she looked at the twins lying down in a bassinet together.

"Which one is Orion and which is Ohime?" Goten questioned, and everyone sent him a glare. "I'm just kidding!"

"Orion is wearing the blue hat, and Ohime is wearing the pink hat!" Rin announced, not sensing that Goten was only joking earlier.

Trunks smiled and patted Rin's head. "You're right."

"Well, hand me one of them!" ChiChi ordered.

"And me the other one!" Bulma laughed.

**They're here! **


	47. Back Again

**Forty Seven- Back Again**

Trunks walked down the hallways of Capsule Corp, heading towards the room him and Pan were staying in. It was Christmas, and the twins were four days old. Everyone loved them, and always fought over whose turn it was to hold them. It made Trunks happy knowing that his children were so loved. Life seemed great...other than the fact that Pan still didn't remember. She hadn't mentioned anything about her memories...Although their days have been pretty busy with the twins.

"Panna," he called out, opening their door to see no Pan. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion before walking away. Pan said she was going to go change, but that had been ten minutes ago. The twins seemed a bit hungry, so of course they needed Pan.

As Trunks passed a closet, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled in. As soon as the door was closed he felt someone's lips on his, kissing him passionately. Knowing that it was Pan, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. When they broke apart he could see her in the dark room, thanks to his Saiyan sight. She looked up at him with a secret smile.

"Do you know where we are?"

"A closet..." Trunks replied, smiling.

Pan nodded. "The exact same closet you pulled me into after we pulled our first prank."

Trunks eyes widened slightly, but he had no time to reply as memories started flooding his mind. They weren't his memories though... they were Pan's! There was so many of them too, and each one had him in it! There was one of them in the closet- when they gave each other the nicknames. Of him walking her home from school, and then telling her that she belonged with him. The misunderstanding they had, and then her boarding the plane. Her talking to him over the phone while she was in New York, and him visiting her for the first time…The time she got sick, and he flew all the way over the sea just to be with her, and their first kiss. Her coming home, and more kisses. Their first date, and a few silly arguments they've had. When they declared their love for each other! The first night they spent together...and many more!

Trunks regarded her with wide eyes full of tears. He couldn't believe it- it finally happened. "You-"

"I'm sorry for taking so long to come back to you," Pan apologised softly. "I really am lucky to have you Trunks; you never gave up on me."

"God, I've missed you!" Trunks cupped both sides of her face, and kissed her firmly.

Pan gripped his shirt, never wanting to let him go. Trunks' tongue entered her mouth, and she leaned her head back with a light moan. He started kissing down her neck before resting his head on her shoulder, holding her close. Pan held on tight as well, breathing in his scent. She had done it- she had remembered Trunks. That was the ultimate middle-finger in Tony's face. He was dead, and she had Trunks, Orion and Ohime. She had her family, and he could no longer hurt her or them.

Trunks laughed lightly. "I almost don't want to go back. I want to ravish you," he gave her neck a soft kiss.

Pan breathed in deep as a shiver rolled down her spine. "We will have many nights for you to do that," she promised him. "For now, let's go see our children."

Trunks stood up straight as he looked at her again. "I love you."

Pan smiled brightly. "I love you too!"

"Come on," he took her hand and led her to the living room where everyone was.

* * *

"I see you finally found her," Bra told Trunks with a smile, as she sat beside Goten who was holding Ohime.

"Yeah, I really did."

"What?"

"I remember everything," Pan smiled brightly.

"Oh!" ChiChi stood up and hugged her daughter tightly. "I knew you would darling!"

"Thanks Momma!" Pan laughed lightly.

"I bet you feel a lot better now, huh?" Videl asked as she held Orion.

"Definitley!" Pan smiled as she sat on the floor with Trunks.

"So what did the trick? What made you finally remember?" Yamacha asked.

"Trunks marked me as his mate again," she replied softly. "Not only did it bring back all the memories, but it also threw me into labor."

"So I helped accomplish two things," Trunks stated proudly.

Pan just laughed and hit his arm lightly. "I'm back now buddy, I know all your tricks!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You just think that you do."

* * *

**1 year later**

"Momma," Orion held onto Pan tightly.

"It's okay baby, go to your Uncle Goten."

"No!" the child responded stubbornly.

Trunks laughed as Ohime slept in his arms. "I taught him well."

Goten pouted. "I find it unfair that your kid won't come to me."

"It's not like we tell him bad things about you," Pan smirked. "Maybe he just knows that you're trouble."

Goten rolled his eyes. "If anyone is to blame for being trouble makers it would be you two."

"We're not as bad as we once were," Trunks said. "We haven't played pranks on anyone since last year."

"That is true," Gohan spoke up. "And may I say thank you for not doing so."

Pan laughed. "You're welcome!"

"Awe, you two finally made it!" Bra dashed into the Capsule Corp living room, where a small crowd was starting to form. "Awe, Ohime looks so cute when she sleeps! Orion, come here and see your Aunt Bra."

"Bra," the boy said as he went to his aunt.

Trunks and Pan sent a smug look to Goten, but he ignored it as he crossed his arms. "Jerks," he muttered.

"So we have some good news to tell," Pan spoke up.

"Pan's pregnant!" Trunks exclaimed loudly. The whole room froze as everyone turned to look at the couple. Pan's eyes were wide, and her face flushed as she glared at her mate. "I'm only kidding!" Trunks laughed. "We're getting married."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs," Bulma warned as she held her chest. "You are so lucky that I love you."

"I know," he smirked.

* * *

"Do you think they'll cooperate?" Bra asked Pan Months later as she looked at the one and a half-year olds.

"I hope so," Pan smiled. "They sure do look adorable."

Orion pouted as he tugged at his tux, and from beside him his sister laughed as she played with her dress. "Rini will be walking down the aisle with them, and they love her so I'm sure they'll be fine."

Bra sighed as she made sure her blue curls were in place. "I sure hope so."

"Me too," Pan smiled as her friend started checking her pinned up hair. "It's my wedding."

* * *

The wedding was held in a fancy chapel, and when the music started everyone turned their attention towards the back. Bra and Goten, being the maid of honour and the best man walked out first. Next was Rinji with the twins. Trunks watched carefully waiting for his kids to start throwing a tantrum, but thankfully they didn't. They looked around the big room, and at the strange people in awe. Small smiles and giggles even escaped them, causing the crowd to coo and laugh even more. Finally it was Pan's turn, and everyone stood up as her and Goku appeared in the door way. Her dress was strapless as it wrapped around her torso tightly in small ripples before fanning out at the bottom.

"Panny, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you," Goku whispered as they started walking down the aisle.

"Papa, you're going to make me cry," Pan said, tears already forming in her eyes.

Goku just smiled. "My little girl really is growing up. I love you."

"I love you too."

The wedding was a sweet event that was years in the making. Trunks and Pan were finally married! After their first kiss as a married couple, they stopped to grab their twins from their mothers, and walked down the aisle as a family. The reception was full of laughs and memories that would always be cherished. But then it was time for Trunks and Pan to go on their honeymoon.

"Are you two sure you want to watch them?" Pan asked Bra and Goten as she stood beside Trunks.

"Yes, we're sure!" Bra confirmed as she held Orion, and Goten held Ohime. "You two hurry up and go!"

"Don't spoil them too much," Trunks warned.

"As if, these kids are already spoiled enough thanks to you two," Goten teased.

"Awe, I'm going to miss my babies!" Pan whined with a small pout.

"Would you two just hurry up and go?" Bra teased.

"Fine," Trunks kissed his children's foreheads and rumpled Goten's hair. "You kids behave."

Pan kissed her children's cheeks multiple times. "Mommy is going to miss you two so much!"

"Come on, Panna," Trunks took her hand with a light laugh. "We'll be late!"

"I'm coming!" Pan smiled. She turned around one more time and blew a kiss to her babes before disappearing.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Goten asked as he looked down at the twins.


	48. Babysitting

**Forty Eight- Babysitting**

Orion and Ohime giggled at the face their uncle was making. "Goten," Ohime slapped his shoulders multiple times.

"What?" he asked her with a smile. She said something in her baby language so Goten just smiled. "Uh-huh."

"Time to go home," Bra said softly. "Orion and Ohime had a long day!"

"Here," Bra handed Orion to Goten once they were settled inside their house. "Will you go run some bath water for them, and I'll get their pj's and set their beds up."

"Okay," Goten agreed, not seeing where anything could go wrong.

He sat the tots down on the bathroom floor and started the bath water before taking his coat off and rolling up his sleeves. First in the tub was Orion who was splashing water around when his sister arrived. "Okay you two, who's first?"

The twins looked up at Goten with identical coal eyes, and he could see their mother's mischief in them. Suddenly both of them started kicking their legs and splashing around as they laughed loudly. The bathroom was soaked and so was Goten. From the doorway Bra let out a small laugh.

"How about I wash them, and you go change?"

"Yeah," Goten stood up and frowned. He loved his niece and nephew dearly, but if they were anything like their parents...He didn't know how long he would be able to put up with them.

* * *

A week passed and Goten was exhausted. Bra was having her fill with the babies, but he was so ready to take a nap. Over the week they had been to both his parents' and her parents' houses. They had been to the mall and the zoo. The kids loved it and so did he, but now he was ready to relax... Orion and Ohime weren't.

"Goten!" Orion pounded his small fist on his uncles back as he lay on the floor.

"Goten is gone!" the man declared.

Ohime sat on his back before jumping up and down wanting him to get up and take her on a ride. Orion started laughing before following his sister's antics, and jumping on Goten's back as well. When Ohime grabbed his hair he didn't even budge. With a sigh he removed both of them from his back.

"Go find your aunt," he told them. He smiled at seeing them stand up and wobble into the kitchen, and then the bed rooms to find his wife. Now he could rest his eyes for a minute...

"Goten!" Bra ran into the room a few minutes later. "Where is Orion and Ohime?!"

"What do you mean, they went to see you."

"No they didn't!"

"WHAT?!" Goten jumped up and started dashing around the house crazily. "Orion! Ohime!" he yelled several times. "Trunks and Pan are going to kill me!" he cried desperately, as he walked into the living room.

"Why would we kill you?" Trunks asked as he stood in the doorway. Goten sucked in a deep breath as his eyes widened.

"Goten?" Pan asked, walking around Trunks as they walked through the door. "Where are my babies?" Goten sucked in even more breath as he became terrified.

"Dada!" Orion yelled, coming out of nowhere as he saw Trunks.

"Hey!" Trunks happily picked his son up, and then his daughter a second later.

"There they are!" Goten smiled as he looked at a relieved Bra.

"Awe!" Pan cooed, kissing her kids' cheeks happily. "You lost them, didn't you?" she asked as Ohime crawled into her arms.

"What? No," Bra denied, crossing her arms.

"I'm surprised it just happened now," Trunks admired. "We lose them all the time in our house."

"How do you find them?" Goten sighed. "I looked all over and couldn't find them!"

"Sparta and Yoshii normally bring them back," Pan answered, simply. "They're very overprotective of the twins, so we don't worry too much."

Bra sighed. "Well, it was fun watching them, but I have to say- I'm ready for a nap!"

Trunks laughed. "You're weak!"

"Try living with them!" Pan teased as well.

"Seriously guys," Goten crawled onto his couch. "How do you find time to rest?"

"We take naps when they do," Pan said simply while Goten and Bra just looked at her. "You never laid them down for naps?"

"I didn't know you could do that!" Goten exclaimed.

"Man, you two have a lot to learn before you become parents," Trunks teased.

Pan nodded. "Most of it comes from experience...So, wanna watch the twins again soon?"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Bra laughed. "I think Goten had all he can handle for now," she pointed to her sleeping husband.


	49. Blue Chic

**Forty Nine- Blue Chic**

Bra took a deep breath as she looked around her store, 'Blue Chic'. It was the grand opening, and masses of people were all over the place, in all sections- up stairs and down! The store had been years in the making, but they finally did it.

"Hey boss lady," Pan smiled as she walked up to her best friend. "Enjoying the view?"

"You bet I am," Bra smirked. "We finally did it Pan-Chan."

"Did you ever have any doubt that we wouldn't?" Pan teased.

"I didn't," Goten interjected as he walked toward them, holding his four-year old son's hand.

"You didn't what?" Little Kade asked.

"Doubt your mother and aunt."

"Good job you two," Trunks commended, walking up and kissing Pan's cheek.

"Thanks," the girls chimed.

"Where are the twins?" Pan asked looking around for the six year olds.

"With their grandpa's," Trunks smirked.

"Oh, you're bad," Pan smiled slyly.

"Bra! Panny!" An eleven year old Rinji greeted as she wrapped both of her aunts up in a giant hug. "Can I work here?"

Pan and Bra shared a look before laughing. "Tell you what Rini; if it's okay with your parents, then you can help us out in our office until you're old enough to get a real job."

"Really?" Rin asked excitedly. "Okay! Let me go ask my parents," she exclaimed, dashing off.

"I do hope that you two didn't make a mistake just now," Goten said.

Bra hit his arm lightly. "It will be fine. Rin will be a good help!"

* * *

"RAWR!" Orion leapt out of a clothing rack, making his grandfather's jump.

Ohime giggled from her spot on Vegeta's shoulders.

"Brat, get out of there!" Vegeta ordered.

"I scared you!" Orion grinned, jumping on Goku's back.

"You sure did!" the Saiyan replied, as Vegeta grunted.

"You need to work on your element of surprise." Vegeta told his grandson.

"I don't know Vegeta? That was pretty good." Goku countered

"Still, once we return to Capsule Corp we're going to the GR. No grandchildren of mine will be weak!"

"I'm not training!" Ohime announced as she gently grabbed two handfuls of Vegeta's hair.

"What?!" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"Mommy and Daddy already said that I don't have too! I'm a Princess, and Princess' don't fight!"

"Whatever!" Vegeta barked. "It's like Bra all over again!" he muttered as he crossed his arms.

"I'll train!" Orion declared as he jumped off Goku's back, and started doing air kicks. He got a bit carried away though, and his kicks became more frantic... One hit a mannequin knocking it over.

* * *

Trunks and Pan's heads popped up as Bra glared at them. "That's not one of our kids," Trunks said in a matter of fact tone.

Just then Vegeta dashed passed them, Ohime still on his shoulders as she laughed happily. Goku was the next to rush by with Orion slung over his shoulders. The little boy waved a fist in the air and smirked, "Catch us if you can! My Grandpa's will kick your butt!"

Bra held out her hand in the direction the others ran off… "New rule, your twins and our fathers are no longer allowed in the store!"

Pan was too busy laughing with Trunks. "Yeah, whatever you say Sis," he finally managed out.

Bra massaged the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to have premature wrinkles!"

"You worry too much," Pan smiled at her friend. "Just enjoy the moment."

Bra sighed as a light smile escaped her lips. "You're right. The moment seems pretty great right now."

"Mrs. Briefs, Mrs. Son," a worker called, running toward them.

The two women shared a look before laughing at how their names had switched. "Yes?" Pan finally asked.

"There is a shattered mannequin near the men's section."

"Pan... Trunks..." Bra glowered.

"Clean it up," Trunks said simply.

"Please," Pan added with a smile.

"Right away," the worker replied.

"I'm serious, you're kids are no longer allowed in my store-"

Suddenly there was a crash, and the three turned around to see a wide eyed Goten and Kade. They looked almost identical with their jet black hair and coal eyes. On the floor, in front of them was some sort of ornament made out of glass.

Trunks laughed hysterically. "Talk about mine and Panna's kids! Your husband is just as bad!" Bra didn't respond, and slapped a hand to her face.


	50. Closets Are Just Our Thing

**Fifty- Closets Are Just Our Thing**

"Where are they?" A sixteen year old Ohime wondered, as she sat at the breakfast table with her two brothers.

"Probably hiding, because they grew tired of listening to you whine." Orion muttered.

"I do not whine." Ohime nearly shouted.

"What are you doing now?" Orion snapped.

"Making my point!"

"Whatever," Orion rolled his eyes.

Seven year old Zeke ate his breakfast happily, as he looked back and forth between his two older siblings. They were fighting like they frequently did. He looked at both ends of the table to see his parents missing...how strange. His Dad normally sat at the right end drinking coffee and eating breakfast, and his Mom sat on the other end eating while telling everyone what was going to happen for the day. He huffed, blowing some of his lavender locks out of his face. His black eyes scrutinising his siblings again…

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Orion replied. "Since Dad is missing, that leaves me as man of the house!" He exclaimed, standing up from his chair.

"You are far from being a man, Ori." Ohime snickered.

"Take that back, Hime!" he shouted.

"NO!" Ohime yelled back. "You think you're so big and bad- you can't even work up the nerve to ask Sadie out!"

Orion blushed lightly. "I'm waiting for the right time thank you very much!"

Ohime snorted. "Yeah... Sure."

* * *

"The twins are fighting again," Pan whispered.

Trunks sighed as he looked at his wife with a crooked smile. "We really need to find better spots."

"What?" Pan laughed. "Closets are just our thing."

"At least this one is A LOT bigger," he laid down, resting his feet on the wall.

"True," Pan agreed, lying down beside him, cuddling against his side.

Suddenly the phone started ringing and the two heard Zeke answer it. After a few seconds they heard him speak. "Grandma ChiChi made some cookies!"

"Have fun!" Pan yelled out.

"Where are you and Dad?!" came Ohime's voice.

"Hiding from you kids!" Trunks yelled out this time. "And you'll never find us!" he smirked.

"More cookies for us!" Orion called out.

"Be safe!" Pan bellowed.

"Come on!" Ohime flew out with her brothers.

"So..." Pan said once the kids were a good distance away. "We have the whole house to ourselves."

"Well there's Sparta and Yoshii," Trunks grinned.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Pan sat up, straddling him.

"Oh I do?" Trunks asked, placing his hands behind his head. "And just what do you want to do with me in this empty house?"

Pan smirked. "Let me show you!" she lowered herself and kissed him hard on the lips.

* * *

"So," Ohime tapped her foot in front of her parent's hours later, as they sat on the couch. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"What?" Trunks asked as he looked up at his children.

"You two can't just run off and hide like that!"

"Yes we can," Pan said simply. "We're the parents."

"You two are impossible sometimes," Orion smirked, similar to his father's.

"Where were you two hiding?" Zeke asked.

"We can't tell you," Pan smiled. "It's been our hiding place for years."

"Way before you guys were even born," Trunks smirked.

Ohime couldn't help but smile. "I swear, sometimes you two act like teenagers."

Trunks and Pan just laughed. "Oh! To be young again…" Pan sighed as she cuddled close to her husband. "Honestly, I wouldn't want to go back."

"Me either," Trunks said. "I like where we're at now."

"Me too…Lets not age anymore."

"Yeah? Sounds like a plan to me."

Orion laughed as he sat down on a recliner, and Zeke started playing with his Lego set.

"Honestly, you two are probably the weirdest people I know," Ohime stated. "But I'm glad you're weird, because you're my kind of weird."

Orion snorted. "Suck up."

"Oh, shut up you!" Ohime ran over and attacked him.

Trunks shared a look with Pan. "Closet?"

The woman smirked. "Let's go now before they see us!"

Trunks laughed before scooping his wife up in his arms and dashing off. The twins were fighting, but they would stop as soon as the hunger set in. Then they would sit down as a family and have dinner, and things would be peaceful...Well as peaceful as they could get, with two sixteen year olds and a seven year old. Honestly though... Trunks and Pan wouldn't want it any other way…

**There's nothing I can say that I haven't already said before... It's a bittersweet moment each time I finish a story, and I just want to thank everyone for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it.**

**I hope to see you guys at my other stories, it would be a shame to never hear from anyone again. You're reviews are precious even if you think they're simple. :)**

**ALSO! Visit my page and vote on my poll on what you would like my newest TrunksxPan story to be about it. Hurry before it closes!**

**-Kaitlyn**


End file.
